Cat & Mouse
by AnyBodiHearMe
Summary: "Take my hand and all of our dreams will come true!" Kevin yelled down at me. The deafening blaring of police sirens and thundering of boots grow louder by the second. Looking back, I can see the rapid approach of squad cars and police detail running towards us. I'm running out of time. Everything's happening too fast. This wasn't supposed to happen. "Eddward!" He screamed.
1. Nine to Five

AN: *Waves from behind a computer screen.* I am a huge fan of KevEdd FanFics and whatnots as most of you know. For the past few months this fic has been stuck in my head constantly nagging me to write it out and make it real instead of a mere thought. After painful weeks of me bugging my friends with this fic they have finally held me down and forced me to type it into existence. I hope you all enjoy this fic as it progresses and grows! I still post updates about my fics on my tumblr; so if you have any questions look there (you might find what you're looking for). Tumblr: anybodihearme. Without further ado *drum roll...*

* * *

Cat & Mouse

Chapter 1: Nine to Five

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Thursday, August 6, 2015

* * *

"Hey." Someone called from behind me. I turned around pulling my goggles onto my head. "Chief wants to know if you finished the blood samples." Detective Marx said standing in the doorway.

"Good evening Detective Marx." I said turning back around to my work. "I am almost done with the samples. I'm working on them as we speak." I said pulling my goggles back down over my eyes.

"Chief wants them tonight." He stated. I heard the fall of his footsteps as he walked into my lab.

"And he will get them tonight." I assured him. Behind me I heard Detective Marx began to fiddle with beakers, test tubes, and other test equipment he doesn't know how to work. "Please be careful." I asked. "That equipment is very fragile and sensitive." I called over my shoulder. I felt a warm hand wrap around my waist.

"Just like you." Detective Marx whispered in my ear. He wrapped his other arm around me, ensnaring me between his arms, his body, and the table. I took a deep breath and turned around.

"I need to do my work." I said looking up at him. "So if you'll please..." I gestured my head towards the door. He gave me a small smirk and let his hands drop. He took a step back and crossed his arms leaning against the table.

"You always have to do your work." His brown eyes stared me down. I nodded my head as I gathered the blood samples and began to tag the vials and the bags. I turned around and walked over to my file cabinet and pulled out my log.

"You also have work to do Detective." I said once again. He let out a low chuckle and turned for the door. I scribbled across the pad and placed the log back in the cabinet; locking it shut. Detective Marx stopped at the entry of the doorway. He turned his head looking at me.

"See you around." He called and left. I wiped my forehead and let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding in. I could never fathom why people have to make things difficult after a breakup. It was mutual, clean, and understanding. Then why does he have to walk around and put me on edge all day? I shook my head and walked back towards the counter placing labels on the blood samples.

I will admit that the separation was my fault. It was completely all on me. I was unable to handle it. No I don't have a problem with my sexuality or who I am as a person. Even though I don't walk around every day screaming to the high heavens that I am gay for men. Before the relationship initiated I was eyeballing Detective Marx every moment I got. I would leave my lab just to glance at him sitting at his desk making ridiculous faces at his computer screens or paperwork. My heart would throb every time he left out on patrol. I craved him. I was the one who made the first move. The relationship had everything that one would kill for. We worked through our disagreements; it had humor, communication, emotional support, intimacy, compassion, and goals. We were what some people would call a power couple. However, I soon realized why it is unhealthy and stupid to have a relationship with one of your coworkers.

I lost my interest. It wasn't your typical loss in interest like when your sex life is boring and you need to spice it up. It was more like I woke up one Tuesday morning and I had no interest to continue the relationship. A random Tuesday at that; not even a Monday. All the feelings I had disappeared into thin air. I wasn't fond of the memories we created together. It even took me a few minutes to remember our anniversary. If that isn't bad then I don't know what is. I didn't even have the common decency to call Marx and tell him we need to talk. I sent him a text message that said, "It's over." I flipped my phone close and rolled over in my bed and went back to sleep; not giving it a second thought. I didn't care.

The few weeks after the split were annoying. He sent me a thousand emails, text messages, and voice mails begging if we could talk and rekindle the spark we once had. Literally rekindle; who talks like that anymore? This is not One Tree Hill. I told him I would think about it just to get him to back off. He did. I didn't think about it. I don't know how long he will wait and still lie under this impression that I am actually considering getting back together with him. I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. No need to worry right now.

I placed the blood samples in two boxes spacing them evenly out from one another and sealed the boxes. I picked up another clipboard making sure the case number was correct on the box and slipped the clipboard into one of my coat pockets. I picked up the boxes and left my lab. I walked through the halls heading towards Chief's office. I don't know what is so important about these blood samples but he's been hounding me all week about them. Usually when I finish blood samples I send them to another department for further tagging but this time the Chief wanted me to bring them directly to him. It must be an important case or something. As of right now I just want to get these samples to the Chief so I can go home. Being here all-day and staring at these off white walls can make depression alluring.

I stopped in front of the Chief's office and knocked on the door. A callus "enter" echoed from within the room. I twisted the doorknob and walked in.

"Excuse me Chief." I called. "I have the blood samples that you requested." Chief sat behind his desk looking down at a stack of files. White hair covered his entire head. He was in his late forties but don't let his age fool you. I was surprised when I learned that he was the Chief. I always wondered how someone of his age is still able to work in the line of duty but the stories from the fellow officers quickly made me change my mind. Without looking up he ushered me into the office with his hand.

"All of the samples are complete." He stated.

"Everyone." I sat the box of blood samples down on his desk. He set the files aside sitting up in his chair. He eyed the samples as if they contained the all the answers to the universe. He leaned back in his chair and for the first time looked up at me. If looks could kill. A small shiver went through my body.

"Do you have the report on these blood samples with you?" He said. I reached down into my coat pocket and pulled out the clipboard. "Good." I outstretched my hand to give him the clipboard. He raised his hand stopping me. "I wouldn't be able to understand a word in that thing. No need to give it to me yet." He shook his head. "I have a few questions to ask you." He said.

"What can I do for you?" I hope this isn't some stupid game of, 'Lets See How Much My Employee Knows About His Job.' I simply don't have the patience for it. I crossed my arms and leaned my weight on my left foot. He could at least offer me a seat if I'm going to be in here for a long time.

"When you sent the samples through the system did you get any matches?" That's an odd question. I un-tucked the clipboard from arms and flipped through the report.

"Yes; twenty-three matches, and seven possible matches." I stated.

"Possible?" He asked tilting his head.

"The blood was able to partially match seven cases, however, there wasn't enough evidence collected from those cases to make a complete match." Chief nodded his head understanding.

"Can you determine who the blood came from?" He asked.

"The tests showed that the blood came from a healthy male whose blood type is O-Negative. The entire test showed that the male was a completely healthy with no life threatening disease. " I stated looking through the report.

"That's all you were able to conclude?" Chief asked.

"I am able to produce a few hypotheses about the owner of the blood." Chief sat straight up in his chair leaning forward in excitement. I swore I seen his eyes light up just the smallest amount. "I was able to predict that the owner of the blood has green eyes and red hair."

"How?" He demanded.

"By splitting up the blood and extracting the DNA through various tests I was able to draw some conclusions about his physical experience." I stated. "It's still just a mere prediction however…" I trailed off.

"How much of a possibility are you correct?" He asked.

"Roughly 62%." I nodded my head closing the report. The Chief let out a deep breath and leaned back in his chair looking out the window. He waved his hand signaling for the clipboard. I slid the board across the table and he picked it up. He quickly pulled a pen out of his breast pocket and signed the report. He slid the board back across the table.

"This is most amount of information we have ever been able to collect for this case." He stated. I'm usually not interested in the way the cases I am assigned play out but this one has peaked my interest. It was simple science. Anyone who worked on the previous cases should have been able to draw the connections. Let alone someone with a biology degree.

"If you do not mind me asking what is this particular case about?" I asked. Chief humped his shoulders before taking a sip of his coffee. After a few years working here I am able to say that the stereotypes about cops, doughnuts, and coffee is true. Chief sat his coffee down on one of the files. I cringed on the inside.

"For the past seven years the department has been trying to catch a thief that has been able to miraculously slip out of our hands countless times. He's robbed everything from a bank to a newspaper stand. From our calculations he has been able to rack up in the millions with the amount of property he has stolen. With the amount of evidence we have against him it's surprising we haven't been able to catch him. Let alone say how he looks… until now." Chief grinned from ear to ear. "Before we were only able to distinguish that he was a male. Countless officers have given different descriptions of how he looked; each one contradicting the next." Chief shook his head. "With what you told me there's no doubt that we finally have a description to go off of." He said. Seven years? That's a long time chasing someone with no leads. Who was working the case before I was assigned to it? I was recently transferred to a new department abandoning my old cases and forced to rework old ones. This is not a coincidence.

"Is this why I was transferred?" I asked. Chief's grin grew wider.

"Exactly." He stated matter-of-factly. "The previous person we had on the case was useless. I don't know why I kept him around for as long as I did." He rolled his eyes. "I caught wind that you were remarkable at what you do so I asked to have you transferred so you can work this case. I wanted to see if what they said about you is true." He paused. Such a dramatic. "And you are."

"I do an honest days work." I worked my ass off in college to be where I am today. I'm not complaining but I'm glad people are starting to notice my work ethic. I smiled; about damn time. "Is it safe to assume that I am going to be assigned only to this case?" I asked. I already knew the answer. I figured it out after I started working the case. I only received cases that I was able to make connections between each and everyone.

"It is safe." He assured me. Chief stood and walked over to his file cabinet that sat next to the door. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring of keys. He flipped one of the keys up and pushed it into the cabinet unlocking it. How do people even find the right key in those things? He pulled out a huge bundle of files rubber banned and clipped together. He slammed the cabinet closed and walked over to me handing me the files.

The Red Bandit.

The file was red and torn in various places; obviously from being handled by many people. A giant rubber band encircled the entire file to keep the papers from the inside spilling over and onto the floor. Clips hung from the file to keep the papers on the inside separated and somewhat organized. Coffee mug stains decorated the cover along with different numbers written and stamped on it. I took off the rubber band and clips to open the gigantic file; trying my hardest to not let it spill on the floor. Inside the file had numerous photos, police logs, witness statements, and evidence. All of this is for him? I will admit the file was impressive along with the amount of work this man has been able to do. He's been able to cause many problems for the department just because he was able to escape. How come they were never able to catch him?

"How come we were never able to catch him?" By "we" I mean the police. I like the safe confines of my lab.

"It may sound shocking but we have never been able to attach an effective MO to him or predict his next moves. Along with his physical capabilities he is almost impossible to catch. I've had several officers stand in that spot and tell me that he has disappeared into thin air." He said grumbling. So he has the capabilities to elude the police.

"If I am understanding correctly by having me on this case you think we will be able to catch him." I stated.

"I don't think, I know." He said confidently. "The department calls him The Red Bandit because he wears a red bandana to cover his face. That's why we can never get an accurate description of how he looks." He walked back to his desk and sat down. "I want you to familiarize yourself with this case so you'll be on the same page as everyone else." He pointed to the file I was holding. "I heard that you're a very smart kid and that you have strengths in multiple areas. Many of your colleagues even say you're a borderline genius. So far I agree with them." He leaned back kicking his feet up on the desk. I looked down at the file in my hands. Great I have homework. The one thing I truly hate about my work, even though I only have a few things, is taking work home with me. There needs to be a separation between the two like church and state. I groaned inwardly. I looked up at chief.

"Thank you. I will do my best work to help catch him." I said unceremoniously.

"One more thing." He said taking another sip of the coffee. "That case file is extremely important. It contains almost everything we know about him that isn't already digitally recorded. This is my own personal copy because I hate computers. I cannot express how important is it." He stressed. It was more like read between the lines; do not lose this file.

"I understand Chief." He took another sip of his coffee.

"That is all. If you have any questions about anything that is in that file don't hesitate to ask me. Tomorrow after you do your daily morning routine report to my office. I want you to meet the head detective on this case because you two will be working close together."

"Will do sir." I said. Chief looked me in the eye then at the file and back to me again. He nodded his head and waved me off. I turned on my heels and walked out of his office closing the door behind me. A quick glance at my watch told me it was eight o'clock. There will never be a day that I will leave this office at the time I'm suppose to. Is that too much to ask for? I guess so. I walked back into my office placing the file on my desk along with the clipboard. I shrugged off my coat and hung it on my coat rack. I grabbed the clipboard and walked over to the scanner that sat in the corner of my lab. Ever since the department was reformed the big bosses demanded that all files be digitally recorded. It's not too much of a hassle but it is time consuming; even if the machine does all the work for you. Lying all of the papers across the scanner I closed the lid and punched in a few numbers. The machine roared to life and began scanning. This is going to take a while.

I walked back to my desk flopping down in my chair. My eyes drifted back to the file that I sat down on my desk. Can it really be that hard to catch a criminal? I grabbed the file and opened it up to the first section. There was barely anything in the description portion; only that the criminal was a male who was roughly 6'2" and muscular. No wonder why he was able to elude the police he was tall and built. Flipping through the file there were pictures of him but only brief shots. Either the picture only captured half of his body or it was so distorted it could have been anyone in the picture. There was no decent picture to go off of to give the public a decent description of who he is. Relying on the public's help option is out the window.

My eyes scanned through the file searching for anything remotely interesting. Each section was filled with a different case, all having one thing in common; The Red Bandit. His rap sheet was long. If he's ever caught he's looking at years in federal. The file contained everything from petty theft to grand theft auto. Who in their right mind lives a life like this? Always on the run, constantly looking over their shoulders, no home to go home too, no friends, family… It has to be a lonely life.

Who are you?

The scanner made an obnoxious noise alerting me that it was done. I shook my head and closed the file. I stalked back towards the machine returning the files to my clipboard. I sent the scanned files to my computer and closed the machine. Tossing the clipboard on the table I turned my computer on sorting through the files. Technology; I love it and hate it at the same time. I laughed to myself. I created a new file in my computer dropping all the files in there and running it through a few programs. Satisfied with my work I locked the file and turned off my computer.

I grabbed my fall coat off of the coatrack and slipped it on. Twisting my scarf around my neck I put my hat on and grabbed my messenger bag. I picked the file up off of my desk and slipped it in the bag. Grabbing my one and only key ring I locked my lab up and left. I nodded at a few officers as I made my way down the hall. Detective Marx winked at me as I walked through patrol. Annoying. I rolled my eyes at him not bothering to say goodnight. After the break up I came to the conclusion that his only goal in life is to torment me.

"Good night Mr. Vincent." I turned my head and waved to Mrs. Bennet. She's an elderly woman. She was one of the few women I met when I started to work here. Everyday she sits behind the administration desk with her rimmed glasses drinking her tea. She's always happy and polite to others. She smiled back at me and I left the building.

The wind blew leaves around my feet; fall making its presence known. I pulled the collar of my coat around my neck. I hate the cold. I walked down the street towards the subway carefully maneuvering myself around the crowd to avoid contact. At this time the streets are packed as everyone is bustling home from their workday. I turn the corner and pick up the pace hurrying to catch the last train. In all honesty I'd rather take the train home than drive. Traffic in the city is horrendous. It's practically suicide trying to fight through the traffic to make it home at a decent hour. The subway is much faster.

A man much taller than myself brushed up against me rather harshly making me lose my footing and tumble forward. He turned around and glared at me. The nerve of some people. I shook my head and righted myself and kept walking. Chief's warning rang in my ears and my hand shot down to my bag. It's not like anyone knows I have the file except the Chief. However, I don't want to test the waters just yet. My hand brushed the side of my bag feeling for the outline of the file. My hand brushed against one of the clips in the file and I smiled. Safe and sound. I worry too much.

I raced down the stairs into the subway jumping into the train. The doors closed behind me with a silent whoosh and the train speed away down the tracks. I leaned against the door and breathed in deeply. Running is not my forte. Out of all my years in school anything to do with physical endurance was my archenemy. I whipped my hand across my forehead removing any evidence of perspiration. The trains automated system announced the next stop and I moved away from the door grabbing onto one of the poles for support. The doors opened and passengers loaded and exited the train shoving and rushing each other. Such impatience some people posses. The doors closed shut and the train lurched forward again. My eyes wandered around the train reading ads along the top of the train. I turned my head and my eyes fell upon a group of teenagers; three boys. It was easy to tell that the three boys were close friends by the way they spoke and joked with one another.

The three boys stood in the corner of the train joking and laughing at each other. The first boy was beyond average height. He loomed over his other two friends and often had to lean down to hear what the other two said correctly. He was dressed in a simple jacket, t-shirt, and jeans. He held a comic book in his hand that detailed pictures of aliens and spaceships. He seemed like he had a big heart. The way he smiled at his friends just illuminated the warmth and love he had for the two. It was obvious that he was listening to what the two were saying. He often had to interject and ask the second one what certain words meant and to clarify what he had said.

The second was patient with the first one. He would smile grandly and go off on a tangent about what the word meant and how to correctly use it. Compared to the other two he was around average height; nothing too spectacular. He wore a beanie on his head along with glasses that concealed most of his face. He held a chemistry textbook in his hand that was in pristine condition. A bag was tossed across his torsos obviously holding many books. He was dressed in a soft sweater vest that was tailored to his own body build. I approve of his attire. Throughout the conversation he will turn and chastise the third friend for something he said clearly becoming irritated with his presence.

The last one was under average height. It was obvious that he didn't care how he looked or the way he made others feel. His jeans were practically falling off of his body along with a t-shirt three times to big for the boy. The material of his clothes was already sporting a few holes here and there. He didn't have anything with him except a wallet that was chained to one of the loops of his jeans. He would retort his friends by rolling his eyes and waving them off. Such impenitence he possesses.

Oddly I found myself watching the group of friends smiling. They reminded me of my friends and I when we were younger. How I do miss Ed and Eddy. If I was given the opportunity to go back in time and relive those days I wouldn't. My childhood wasn't my golden days like most. It was a long rocky road of cliffs and walls that I wasn't able to climb or avoid. I don't miss it at all. Peach Creek wasn't the worst or the best town to grow up in. Everyone knows who you are and who your parents are. Before you were able to make a name for yourself the community has already labeled you and categorized you in your circle. My parents were "nerds" as they would say and therefore I was one by default. Throughout my childhood I would dream of leaving the town and never returning.

After I left the small town of Peach Creek for college I considered moving back and giving the town one more chance. I soon realized my faults and decided that the small town life wasn't for me. I will admit that the small town life has its pros and cons; however, I only experienced the cons.

Running home everyday from school to dodge the wrath of others.

Throwing myself into lockers to disappear in a moments notice.

Being at the beck and call of my friends.

Locking myself in my room to avoid my loving parents.

Being labeled as a freak and outcast.

Then there was my sexuality.

It was no secret that I was gay. When people would ask I wouldn't deny it nor confirm it. I would walk down the halls of Peach Creek High and endure the snickers, stares, and taunting from everyone. The only people I confided in about the truth of my sexuality were my two childhood friends; Ed and Eddy. Ed was more than accepting when I confessed to him. However, the truth of the situation put a strain between Eddy's and I friendship. He understood who I was to a certain extent. He accepted me for who I am but he couldn't accept my sexuality. Between us our friendship became strained and anxious. Our usual sleepovers and movie dates ceased to exist. Our late night phone calls and get-rich-quick-schemes all but occurred. Eventually our friendship dwindled to a simple "hello" when we were in each other's presence. Ed was perplexed by the way our friendship turned out, however, he remained both of our friends. He loved us both and couldn't bear the thought of losing us both. I could not and would not make him choose sides.

If I did then what type of friend would I be?

I got accustomed to being the social outcast.

Even in my own home I was an outcast. My parents worked nine-to-five jobs never returning home after five. If I were lucky I would see them once every two weeks. After I was born mother refused to become a stay at home mom or cut back her hours to accommodate her child. She would preach about how she didn't go to college to waste her money and intelligence being a housewife. Father couldn't agree more with her. After I was old enough to fend for myself mother and father would leave sticky notes around the house requesting me to do odd chores around the house. Along with the sticky notes father would leave an envelope with money on the counter for me to use for whatever I wanted. After time this was our only means of communication.

Hours alone in solitude was all that I grown to know over time. In my teen years I would imagine how it would feel to leave the wretched town of Peach Creek. It was constantly on my mind. How wonderful it would feel to finally leave the town that I was out casted in. The want for freedom was so poisonous that I could practically taste it. Nothing compared to the pure bliss I felt when I held my diploma in my hand. The emotions that ran through my body electrified me. This small flimsy piece of paper that I held in my hand was my ticket to freedom. I didn't hesitate to pack my bags and leave the same day. I didn't even bother to say goodbye to mother and father. I left them a note on one of their precious sticky notes and locked the door behind me. The click the door made as it caught in the frame was music to my ears.

The train came to another jolting stop and I exited the cart. I looked back at the three friends that remained on the cart and smiled. Only if they knew what the world has in store for them. At that age everything seems so pure until you step out of your domain and see it for what it really is. Fate was kind to no one. I was dealt a bad hand and I was forced to play it everyday. I turned and walked up the stairs leaving the bitter memories behind me. The streets grew colder from the short span of time I was on the train. I picked up the pace and walked quickly towards my apartment building. Thank the heavens that my apartment is only a quick five-minute walk from the station. I rounded the corner and breathed a sigh of relief when my building came into view.

A three-story building sat in the nestled in the middle of the block surrounded by trees that hid it from the prying eyes. I climbed the stairs and unlocked the first set of doors stepping into the building. I practically whimpered at the warmth the building bestowed upon me. I unlocked my mailbox and pulled my mail out and closed it shut. I walked up the narrow three flights of stairs to the top floor. When I first came to look at the apartment I was told that all of the apartments were for rent but when I got here only the third floor apartment was for rent. I think it was a scam if you ask me. It was quite annoying learning how narrow the walk to the third floor was but now I've grown to appreciate it. The building only had three tenants; one for each apartment. I never met the man on the first floor and tend to keep it that way. I have tea with the elderly woman on the second floor, Mrs. Smith. We instantly hit it off. She widowed her late husband and lives alone. She was kind enough to make me dinner when I first moved in. She always keeps an eye on me. When I fell ill with the flu she came over and stayed with me. She made me the best chicken noodle soup I have ever ate in my life. Such a kind soul.

I jingled my key in the door to get it to ketch the tumblers to unlock the door. I really need to call my landlord to talk to him again about my door. It seemed that I fought with the door to get in my apartment than me actually being in my apartment. I gave the key a rough shove and jerk and flung the door open. Record time. I smiled and stepped into my apartment. I kicked my shoes off and undid my tie walking down the hallway. I flicked on lights here and there on my way to my bedroom. I tossed my tie, coat, and messenger bag on my bed. I strolled into the kitchen looking for something to eat before I dive headfirst into my work.

I live in a medium size apartment on the north side of the city; nothing too fancy. It was the first apartment I looked at and instantly fell in love. It was a simple one bedroom, one bath, kitchen, front room, and office. It was just the perfect size for me. What really sold the place was the balcony that was attached to the bedroom. It looked out over the city and the river. When I came to look at the apartment it was well late into the evening that the sun was already setting. When I opened the door to the bedroom my heart immediately started to ache. The sight before me was grand. The sun was softly kissing the earth. Colors I never seen before danced across the sky and took my breath away. The city below me looked as if it was ablaze off set by the silence that held the air. The sky was a gift from the gods forbidden from the mortals that live on the earth. The foreign land could only be admired from a distance never giving the chance for one to engulf itself in. The sight before me ensnared me. I was captivated. One look simply wasn't enough.

Realizing that I wasn't really hungry I settled for a simple cup of coffee. Black my favorite. I carried my cup of coffee back to my room and slumped into my bed. I looked over at my messenger bag groaning. I'm going to be up all night reading those files. I reached over and pulled the red folder out of my bag and set it on my lap. My fingers traced the worn design of the folder. You sure have caused a lot of trouble for the station. I opened the file.

What makes you so special?

 _Case Number: 12-78-96785_

 _March 12_

 _Victim: Josh Midford, 28 (Midford and Co.)_

 _Whiteness: Sophia Night (22)_

 _Josh Midford stated that after leaving his store Sunday night around 11 P.M. he was alerted by a neighbor, Sophia Night (22), that his store was broken into. After alerting the authorities he rushed back to the store to discover it was broken into. After the arrival of authorities and a thorough inspection of the store, Josh Midford, concluded that nothing of value was stolen._

 _Sophia Night, neighbor of Josh Midford, stated that after leaving work she spotted that the light in the store was turned off. Every evening when she would return home the light would always be on so people can see into the store at night (to deter delinquency). After approaching the store window she saw a shadow move from within the building. The shadow turned and seemed to realize that it was discovered and ran. She quickly ran to Josh Midford's home and alerted him of what happened._

 _Evidence: None_

 _Status: Open_

I glanced over the police report another three times. I reread it, annotated it, and even cross-referenced it. I couldn't fathom why someone would break into a building with no intention of foul play. People don't just break the law just to do it. I turned the page of the file and found notes concerning the history of the store. Apparently Josh Midford is the current successor of his late grandfather's automotive company. Telling from the file itself the shop is only a local one. Customers of the shop come for simple car repairs for a fraction of the price of high end ones. What would someone want from a mechanic shop?

If all of the cases in this file is related to the Red Bandit, then how is this one? Nothing in this report shows any evidence that relates to the Red Bandit. After the investigation was conducted no evidence was retrieved that can relate it to the Red Bandit. The whiteness statements are the only pieces of _evidence_ that someone can go off of. How did Chief relate this to him?

I shook my head and turned to the next case file.

 _Case Number: 17-74-00921_

 _October 11_

 _Victim: Metropolitan Museum of Art_

 _Whiteness: None._

 _Director Ashley Benson alerted authorities of multiple pieces of artwork missing from the museum. After an investigation it was concluded that seven pieces of artwork was missing; all worth different values and fabricated by different artist. Video surveillance from the museum was unable to be recovered due to tampering and lack of evidence. The night security guards on duty reported that they didn't hear or see any absurd noises in the museum. It is inconclusive who stole the merchandise or how they were able to._

 _Evidence: None_

 _States: Open_

Art theft? This is something I can understand rather than a simple store break in. Art from various time periods can be extremely valuable on the black market; especially seven of this quality. The art stolen from the museum ranges from the Renaissance Era, Romanticism Era, and the Modern Era; all containing valuable art. The museum estimated that the net worth of the art stolen can range anywhere from fifty thousand dollars to seven million depending on the buyers. My mouth went dry. Art this valuable can't be stolen and not raise a red flag. No matter where this art travels people have to understand that this art carries its own target. I remember when this incident happened; I read it in the morning paper. Everyone around the city was talking about the robbery. After hearing the name of the pieces so many times I can name each and every piece that was stolen. Art like this just doesn't simply disappear. It has to resurface eventually.

This is no simple robbery.

I'm fairly informed about the Metropolitan Museum of Art. It happens to be one of my favorite places to visit when I have free time. After spending many hours exploring the building and being marveled by the exquisite talent portrayed in the artwork I am able to conclude that this is no simple robbery. This establishment has one of the most pristine security system and renowned security company at their disposal. Every corner you turn in the establishment there is a guard present. At night security is doubled. Alongside an up-to-date security system that is rigged to go off when any motion is detected. It is nearly impossible for someone to break into this building without being noticed or setting of an alarm.

Scanning through the file there is no inclination of security footage. Was the footage cut before the initial robbery? Gears began turning in my head. Even if the footage was cut before the robbery someone couldn't be able to do this on his or her own. He has to be working with someone; this is not a one-man job. Even during the robbery someone has to monitor the cameras from another end to make sure they stayed offline. It's physically impossible for someone to be two places at once.

He's working with a team.

How is the related to the Red Bandit too? There is no evidence collected from the investigation that ties this to the Red Bandit. Why is this in the file?

 _Case Number: 17-77-25430_

 _November 20_

 _Victim: Metropolitan Commercial Bank_

 _Whiteness: Jackson Bond, Olivia Manson, Nicole Taft_

 _Jackson Bond, Bank Teller, stated that upon closing the bank for the evening he was returning to the teller line to drop the remaining drawers for the evening after locking the doors to the bank. After securing the doors he was haggled by a man that ushered him away from the doors. He reported that the man wore a red bandana around his lower face, only having his eyes exposed. The man escorted him behind the teller line and into the workroom. After entering the workroom he discovered his coworker Olivia Manson bound by hands and feet in a chair with her mouth taped. Sitting beside her was the bank's security guard Nicole Taft; she was too bounded to a chair. The man then instructed him to open the bank's vault and no one would get hurt. Jackson Bond stated that he at first he refused to open the vault not believing what the man said. The man then pulled a knife out of his pocket and held it to Olivia Manson's throat. Jackson Bond quickly turned around and unlocked the vault giving the man access to the bank. The man then lunged forward and stuck Jackson Bond resulting in him becoming unconscious._

 _Olivia Manson, Bank Teller, stated that she was entering the workroom to do inventory when a man grabbed her from behind. He quickly tied her hands and pushed her down into a chair. She attempted to scream but was faulted when he placed a piece of tape across her mouth. The man motioned with his hands to be quiet by making a shushing gesture with his hands. She stated that the man wore a red bandana across his face hiding his identity. The rest of his attire consisted of a black baseball cap that covered his hair, black long sleeve sweater, black pants, and black shoes. After he secured her to the chair he hid behind the door. Soon after the bank's security guard, Nicole Taft, entered the room. Immediately reacting to the situation she reached for her walkie-talkie to alert the authorities. Before she could speak into the phone the man stepped from behind the door and broke the walkie-talkie in his hands. He quickly subdued her and tied her to the chair also. The man then disappeared from the room. He returned soon after with Jackson Bond. He instructed Jackson Bond to open the vault but he refused. The man then stepped behind her chair and held a knife to her throat instructing him to open the vault one more time. Jackson Bond then turned and opened the vault for the man. After the doors opened the man stepped forward and knocked him out. The man turned and smiled at Olivia Manson and Nicole Taft before slipping into the vault. After for about an hour she stated that the authorities showed up. She informed investigators that the man must still be inside the vault because he never walked out. After inspecting the vault the man was nowhere to be found._

 _Nicole Taft, Security Guard, stated that she was entering the workroom when she spotted Olivia Manson tied to a chair. Quickly assessing the situation she reached for her walkie-talkie to alert the authorities of a possible bank robbery in process. Before she was able to radio in the situation she was attacked from behind. She turned and was face to face with a man. He reached and broke the walkie-talkie. He the subdued her and tied her to a chair alongside Olivia Manson. Nicole Taft reported that he did hold a knife to Olivia Manson's throat to persuade Jackson Bond to open the vault. She also confirmed that once he entered the vault he never exited._

 _Suspects: Red Bandit_

 _Evidence: Witness statements and security footage. Note: Security footage has been altered. Multiple pieces of video are missing from the original tapes._

 _Status: Open_

Reading through the file made my skin recoil. How can someone be so callous? Threaten someone's life for the sake of money. Does he have no morals? I fumed with anger. This is unreasonable; I cannot measure why someone can be so malicious. Does another life mean nothing? I took a deep breath to calm myself. My exhale felt as if I was breathing fire.

Thousands of dollars were stolen from the bank without a trace. The whiteness stated that after he went into the vault he never came out. Looking at the schematics of the bank there is only way into the vault and that is through the vault door. How does someone disappear into thin air? There has to be another exit that isn't recorded on the schematic. I wasn't even factoring in that each pack of money contains a dye pack. Simply trying to separate the bills from the dye pack will make it bust.

The further I thought into the break in the more flaws I discovered.

The video surveillance doesn't even have a record of how he slipped into the bank. His point of entry has to be his point of exit; maybe that's why there is no record of how he entered or exited. His tactic of throwing the police off of his trial is superlative. Comparing this break in with the museum's it's simple to conclude that he didn't pull this off by himself either. He has to be working with a team.

It's no wonder why he is able to elude police due to so many pieces of evidence missing. Without the video footage there's too many holes in the story to piece everything together. Simple hypothesizes won't work.

Why does this case have evidence tying the Red Bandit to this case and not the previous ones? What made him show his face?

Flipping through the remaining files gave me a migraine. Nothing in this file makes sense. Everything I read contradicts each other or goes against the laws of nature. I am a man of a science. I can't ignore the irregularities that exist within this file. It seems as if every page you turn there's a silent mock made against science. Mocking at the fact that there is something even science can't explain. It made my head explode.

Am I sane enough to aid in this case?

Majority of the cases in this file lacks evidence that connects it directly to the Red Bandit; so how did these cases make their way into this file? It is impressive how he has been able to elude the police and pull off many of the heist that he has done, but how? He has to be working with a team is the logical explanation but why is his _face_ the only one that shows up?

After hours of reading through the file I have more questions than answers or explanations. Considering all of the impossibilities the file presented me made me want to withdrawal although I am not a man that shudders away from a challenge. I groaned. This is not going to be easy. Maybe I have been handed the case to test my superb capabilities. I humped my shoulders. I ran my fingers over the worn file.

Just who are you Red Bandit?


	2. Curiosity Killed the Cat

AN:*Clasps hands together and begs for forgiveness.* I am so sorry I have failed to update this fic in a long time. There is no excuse for my carelessness. I can assure you all that this story is still active and it will be completed; just bear with me for a while! Thank you for all the people who have favorited and followed this story! It means so much to me to see it! Also thank you for those who have reviewed and sent me message concerning the fic! They make me all bubbly and full of joy! Don't forget I also post updates about my stories on my tumblr and a copy of the chapters! Tumblr: anybodihearme. XOXO

* * *

Cat & Mouse

Chapter 2: Curiosity Killed the Cat

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Saturday January 30, 2016

* * *

The whole point of going to college is to attain the skill set needed to work in your field of study; not to work in an environment you don't understand. You want to be a doctor you major in biology. You want to be business personnel you major in business. You want to be an artist you major in art. You don't major in engineering and become a high school history teacher. You don't major in music and become a lawyer. You don't major in theater and become an accountant. Everything has a path set to follow. That's the way the world is _supposed_ to work.

I took a deep breath and ran my hand down my face once more before looking back at Chief. He sat behind his desk grinning at me. I looked from him to Detective Marx who wore an unreadable expression, but I bet five dollars I can guess exactly what he was thinking. I know him too well. Reality just loves to throw a monkey wrench in my life.

"Chief…" I began when he held up a hand to stop me.

"Now Vincent I know what you're about to say so please save your breath." He said. "That is why I assigned you to partner with Detective Marx." He gestured towards Detective Mark. His ego growing.

"Sir I don't think you completely understand what odds this puts Detective Marx and I at." I stated again. "I'm not qualified to work the field let alone carry a gun. I must remind you that I failed the firearm test twelve times." I pointed out.

"That is why I assigned Detective Marx to accompany you." He smiles yet again pointing out another flaw in my defense.

"Sir you have to understand that this is extremely perilous." I argued.

"That is enough Vincent; my mind is made up." He said sitting back in his chair. "You and Detective Marx will be partners until this case is solved. He will accompany you in your lab when needs be and you will accompany him on the field when needs be. I am sure with the two of you working side by side this case will be solved in no time." He stated matter-of-factly. I looked from him to Detective Marx once more. This can't be happening. I knew I should have turned down this advancement when I was given the choice; no strings attached my ass. Nothing in this world is free. Everything has its price.

Defeat.

"Yes sir I understand." I agreed reluctantly.

"Thank you Chief." Detective Marx said for the first time since he's been here. I bet my whole salary he advised the Chief to do this. I looked at him through the corner of my eyes. His face is lit up like he just won the lottery. How am I supposed to do my work with a frenzied deactivate following my every move? I can smell a sexual harassment suit lying in the wake.

"Good!" Chief exclaimed. "Now that we all are one the same page it's time for you two to actually get to work and get out of my office." He said favorably. "There was another robbery last night."

"Where?" Detective Marx automatically asked switching modes. If there was one thing I could acknowledge about him was his dedication for his job.

"The Ritz-Carlton." He stated. "The robbery was reported around six this morning. I already have officers on the scene but they're waiting for further instructions." Detective Marx nodded his head.

"Got it. We'll head out as soon as possible."

"Wait," I interjected, "I can't just simply leave within ten minutes. I have tests that acquire my attention." I am not going to be whisked away just because someone demands it. I have pride in my own job as well.

"Of course Eddward." Detective Marx said. "With all due respect no one would demand you to abandon you job with a simple statement. We will leave when all of your tests are stable and you are ready to depart." He said looking up at me.

My eyes met his with complete disdain. Does he not possess the common decency to address me with the correct title? I cannot fathom how we will be able to work side by side with the strain that has been placed on our relationship. Immeasurable times a day I catch Detective Marx staring at me with covetous eyes even though I throw him stares filled with abhorrence. I spend majority of my days avoiding him like the plague, but now I'm forced to accompany him every step of the way. The injustice.

"It's _Vincent_ not Eddward." I addressed with toxicity seeping through my words. I nodded at Chief and turned for the door not looking back.

* * *

I walked through the doors of the Ritz-Carlton alongside Detective Marx with a considerable amount of space between us. Cops, detectives, and investigators littered the floor asking the staff questions and taking pictures. Detective Marx walked through the crowd heading towards a man dressed in an expensive looking suit; actually everything and everyone here looks expensive. Detective Marx stopped behind the man in the suit clearing his throat. The man looked over his shoulder and snorted.

Rude.

"I already told you guys what happened. If you don't have any relevant news that to tell me then leave me alone." He grumbled. I rolled my eyes. I don't have time to bother with people with such nasty attitudes. This is exactly why I'd rather stay in my lab all day so I don't have to deal with people like him. Detective Marx pulled out his badge and held it up for the man to see.

"I'm not a regular cop. I'm the head detective on this case so spare me the dramatics." He stated. Maybe he should spare the dramatics. "I have a few questions to ask you so let's be adults." The man in the suit mumbled incoherently but turned around to face Detective Marx and I.

"Who's he?" He asked pointing in my direction.

"He's my partner. Anyway John Hart according to my boss it said that you called the police around six this morning to report a robbery; mind explaining to me what happened?" He asked. Mr. Hart shook his head.

"I was coming in to the hotel this morning when the head manger on-"

"Name?" Detective Marx interrupted.

"Mike." He said. Detective Marx opened up a notepad and began jotting down everything Mr. Hart said. "Mike approached me and said that one of the maids were freaking-"

"Name?" He interrupted again.

"Sandra." He said annoyed. "Mike said that Sandra was freaking out in the office. He tried to get her to calm down but she wasn't having any of that. I went into the office and was able to get her to calm down enough to talk when she said someone jumped out of the window on the twentieth floor." He said. Detective Marx stopped writing and looked up. What? Mr. Hart motioned behind him towards a young lady sitting in a chair holding a glass filled with water. Her knuckles and complexion were white as a bone. In all honest she looked like she just seen a ghost. Did someone really jump out of the window? No, that can't be. There were no ambulances or paramedics on site. This doesn't make any sense.

"Someone jumped out of the window?" He questioned. Mr. Hart shook his head.

"I know how it sounds but trust me Sandra wouldn't lie about something like this. I was confused too at first but after she told me what happened it was plausible. She said that when she was doing her rounds on the twentieth floor she went into a vacant room to change the bed sheets. When she first walked into the room she noticed that the picture frame was crooked so she walked over to fix it. When she got closer she saw that the picture was missing and it was nothing but a frame. When she turned around to call security from the room phone someone was standing behind the door. She went to tell him that he wasn't suppose to be in this room and if he needed help when she saw the picture was in his hand. She said she ran towards the door when the man ran past her and opened the bedroom window and jumped out. She ran towards the open window and by the time she got there he was gone." He finished. Detective Marx looked from Mr. Hart and to me. I shook my head. This doesn't make sense. What could he have found plausible about her story? No one jumps out of a window on the twentieth floor and disappears.

"I need to speak to Sandra." Detective Marx stated. Mr. Hart turned around and pointed to the woman sitting on the chair with a glass in her hands. He nodded his head and walked passed Mr. Hart and towards Sandra. I followed behind.

"Sandra." Detective Marx called out softly switching personas. One thing I did learn from working at the station is the different ways of approaching and talking to people. Sandra looked up from the glass of water and at Detective Marx. Up close she looks even worse than she did afar. Her face was ashen and her eyes were distant and red rimmed from what I assume were tears. Her hair was scattered across her shoulders and she was shrunk into herself. She looked back at her hands and tightened her grip around the class. "My name is Detective Marx and I'm here to help." He said.

"He just jumped…" She said quietly.

"Do you mind telling me what happened?" He inquired. She shook her head and a small tear ran down her cheek. "I know it must be hard but you might be able to help us understand what happened." He pushed. "You're the only one who knows what happened." Sandra shook her head and inhaled deeply. She reached up and whipped the escaping tears off of her cheek.

"I was on the twentieth floor doing my rounds like usual. When I entered Suite 20C to change the bed linens I noticed that the picture on the far wall was crooked so I went to fix it. When I grabbed the frame I noticed that the picture in it was gone. I turned around to grab the room phone to call security because that's what we're suppose to do when something of value is missing." She paused taking a deep breath. "That's when I saw the man standing by the door. I asked him if he needed anything because he was just standing there so I thought he needed some assistance. But when I looked down I saw the picture rolled up in his hand. I looked back up at him when he lunged toward the window so I went for the phone. I called security and when I turned around I saw him jump out of the window." She choked. "I ran to the window and when I looked out he was gone." She started sobbing into her hands.

"He jumped out the window?" Detective Marx questioned. Sandra shook her head.

"I know how it sounds but he really did jump." She said intensely.

"What did this man look like?" He asked.

"He wore all black head to toe." She said slowly rubbing her forearm hesitantly. "He also wore a red bandana around his face. He was Caucasian for sure…" Detective Marx made a small audible grunting noise. "I'm sorry… it was dark and I didn't really get a good look at his face…" She sobbed.

"No you did a good job." He reassured her placing his hand on her shoulder. "Thank you Sandra." He said looking down at her smiling… or what one would assume a smile. Detective Marx looked up and waved down one of the officers. "Get her information." Detective Marx looked back at Mr. Hart. "Take me to the room." He demanded. Mr. Hart shook his head and turned on his heels.

I followed Mr. Hart and Detective Marx through the lobby of the hotel and towards one of the main elevators. I stepped into the elevators behind them and Mr. Hart pushed the button for the twentieth floor. The elevator quickly ascended the floors and we stepped off the elevator.

I had the nerve to think there were many officers on the main floor. There are twice as many officers on the twentieth floor than there are on the main floor. They're like insects scattered everywhere. Mr. Hart walked ahead of me alongside Detective Marx discussing the floor plan and the staffing schedule. Ignoring their conversation, I look around admiring the masterpieces along the walls. Pristine paintings dotted the wall from different time periods giving the corridor a certain timeless atmosphere. With the added interior design layout of gold, it's as if I'm walking through history. The gigantic windows that allow natural light to come in adds to the façade. If you look close enough you can see the clouds; adding to the fact of how high up, we are.

"This is the room." Mr. Hart suddenly said causing Detective Marx to stop. "No one has been in this room yet." Mr. Hart reached forward for the doorknob.

"Stop!" I yelled rushing forward smacking his hand away. "That's evidence." I started my training kicking in. "If you're going to touch the doorknob or anything in this room you need to put on gloves." I stated. Detective Marx chuckled under his breath. I sat my bag on the floor and pulled out three pair of gloves and boot covers. "Put these on." I threw the gloves at Detective Marx and annoyingly handed Mr. Hart a pair. I pulled out my latent print and got to work dusting the doorknob. "It looks like only one pair of fingerprints are on the doorknob... which if I'm guessing are the maids." I stated tagging the evidence. I stood up and stepped into my boot covers. "Please don't touch anything." I said reaching forward and opening the door.

Stepping into the room I look around for anything that seemed to be out of place based off of the prior knowledge. The room was laid out like a typical hotel room: the bed placed in against the middle of the east wall, the dresser across from the bed along the west wall, a doorway in the north west corner leading into the bathroom, a mini bar in the far south east wall, and a love seat sitting against the south wall towards the west side of the room where the entry way lies. Pictures decorated the room walls and a brilliant chandelier decorated the ceiling. Walking forward towards the far side of the room I pull open the curtains revealing a window that looks out onto the city below.

I hate heights.

Turning from the window I walk into the bathroom and flip on the light. A typical bathroom here: an exquisite bathtub, a stand in shower, a his and her sink, and a weird looking toilet. The bathroom is also decorated with paintings that are ravished by the natural sunlight from the window that lies above the bathtub. I turn and walk out of the bathroom and back into the main room.

"This is going to take a while." I state reaching into my bag for a plastic cover. I lay the cover on the floor and place my bag on it.

"Do you need anything?" Detective Marx ask.

"For you to leave me alone." I state. Mr. Hart throws Detective Marx a questioning look. Detective Marx grunts and turns on heels followed by Mr. Hart. "Call me when you're finished." Detective Marx calls over his shoulder. I roll my eyes and grab my tools out of my bag.

"Find anything?" Detective Marx calls from the doorway.

"I found some stuff," I say tagging evidence in vials and bags, "but not as much as I would have liked."

"What do you mean?" He asks in my ear snaking his arm around my waist. I grip tightly on my pen and jerk my hand backwards stabbing his hand. Detective Marx hisses and releases my waist. "Why…" He trails cradling his hand.

"I told you not to touch me." I state going back to writing on the vials and bags. He exhales loudly taking a cautionary step back.

"You are something else." He chuckles. "Lucky for you no damage done or I'd have to press charges." He jokes.

"At first I was bemused on how the assailant was able to enter the room without being detected by the cameras." I called out ignoring his comment. "I will admit it was quite a conundrum to figure out how, but I was able to." I smirked to myself. Detective Marx smoothed out his posture. His shoulders pulled back broadening his chest. It's quite astonishing how his demeanor can change from one moment to the next.

"How?" He asked edging me to continue.

"When I was searching the room for trace evidence I got cold."

"Cold?" Detective Marx said vaguely.

"Yes I got quite cold. In fact, I got cold enough to put on my jacket. At first I ignored it but I just kept getting colder, and if you know anything about me-"

"You hate the cold." He interjected.

"Precisely. I changed tactics and went to investing the window that the assailant jumped out of. After gathering all the evidence from the window I closed it. I went back to my original task: however, I felt another gust of cold air slice down my back." I said.

"I'm not following." Detective Marx inquired.

"I wasn't following either. I was confused. I got frustrated and went back to the window and double checked that I closed it. In fact, that window was closed and locked. Then it dawned on me that there are more windows in this suite. I walked about the room and checked that all the windows were closed. I then went back to my original task and guess what."

"You felt another gust of cold air." Detective Marx said unamused.

"Correct." I said tagging the the last vial and placing it in my bag. I pull off my gloves and toss them in my bag. "The cold makes me irritable." I say crossing the room stopping in front of the bed. "I envy the cold as much as I envy you." Detective Marx grunted.

"Is there any point in your rant about the cold?" He questioned.

"There is a point. I am quite surprised you haven't discovered the answer yet. Shows how good your deductive skills are _Detective._ " I say mockingly. Detective Marx cocked his eyebrows and mumbled incoherently under his breath. "Since it seems like your brain is slow at the moment I'll explain in simpler terms." I turned my head locking eyes with Detective Marx then averting my eyes towards the air duct. I closed my eyes and just as expected a cold gust of wind blew out from the duct brushing my hair across my forehead. I looked back at Detective Marx and it was as if fireworks were going off in his head.

"The air duct…" He whispered.

"I called maintenance and requested the buildings blueprints to be sent up to me. The head engineer brought them to me myself." I said opening up the set of blueprints. Detective Marx crossed the room and looked down at the blueprints on the bed. "This is the room we're in," I said pointing to the first print, "this is the air duct that has direct access into this room," I said pointing to the other print. "This air duct leads directly to main duct that goes straight to the roof. Upon examining the duct it's big enough for a man two times my size to fit but do to the angles throughout the duct they would have to be fit enough to support themselves." I claimed.

"Is this how the assailant got in?" Detective Marx questioned.

"Either this way or he walked through walls." I said nodding my head. Detective Marx drew his hands down his face and brought them down to rest on his hips.

"I can't believe this." He said ominously. "He's smarter than we give him credit for." He looked down and began chuckling. Tilting my head in confusion I looked back down at the blueprints.

"I'm not sure that I follow." Detective Marx reached out and pointed to a symbol on the prints: a circle enclosed in a box with an "x" crossed through the entire symbol.

"This symbol means that on the roof there are no security cameras."

"No footage of the assailant on the roof." Detective Marx shook his head reluctantly.

"But that doesn't explain how he got out of the room." He questioned. I smiled to myself walking towards the main window in the room. Flicking my finger upwards I unlatched the window and pulled it open. I waved my hand and Detective Marx soon joined me at my side. Looking down at the ground below everything looked like ants. My vision began to blur and a cold sweat broke out across my palms.

"I also recall that you hate heights." Detective Marx whispered. The wind blew and rocked me on my feet pulling me forward with the assistance of the back draft from room. I gripped the windowsill to steady myself as Detective Marx gripped my waist. My heart began to race and my blood pressure went through the roof making my ears ring. _Don't look down._ Closing my eyes, I inhaled slowly and exhaled deeply.

"If you don't remove your hand from my waist you just might go over this ledge." I said vehemently. Detective Marx tightened his hold on my waist and released me all in the same moment. "Thank you." I whispered. Detective Marx shook his head and said nothing more on the matter.

"If you're going to throw me out the window make it quick." He said facetiously. I rolled my eyes and leaned forward the slightest bit.

"If you would look there you'll understand why." I bellowed over the gusts of winds. Detective Marx strained his neck to look down over the ledge. The downward view gave a clear sight of the street below along with the many ledges down. Turning my head looking upwards the same view was mirrored but instead of the view of the street the view of the clear sky greeted my eyes. Along the wall that separates the windows from each other small hooks are deeply embedded in the stone.

"Safety hooks?" Detective Mark questioned.

"It would appear so. When buildings such as this one are built these hooks are implanted in the walls so window cleaners have multiple ways to guarantee their safety when up so many feet. They would attach a rope equivalent to a climbers rope so if their machinery every malfunctions they have a way out." I reached out and brushed my fingers across one of the hooks. "This is how our assailant jumped out of the window. He attached a rope or a latch to these hooks and either went up or down. If I would have to make a guess, I would say up. It would be quite a scene to see a man climbing down the building instead of up."

"The force searched the entire building including the roof. Where could he have gone? People just don't disappear in thin air" Detective Marx questioned.

"That is a question I believe lies in your job description. Seems most of the time I've been in here I did your job more than I did my own." I pushed myself off of the windowsill and walked towards my bag. "I'm done for the day so if you'll excuse me I have work I need to attend to." I zipped up my bag and slung the strap across my body.

"Vincent…" Detective Marx called.

"Don't wait for me." I called over my shoulder.

* * *

Hot coffee seethes its way down my throat leaving behind blissful feelings of warmth and life. My grip on the cup leaves my knuckles white and taunt. I refused to stay at the hotel and wait for Detective Marx to finish whatever he had to do for God knows how long. I have better things to do with my life. Besides, I did most of his deductive work for him. I should get a raise. I smirk to myself.

I take another sip of coffee out of the mug Mrs. Bennet gave me for my birthday last year. It's a Doctor Who mug; one of the best television shows of all time. I smile to myself looking ahead at the machines in my lab doing all the work for me; modern day science for you. I took all the trace evidence I found at the crime scene and extracted the DNA from them. I then took the rest of the DNA I collected from the previous crime scenes and placed them in wells of electrophoresis gel and sent them off in the machine to be analyzed. In a few minutes I'll find out if the person who was the Ritz-Carlton is the same person from the previous crime scenes.

Even though I already know the answer.

The machine pinged and I sit my coffee on the counter. Pulling on a pair of gloves on I extract the samples from the machine and place them under the microscope. Looking through the lens I match the samples to the control. I grab my clipboard and dot down all the information I can gather from the test.

 _The samples are a 99.97% to the samples from cases 12-78-96785, 17-74-00921, and 17-77-25430._

I take the samples and place them in boxes and seal them. I tag them quickly and put them in the freezer for now. I write down the important details from all the samples on the according pages and set them on the scanner to be scanned into the system. Taking the last sip of coffee, I place the cup in the sink and shrug on my coat and grab my belongings. I take the documents off of the scanner and place them in the folder and lock it in my desk. I grab another folder I put together for the chief and walk out of the lab locking it behind me. I walk through the precinct watching every corner in hopes of avoiding Detective Marx and other annoying people.

I just want to turn in my report and go home; it's almost seven.

I turn down the hall and head straight to Chief's office. Stopping in front of his door I raise my hand to knock when the door opens before I even get a chance to lay my knuckles to the cool wood of the door.

"Vincent." Detective Marx says surprisingly. _Shit._ Detective Marx opens his mouth to say something but no words kiss his lips.

"Vincent." Chief speaks up. "Please come in." I quickly step into the office avoiding all contact with Detective Marx as he walks out. "How can I help you?" He asks.

"I'm just here to drop off my report." I say laying it down on his desk. "Everything is in there that you need. I also added in footnotes to make it easier for you follow instead of changing the original details and to keep it true." I inform him.

"Fantastic." He says flipping the file open nodding here and there as he carelessly flips through the pages. "I assume your first day on the job with Detective Marx was successful?" He inquires.

"It was very successful. Much has been achieved." I said monotonously. "but if you'll excuse me I do need to get going."

"Of course. I won't keep you here longer than you need to be." I nod my head and turn on my heels leaving.

"Vincent." Chief calls in a weary voice. I stop briefly and look over my shoulder.

"Yes sir?" I ask hesitantly.

"Don't be so hard on him." He calls out. I look Chief in the eyes and I can almost sense a twinge of regret in his eyes. _I hate when people meddle in situations that don't call for their attention._ I look down at the floor.

"With all due respect sir this situation has nothing to do with you and I would like it if you wouldn't concern yourself with it." I admit. Chief closed his mouth and flattened his lips. He gave me a brief nod which was enough for me to take my leave.

Instead of risking running into Detective Marx again I took the back stairs in the precinct and made my way around the building towards the lobby.

"Have a good evening my dear." Mrs. Bennet calls.

"You too my dear." I smile at her walking out of the nicely heated building into the bitter cold the world has to offer. Wasting no time, I walk fast towards the train station to catch the next train and head home.

In all honesty I'm tired. _Exhausted seems like a better word._ I take a seat on the train and stare out of the window as my joints groan from the excessive amount of walking I've been doing all day.

People irritate me to no end. I hate when people involve themselves in my life more than it is necessary. It's quite simple. If I don't ask for you two sense, then please do not give me your thoughts on my actions. If I am content with the way that I live, then everyone else should be content with it as well. I don't go around portraying my life being horrible and conjectured. I live for my own accord and no one else's.

Maybe if people would live for their own then society wouldn't be the way that it is today.

I always thought that it was quite atrocious the way some of the men and women, especially the women, on the force treated me after Detective Marx and I started this farce. Not many knew of the secret interactions him and I shared, but it was one too many nevertheless. People made it seem like I was the one in the wrong when it was actually the other way around. When he initially approached me and tried to swoon me, I made it clear from the beginning that the only thing I wanted was a carnal relationship. I only craved something to satisfy me and nothing more.

I guess it all was wishful thinking.

I did grow fond of him and got attached to him in an unhealthy degree. It wasn't a good relationship. Over time we grew apart. He began to want more when I was fine with what I had. It's fairly licentious of me to think this way. It may seem cruel but isn't that what _truth_ is?

An unmerciful world we live in.

I stood up from my seat on the train and exited the train when the doors opened. I pulled my scarf around my neck and walked quickly out of the train station and towards my apartment. Thank you genetics for being favorable in my favor and giving me long legs. Reaching the gate of my apartment I fished in my pocket for my keys and unlocked the door and headed inside. Stopping briefly at my mail box I open it and pull my mail out scanning the multiple envelopes.

 _Bills._

I roll my eyes and place the mail in my bag. I close my mail box and head up the stairs to my apartment. Walking up the narrow stairs I peek through the small window of Mrs. Smith's apartment to make sure she's fine. Like always she's placed on her couch watching a movie and sewing. I'll come down later and have tea with her. That sounds delightful.

Stopping in front of my door I flip my key ring over to find the right key that unlocks my door. I should invest in one of those rubber bands that you wrap around your keys to color coordinate them. I slide the key in my door and go to turn it.

Like always it jams.

I jiggle the key up and down placing my hand on the door steady the tumblers. The tumblers refuse to cooperate. I put more force on the door when suddenly the door creeks open.

 _I have yet to unlock the door._


	3. Blast from the Past

AN:*Smiles from behind the computer screen.* I'm sorry this chapter took so long for me to upload. I intended to finish this chapter a while ago but midterms snuck up on me; however, midterms are finally over and I am on spring break! I hope this chapter is enough to appease you all. I plan to write more chapters throughout the week and upload them! Now down to business. I do want to advise those who read this story that this story is rated _**mature**_ for a reason. There are themes that will be recurring throughout this story that may make some of you feel uncomfortable. I advise you all to be cautious when you read. I understand that some people would like a _trigger warning_ at the beginning of the chapter to warn them: to this I will do. On the other hand, I will not say what the _trigger_ may be because I don't want to spoil the story for anyone who does wish to read. On that note, I do want to make it known that my PM Box on here and tumblr is always open to those who need support or just want to talk. Feel free to reach out to me concerning anything. XOXO.

* * *

Cat & Mouse

Chapter 3: Blast from the Past

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Monday, March 14, 2016

* * *

The door swings open with a subtle grace that howls through the dark stairwell and reveals the entry way into the deep abyss of the apartment. A faint light from the kitchen softly illuminates the front room and main hall. The light casts two shadows across the floors and walls making it evident that I'm not alone; _someone is in my apartment._

Deep breaths.

Reaching into my pocket I pull out my cell phone and dial 9-1-1. This is not a movie and I am not going to investigate. I don't have time for this. The phone rings quietly in my ear. How long does it take to pick up a damn phone? I take a step back from the door placing one foot behind the other, backing up slowly.

The floorboards creek.

 _Shit._

"9-1-1 what's your emergency?"

One of the shadows turns facing my direction. A breath that I've been holding in escapes my mouth in a loud outburst. One of the shadows quickly moves and starts running towards me. I can't run that fast. This is it for me.

"Bark." _Bark?_ I look around but I don't see anyone. What's going on? Something nudges my foot making me look down. "Bark!"

"Sir are you okay?" The dispatcher asks over my phone.

"False alarm. Goodbye." I say into the phone hanging it up and placing it back in my pocket. "Duke?" The dog yelps nudging my foot again. "Duke." I say again crouching down.

"What are you doing here?" I open up my arms and the Shih Tzu jumps into them licking my face and snuggling into my neck. "How did you…?" I trail off looking back into the apartment. Almost instantly I'm meet with a goofy unforgettable grin that makes me crane my neck back in order to keep eye contact. "Ed." I whisper in disbelief.

"The one and only, unless you know another one." He says smirking at me. I haven't seen Ed in a few months. We exchange phone calls, emails, and text messages here and there but we haven't spoken face to face in a while. I actually don't remember the last time I spoke to him. I'm bad at keeping in touch with people… but I try. "Are you going to stand out there in the cold or come inside?" He asks. "Your gas bill will go through the roof if you keep the door wide open." He called over his shoulder heading back into the apartment.

I quickly rush inside closing the door behind me. I set Duke down on the floor and take off my shoes. I shrug out of my coat and hang it on the coat rack along with my scarf and gloves. I follow behind Duke into the kitchen where Ed is busy at the stove.

"What are you doing here?" I ask sitting down at the island. Duke yelps at my feet. I bend over and pick him up setting him in the seat next to me.

"I haven't talked to you in a while." He paused. "I was afraid you might be passed out drunk on the couch like the last time I came." He spoke calmly.

"Hilarious."

"I wasn't trying to be funny." He said reaching into the cupboard pulling out two plates and glasses. "I'm worried about you." He placed the cups and plates on the counter. "What would you like to drink?" He asks.

"Water would be fine."

"Good choice." Ed opened the fridge and poured water into the glass and sat it in front of me.

"Thank you." I murmured.

"How have you been?" He asked turning back towards the stove.

"I've been fine." I claim.

"Is that so?" He said hoarsely. I nodded my head looking down at my hands. The air between us turned cold and still. Duke sunk lowly into the chair hiding his face under his paws. "Do you have anything you wish to talk about?"

"Not in particular…" Ed chuckled gallingly. "Everything's fi-"

"How long are you going to sit there and lie to me?" Ed yelled gripping the side of the stove making his knuckles turn white.

"I'm not lyin-" Ed turned around and slammed a bottle of whiskey on the island in front of me. Ed glared down at me making it impossible to avert his eyes. I didn't expect this.

"I'll ask you again. Do you have anything to tell me?" He leaned forward looking me in the eyes.

"It's not what it looks like." I whisper averting his eyes.

"It's not what it looks like!" He yells. "It looks a hell of a lot like you a few years ago!" He fumes. His neck is red as tomato with his veins protruding their places. "Do you have any idea how it felt for me to come here and find you passed out, drunk, incoherent on the couch because you almost drank yourself to death?"

"It's not what it looks like." I reiterated.

"Do you know how low my heart sunk in my chest because I thought you might die! Do you know how many people you hurt! Did you not learn anything! Do you not have any remorse!"

"It's not what it looks like!" I yell standing up. The chair scraped across the floor and a small whimper escaped Duke's lips.

"Then tell me what it looks like." He exasperated.

"After you found me… like that… I didn't want to _ever_ be like that again. When you brought me home I found that bottle under the couch. I was tempted but I didn't. I kept it as a reminder of the horrid person I was. I kept it in the cupboard as a constant reminder. Something that I'm forced to look at. Something that shows my reflection… shows the person that I really am." I reached forward and picked up the bottle. The deep brown color of the liquor reflecting my soft shallow face. "If you don't believe me look for yourself. It's not even open." I sat the bottle back down on the table.

Ed reached forward and picked the bottle up. He ran his hands around the bottle tugging on the lid making sure it indeed was sealed. Ed let out a deep breath and the color slowly began returning to his face. Turning around Ed opened the bottle and dumped the contents down the drain.

"I'm not going to stand here and let you torture yourself like this." He said relived. "I apologize. It was wrong of me to jump to conclusions." He said tossing the bottle in the trashcan.

"It's okay. It was meant well." I said sitting back down. "What's for dinner?" I asked changing the subject.

"Chili." He smiled. "I thought it would be the best dish for the weather. You know with the seasons changing and such."

"Sounds delicious." I smiled. "How did you get in my apartment?"

"After you know… what… I made a copy of your keys just in case. I still have them." He explained.

"I understand." I mumbled under my breath.

"Don't ask for them because you're not getting them."

"I wouldn't dream of it." I said sarcastically. "Do you need any help?" I asked.

"You help?" He looked over his shoulder. "I don't think I want to die of food poisoning anytime soon." He laughed followed by a bark from Duke. Traitor.

"You're hilarious." I said looking unamused. "I was just trying to be courteous."

"I know and thank you. Besides, the food is done." He flicked the stove off and opened the oven door. Putting on oven gloves he pulled out what looks like baked stuffed potatoes. The sight of them alone made my mouth water and stomach growl. Ed quickly set the table and served the food answering my pleas of hunger. I bit into the food and my taste buds were screaming to the high heavens.

"I can't believe I forget how good your food is." I said stuffing my face.

"I am a chef after all." He stated matter-of-factly.

"I know. How's business? The restaurants doing good I suppose?" I asked. Duke barked demanding attention. Ed slid him a small bowel of dog food which silenced his barks, even though his face fell ever so.

"Business is booming." He said. "I'm thinking about opening another one but I'm not sure yet. I got to talk it over with the _boss lady_ first, but I'm sure she would be all for it."

"Speaking of the _boss lady,_ how is Nazz?" I asked. I haven't heard about her in a while.

"She is as lovely as ever." He said smiling brightly, love written all over his face. "She is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I am one very lucky man." He said looking up from his food. "Who would've thought…" He trailed off looking out the window.

"Who would've thought? No one." I answered receiving a threatening glare from him. "I was shocked when you told me you and her were a thing a few years ago. I honestly thought you were joking until I was standing at the alter as your best man." I held my hands up defenselessly. "But I am happy for you two." I said raising my glass and drinking from it.

"Thank you." He said rubbing his wedding band on his finger. "I don't know what I would do without her."

"Crawl under your bed and read comic books." I said making him burst out laughing.

"I probably would." He said reaching for his glass.

"So when are you going to have kids?" Ed choked on his water gasping for air. His face turning bright red he glared at me. I couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his face. "Don't you think it's about time to start a family?" I said in between laughs. "You're already married. If that's not commitment, then I don't know what is." I said smiling.

"I'm not answering that question." He said roughly. "Don't you think it's time for you to settle down. What happened to what's-his-face, Detective Max was it?" He questioned leaning back in his chair draping one arm over the back of his chair.

"Detective Marx." I corrected. "It's over between us by the way." I said looking down at Duke eating his food. He is such a slow eater.

"What?" Ed said leaning forward waving his hand in front of me. "I liked that guy. What was wrong with him? Was his dick too small?"

"No, his dick was pretty big." I said unamused.

"Then what was the problem?" He asked.

"That's none of your business." I said.

"Don't tell me you're doing the same thing to him you did to all the others." He said lowly.

"What others?" I asked standing up collecting the dishes. Dinner is obviously over.

"The bartender, the parking meter guy, the grocery store clerk. I can go on and on." He said listing people off on his fingers amusingly.

"Thanks for making me sound like a whore." Ed looked at me knowingly. I am not a whore.

"I'm just saying. I'm not judging you at all. You might want to slow down though... fuck around and catch a disease or something. Then were all be screwed." He said over his shoulder.

"I don't have sex with just anybody." I said turning on the water and grabbing the dish rag. I could practically hear the eyes rolling in Ed's head. Ed came and leaned on the counter next to me as I wash the dishes. The room grew quiet as we both ignored the elephant in the room. I don't like talking about my relationships. It's no one's business but my own. I appreciate that people care for me, but some things I need to keep to myself.

"Take it slow okay." Ed said monotonously looking over at me. I nodded my head. "I know you don't want to hear it from me but I just want the best for you, okay. Don't be so quick to push someone away and out of your life. You're going to eventually have to let someone in, unless you want to be alone forever, and we both know you don't want that. Even though you swear you don't need anyone in your life to make you feel good." He said kicking his foot around as Duke bit at his ankle.

"I'll keep that in mind." I murmured.

"Call Detective Max. He was a cutie." He said winking at me.

"Detective Marx." I corrected him again.

"Even better." He smiled. I turned the water off and dried my hands on the kitchen towel. I wiped down the table and cleaned Duke's food bowl putting it up to dry.

"Are you staying the night?" I asked looking at the clock. It was near ten. "It's a long drive back to your place."

"I would like to but Nazz doesn't like being in the house by herself." He said looking at his watch. "It's not that far of a drive. It's kind of late so the traffic would be light if there's any. I doubt there is though. I should be there in twenty minutes max." He said.

"If that's what you want to do." I said looking down at my socks.

"I'll come by this weekend and we can have a movie night like we used to when we were kids. I think there's an eight-hour monster movie marathon airing this Saturday." He said rubbing his chin.

"Those movies are cheap in quality." I said crossing my arms.

"They are not." Ed called over his shoulder walking out of the kitchen towards the front door. "You just don't know what a good movie is." He claimed slipping his feet into his shoes.

"I do know what a good movie is. It's you who doesn't."

"You wouldn't know what a good movie is if it bit you in the ass." He said shrugging on his coat. "I'll be here this Saturday so be ready." He smiled.

"I wouldn't dare be unprepared." I said sarcastically waving my hand in the air. Ed rolled his eyes buttoning up his jacket and pulling on his scarf.

"Are you going to be okay here by yourself?" He suddenly asked. A look of confusion must have crossed my face because Ed gave me an uncomfortable look full of concern. "I mean you're here all the time by yourself… don't you get lonely sometimes?" He asked curiously. I shook my head.

"I'm fine." I said.

"I don't like you being here by yourself."

"I'm fine."

"You should move in with me." He said hopefully. I shook my head no. Every time we talk about my living situation he somehow always manages to ask me to move in; one way or another. "You shouldn't be here alone."

"I've always been alone."

"Don't say that." He said looking me in the eyes. "You're never _alone._ " He said stepping forward. I waved my arm outward motioning the empty apartment raising my eyebrow. "Don't start with me. Besides I'm leaving Duke here with you to keep you company." Duke pranced out of the kitchen barking and growling at his paws.

"I would hope so since he is _my_ dog."

"Yah but you couldn't take care of him." Memories of my old self flashed across my eyes making me look down. I hate the person that I was. No one should have seen me that way. I was a pitiful joke. I could barely keep myself afloat on the waves of life. I couldn't even care for a dog.

Ed reached out and grabbed my hand pulling me into a tight hug. Wrapping his arms around me he whispered in my ear, "I'll always be here for you." I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back. I didn't say anything but only nod my head in agreement. I don't know where I would be without Ed sometimes. No matter what has happened to me in this life, he's always been there for me every step of the way. When I was drowning he reached down into the tides and pulled me out. He's walked along side me ever since, constantly reminding me that no matter what happens, he will always be my friend. People who know of my past sometimes look at me with such disdain in their eyes, but never Ed. Ed looks at me with eyes full of love and care and I appreciate it so much. Even though I would never admit it out loud.

"I'll see you Saturday." Ed said leaning back but keeping a hold on my shoulders.

"Oh how fun." I said rolling my eyes. Ed leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead. "Love you Double D." He said dropping his arms and heading out the door.

"Yeah, you too." I said closing the door behind him locking it.

Turning around Duke is sprawled out on the floor snoring contently to himself. Must have tired himself out running around on the floor. I walked over to Duke and crouched down in front of him scratching behind his ears. He's been through so much and I've done nothing to ease his pain. I remember when I first found him. I was walking home from the library when it started to storm out of nowhere. Instead of taking my usual route I decided to cut through the alley near my apartment to get home faster. When I was walking through the alley out of the corner of my eye I saw a little creature move behind a dumpster. I thought it was rat so I didn't think to much of it, but when I heard it whine I knew it was anything but a rat. When I looked behind the dumpster that's when I saw Duke. He was huddled behind the dumpster, soaking wet, with his head between his paws. He was alone and terrified. It took me half an hour to convince him to come out from behind the dumpster. When he finally came out he jumped into my arms and hid his face in my neck. I took him home and we've been together ever since.

I promised him I would never abandon him and he would never be alone. But when I started drinking everything I promised him seemed to be a lie. I was barely able to take care of myself, let alone him. Often times I forgot to feed him. To be honest I don't remember a lot from those days; only bits and pieces. The days seemed to blur together in my mind. But I do remember Ed coming and frequently yelling, more like pleading, at me about the choices I made. I remember him pulling me off of the couch, putting me in his car, and waking up in the hospital. I remember him talking to the doctors then me waking up in my bed. I remember waking up on the couch and seeing Ed pick up Duke, saying something like, _"You'll get him back when you deserve it."_

Do I deserve to have you back?

You probably hate me.

Duke rolled over on the floor and nudged his head further into my hand. Tilting his head, he licked and bit at my hand gently. Duke sat on his hind legs and barked at me.

"You don't hate me, do you?" Duke looked me in the eyes with nothing but love and affection. "What did I do to deserve you?" I said quietly. I picked him up and headed towards my bedroom. "I promise you I won't abandon you and you will never be alone." I whispered in his ear petting his head. "This time I mean it." I sat him down on the bed and walked towards the bathroom. I need a shower. I quickly discarded my clothes and threw them in the laundry hamper before jumping in the shower.

Nothing is better than taking a shower after a long irritating day. It's as if the water washes away everything that has happened and nothing in the world matters anymore. I scrub my hair and my body thoroughly until I find myself just standing in the water embracing the warmth it gives me. My muscles relax, my mind is at ease, my breathing is deep and slow.

Suddenly I hear three large knocks coming from the front door.

I look over my shoulder like I can see through walls and can tell who's knocking on my door. I faintly hear Duke jump off of the bed and run towards the front door barking with all his might. He has a powerful bark despite his size. I shut the shower off and step out of the bathtub quickly drying myself off. I glance at the clock and see that it's damn near eleven forty-five. Who the hell is knocking on my door this late? As if they couldn't be any more annoying they practically beat on the door. No time to put on clothes, I throw on a robe and rush towards the front door.

I see Duke standing in front of the door barking and growling. Three more loud knocks come from the door, but this time they sound more urgent and demanding. I don't have time to deal with this is. Whoever is on the other side of the door begins to constantly pound on the door; not missing a beat.

I pray for whoever is on the other side because I am going to curse them out seven ways from Sunday. Do they have no courtesy and respect for other peoples' home? I nudged duke away from the door and unlock it in one swift move throwing it open.

"What the hell is your problem? Do you know what time it is?" I yell.

"I know exactly what time it is." A deep, all too familiar, voice says.

"Detective Marx?" I question realizing that indeed it is Detective Marx standing on the other side of my door. "What are you doing here?" I look him up and down noticing he's still in the clothes he was wearing earlier. "Better yet, why in the hell are you banging on my damn door like a mad man?" I question.

"Why did you call the police?" He ignores my questions completely.

"Why did I what?" I ask in confusion.

"Why did you call the police earlier this evening? Is everything okay? Are you alone?" He asks looking over my head into the apartment.

"I am fine. I don't understand what you're doing here." I state.

"There was a 9-1-1 call from your cellphone earlier this evening. They said you called stating that someone broke into your apartment, but before they could get anything out of you, you said, and I quote, 'False alarm,' and the line went dead." He said staring down at me. "Now why did you call 9-1-1?" He asks again. I mentally groan remembering that I called 911 when I thought Ed and Duke were robbers but canceled the called when I realized who they were.

"Like I said it was a false alarm." I said crossing my arms and shifting my weight onto my right foot. Duke nudges his way in between my feet and growls slowly at Detective Marx. Detective Marx looks down at Duke then back up at me raising his eyebrow.

"Guard dog." He mocks.

"A vicious one at that." I say smiling. Duke barks.

"I'm terrified." He says.

"You should be." I stare Detective Marx in the eyes.

"Why did you call 9-1-1." He annoying ask again.

"How did you know I called 9-1-1 earlier this evening." Two can play this game.

"Because I do." He said stepping forward; making the distance between us minimal.

"Keeping tags on me Detective Marx." I say practically.

"Is that a statement?" He inquires.

"Did it sound like a question? What there a rise in indentation in my voice when I spoke? No, it was not a question. For you to be a detective you ask strange questions." I smile. He chuckles and looks down at his shoes.

"And what if I am keeping tabs on you?" He says flatly. He leans against the door frame looking me up and down.

"That's against the law. I should report you." I say crossing my arms.

"Who would you call? The police? I think you forgot that I am the police." He smiles devilishly. "For you to be so smart you lack in deductive skills."

"Touché." I say.

"All jokes aside," he says standing straight up, "I came because I was worried about you. When I heard that you called 9-1-1 earlier this evening… I panicked. I was on the other end of the city when the message got to me. I tried calling your phone but you didn't answer. I even had a friend drive past your house, but they said they didn't see anything out of the ordinary. I just came by to make sure myself." He says honestly. "I wanted to make sure you were okay." I looked down at my feet.

His emotions for me could be the death of him.

"Thank you." I say looking up. "I can assure you I am fine." I smile half heartedly.

"I'm glad." He says. Suddenly he reaches out and grabs my hand. He strokes the back of my hand gently and lets it go. "Nice outfit." He jokes.

"It's a designer." He scuffs and laughs loudly.

"If that's what you have to tell yourself to sleep better at night." He looks down at Duke who is still growling at him, but very quietly. "I didn't know you had a dog."

"There's a lot about me that you don't know." Detective Marx leans down and reaches out to pet Duke behind the ears. Duke ducks his head to avoid his hand and bites him. Detective Marx jumps back and cradles his hand. "Good dog." I praise reaching down and picking him up.

"Dog like owner."

"He is a guard dog after all." I say softly.

" _A vicious one at that."_ He mocks me. I look Detective Marx up and down. He looks like he hasn't slept in days. I guess that what the job does to you if you're on call twenty-four/seven. I can't believe he came all this way just to make sure I was okay. What did I do to deserve his affection? Nothing. I wish he would move on and find someone who would cherish everything about him. He deserves someone kind, loyal, understanding, and appreciative. I am none of those things. I need to cut him off before he gets too sucked up in this endless void of hurt and despair. I wish I could be the one he deserves, but as it is, I am not.

"If there is nothing else Detective Marx I bid you a good night." I say stepping back grabbing the door.

"You're not even going to invite me in? Offer me a Band-Aid at least?" He says stepping forward. I shake my head.

"I will not."

"Don't do this." He says quaveringly. "I don't understand you." He admits making me stop and listen. "I don't know why you ended the relationship the way you did. I thought it was something that I did wrong… but for the life of me I couldn't figure it out. After we went our separate ways, my heart was shattered, I will admit. I began reflecting on our relationship and how happy we were. I couldn't see any cracks. I was blind. After time, however, I realized how closed off you were. When I would share my favorite memories, experiences, and most private secrets you would give me nothing in return. I didn't think too much of it but now I can see how much you didn't trust me." He says his eyes glossing over ever so little. "I don't know what I did to make you feel like you couldn't confide in me."

"You didn't do anything." I say quietly.

"Then tell me why you don't trust me." He demands. His neck and face turning red.

"It's not you that I don't trust." I whisper. "It's me." I say closing the door before I lose control.

"Why…" I hear him question on the other side of the door. I lock the door walking away before any emotions make me sling open the door and jump in his arms.

I shake my head.

How fleeting emotions can be.


	4. Ten Minutes

AN: *Smiles widely.* Spring break is my new best friend! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It took me forever to write because I wanted to get it just right!

* * *

Cat & Mouse

Chapter 4: Ten Minutes

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Wednesday, March 16, 2016

* * *

She is such a beauty. Words seem to leave me as I gaze upon her. No words exist that can aid me in describing every fascinating detail about her. The way her curves illuminate her body or the way the sun glitters off of her essence. Not an imperfection in sight. Her subtle beauty is enough to make her the most captivating creature in existence; a siren nonetheless. Me being here alone puts a damper on her beauty. I should be thankful that I am allowed to stand in her presence. I just want to reach out and hold her in my hands. To feel her under my skin. I want to feel everything she has to offer. I just want one touch. But my beauty is nothing compared to hers. If I was to touch her I would stain her. That is something I cannot live with. Her beauty is enough to bring any man to his knees. To bow down before her and surrender everything that I have to offer. I am content with just looking at her.

"Can you get you ass in gear and grab the damn diamond! We're on a time limit here!" Jonny yells into my ear piece. I roll my eyes and tap the button on my ear piece.

"So rude." I say into the ear piece. "Can you just give me a minute to appreciate her beauty."

"No." Jonny says automatically. "Kevin grab the damn diamond and get your ass out of there. The police will be there in less than ten minutes. I can only control so many traffic lights at once."

"I thought you were a techno geek or something like that." I say opening the case the diamond is placed in. I reach into my back pocket and grab a silk cloth. "How hard can it be?" I chastise. I wrap the diamond in the cloth and toss it in my sack that hangs from my belt. I close the case. Mom always say leave things they way you found it.

"It's not that easy. Maybe if someone would have listened and went left instead of right they wouldn't have been seen by security." Irritated much?

"I said I was sorry. What do you want me to do? Get down on my knees and repent for my sins?" I say sarcastically.

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"Was that a sexual innuendo I just heard? Jonny I am shocked and appalled," I hold my hand to my chest, "your mother would be ashamed of you."

"She already is. Now move it." I chuckle under my breath and jog down the hallway I came from when I "took the wrong turn."

"Just head down that hallway and make a _left_ at the next opening. There should be a window where you can get through and gain access to the street."

"Roger." I say. I run down the hallway shifting my weight constantly between my feet to make my steps inaudible. I can't afford to run into another security officer. Knocking people out isn't that easy. Especially dragging them down the hall and putting them in a storage closet. Whoever thought it was a good idea to have a system where security guards check in every half hour is a jackass. Like for real. You're a jackass.

This museum is like a maze. I don't understand how people can find their way around it; especially at night. Security is crawling everywhere. After I knocked out and he didn't check in security is crawling everywhere. It's like every corner I turn their there. They even called the police. It's like they're scared they're being robbed or something, even though they are, but they can't find anything unusual on the cameras, thanks to Jonny of course.

Paranoid much?

I slow to a stop when I'm at the split hallway. I can either go forward, left, or right. Jonny wants me to go left, so I'll go left. I put my back against the wall and peek over the corner. Shit. There's two security guards standing there. I won't be able to get by without being spotted. I can take them both out but that would cause a commotion. I don't need that.

"Jonny we have a situation." I call into my headset.

"When don't we have a situation?" He said thickly.

"Sundays."

"What is it?" He said slowly.

"The hallway where you wanted me to turn left at… there's two security guards there. I can get by but that would involve me making a scene and I don't think you want me to make a scene. Shit I don't want me to make a scene." I hear Jonny typing away on his laptop over the headset. How fast does that man type? I can barley do fifty words a minute. It sounds like he's typing a thousand. I lean back against the wall. I peek back over the corner and the two guards are standing side by side in the hallway. There's no way I can sneak past them.

"Give me a minute…" He trails off. I can hear his chair turning left and right and his fingers gliding across the keys quickly. "Okay I got it. I pulled up the video camera up above you." I look up and lo and behold the security camera is looking dead at me. The light on top of the camera blinks three rapid times. I smile and wave at it sheepishly.

"Can you see me?" I ask.

"You bet your ass I can." He calls into the ear piece. The camera turns in the direction where the security guards are standing. "You're right this is a situation, but thankfully you are extremely athletic. Am I right?" He chuckles. This can't be good.

"While you're over there laughing, I'm over here sitting like a duck." This is not the day I want to get arrested and thrown in jail. I have a poker game coming up and I've been practicing how to count cards. I did not suffer through countless amounts of headaches for nothing.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. Across the hallway straight ahead is a chandelier." Turning my head forward I see the chandelier he's talking about; it's one of those old classic ones with the million arms and crystals hanging from it. God damn that thing is high as hell. "The ceiling where the chandelier hangs from is removable. It was designed so the engineers have easy access to the electric lines-"

"Not important." I say stopping him from going off on a tandem.

"Anyway, if you run and jump onto the chandelier you can remove the false ceiling. From there you can climb into the ceiling and make your way home free."

"Now I'm lowered to climbing through ceilings." I roll my eyes.

"You'll be okay."

"But we still have a problem. How am I supposed to get past the two security guards without them seeing me? I'm not intangible if you've forgotten." Jonny begins mumbling inaudibly under his breath. I bet ten bucks he's cursing my name. I peek around the corner at the two security guards.

"Give me a…" Jonny trails off again. Suddenly, one of the security guards grabs his walkie-talkie and holds it to his mouth. What is going on…? The guard taps the other one of his shoulder and points in the direction I came from. The guard drops his walkie-talkie and they both run in the direction he was pointing to.

"Did you just send them off?" I ask Jonny.

"I did, but they'll be back soon when they figure out it was a _diversion._ " He says putting emphasis on the word _diversion._

"What did you tell them?" I ask backing up so I can get enough space to build up momentum as I run.

"I told them we were being robbed and that the Marquise Diamond is missing from it's case."

"You did what!" I yell into the ear piece.

"Don't yell at me! Just hurry up and get your ass out of there!" He shouts back. "Besides they were already onto us and it's your fault for raising their suspicions." He reminds me.

"Of course…" I crack my neck from left to right and stretch out my joints. Thank the heavens yesterday was arm day and not leg day. I have a good amount of distance between me and the chandelier and I hope it's enough. My ear twitches at the faint sound of feet running about. No more time to waste.

I take off. My feet hit the floor one foot in front of the other. My heart rate accelerates and I my hands twitch. When I'm about seven feet in front of the chandelier I push off of my feet and jump forward. Stretching my hands out I barley grab hold of the arms of the chandelier. It swings back and forth threatening to fall from the ceiling. I hope this thing doesn't fall. I push all of my weight down into my lower body forcing the chandelier to come to a slow wing and stop moving altogether. Pulling myself up, I switch my hands between the arms of the chandelier climbing further up towards the ceiling. When I'm finally able to grab the column of the chandelier I pull my feet up and set them on the arms.

"Jonny, where is the false ceiling." I call into the mike.

"It's right around the canopy and cross bar. There should be a faint line that runs beneath the chandelier." Squinting my eyes, I'm barely able to see the line he's talking about. I reach up and tap the ceiling. To my amazement the ceiling board shifts slightly. I bet my eyes are like little sparkling diamonds. I push the ceiling tile to the side; just enough where I can fit through.

My ear twitches again as I hear the security guard's footsteps coming closer. I can faintly hear police sirens in the distance. I stick my hand through the ceiling feeling around for anything weird. I don't want to touch anything weird. I did before and it was slimy. Till this day I still don't know what it was. Good thing I wear gloves now. When I'm sure nothing weird is up there I put all of my body weight on my arm and push up.

Dammit yesterday was arm day. I groan internally to myself. I can't win for trying.

I push myself up through the hole in the ceiling. It's such a tight squeeze. I can't even sit.

"Jonny don't you think you should have told me how small this opening is?" Jonny doesn't respond but only laughs. Jackass. I drag my body forward into the tight space until my whole body is in the ceiling. I am just barely able to get into a crawling positions. Even in this position my knees are practically kissing my chest. I reach over to the hole in the ceiling and put the board back in in it's place.

Dammit now I'm in the dark. I hate the dark. I bet when when I switch on my flashlight there'd be a creepy stalker dude staring dead at me like in those cliché movies everyone goes and sees. I rich back and flick on the built in light in my ear piece. It shines just enough light for me to get a good sense of what's surrounding me.

I am literally in the ceiling. Looking around I see poles and wires everywhere. It's dusty and smelly. I mean the smell is something I don't even know how to describe. It's like stale air mixed with warm air. That doesn't make any sense. I bet if I touch one of these wires I'll electrocute myself to death. I bet I'd smell like chicken. I chuckle to myself.

"Jonny, I don't know which way to go."

"Don't worry princess, I'll have you out of there in no time." I hear him clicking away on his keys. The light from my flashlight blinks a few times before growing somewhat brighter.

"Did you just hack into my feed?"

"I did."

"No privacy. That's against the law."

"Shut up you idiot." Jonny says obviously annoyed. "From what I can see… just crawl forward and towards the opening in the wall. According to the blue prints it was apart of an old laundry chute but it's no longer used. The engineers left it open to help air circulate better."

"They did a shitty job because it smells like ass in here." I fake cough.

"Prima donna." I roll my eyes.

"I think I'm more of a Paris Hilton." I smile to myself.

"I hate you." Laughing to myself I crawl forward as fast as I can, which isn't much. I avoid the wires as much as possible. No matter how funny the image of me being fried is, I don't want to see it myself. When I reach the hole in the wall I stick my head through looking down. It's dark as hell. It seems as if the chute goes on forever turning into a never ending abyss.

If I die…

"Jonny where exactly does this thing go...?"

"Out into the streets. It leads into the alley behind the museum."

"If I fall into a dumpster so help me…" I groan. I just took a shower before we got here. The water and gas bill is not cheap. I don't want to add unnecessary funds.

"You'll be okay… Shit!" Jonny bellows into my ear. I clutch my ear pierce cradling my ear in my hand.

"What's going on?"

"The police are outside and looks like they brought everyone." This is so his fault. "Change of plans. When you jump down the chute and exit onto the street book it." I hear his chair swiveling around and his fingers gliding across the keys at a rapid rate.

"Are you telling me we're pulling a Charlie?" I ask swinging my legs into the chute.

"You bet your ass we are… unless you want to go to prison and become someone's bitch." He mocks me.

"Sounds exciting." I say jumping into the chute.

I forgot I'm on the fifth floor and it's a long way down.

The air leaves my lungs and I hold my breath. I cross my arms across my chest and push my back against the chute. Please don't let me break any bones. This is not the day for that. I feel the chute beginning to level out. I kick my feet up and my body turns horizontally. Before I know it I'm shooting out of the chute towards the ground.

I breathe in deeply and I take a whiff of the fresh air. The once fresh air quickly turns stale and makes my nostrils burn. I land quickly on plastic… a lot of plastic. I look around and groan. I knew this was going to happen. I'm in a dumpster surrounded by garbage. This is some utter bullshit. No time to think about it I sit up and grab the side of the dumpster. I pull myself up and jump out. My boots land in a puddle of water making a splashing sound echo throughout the alley.

I can hear sires, a lot of them, and an abundant amount of police officer's voices. I pull my bandana farther up my face; only allowing my eyes to visible. Just then a police officer rounds the entryway of the alley. I step back into the shadows but my foot lands in another puddle. The officer quickly grabs his flashlight and shines it down the alley.

Shit.

I turn on my heels and run.

"Freeze!" The officer shouts followed by his footsteps. This is not my day. I run out of the alley into the crowded streets damn near knocking over an elderly lady. Dashing into the street I run across traffic praying that I won't get hit by a car. I don't want to end up like road kill. I turn my head and see at least three police officers exit the mouth of the alley running full force. The one in the middle spots me instantly and dashes out into the street. No time to waste I run into the adjacent alley.

Shit! It's a dead end.

Looking around I quickly spot a fire escape ladder and run towards it.

"Stop!" One of the police officers yell. Ignoring what they say I jump forward and grab the ladder hauling myself up. I hear a loud bang and the ladder shakes. Looking down at the police officers, one of them has their gun drawn.

He just shot at me.

Without thinking I jump off of the latter onto the escape and run up the crisscrossing stairs.

"Jonny!" I yell into my ear piece.

"I know," he responds calmly, "you're almost there. Besides you act like you've never been shot before." I roll my eyes and breathe deeply out of my nose.

"No one wants to get shot. It's not the best feeling in the world." I snap back at him. I look down and see the police right on my trail. Reaching the top of of the roof I run across it heading towards the gutter.

I hate heights.

"Stop!" All three police officers say at once. Without thinking I hook a carabiner clip onto the gutter and step off of the roof. Grabbing the rope securely in my hands I rope down onto the sidewalk below. I tug on my rope and the clip gives making the rope fall towards me. I grab it and wrap it around my body continuing to run. Looking back, I see the police officers staring down at me. The one of the right radios in to the others I'm guessing. Not sticking around wanting to find out I run off into the night. In the distance I see more police officers exiting onto the street.

Don't they get tired or something?

Don't they have coffee to drink or doughnuts to eat?

Hitting the foot traffic on the streets I reach into my sack and pull out the diamond. Without thinking, I toss the diamond into the air and continue on running. The police officers quickly spot me and I dash into another alley. Running down the alley I spot my ticket to freedom. I slide on the ground and grab hold of the manhole removing the lid. I tip it to the side and stand up. I jump into the manhole and land on my feet. I flick on my flashlight and run.

"Okay Jonny, where do I go. I don't like running around in the sewer." I whisper because I don't want anyone to hear me.

"Alright, just head straight and make a right at the first opening." I dash down the sewer avoiding poodles of I don't know what and I don't want to know. I hear the police officers a way back. I can't believe they debated whether or not they should jump into the sewer.

Pansies.

I quickly dash right at the first opening.

"Where to now?" I call.

"Just up ahead. Take the second ladder in your _left!_ " Jonny says emphasizes the word _left._ Running down the sewer I pass multiple opening that hopefully confuses the police officers in which way I went. Passing the first ladder on the left I see the second one clear as day. I stop in front of it and quickly ascend it. Stopping at the top of the ladder I reach up with my right hand and place my hand and shoulder against the lid. Pushing up with all my force I'm able to get the lid to budge. Pushing it to the side I poke my head out making sure the coast is clear. Seeing no one I reach out and pull myself up. Stretching my back I push the lid back in it's place sealing the hole. Jogging down the alley I take off my bandana and pull out a black baseball hat placing it on my head.

Slowing to a walk I join the rush of people commuting home and to the bars. Lucky for me, people avoid me like the plague. I don't blame them. I reek of garbage, shit, and depression. I hear sirens in the faint distance but close enough for me to worry about. I guess Plan Charlie worked after all; deploy and deception. I smile contently to myself and continue walking down the street. Turning a few corners, I come to a stop in front of an old warehouse. I push open the gate and stalk up the walkway towards the building.

Someone should really get out here and pick the weeds, maybe pick up the trash, and plant some flowers here and there. This place is just screaming landscaping improvement. I come to a stop in front of the door and look up into the security camera perched in the corner. The door buzzes and I push it open.

Home sweet home.

Taking a deep breath, I fill my lungs with the familiar smell of metal and pizza. I open my eyes and walk across the foyer and press the button on the wall calling down the freight elevator. The elevator comes down sending a creepy scratching noise across the foyer; creepy enough to send a cold shiver down my back. That thing is in need of WD-40. The elevator stops and the door opens. I get in the elevator and press the button to the top floor.

There we go again with the creepy scratching noise. Leaning back against the wall of the elevator I place my hands behind my head and smile. Today was a good day; even though I got shot at. The elevator comes to a stop and the doors open.

Walking out of the elevator I smile brightly.

When I found this warehouse a couple of years ago it was a total dump. I was instantly drawn to it because of an old car garage that was connected to it. Perfect for me to open and manage my own business. I bought the property and immediately got to work fixing it up. On the ground level I fixed the foyer and the machinery and opened my own car garage, and on the top level I renovated it into my own luxury warehouse apartment.

Well as luxurious you can get from only shopping at thrift shops and garage sales.

The living room is decorated with a few weird pieces of art along the walls. A black five piece sectional sits in the middle of the room on a deep gray rug, that I won in a chess match by the way. A brown coffee table sits in front of the couch; which was a gift from my mom and dad. Then there's my baby: a 50" HD flat screen TV; courtesy of Ikea. Of course I can't forget the sexy patched up lazy boy that I got a garage sell. It's falling apart but you'll have to kill me before you could make me get rid of it. I kept the floors natural wood but the walls are metal. There's only a few spots that are rusting but I think it adds to the character of the place. The windows are gigantic; stretching from the floor to the ceiling. It was a pain in the ass to install curtains that were easy to open close. Shit, it was more difficult to find long as curtains. Took me about a month. Then off course there is the countless number of bookshelves that line the walls, and yes, they are filled with books. I like to read. There's two bathrooms that are also state of the art. Took me forever to do the plumbing. Last but not least there's the kitchen, which is also modern; however, I never go in there.

I cross the living room, avoiding the rug don't want to get that dirty, and I stop in front of a door. Without knocking I swing it open screaming, "Honey I'm home!" Jonny swirls around in his computer chair giving me a sluggish grin. "If you could see how you look right now…" I trail off. His room is nerd kingdom. I mean there's computers everywhere and weird gadgets on the floor. "Ever heard of turning on the light vampire?" I joke flipping on the light switch. Jonny squints his eyes and shields them from the glare. When was the last time he turned on the lights?

"Ha, ha, ha," he throws his hand in the air turning around in his chair again, "that was so funny I almost forgot to laugh." Rolling my eyes, I walk into the room and perch myself on his desk right beside him. "Ever heard of personal space?" He questions looking up at me. I just shake my head and look down at him. "You smell like horrible."

"Well if someone didn't have me running around in the sewers at night then maybe I would smell like roses." I fan myself in his direction.

"It's not his fault that you ran into a security guard." A deep accented voice calls from the doorway. Jonny and I look up to see Rolf standing in the doorway.

"Well if it isn't the foreigner from the Old Country. Where is that exactly?" I joke. Rolf rolls his eyes at me reaching into his back pocket.

"That is none of your concern boy." He says tossing the diamond at me. I catch in mid flight before it has the chance to fall to the ground. I unwrap it from the silk cloth and once again get captivated by its beauty.

"That is one big diamond." Jonny says looking over at it.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I ask looking around. Rolf ever so slightly nods his head and Jonny grunts in agreement. "I can't believe I'm finally holding it in my hands."

"You we're holding it earlier, or have you forgotten, no?" Rolf interjects.

"It's not the same. I wasn't able to _actually_ hold it in my hands to get the full effect." I stick my tongue out him.

"Child." Rolf says smiling unamusingly.

"Punk ass." I retort.

"Orangutan." He replies making me look at him confusingly.

"Children…" Jonny interrupts our banter.

"Did you just call me a monkey…?" I am so confused.

"He called you an Orangutan. There's a difference." Jonny clarifies.

"But that doesn't explain why he choose to call me that. It didn't even fit in the dialogue." I point out.

"It doesn't matter." Jonny says standing up from his desk. Rolf mumbles in agreement. I hate people. I roll my eyes and watch Jonny shuffle through the countless amount of boxes he has aligned against the walls in his room. Soon enough he pulls out a black suede box and microscope. Walking back towards us he pulls on a pair of gloves. I hand them the diamond and he quickly gets to work.

Jonny places the diamond under the microscope examining it. He reaches out and grabs a pencil and a piece of paper quickly writing down the serial number. Once he finished that he removes the diamond from under the microscope and grabs a rag and a spray bottle. He wets the rag with the contents of the bottle and wipes down the diamond making it shine even more. When he finishes whipping down the diamond he places it in the suede box and seals it. Jonny tosses the box to Rolf and Rolf disappears from the room.

Following him out of the room and back into the living room, Rolf approaches one of the weird paintings. He trails his hand alongside the painting until he finds the space between the wall and frame. Hooking his finger in the space he pops the picture forward revealing a safe. All three of us walk forward towards safe. I go first pitting in my code and fingerprint followed by Jonny and Rolf. The safe unlocks and Rolf opens the safe quickly putting the diamond in there. We all smile and close the safe hiding it behind the picture frame once again.

"Good work guys." I say. "We made a fortune today." I'm basically grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Rolf smiles and Jonny nods too.

"I'll sniff around the black market and make _rumors_ that the Marquise Diamond is for sale." Rolf says. What would we do without his connections?

"I'll work on a way to have the money exchanged safely." Jonny says. What would we do without his computer skills?

"All in a day's work." I say cracking my neck. What would we do without my stealing abilities? We make a good team. "Now if you all would excuse me I smell like Hell and I am in desperate need of a shower." I say steeping a step back bowing exaggeratedly.

"You smell like a billy-goat." Rolf adds insult to injury.

"I couldn't have said it better." Jonny inputs. I turn on my heels and flip them off.

"Fuck off." I say walking towards the bathroom. I quickly strip off my clothes and equipment and throw them in my basket; I'll have to thoroughly clean those later. I jump in the shower and turn the water on it's highest setting. I scrub from head and toes trying to get rid of the horrendous smell. Once I'm satisfied with the way I smell, I hope I smell good, I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around my waist. Dying my hair until it's only damp I walk out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. I hear Jonny in his room typing away on his computer and Rolf in his room talking on the phone in God knows what language. I open the fridge and grab a bottle of water and a bowl full of grapes; the ones without the seeds.

I stalk off into my room and close the door behind me. I set the bottle of water and grapes on my bedside table. I drop my towel and pull on a pair of black boxers. I love my room. It's just the right shade of brown with a king sized bed in the middle of the room. A 40" TV mounted to the wall and the best game systems set under it on my own entertainment center; which I built myself. My own walk in closet suited for my own personal needs and a window that lets in just the right amount of sunlight. It's perfect.

I jump in my bed grabbing the remote flipping on the TV and looking for a random movie to watch. Once I find a decent enough movie I settle back into my pillows and plop a grape into my mouth. Just one movie, I tell myself, I have to get up in the morning for work.

I chuckle to myself and cross my legs.


	5. Lies

AN: *Smiles like everything is okay and my life isn't in shambles.* I'm sorry for the delayed update but spring break is over and I have a ton of things to do; there are jus never enough hours in a day. Instead of writing my term paper, that's do this Friday, on a textbook I have yet to crack open and read, I decided to finish this chapter for you guys! *Chuckles nervously.* I hope you guys enjoy it and don't hate me as much as I think you guys will. But it's all for the greater good! I love reading your guys reviews; they make me laugh. Also, I had a request from a reader about me interacting with you guys more. I would love that more than anything but I don't really have any ideas so far. If you guys have any ideas leave them for me in a review or PM me. Also, my tumblr page is always open and I'm pretty active on there! That's all I got for now. Happy reading! XOXO!

* * *

Cat & Mouse

Chapter 5: Lies

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Sunday, April 3, 2016

I need a cup of coffee, a nap, and a million dollars. The sun shining brightly above me through the skylight in the ceiling does nothing to ease my tired body and mind. What's the saying about how the sun is suppose to awaken the mind and body? After the eventful visits from Ed followed by Detective Marx yesterday evening, left me in a pitiful fit of unrest in my bed. No matter how much I tossed and turned I couldn't fall asleep. Every time I closed my eyes thoughts poured in my head and burned themselves on my inner eyelids; preventing me from escaping my own dreadful thoughts and emotions. Not to mention that I had another visitor late last night; Detective Marx, again. At three in the morning I received an angry phone call from him followed by him banging on my apartment door, rushing me to get dressed, and shoving me into his car because we had urgent matters to attend to. Supposedly someone shot at someone, it was on a public street, civilians were in danger, I don't know… I just know that Detective Marx was pissed. God bless who's ever soul was the dumb idiot who fired the gun last night.

Yawning again I cover my mouth with my hand.

"Someone have a long night?" Detective Marx mocks standing next to me. Rolling my eyes Detective Marx extends his right arm offering me a cup of coffee.

"Not long enough apparently." I mock in return taking the cup of coffee. How can he stand next me and look so energized? "How long do I have to live after I drink this batch of poison?" I ask eyeing the cup of coffee.

"A couple of minutes, months, years… maybe." He jokes. I nod my head in appreciation for the much needed cup of coffee.

"I don't understand why I'm still here." I admit looking around at the decorative furniture of the museum. Ever since we left the police station and got here I've been standing here doing nothing. I don't even know what's going on. I just want to go back to sleep. I should of been a normal person and signed up for a nine to five job, not this bullshit.

"Simple, because you're my partner. If I have to be here, then so do you." Last night a robbery took place here in the Smithsonian Museum. The infamous Marquise Diamond was stolen, right from under the security's nose.

"Gentleman," a man, a _twink_ would be a more socially correct term, in a navy three-piece suit calls walking over to us, "please this way." He motions Detective Marx and I to follow him. His blonde hair fanning across his face gives him an underlying boyish atmosphere, even though he has to be in his late twenties. His whole persona is screaming "gay." I mentally chuckle to myself. "I apologize for the inconvenience but we're extremely glad to have the finest on this case." He says looking over his shoulder mainly at Detective Marx, ignoring my presence completely. Yup, he's gay.

"Just doing our job." Detective Marx states. "And you are…" He trails off.

"Excuse me, I'm James Alexander. I'm the head curator for the museum." He says leading us up a flight of extremely strong stairs. Good thing I have long legs. "You are Detective Marx," he says smiling brightly at him, "and you are…" He trails off looking at me with the slight tint of confusion in his eyes. I roll my eyes; dramatic eyes. Detective Marx and I follow behind him up the flight of stairs.

"Vincent. I'm his partner." I say coldly receiving a slight nudge from Detective Marx's foot.

"You don't look like a detective though." He says looking back between Detective Marx and I.

"Your deductive skills are superb." I say looking away at the exhibits that align the landings of the stairs.

"Can you tell us about the robbery?" Detective Marx speaks up changing the direction of the conversation. Detective Marx turns towards me giving me an unamused look.

"I was informed of the robbery early this morning." James continues, ignoring my _slip of the tongue._ "I would have been here earlier but I was on a plane heading back to the states. I didn't find out about the robbery until this morning when I landed."

"It's understandable." Detective Marx says while I mumble under my breath in disbelief.

"Sorry for being rash but the property that was stolen last night is worth of extreme value; money wise and history wise." He claims rounding another flight of stairs.

How many flight of stairs are we climbing? Do they not have an elevator? I groan under my breath while Detective Marx chuckles silently, looking at me amusingly.

"A diamond was stolen, correct?" Detective Marx asks.

"It was a diamond, but not just any simple diamond." He clarifies, obviously trying to flaunt his knowledge looking back at Detective Marx. Someone needs a glass of water.

"But it was a diamond, correct…?" Detective Marx asks again for clarification over back at me. I nod my head "yes" as we step off of the last step onto the landing. Detective Marx is not the one for _eloquent_ speech _,_ he's more of a straight to the point type of guy. "This museum is filled with expensive diamonds but only one was taken?" He inquires. Looking over I see that we're on the fifth floor, thanks to the sign that hangs next to the elevator. Why didn't we take the elevator again…?

"The diamond that was stolen was entrusted to the museum for safekeeping by one of our endorsers," James continues, "it was held in this room where we have installed the most up-to-date security." He waves his hand around leading us into a room that is almost empty of displays except for one glass display stand. The walls are decorated with paintings of people that look like they're from the post modern century. The floor is a pearl white marble that make the sounds of our dress shoes echo off the walls slightly. We come to a stop in front of the glass display stand that is empty. Well, almost empty, besides the red pillow that sits in it. I'm guessing that's where the diamond sat.

"This is where the diamond sat?" Detective Marx asks. Obviously he's not that observant. How is he a detective again?

"Indeed." James says stopping in front of the display case. He shifts his weight between his feet and places his hands at his sides. "I'm at your disposal Detective," James says speaking directly to Detective Marx, ignoring me completely. Detective Marx smiles and slightly looks James up and down.

I don't have time for this.

James adjust his cufflinks and tie with his hands and pushes a loose strand of hair behind his ear.

I scoff loudly.

I definitely don't have time for this.

"I'm failing to understand why only this diamond was taken. What is so special about this diamond that all the other diamonds weren't as important?" Detective Marx ask cocking his eyebrow and tilting his head ever so slightly. James tilts his head and opens his mouth to answer but doesn't say anything; captivated by Detective Marx's smile. _It's not that great._ Cracking my neck, I hand my cup of coffee over to Detective Marx.

"The diamond belonged to Jeanne Antoinette Poisson," I begin, walking over to the case, "or commonly known as Marquise de Pompadour." I explain pulling a pair of gloves out of my pocket and slipping them on. I rub my hand alongside the case feeling the crevasse between where the case closes and open. "Madame de Pompadour was the chief mistress of King Louis XV during her time at French court until her death. It is believed that her beauty and love was so captivating that the king had a new diamond cut to match the shape of her mouth; naming it after her." I say pulling the case open.

"Which explains why the diamond is so valuable." James quickly adds looking at me intensely. He took too long to answer.

"That's why this room was secluded to only hold the diamond and the paintings of the king and his mistress." Detective Marx states looking around the room.

"Yes the room was designed to only hold the diamond and the right paintings. We wanted to make sure the diamond had its own respectful room and-'

"Because of the amount of security the museum installed in this room." I say cutting James off and stepping away from the box. "Inside this box is motion sensors and heat detectors. If anyone got too close to this case the motion detectors and heat sensors would have went off alerting security. Also if you look at the ground that surrounds the case it's motion sensitive as well. That's why those stands," I say pointing over to the other end of the room where crowd control stands lie, "surround the case at all times to avoid the box going off accidentally."

"Precisely." James says annoyingly. "But that-"

"Doesn't explain why the diamond went missing without any of the security implements going off." I say reaching into my bag pulling out my equipment. As expected no fingerprints show up as I dust the case. It's as if the diamond grew legs and walked out

"Did you find anything?" Detective Marx asks.

"There's no fingerprints." I say setting my equipment back in my bag. "Whoever did this is a pro." I mumble under my breath to myself. It's virtually impossible to touch a glass case and leave no evidence behind. Fingerprints are expectable, but here, there's not even a smudge on the glass.

"What do you need?" Detective Marx asks.

"I need space," I say looking over at James. Detective Marx nods his head turning toward James.

"Can you show me the video surveillance from yesterday?" Detective Marx demands more than ask. James nods his head quickly turning on his heels with a slight pep in his step. Someone is happy to be alone with someone. Dramatic ass.

"Don't do anything you'll regret." I mumble as they walk away.

Once they leave the room I block the area off and pull and my equipment out of my bag, laying it out on a white sheet. Grabbing my camera, I walk around the room taking pictures of everything and tagging them as I go; measuring every frame, distance, and angle. After I finish with the pictures on the wall, I begin taking pictures of spots on the floor that seem a little bit darker than the rest. It could just be a trick of my eyes, but I can never be too careful. I also dust the floor hoping for any trace evidence to show up. I was able to pull a few pieces of evidence off of the floor; however, I bet it's nothing more than dust or if I'm really lucky: dirt. Finally, walking back towards the case I take as many pictures as I can from vastly different angles. I also try again dusting for fingerprints and scanning for any type of trace evidence. Unfortunately, I found none.

This is a bust.

Tagging and bagging the evidence I pick up my bag and walk out of the room. Turning the corner, I practically walk right into Detective Marx's chest.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to announce yourself." I say annoyingly stepping back; he's way too far into my bubble. "I need that case shipped to the lab so I can run more test on it." I say dusting invisible dirt off of my vest. Silent treatment? Are we in grade school again? Looking up I see his face is stone cold. This isn't good. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing." He says pulling out his notebook and writing down my instructions.

"You're such a horrible liar. I know when you're lying." I admit.

"Is that so?" He questions. "And why is that?"

"I make sure to know everything about a person before I sleep with them. So what's wrong, and don't lie to me this time." I demand. He scoffs shoving his notepad back into his pocket.

"My day just got ten times worse." He draws out. I cock my eyebrow and tilt my head as an invitation for him to continue. He waves his hand turning and walking away. One step behind him, I look at him through my peripheral vision. "There's no video footage from last night."

"What?" I ask in disbelief.

"When I went into the security room they tried playing back the footage but it only went back to right before the robbery took place and skipped hours into the morning. The time frame where the robbery took place has been erased." He says fisting his hands.

"That's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible in this day and age. I'm having the footage shipped to the technicians to see if they can find anything." He says stopping in front of the elevator. Thank God, finally someone has common sense to use the elevator. "This case just keeps getting weirder and weirder." He says pinching the bridge of his nose.

"How so?" I say pressing the call button for elevator.

"This case has been going on for seven years. Usually cases like this eventually go cold and are just stored or given to the cold case division… but this case isn't." He trails off stepping into the elevator. "When a case like this goes on for so long eventually the criminal slips up and gets caught." He says pressing the button for the lobby.

"But no mistakes are being made." I say.

"Not one." He says tilting his head back and rubbing his neck. The collar on his shirt slightly gets pushed back revealing a faded purple and red mark on his neck. Smiling to myself I look down at my hands avoiding all eye contact. It's none of my business who he's been with. It's not like I don't care. It's actually a relief… maybe now he'll stop harassing me. Rubbing my thumb across the back of my hand I breathe in deeply and exhale slowly; a million confused thoughts running through my mind.

Emotions are such an inconvenience.

The one thing I hate more than anything in this world is a liar. I will admit, however, that I too lie sometimes, but not to the degree in which I would hate myself. I lie about things that are untrue, send people off on a tandem that doesn't exist, or be unjustifiably rude. The things I lie about, on the other hand, are small and inconsequential. I don't lie about things that matter, or that hold such a degree of importance that if I was to lie someone possibly can be hurt tremendously. My lies are stupid and mostly unbelievable. I hate pathological, sociopathic, and careless liars. Lying for the sheer fact that they are lying. They have no remorse for the lies they tell. They think they're doing someone a favor, lying to them, protecting their feelings from the hurtful truth. Most often than not, when it comes to the truth or a lie, many people would much rather hear the painful truth than a comforting lie.

"Who were you with?" I say before I could rationally think and stop myself from opening my mouth. Detective Marx drops his hands and cocks his eyebrow at me.

"Excuse me?" He asks confusingly.

"Who were you with?" I ask again.

"I don't follow…" He trails off looking at me innocently.

"Don't stand there and act innocent. The truth is written on your neck." I point out. The elevator stops and the door open revealing the lobby. I quickly exit the elevator before he can get a chance to respond. Better yet, I don't care what he has to say. I don't want to hear some exaggerated lie he made up on the spot. I just want to go home and get in my bed. I can't handle anything else the day can possible throw at me.

"Vincent…" Detective Marx calls after me. Turning my head, he's weaving his way through the crowd of people. I need to get away. Quickly thinking I stop and tap one of the new cops on the force. I've seen her around here and there back at the station. Such an eager personality she is.

"What were you assigned to do?" I ask quickly.

"Vincent, what a pleasure to see you!" She exclaims quickly grabbing and shaking my hand with assurance.

"No time for formalities. What were you assigned to do?" I don't even know her name.

"I was assigned to gather a list of names of people who entered the museum starting from three months ago."

"Do you have that information?" I ask hopefully.

"Yes sir." She says.

"Good. I need you to find Detective Marx and relay that list to him right away." She nods her head vigorously and disappears. Walking away quickly I turn my head and see that she's found and stopped Detective Marx. There's no way he'll get away from her so easily. She does what she's told, no matter how hard the task was. Besides, he's _too_ nice to shake her off, better yet, I don't think he has the guts to tell her to kick rocks.

I quickly make my way through the crowd to a secluded part of the museum. I hate people. Half of the people that crowd the floor are vultures, better known as reporters, trying to get the latest scope on the robbery. I have nothing against reporters. I admire their work and the way they use rhetoric to their advantage. I just despise the way they swarm and barely let people do their job. I understand for the need of the news and facts to be relayed to the public, but wait until the police give their official statement. Just them being in the lobby like that proposes a risk to everyone. Especially, when they sneak into restricted areas. They can get themselves hurt, someone else hurt, or accidently tamper with evidence. Tamper with my evidence and I'll tell you about yourself.

Following the signs, I make my way to the bathroom. I just need a minute of solace to clear my mind and wash my hands. I doubt I'll be able to get through the day without a few minutes to myself and clean hands. Working with the equipment I do makes my job ten times easier; however, the residue the equipment leaves behind on my hands is a weird combination of a dry and sticky layer. It drives me utterly insane if I leave it on my hands.

Walking into the bathroom I'm shocked and pleased at how clean and up kept it is; given that it is a museum's bathroom. It's mostly impossible to keep public bathrooms clean with the amount of people that use them throughout the day, no matter how many times they are cleaned. The floor is a deep brown travertine tile with the surrounding walls being a few shades lighter. The bathroom stalls align both walls leaving the middle section open for a gigantic floor to ceiling hanging mirror. The sinks are a soft white surrounded by a granite countertop with face towels set out instead of paper towels. The mirror that hangs behind the sink has a gold trim with the imprints of falling leaves decorating it; illuminating the room with the minimal amount of accent lights. The room is marvelous.

I set my bag on the counter and turn on the faucet; adjusting the temperature to my liking. In the middle of the counter is a tray filled with individually wrapped soaps. I grab one that claims to make your skins smooth and rejuvenated. Discarding the wrapper in the basket under the sink I put the bar of soap under the water and begin washing my hands. The water feels incredible. I can already feel my body relaxing and my pounding mind quieting.

What a relief.

My eyes are heavy. I've been up since three this morning and it's way past noon. The little sleep I did get last night does nothing to keep me awake and alert. I just want my bed, pajamas, and a hot shower. I already know when I'm done here I won't be able to head straight home. I'll have to go back to my lab and run test on the trace evidence I found and finish up some files I planned to do today. I won't be able to go home until late this evening. Groaning to myself I lean over the sink and splash hot water on my face in an attempt to wake myself up. I need to be alert.

I rub circles around my eyes and cheeks to brush away the sleep. Unfortunately, the water feels so good I just want to jump in. I turn the water to ice cold and splash my face over and over until it becomes numb. I run my hands through my hair, pushing it behind my ears, and rub my hands down my face. I turn off the water and place my hands on either side of the sink, letting the water drip off of my face in the sink. I reach over and grab one of the face towels and wipe my face off. The towel smells like lavender, one of my favorite scents. Standing up straight I take in one more deep breath and wipe down my face exhaling.

I hate people.

Standing directly behind me is Detective Marx.

My eyes meet his in the mirror and he looks anything but pleased. Standing behind me his has his hands crossed over his chest and his legs spread shoulder width apart. His persona is just emitting resentment. His body is rigid and tense. Drama queen.

Ignoring his presence, I go about my business drying my face, hands, hair, and parts of my neck that got wet in my adventure in the water. I don't have the energy to deal with him.

"That was real slick of you to use Sara back there." He states when he obviously realizes I wasn't going to say anything.

"Who?" I ask.

"The female cop. Her name is Sara; she's very fond of you. She looks up to you so you should think twice before using her for your own needs." He says lowly.

"You one to speak." I counter tossing the towel in the basket and turning around to look at him directly.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Exactly what I said." I say putting emphasizes on each word.

"I'm not following." He says shifting his weight to his left foot.

"You use people for your own needs." I explain.

"I do no-"

"Yes you do and you know it. It's written all over your neck so don't stand there and lie to me." I say leaning back against the counter and crossing my hands across my chest.

"That is not what it looks like." He says annoyingly.

"It looks like someone attached themselves to your neck and held on for dear life with their lips." I said monotonously.

"It's not what it looks like. Just let m-" He said again.

"I don't need to hear any more lies from you." I said turning slightly and reaching for my bag. Unexpectedly, Detective Marx crossed the room in one step and pinned me against the counter, trapping my body against the counter and his arms entrapping me. "What are you doi-"

"I never lied to you so don't you dare stand there and make those accusations." He said hoarsely.

"Ye-"

"I have been nothing but honest with you. If any one of us are lying it would be you. You walk around saying you feel nothing for me and that I'm nothing more of an annoyance but when something that _resembles_ a hickey appears on my neck you act like you have no common sense." He says leaning in so his face is directly in front of mine.

"Wha-"

"No you're not going to talk yourself out of this one. You're going to listen. These," he says pulling down his collar down so I can see the two hickeys on his neck, "are bruises from a training I went to earlier this week. I got tasered by one of the new officers on the force by accident. It was nothing serious but it did leave a bruise behind." My eyes trail down his neck toward the two bruises that at a closer look resemble a bruise more than a hickey. "I never lied to you so don't you stand there and call me one."

"I-"

"When I told you I'd wait for you I meant it." He said making me cast my eyes down to avoid eye contact. "I never lied to you and I never will. You hurt me as much as you hurt yourself when you left me." I jerk my head up looking him in the eyes. Where is he going with this? "When I first met you, you made me weak. I was immediately attracted to you. I wanted to know everything about you. I wanted to know what turned you on so I could be that and more. I wanted to know what made you cry and what made you happy. I wanted to be the one to make you smile. You took my breath away and never gave it back. I'm standing here, struggling to breath without you, and I'm slowly suffocating.

"When you left me I was crushed. I still don't understand why but that doesn't mean I'm going to give up on you. Some people mock me and say I'm a fool; that all you were doing was playing with my heart. For a second I believed them, but I knew better, I knew there was more to you than they could ever see. I know a side of you they never will.

"It hurts that you don't extend me the same courtesy I do when it comes to the way we feel about each other. You walk around everyday preaching that you don't feel nothing for me and what happened between us meant absolutely nothing. When we both know that's a lie. If it didn't mean something you wouldn't be jumping my bones about a bruise that resembles a hickey. You know you still have feelings for me but you won't admit it to yourself. You're lying to yourself and you damn well know it." He breathed the last sentence through his teeth to control his anger. We both stand there staring at each other his strong body keeping me trapped with no possibility of escaping.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I mumble under my breath. "I told you how I feel and that's what I meant." My voice wavers a little bit.

"You're a hypocrite."

"So are you." I counter.

"Since you want to pay that game, if you can give me one example of when I was a hypocrite I will walk out that door and leave you alone forever." I open my mouth and close it soon after when I realize I don't have one recollection of when he was being a hypocrite.

"I'm not interested in games." I say instead. Detective Marx smiles slightly because he knows he won. Once again silence falls between us except for the sound of us breathing. It's almost defining. I

"I don't want to fight with you," I say suddenly. "I don't want to fight just please leave me alone." I say putting my arms up trying to push him away. I can't deal with this, not now. I don't have the energy. Why can't he see that he's better off without me and just by waiting for me to come back, he'll be waiting forever. "Please just-" Detective Marx suddenly leans forward and captures my lips with his own. I push hard against his chest but to no avail he doesn't budge. I take a deep breath through my nose and his familiar cologne makes its way up through my nose blurring my thoughts.

I need to gain control of this situation.

Detective Marx trails his tongue around the rim of my mouth, gently biting down on my bottom lip. He snakes his left hand around my waist and steps closer, pushing his right leg between my legs. A small groan escapes my lips… when was the last time I…

"Please le-" I try to say when Detective Marx releases my lips and begins trailing soft kisses down my neck. His free arm roams up and down my side drawing circles on the new territory he finds making me melt into his hands.

I'm pathetic.

His free hand makes it's way back up my body and stops at the back of my neck. He gently pulls on my hair forcing my neck back, giving him more access.

"Tell me what I have to do to please you." He says as he licks and nips at the sensitive skin. "Anything you say I'll do." He says blowing his breath on the skin he licked, making me shiver under his touch. I open my mouth to protest against his movements but intelligible sounds come out that slowly turns into moans. Suddenly his arms drop and makes their way under my ass and thigh. He quickly picks me up and sets me on the counter, spreading my legs so he's standing directly between them.

"Just give in." He says huskily. Looking up at his eyes I can see the lust in them. When was the last time either of us had sex? Months. He leans down and captures my mouth in his again. "Give in." He coaxes me.

This is wrong. I shouldn't be doing this. I think as my hands slowly trailed up his arms and wrap themselves around his neck, pulling him closer to me. A deep growl escapes his throat at the excitement of me participating in this game and not just him. Pushing up I kiss him back. I lick around the outside of his mouth hoping for him to open his mouth and grant me access. Biting down on his lip hard he yelps in surprise giving me the access I wanted. I plunge my tongue in his mouth, soon fighting with him for dominance.

Neither of us win the battle. I wrap my legs around his waist pulling him closer. Soon my own dress pants become too uncomfortable for liking. Dropping my hands from his neck I shrug off his jacket, letting it fall to the floor, followed by his tie. My hands are at the buttons on his shirt, tearing them apart from each other one by one. He beautiful chest soon becomes exposed. I reach out and touch his chest. The soft hairs that decorates his chest was always a turn on for me. I groan into the kiss ass my hands explore his chest.

His hands disappear from my thigh and ass and make their way to my dress pants. I hear more than feel the tug of my belt and the unbuttoning of my pants. One of his hands return to my face stroking it. His soft ministrations make the hairs on the back of my neck stand up on goose bumps to raise all over my body. Everywhere his hands trail leaves behind a burning passion of need. I need him. I want him.

I've longed for him for far too long. My hands tail up his back grabbing him tighter, most likely leaving a trail of scratches in their wake. He lets out another moan that is filled with as much need. His hand draws circles around my hips before it disappears completely into my pants. He teases me touching everywhere else but where I so desperately need his touch. I groan in anticipation.

His hand slowly trails alongside my member making me sit up straight and lean into him more than what is already possible. I rest my head in the crook of his neck and let out a cry of passion. He tilts his head slightly and kisses the top of my head. My vision blurs in and out from the slow build up of this game. I can't take this slow dance of ours. I wrap my hands around his shoulder and grind myself alongside his hand and his own tent building in his pants. He quickly grabs my hips holding me in place, passing on the silent message that he's in control.

Excitement builds inside of me that soon turns into a dire ache. Detective Marx grabs my hair forcefully pulling my head back and making me look into my eyes. Leaning down he quickly kisses me and pulls away, leaving a small stand of saliva between us.

"I love you." He says barely above a whisper. My head falls out of his hand back and into the crook of his shoulder.

Love… I lo… I don…

My vision becomes clear and I look across the room into the mirror that hangs in the middle of the bathroom. I see Detective Marx and I, entangled on the bathroom sink. It's a sickening sight. My hair is disheveled and I look disgusting. I look nothing more than a wanton whore who can't control their lustful excursions.

Dropping my hands quickly I place them firmly against Detective Marx's chest and push forcefully against him making him stumble back in surprise. I jump down off of the counter and quickly button my pants and fix my clothes all before Detective Marx can get a sense of what's going on. I quickly grab my bag and rush towards the bathroom door, pausing once I grab the handle. I look back over my shoulder at Detective Marx's confused hurt look. I can't stand that look in his eyes. I can't stand the fact that I'm the one that caused it. His eyes are empty but looking close one can see the betrayal in them.

"To say that we're in love is dangerous." I whisper over my shoulder as I open the door and walk out.


	6. Pink or Blue

AN: *Smiles while tears run down my cheeks from lack of sleep.* Here's another chapter to _Cat & Mouse _that I hope you guys enjoy! This chapter took me way too long to write because I wanted to get it perfect. I will say that this chapter is heavy on plot more than anything else so I want to see if you guys can guess some of the major plot points. Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows. They make me so happy to actually see that people are reading and enjoying my crap! That's all for now! XOXO PS: More notes at the bottom!

* * *

Cat & Mouse

Chapter 6: Pink or Blue

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Saturday, April 23, 2016

* * *

Light fingers trail up and down my torso leaving goosebumps in their wake. Keeping my breathing even, I slowly open my eyes and stare up at the white ceiling. The sun shines through the white sheer curtains; letting me know it's late in the morning. I have to get up soon. The cool red silk sheets under me make it feel as if I'm floating on clouds. I smile softly to myself when the soft fingers dance across my chest. Grinning I reach down and grab Kourtney by her hips and flip us over so I'm on top.

"How long have you been up?" She gasps in a deep French accent when I attack her neck.

"Ever since you laid those pretty fingers on me." I whispered into her ear.

"Aiden…" She moans my fake name lifting my head from her neck and kissing me on the lips. "I thought you were a heavy sleeper." She said pulling back from me.

"I can't sleep when these," I say touching her hands, "are exploring my body." I kiss her again on the lips. I sit back on my knees and look down at her beautiful body; not a single imperfection in sight. A true masterpiece. Reaching out grinning, I trail my fingers up and down her brown skin. "A goddess," I whisper. Kourtney stretches her hands above her head, making the sheets fall ever so slightly, and lay them behind her head. "A goddess nonetheless," I repeat.

"The one and only." She whispers back.

"A queen."

"Bow down." She smirks making me chuckle under my breath. Leaning down I capture her lips with mine once again. She wraps her hands around my neck and pulls me closer to her. Trailing my tongue around the outside of her mouth she grants me with a beautiful moan that would make any man's knees weak. I growl in the back off my throat when she bites down on my bottom lip making me pull her head back by her hair. I trail my tongue up the side of her neck, blowing on the soft skin making it heat up. Her right-hand grips my neck tightly while the other one claws at my back.

My hand slips under the sheets making its way towards her womanhood. I lightly trace the outside of her lips making her moan in frustration. Throwing her head back she looks at me through the slits in her eyes; fire burning in them. I give her a sly smile before I deliberately flick my finger across her clitoris. The quick movement results in her digging her manicured nails into my back. Hissing, I push my finger inside her vagina making her buck down on my hand. I lean forward and nip at her neck.

"I heard you're not the type to take home to mom." I whisper, making a "come here motion" with my finger. I slowly slip another finger in and massage the inside of her walls. I place my thumb on her clitoris making circling motions. Adding a certain amount of pressure to my thumb alongside my finger menstruations I have her writhing under me in no time. I place a soft kiss on her sweet honey lips.

"Please…" She begs. I continue my slow menstruations bringing her close to the edge every time, but stopping right before the flood gates open; driving her completely insane. "Aiden..." She says hungrily. "Please…" She gasps arching her back. Her walls clench my fingers pulling me deeper inside her.

"Such a greedy little girl." I joke pushing down on her clitoris and speeding up my menstruations. Throwing her head back she cries out in passion making me smirk. Her walls clench around my fingers letting me know she's at her wits ends. In a matter of seconds, she moans a deep needy sound drenching my hand in her orgasm. Her arched back twitches under me and slowly begins to fall back against the bed. Her rapid breathing slows down to a habitual rhythm. Keeping her steady beneath me, I run my left hand up and down her body, murmuring how beautiful and perfect she is. Her eyes open slowly to look at me; completely sated. Looking her in the eyes I bring my drenched hand up and lick her sweet juices away sinking at her. God does she taste heavenly.

Leaning down I capture her lips with mine once more. "Do you like the way you taste?" I say teasingly. "Because I do," I say licking the rim of her mouth. Pulling away I jump out of the bed and retrieve my clothes from the floor. I quickly throw my pants on followed by my shirt and shoes.

"Leaving me so soon." She coos at me from the bed. Looking over my shoulder I give her a sly wink.

"Never darling," I promise grabbing my jacket and sliding it on.

"That's what they all say." She says innocently stepping out of the bed and walking towards the bathroom. Chuckling to myself I step into my shoes and check my pockets making sure I have my wallet and keys. As if on queue Kourtney walks back out of the bathroom making my mouth water. What I would do for a woman of her standards. She comes to a stop in front of me. Reaching out she strokes my face and slightly fixes my jacket. "Now, we can't have the employees thinking we did something unholy now can we?" I love the way her words roll off her tongue. It's so seductive.

"No, we cannot." I agree. Kourtney lifts the breast pocket of my collar and slips a business card in there. Grabbing my face, she pulls me down and kisses me on the cheek. Moving her hands to hang around my shoulders, she pulls herself up on her tippi toes to whisper in my ear.

"This has all the information you will need. I will call you when I have a potential buyer. Do not call me. I will call you. You know my rules and you know how I play. If I get any inkling that something is amiss, I will pack up and disappear. This is my market you choose to sell on so I expect you to act accordingly." She _playfully_ pinches my cheek.

"Such kind words." I say sarcastically.

"You know your way out." She says waving her hand towards the door. Taking this as my opportunity I leave.

"Aiden," she calls making me stop, "if that's even your real name. I will advise you that those who cross me don't live to see the wrath of my fury." She states toying with her gun that was under her pillow.

"Kourtney, if that's even your real name," I counter, "the same goes for me." I give her one last wink before turning on my heels and walking out of her penthouse suite. Hitting the call for the elevator once I'm in the hallway, I pull my cell phone out of my pocket and dial Rolf's number.

"Hello." Rolf's deep voice booms into the receiver.

"I'm on my way." I state casually stepping into the elevator.

"I expect the meeting with Kourtney went well." He says monotonously. I was rudely awoken by Rolf last night who informed me that I had date and needed to get up to get ready for it. At first, I was confused because I didn't recall promising to take anyone out on a date. That's when Rolf alluded to me that this wasn't any typical type of date, more like a _business deal._ Before I left the apartment he gave me his fake name, Andre, and the address to this hotel and told me to ask for Kourtney. That's when I was welcomed by a chocolate French vixen that gave me the time of my life.

It was a setup.

Dinner was casual. We talked, ate, and drank. I should have been more observant. The evening was too _normal_ for my liking _._ But what exactly is normal for me? She invited me up to her penthouse suite to get further acquainted, away from prying eyes. When we walked through the doors of her suite she immediately attacked me. Not physically but with her body. By the time we got to the bed we both were down to our undergarments and sexually aroused. She threw me on the bed and climbed on top, ready to give me the time of my life. That's when she pulled a gun out from under her pillow and aimed it at my neck.

Rolf didn't bother to warn a guy.

I told her that Andre, Rolf, sent me. She was stupid and started beaming me with questions about what Andre wanted for her. When I told her about the merchandise we acquired over the years and was looking for someone to take them off of our hands that's when she eased up. I gave her a verbal list of all the things we have but refused to write them down. I don't do paper trails. After what seemed like hours of talking and being sexually deprived she gave me a slick smile and the rest is history.

"It went very well." I say annoyingly which receives a deep chuckle from Rolf. Jackass. "I have the information for you."

"Wonderful. I'm glad the meeting went well. An asset like Kourtney is very useful. She has connections in the black market that only a man like myself can ever dream of having. She's the best of the best. With the capability of making things that were stolen, reappear, then disappear once again in a matter of seconds; for a price of course." I hear him typing away at computer keys. He must be at the shop. Looking at my watch it's nearing ten in the morning. I got to hurry and get gone.

"She's a fence." I state more than ask.

"One of the best."

"How do you know her?" I ask curiously. "Where did someone like you meet that French goddess?"

"Make sure you don't do anything to anger her. The stories I hear about men who've crossed her in the past are enough to make me shiver." That bad? I don't think I've ever seen him shiver in fear.

"But that doesn't answer my initial question." I edge for more information. I've always wondered what Rolf does in his free time.

"I have my ways." He said cutting the line. Laughing to myself I hang the phone up and place it back into my pocket. This is going to be an interesting day.

* * *

"Where have you been?" I hear Jonny yell as I walk into the shop. Debating whether or not I should turn and run for the hills I decide to face his wrath and just get it over with.

"I was in the shower." I say honestly shaking my head making water droplets fall from my hair. Rolf throws me a scowl from behind the receptionist desk when water sprinkles across his phone; his only source of entertainment. He hates manning the receptionist desk and only does so when he is the last resort. Which is never so I'm confused as why he's behind there. Even though I wasn't here this morning there's no need for him to be there. Throwing him a confused look, he just shrugs his shoulders and hands me the clipboard that has the roster of cars in the shop in exchange for the card I got from Kortney earlier. "Where's Sarah…?" I trail off looking around for her. I'm pretty sure I put her on the schedule. Jonny comes to a stop in front of me fuming with anger. "Okay I'm sorry." I hold my hands up in defense. "I know I said I'd be back no later than nine but I got got caught up." I say scratching my neck. Stealing a look at the clock on the wall it's way past nine. It's noon. Rolling his eyes Jonny walks away.

"You know I'm not a mechanic." He says throwing his grease towel on one of the table and heading behind the receptionist desk. I will agree with him on that. Even though his mechanic uniform is covered in grease not one of the cars in the shop look to have been touched.

"I'll buy you dinner," I promise. The doors to the shop burst open with Sarah stumbling through them and trying everything to stop herself from tripping over her own two feet. Jogging over to her I steady her on her feet. "Are you okay?" I ask taking her backpack out of her hands.

"I'm so sorry Kevin!" She shouts looking up at me. Her face is flushed letting me know that she probably ran all the way here from her house. "I was up all night trying to finish a paper for my history class and I woke up late. I would have been here earlier. I'm so sorry." She pleads at me.

"It's okay." I reassure her. I hope she doesn't think I'm going to fire her. "You're here now and that's all that matters. If you're going to be late call ahead so Rolf won't scare away customers with his demeanor." Rolf rolls his eyes and sets a glass of water on the desk and walks away. I sit Sarah down behind the desk. "If you need to go home and finish your homework you're more than welcome to." Sarah opens her mouth in protest but I stop her by holding my hand up. "No, your education is more important than a job. You're a senior in high school so colleges should be your first priority. I only agreed with your brother and parents to let you work here as long as you keep your grades up and that I get a copy of your progress reports and report cards. Don't think I forgot that progress reports went home yesterday so hand it over." Mumbling inaudible she reaches down in her bag and hands me over her report card reluctantly.

"Mrs. Roe doesn't like me." She quickly defends herself. Her grades are remarkable; mostly A's and a few B's here and there. The only thing that catches my eyes is a C in chemistry. Glaring at her she looks away trying to avoid eye contact.

"I expect this to be an A by the end of the first quarter." I state setting the progress report down. She nods her head knowing better than to argue with me.

"I brought my books to study for my test that's coming up but chemistry is so hard." She groans putting her head in her hands. I know all too well what she's talking about but I can't let her think this grade is acceptable.

"I'll look around for a tutor but until then keep your nose in that book." Handing the clipboard over to Sarah I walk towards the repair area to begin getting through the list of cars that have been brought in for repair. The first car on my list is a 63' Mercury Comet that has been sitting in my shop for the longest. Somehow the owner destroyed the transmission so I had to order a whole new one and rebuild it. I told the owner that the cost of fixing it is way more than buying a new one but she was adamant that this car had to be fixed.

I admire her.

This car is a beauty.

Sitting down on the creeper I slide myself under the car and get to work. Ever since I was little I loved working on cars with my pops in the garage on a Saturday morning. I remember waking up earlier than him and getting dressed in my old clothes just to get covered in grease. I will admit I wasn't much help when I was younger. Pops would just ask me to hand him a wrench or screwdriver here and there or point out parts to me. I was always amazed when he would tell me about a certain part of a car and how to fix it.

I miss those days.

Reaching under my uniform I grab the small black cross that I never fail to wear everyday. It's nothing extraordinary; simple and plain just like me. Twisting it between my fingers I close my eyes and relax for once. I was seven when pops gave it to me. We were never a religious family. Mom was always the superstitious one and pops just played along to keep her at ease. He told me that it was a family heirloom; passed down from father to son. Supposedly this was his great grandfathers and now it's mine.

 _"No matter where you are in life. I will always be by your side. In living or in death."_

It's as if I can hear him saying those familiar words to me where I always find solace in. He's my hero. Kissing the cross I tuck it back under my uniform to prevent it from getting dirty. What I would do for one more day with him.

Sorry I let you down pops.

I'll do better one day.

I'll make you proud.

I promise.

Suddenly I'm pulled out from under the car. Before I could even think I'm staring up at a certain blonde with a pixie hair cut.

"So you're just going to ignore my phone calls like it's okay?" Nazz says crossing her arms staring down at me. If looks could kill, I would probably have been killed seven ways from Sunday. Smiling sheepishly, I try to give her my most innocent look I can muster up. "Don't give me that stupid ass smile Kevin Barr. Now stand up and give me a hug. I haven't seen you in forever." Not needing to be told twice I jump to my feet.

"I missed you too." I admit giving her a kiss on the forehead even though I could go without the attitude… but who's Nazz without her attitude. "I would hug you but I'm covered in grease."

"What have you been up to?" She asks pushing me lightly on my shoulder. "I've been calling you for the past few days and you haven't been picking up. I'm tired of talking to Rolf and Jonny makes me sleepy."

"Nothing really. I've been busy with the shop. We've been getting customers like crazy since winter's coming and such." I say motioning to the cars that surround us. I hate lying to Nazz, even though it's not a complete lie, the shop has been busy and we're backed up in orders but I'll be damned if I tell her the truth about what I do in my _free time_. We may be best friends but she doesn't deserve to be dragged down in this business with me.

"Maybe if you hire more people you wouldn't be so swamped with orders." She says playfully slapping me on the shoulder. "Besides, you work too hard. You need a break. Better yet you need a vacation." She says looking me up and down. In my defense, I think I look okay. I do need to shave but I'm trying out that _No-Shave-November_ challenge. I'm totally going to lose because a beard is itchy. I might need a few new employees but I just can't let anyone work in this shop with all the back hand dealing we do. I only let Sarah work here because Jonny was able to limit her access in the building and the system by her key card and sign-in access… and we really needed a receptionist. This building may look old and rundown but the technology within is state of the art.

"Thank you." I say leaning back on the car I was working on. Little does she know how much I appreciate her for worrying about me. It makes my heart flutter; just a little bit. "What brings you to this end of the city?" I question raising my eyebrows at her. "I know we don't have a lunch date until next week."

"I can't just drop in and see how my good old friend is doing?" She says pretending to look hurt.

"You know you're always welcomed here." I say.

"Good because I have lunch and I don't want to eat by myself." She smiles brightly reaching into her purse and pulling out two Tupperware bowls filled with food which my stomach growls in appreciation. Not waiting for me, Nazz walks past me with her heels clicking across the floor leading the way to my office. Following her like a lost puppy dog we cross the repair area and walk into my office.

It's nothing spectacular.

A fairly sized room with a wooden desk in the middle. I painted the walls a nice shade of mocha aligned with file cabinets and book shelves to hold files and other stuff I never bother to look at. I walk behind the desk and pull open the curtain letting the sun illuminate the room. Nazz sat her bag on the desk and sits down on the chair opposite from the one I usually sit at when I'm in here. Before sitting down I start a pot of coffee and grab two mugs off of one of the many bookshelves. Once the coffee is done I slide Nazz her favorite mug that says "Queen" and grab my own sitting down at the desk.

"What's for lunch." I say rubbing my hand together excitingly.

"Caesar Salad." She answers making my face fall. Healthy food… why…? "Don't give me that look. You need to eat healthier." She chastises. "When was the last time you ate a salad." She says holding her hand up, stopping me before I could even attempt to defend myself. "You know what. Never mind I don't even want to know."

"I eat healthy." I assure her. "How's work? I haven't heard about your latest adventures." Without Nazz I don't know how I would have decorated this office or my apartment. After we graduated from high school she decided to take up interior designing. She was adamant that she would never make it as a fashion designer and opted to be an interior designer instead. Which I think was a good decision on her part. She has a knack for colors and patterns but the job market as it is now is unreliable. Besides just limiting herself to clothes is ridiculous; she has so much potential. Except when you try to wear stripes me polka dots and get a forty0minute lecture from her about how uneducated and barbaric you look, but that's a story for a different time.

"I got new clients!" She all but yells at me. "One is a newly wed couple and I'm designing their home and business. It's so exciting. You just have to meet them. They're the cutest couple beside me and Ed of course." If you didn't know Nazz like I did you might have missed the twinkle in her eye when she mentioned Ed.

"Speaking of Ed how is he?" I ask suspiciously. I don't even have to look up to feel the glare Nazz is giving me. Don't get me wrong I don't have nothing against the guy but this is my best friend. She may be head over heels in love with him but that doesn't stop me from doing what I have to do as a friend. It's in the job description: best friend. Ever since we were little it was always me and her against the world. I would walk through a ring of fire just to give her a glass of water. When I was seventeen my life seemed to be slipping out of my hands no matter how hard I clawed at it. I was alone and terrified. No one seemed to care but Nazz did. Nazz was there to hold me and tell me that everything was going to be okay.

She's not my best friend she's my sister.

"Be nice." I felt her reach out and grab my hand. "He loves me and I love him." Rubbing her thumb over my hand she sticks her fork in salad stealing my crouton like I wouldn't notice. "The restaurant is doing good. He practically lives there when I'm at work or on a business trip." She quickly continued before I could steal back my crouton. "It amazes me how he slaves away over a hot stove all day and still comes home to cook dinner. But I'm not complaining." Smiling she takes a sip of her coffee.

"We both know he does that because if you were left to cook we all would be sick or dead." Her sharp heel connects with my shin under the table making yelp in surprise. "It's not my fault that you can't cook." I try rubbing the place where a heel connected but it does nothing to ease the pain so I just glare at her.

"I can cook."

"Cereal doesn't count."

"It does too." She says sticking her tongue out that makes me burst out laughing. She will never change. Settling down we continue to eat our lunch with little jabs at each other here and there until it falls silent between us.

"When's the last time you got laid." Nazz suddenly asks making me choke on my salad.

"Excuse me?" I say between coughs.

"I'm just wondering. I mean you don't have a girlfriend and you don't have a boyfriend so I'm just wondering." She points out laying her fork down and leaning back in the chair. Crossing her arms and legs I know I'm not getting out of this conversation. I hate when she brings stuff like this up.

"First off I'm not gay." At this she bursts out laughing making me raise my eyebrows at her.

"You're right," she says wiping her eyes, "you're not gay but you're damn sure aren't straight."

"And what's that suppose to mean?"

"Out of all the people you're going to try and lie to, why me?" She says stretching out her hands and admiring her nails. "When we were in high school I know you had a fling with that boy named Josh and don't try to deny it. I saw the love bites all over your neck and I know about sophomore year baseball camp." I can practically feel all the blood rush from my face. "Don't worry I have my sources. I know everything."

"But I dated-"

"Jasmin," She says cutting me off, "Rebecca, Natalie, Porcha, Mike, and my all time favorite Sebastian. He was cute. What ever happened to him?" I just stare at her blankly. "Too soon? Too soon." She nods her head and continues. "You're not straight, you're not gay, you're bisexual or something else in between. There's nothing to be ashamed off. I find it sexy!" She growls at me. At this I have to laugh. Her growl sounds more like a drowning cat than anything sexy. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know." I state. It's the truth. "I never thought it mattered who someone chooses to date. I mean none of them were serious so they didn't really matter in the end." I say humping my shoulders.

"God that sounds so depressing." Rolling my eyes at her I look out the window.

"I'm depressing." I retort.

"Only sometimes. You need to find someone to love or _love._ " Her ridiculously long eyelashes bat at me making sure I caught the sexual innuendo of the second "love."

"Don't rush me. Not all of us can find the perfect love you and Ed have." Out of the corner of my eye I see her eyes dull a little and her face fall slightly. Turning around in my chair I look at her. I knew it was weird that she just showed up out of nowhere. Even though her personality isn't predictable she rarely shows up at the shop like this. Even if we haven't talked in awhile she usually sends me a warning text that she's on her way of that she made plans for the two of us and there's no way for me to get out them, but this time I didn't get either.

"What's wrong." I state more than ask. I know her too well. This isn't her persona at all.

"Nothing." She tries to reassure me but it's a failed attempt. Leaning forward I grab her hand and turn her face too look at me. "I won't ask you again." I say coldly. If Ed did something so help me God. She nods her head again and reaches into her bag pulling out a slim white stick. Reaching for the stick she smacks my hand away and glares at me. Confused, she turns the stick towards me so I can get a better look at it.

It's a pregnancy test and it's positive.

"Nazz…" I trail off not sure what to say. A small tear falls from her eyes making me jump out of my seat and kneel in front of her. "Hey don't cry." I plead wiping the tears from her face. "You'll make your makeup run and we both don't want that to happen, now do we?" I coax.

"No." Her voice cracking is just enough to make my heart break. Holding her hands in mine I pull her forward and hug her.

"I don't know what to say in a situation like this but I'm sure a 'congratulations' is in order." I rub the small of her back and whisper reassuring words in her ear. She must be so scared. "Does Ed know?" I ask. I more feel than hear her say "no."

"I didn't tell him yet. I didn't know how he would react." She admits. Sitting back on my knees I look up at her. "I mean we both agreed to have children in the future but not right now with the restaurant and my job. We had a plan…" She rambles through her tears. "What if he doesn't want this." Her hands fall on her stomach.

"For as long as I've known Ed I can assure you he would want this baby. When he agreed to marry you he agreed to spend the rest of his life with you. So what you got pregnant a little sooner than you wanted to. The order in which things happen doesn't matter, all that matters is the end result." I said rubbing my hand across her arm. "He would be just as excited for this baby as you are." I said getting a little smile from her. "You got to prepare the world first though. God a little Nazz and Ed running around I don't think they're prepared."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She says smacking me on the arm making me burst out in laughter. That's my Nazz. "The world should be happy there's going to be another Ed and I running around."

"Or course the world is happy but I'm sure they're also readying their defenses." Rolling her eyes, she smiles the color and happiness returning to her features.

"Thank you Kevin. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Cry and buy cheap makeup." She pinches me making me jump away before she has the chance to assault me.

"I hate you." She mumbles.

"How far along are you?"

"A few weeks. I made an appointment later this week so I'll know for sure then. I'm going to tell Ed tonight." She assures me making me smile. All she needed was a little encouragement.

"That's good." I say smiling.

"Don't tell anyone." She says quickly making me tilt my head in confusion. "I want to tell Ed first before the information somehow makes it way back to him before we can sit down and talk. I also want to tell our friends and family together so I think I might hold a get together soon."

"That sounds fun." Nazz and her parties. Looking at her watch Nazz stands up grabbing her purse off of the floor.

"I wish I could stay longer but I'm meeting a client soon and I need to head out." Pulling her into a hug I squeeze her slightly not wanting to hurt the baby. Leaning back, I kiss her on the forehead making her smile. "Thanks Kevin." She says again.

"It's all in the title of 'best friend'." Laughing We pull away from each other. "Let me walk you out." I led her through the repair area into the lounge where Sarah is busy away at reading her chemistry book.

"Hey Sarah," Nazz says catching her attention.

"Hey Nazz!" She says enthusiastically. Hugging me once more she pulls her car keys out of her purse and waves goodbye before stepping out of the shop. Looking at the clock I see it's only one and so much has already happened.

It's going to be one hell of a day.

* * *

AN: A few things I want to reiterate for anyone who didn't understand certain points in this chapter that I think may be confusing.

A **fence:** Is an individual who knowingly buys stolen property for later resale, sometimes in a legitimate market. The fence thus acts as a middle man between thieves and the eventual buyers of stolen goods who may not be aware that the goods are stolen. (Definition courtesy of Wikipedia).

Kevin is Aiden. Kevin uses the name Aiden as an alias when he does things on the black market.

Rolf is Andre. Rolf uses the name Andre as an alias when he does things on the black market.


	7. Act Your Age

AN: *Slides the chapter across the table.*Hey! I know it's been forever since I've updated, but in my defense, I got bombarded by exams. For those who have not read my update on tumblr, I am a college student so I get extremely busy sometimes; my education will always come first. If ever needs be, I will put my fics on hold to focus on school. In the event that happens, I will let you guys know, so no worries. With that said, I have some good news! I finished school for the summer so I have an abundant amount of free time that I can dedicate to writing! I hope you guys are excited as I am! I don't want this note to get too long so I'll just cut it off here. I also want to announce a _trigger warning_ for this chapter. Like always, feel free to reach out to me for anything. I am a good listener so I've been told. I hope you gusy pick up on the bread crumbs I'm leaving behind for you guys; nothing is ever as it seems! XOXO

* * *

Cat & Mouse

Chapter 7: Act Your Age

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Sunday, May 29, 2016

* * *

Disappointment.

Worthless.

Unworthy.

Pathetic.

Pitiful.

Sad.

Broken.

My body is numb. It's been numb for a long time. The constant lack and rejection of an emotional connection that all humans require could be the cause of the numbness, or it could be the freezing water cascading down my body. I don't know how long I've been in the shower, but it has to have been quite a while to make the water turn ice cold.

Cold is good.

Duke shuffles around the bath mat probably waiting for me to get out of the shower. He wasn't in the bathroom when I initially got in. He probably wandered in the bathroom after I promised him I wouldn't be too long and ended up being in here for centuries.

"Give me five more minutes." I state more than ask. Duke responds with a low whine and tugs on the shower curtain. "Five minutes." Duke whines again and I hear him walk out of the bathroom; hitting the door with his tail to show his annoyance at me. Drama queen. Grabbing the soap, I quickly wash myself and soak up the remaining freezing water. I shut the shower off and step out the shower. Grabbing the towel that Duke so kindly knocked off the sink, probably on purpose, I wrap myself and walk out the bathroom into my bedroom.

Duke is nowhere in sight. Probably went to go sulk somewhere and curse my name.

I only wanted to take a shower and be alone with my thoughts.

Is that too much to ask?

Too lazy to put on a t-shirt I pull on my pajama pants and head towards the kitchen. It's a quarter to nine and I haven't eaten all day. If I'm hungry then so is Duke.

"Duke." I call out looking down the hallway. Nothing. "Duke." I hear him shuffle towards the kitchen. Probably eating without me. Walking down the hall I see Duke's shadow spread out across the floor as he hunches over his bowel. "You're not eve-"

"Looking sexy for me?" Ed ask turning around. "By all means, if you're trying to woo me you're doing one hell of a job." He says winking at me.

"How did you… the key." I mumble to myself.

"You're not getting it back." He reminds me.

"I don't want it back." I lean down and pat Duke on the head, which results in him growling at me.

"What did you do to piss him off?" Ed ask raising his eyebrow. "He's usually so chill."

"I was taking too long in the shower." I answer taking a seat at the island. "Why are you here?" I ask.

"It's Saturday." He answers matter-of-factly.

"I'm aware what day of the week it is. That doesn't explain why you're here and why you decided to go shopping for food that will probably take ten years off my life." I say drawing attention to the grocery bags strewn across the counter filled to the brink with chips, cookies, and pop.

"They won't kill you that fast." He says opening a box of Twinkies and offering me one.

"No thank you." I decline his offer.

"Come on stop being a pansy. When's the last time you ate something besides a healthy well balanced meal that fits somewhere in your weird two-thousand calorie diet. Besides I have never seen you eat a Twinkie."

"I've never had the desire to eat one."

"You never ate a Twinkie?" Ed exclaims holding his hand dramatically to his heart. Even Duke barks and looks up at me like I lost my mind.

"No I don't want it so stop acting immature and explain to me why you're here, in my apartment, besides home with your wife, on a Saturday evening. I'm not that exciting." Ed huffs and Duke barks again; still shocked by the lack of Twinkies in my diet.

"You have never lied." Rolling my eyes, I throw him an annoyed glare. "Okay," he says holding his hands up in defense, "it's obvious you don't remember. The monster movie marathon is tonight and I'm dedicated to watching it." He says biting the Twinkie and throwing the other half on the floor for Duke to eat.

"Don't feed him that!" I snap quickly bending down and retrieving the Twinkie before Duke can bite into it.

"Aye, he eats Twinkies with me all the time so don't deny him his little piece of Heaven." He says picking up Duke and feeding him the piece of Twinkie I picked up off the floor. "At least someone will pig-out with me tonight." He mumbles, receiving an agreeing bark from Duke. Rolling my eyes, I walk over to the bag of groceries and pull out a bag of Oreos.

"I like Oreos." I state randomly and toss one in my mouth. Ed and Duke look at me like I just committed the mother of all sins; and they have the nerve to say I'm dramatic.

"He likes Oreos… I got to write this down and date it." Dramatic like I said.

"Whatever…. Are we really watching those horrible movies?" I ask.

"Yes we are." He says rubbing behind Duke's ears. "Besides, I brought a bag of clothes because I'm staying over." Looking over my shoulder I see a gym bag lying next to Ed's feet.

"Whatever, it looks like I'm not getting out of this no matter how much I complain." I say tossing another Oreo in my mouth. "Let's just get this night over with." I place the bag of Oreos under my arm and grab a bottle of milk out of fridge and stalk out of the kitchen with Duke trailing behind me. I hear Ed grab the grocery bags and a few bowls out of the cupboard and rush into the living room after me. I take a seat on the couch and pull my legs up under me. It looks like Duke has forgiven me and crawls into my lap and hums contently to himself. Ed all but jumps over the back of the couch, dumping all the bags and bowls on the coffee table. Ed picks up the remote and flips the TV on while pouring the candy into different bowls.

"Don't." I say before Ed kicks his feet up on the coffee table. Ed glares at me and obnoxiously and plants his feet on the floor. "You don't do that at your home some don't do it here."

"I do too!"

"Nazz would kill you if you tried to set you feet on one of her tables, so don't even try to lie." I say sipping my milk. Ed mumbles under his breath and picks up a bowel of candy. Ed turns the TV up as the opening credits to the marathon begin.

It's going to be a long night.

* * *

Glancing at the clock on the wall, it's a quarter past twelve and we have successfully sat through three movies. Which, if I might say, were uninteresting and unentertaining. Duke is crawled up in my lap, sound asleep, while Ed is shoveling popcorn into his mouth with his eyes glued to the TV. If I was being honest, I can't even recall what the last three movies were about. Usually when Ed and I watch movies, they were usually uninteresting to me; however, I was always able to pay enough attention to grasp the plot of the moves. Tonight, that's a different story. I don't even know if the movies were about aliens, monsters, or some weird epidemic.

I'm such a horrid person.

Who am I to blame for my faults but myself?

I'm not a perfect person and I don't pretend to be.

It's true, I do push people away, but it's better that way. Why risk everything and end up getting hurt in the end. I've been through too much as it is in these few short years of this so called life. Many things people wouldn't dream of happening to them, somehow ended up happening to me. I can't blame anyone. I can only accept it and move on.

When I met Detective Marx it simply wasn't the right time for me to be infatuated with anyone. I knew that, but I still got involved with him. I thought his kindness and love would heal my wounds but it only made them cut and bruise me more. He's too good for me and always will be. I don't deserve him and he deserves someone better. Someone that can make him happy.

I was scared.

I am scared.

The duration of our relationship I was terrified. I was terrified of him hurting me and pushing me away, that I inevitably hurt and pushed him away with everything I had. Which, to my amazement, only made him try harder and me fight dirty. From the foul words I called him, to the emotional breakdowns, to the complete disappearances, and lack of emotional connection wasn't enough to deter the man. It only made him try to coax me back to normal. I will never be normal; I'm just a loss cause. A loss soul in this filthy world of people who set out to only hurt each other. I blend in perfectly as one of the selfish inhabitants of this world.

I was broken a long time ago. I was broken into a million jagged pieces that cut anyone that tries to put me back together. The evidence is on my body and in the smiles of those closest to me. I see the sideways glances people throw me when they think I'm not looking. I see them perfectly and I know they see sick person I am.

It doesn't make a difference.

"Double D?" Ed calls, bring me back to reality.

"You haven't called me that in a long time." I say at the awkward nostalgia of my childhood nickname.

"It fits you well." Looking away from clock I notice the TV is turned downed low and Ed is watching me. Duke is still curled up in my lap, but this time he's awake.

"You have to stop this." He states.

"Stop what?" I don't think I did anything in the past few hours instead eat Oreos and drink milk.

"This," he motions his hand at me, "whatever you want to call it. This self loathing thing you do. I can practically feel the hate emitting off of you." Ed leans over and places his hand on my shoulder. "I know you don't like to talk to anyone about what goes on in your life, but you have to know that I'm here for you. We all are. If you ever need someone to talk to don't be afraid to reach out. I would do anything for you." I place my hand on Ed's hand and give it a small squeeze.

"I can assure you that I am fine." I give him a small smile.

"You're a horrible liar but I appreciate you caring enough to try and lie to me." Ed reaches over and pets Duke on the head. "I just don't want you to go off on the deep end again. You never know how many people actually depend on you until you stop caring." He says ruffling Duke's fur.

"I know." I say quietly. We sit in silence for a minute with Duke's breathing and the hum of the TV being the only things to fill the void.

"This was supposed to be a fun movie night, but it seems it turned into a horrible episode of Dr. Phil." Ed jokes making me laugh, easing the tension in the room.

"At least we're not on Maury fighting over who's the baby daddy." I say making Ed chuckle awkwardly. Looking up, for the first time I see fear etch its way into Ed's face. "Ed… are you okay?" No response; it's as if my words aren't even reaching him. He's staring down at his hands which are joined together in anticipation. Reaching over, I grab his hands and rub them gently. "Ed?"

"Nazz is pregnant." He blurts out.

"What?"

"I got Nazz pregnant." He says again looking up at me with tears in his eyes.

"Oh my… congratulations." I trail off not knowing what to say. I'm not good with sudden announcements and waterworks.

"I'm scared Double D." He admits wiping the back of his hand across his check; catching the falling tears. "I'm not mad or anything. I'm actually happy. I'm just scared. I worry about Nazz everyday when we're not together and now there's two of them. What am I going to do? How am I going to provide and be the man of the house? What if I'm a bad father? I mean aren't we a reflection of our parents? Won't I be like them? I don't want to be like them. A baby is going to change everything. I don't know what to do. I don't think I can handle th-"

"Ed, shut up." Ed looks up at me astonished. Before he can even protest I hold my hand up commanding him to shut his mouth. "You're going to be a wonderful father, so I don't even know why you're stressing about this. Yes, we are a reflection of our parents; however, we also are an improvement of our parents. You may look like your mother and father but you are nothing like them." I say rubbing his hands and feeling the tension in them at the mention of his father. "You may be your father's son, but you are a better man than he ever could be. If I may say, you probably will be a better father than he ever was. I know Nazz being pregnant and you becoming a father so suddenly is scary, but I know you're not alone. You have all of us to help you through this and guide you. Yes, a baby does change everything, but doesn't it change it for the good?" I question.

"For someone who sucks at being happy, you really know how to brighten the mood." Ed cays chuckling. Smiling softly, I let go of Ed's hands.

"You may always be there for me, but I'll always be there for you." I admit. Suddenly, Ed leans over and engulfs me into one of his bone crushing hugs.

"I love you so much Double D." He says into my head. Patting him on the back I gasp for precious air. For some reason it's as if Ed doesn't understand how strong he is. Ed releases me and I fall back onto the couch with Duke jumping off the couch and running for the hills; probably avoiding getting a hug himself. "I didn't want to hug him anyway." Ed jokes.

"When did you find our Nazz was pregnant?" I ask.

"She told me when she got home from one of her lunch dates. When she walked into the kitchen she just blurted it out, damn near giving me a stroke. I almost passed out, but that's besides the point, irrelevant." He says making me chuckle.

"Big strong Ed passes out because he finds out he's having a baby." Duke barks somewhere from inside the apartment making Ed's face turn red.

"That smart ass dog." He grumbles under his breath.

"Since you just found out that Nazz was pregnant, why are you here and not with her?" I ask curiously.

"After she told me, we decided, more like Nazz decided, to throw an announcement party and invite everyone. She moved up all her appointments to this weekend and went to take care of her clients so she could have next weekend free." He explains.

"Nazz, the ever so party animal."

"Exactly." He agrees.

"So I'm taking that only a few people know about the baby." Ed nods his head and gives me a sideways glance. "Unlike you, I can hold water." I state patting my lap, inviting Duke to come back. My lap's cold. Ed rolls his eyes and picks up the bowl of candy again.

"Double D…" Ed trails off, receiving a hum from me for him to continue. "Nazz and I would really like it if you came to the party. I know you don't like people and everything but…" He trails off.

"Don't worry, I will be in attendance." I confirm, making Ed smile wide.

"Um…" Ed trails off once again making his smile disappear. I hum, edging him to continue. "Eddy will also be at the party." He says nervously.

"I see." Taking a deep breath, I run my hands through my ragged hair. What I would do if I didn't ever have to see him again. My wrist begins to throb at the mere thought of him. Rubbing my left wrist, I feel the raised scar that found its home there all those years ago. Looking down, the scar stands out against my already pale skin, a constant reminder of the pain. I didn't ask for this. Exhaling again, I look over my shoulder and see Ed staring at the scar on my wrist. I don't need this. Turning my arm over, I hide the scar out of our line of sight, and force Ed to look at me.

I am me, not this ugly scar.

"I just wanted to warn you before hand…" He says rubbing the back of his neck. "I know you and Eddy don't get along, but I would love to have both of you there."

"Do not worry Ed, I will be on my best behavior. It's not me that you have to worry about, it's Eddy. I advise you to have a conversation with him before the party." I say standing up and walking towards the kitchen.

"I know and I will." Ed says following me into the kitchen. "I just don't want you to be sidelined by anything." He admits leaning against the counter. Nodding my head, I refill Duke's food and water bowl, setting them on the floor. Duke comes around the corner and dives into his midnight snack.

"I appreciate the thought, but I can assure you everything will be fine." I say wiping my hands on my pants.

"I know." Ed says smiling. We stand in complete silence, with a sound occasionally rising from Duke's food and water bowl. "I'm sorr-"

"You have nothing to be sorry for." I cut Ed off before he can finish the apology he's been trying to give me for the past few years. "It wasn't your fault. This," I say rubbing the underside of my wrist, "has nothing to do with you. This is solely between me and Eddy."

"I know. I just wish I could have done something is all." Ed's voice began to weaver making my heart wrench. I don't feel much for other people, but Ed is a different story. I don't know where I would be without him. I owe appreciate and owe him so much. I would lie my life on the line for him if needs be.

"Come on, we still have four and half more movies to go through." I say tapping Ed on the shoulder. Ed smiles brightly and quickly wipes his eyes. Smiling I wrap my arm around his shoulder.

"Oh yes we do." He says happily and pulls me towards the living room.


	8. The Party Has Only Just Begun

AN: *Releases the Streamers* The moment we've all been waiting for! I know these chapters have taken me quite a while to write, but trust me, it's worth the wait. These chapters are extremely heavy on plot and hold extreme importance! I hope you guys are picking up on the breadcrumbs I'm leaving in my wake! I love to read your guys' theories on what they mean! There are so many plot teasers I have in my mind I just couldn't resist anymore and decided to throw them in here! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! XOXO!

* * *

Cat & Mouse

Chapter 8: The Party Has Only Just Begun

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Sunday, May 29, 2016

* * *

Ed stood at the base of the step stool with his hands wrapped securely around Nazz's waist. Ever since he discovered that Nazz was pregnant, he became overprotective and paranoid over everything. He practically wanted her to stay in bed and out of harm's way; however, anyone who knew Nazz personally, knew that that was mission impossible.

"Ed, you know I'm not made out of glass right?" She taunted. Ed could hear the small smile in her voice as he slightly tightened his grip around her waist.

"Anyone can shatter." He chastised, making her laugh. At that Ed smiled. He loved hearing her laugh; it always made him smile and his heart flutter.

"All done!" Nazz exclaimed, clasping her hands together in glee. "Now whisk me away my Prince Charming!" She joked jumping off of the step stool. Ed quickly opened his hands and caught her bridal style.

"My back!" Ed wheezed dropping to his knees. "The pain…" He trailed off closing his eyes and setting Nazz gently on the floor. Nazz scrambled to her knees, grasping at Ed's shirt.

"Honey are you okay? What's wrong?" She said panicking. Ed reached around his body with his right hand, placing it in the small of his back. Wincing, he extended his left hand and placed it firmly on the ground to support his weight. Nazz placed the back of her hand on Ed's forehead, looking for any signs of a fever. Ed winced even harder making Nazz's forehead crease in worry. "Ed…" Nazz trailed off gently placing her hand on his shoulder.

"It hurts." Ed mumbled under his breath. "Maybe it's from the extra pounds you put on." He whispered. Nazz's face turned bright pink at the realization of Ed's cruel joke on her.

"It's your fault!" She yelled at him smacking him on the shoulder. Ed threw his head back in laughter and grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer.

"If we're being honest, I think I like you more with a little more weight on your bones." He said trailing his hand up her leg and lingering at her thigh. "It's very enticing." He whispered in her ear, trailing kisses across her jawline and down her neck.

"It's too early for me to have put on any weight." She giggled.

"You're not the one who picks you up every night and carries you to bed." Slipping his hand under her shirt, he began drawing circles across her stomach. "Trust me, I know." Nazz grabbed Ed's face and drew him in for a soft sensual kiss. Moaning into the kiss, Nazz pushed Ed gently down on the floor and swung her leg over his body; effectively pinning him to the ground. Ed would never openly admit it, but he desperately craved Nazz's dominance over him in the bedroom; he craved it much as he needs air to breath.

It was something primal that he couldn't fight.

Nazz drug her hands lazily through his hair, making him melt into her soft caresses. Nazz knew Ed preferred her to be sexually dominant over him, but oddly enough, she loved it just as much as he craved it. It was quite a paradox. Even though Nazz and Ed are equal in their partnership to each other, Ed undoubtedly wears the pants and Nazz wears the skirt. When they wander into more carnal situations, their roles reverse, and Nazz effectively reminds Ed who actually wears the pants and who dons the skirt.

Leaning down, Nazz captured Ed's lips with her own and softly kissed him. Nazz trailed her tongue alongside Ed's mouth, silently asking for permission. As if hearing her request, Ed opening his mouth and let her invade him with all her wonders. Ed's eyes began to gloss over with sexual desire for his beautiful wife. She was all he could ever ask for and more. Wrapping his hands around her waist, Ed sat up and pulled her closer to him, sparing no air between the two. Nazz gently bit down on Ed's lip making him moan like a man in need.

"Get a room!" Kevin said making the couple on the floor jolt in surprise. Pulling away from each other, Nazz and Ed panted quickly, trying to catch their breath. Ed threw Kevin an unamused glare with the subtle hint of hate. Kevin smiled sheepishly as he leaned against the living room door frame.

"This is our room." Nazz said glaring at Kevin. Nazz smiled softly at Ed and placed a soft kissed on his nose.

"Actually, every room is our room." Ed said looking up at him. Kevin quickly rolled his eyes and turned his back to them, stalking off towards the kitchen.

"Trust me I know." He called over his shoulder. Nazz laughed and quickly stood to her feet, quickly joined by Ed. Leaning down he planted one final kiss on her lips.

"We'll finish this later." She promised. Ed's heart sped up at the promise she reassured. Nazz always kept her promises. Grabbing his hand, Nazz practically skipped towards the kitchen, dragging Ed behind her. Kevin was already in the fridge looking for something eat or drink. After his adventure today, shopping for Nazz, he figured he deserved something hot to eat and cool to drink. Ed didn't bother saying anything to Kevin because he was used to Kevin pilfering through their food supply. They had a silent agreement between each other: whatever food you eat, you replace. Ed's responsibility is Nazz, not Kevin.

Nazz was aware of Ed and Kevin's indifferent relationship. Even though it pained her that they could never be as close with one another like she is with the both of them, she couldn't blame neither of them. After all, Kevin was Ed's childhood bully, and Ed was Kevin's utter annoyance. Strange enough, Kevin and Ed both like each other, or maybe respect would be a better word, but neither one of them would openly admit it. It was a shared concern that brought them together: Nazz. Ed knew that Kevin would do right by her in his absence, and Kevin knew that Ed would treat her like the queen she is.

Nothing more than a mutual understanding.

"Do you know how long it took me to find sparking apple juice?" Kevin asked closing the door to the fridge and taking a seat at the kitchen table. Nazz hummed, inviting Kevin to continue, as she pilfered through the bags he brought in. "Ten." He said matter-of-factly. "I didn't even know that stuff existed."

"It looks like you got everything but the…" Nazz trailed off slightly panicking. Kevin pointed behind her indicating the cardboard box sitting on kitchen counter. Turning, Nazz's eyes lit up like a child's on a Christmas morning. Squealing in utter delight, she turned towards the counter and opened the delicate box. Inside, the box contained champagne glasses that she had made especially for the occasion. Nazz held one of the delicate glass in her hand, trailing her fingers over the intricate design etched into the glass.

 _Then There Were Three_

Ed wiped away a small tear that escaped her eyes and placed one hand on her shoulder. Nazz looked up smiling at him; nothing but love in her eyes. Ed smiled back, placing his hand on her stomach, _"Then there were three."_ He whispered.

Kevin sat there watching the two of them exchange such a precious moment. His mind began to trail off, like it often did at moments like this, wondering what it would be like to have a love like Nazz and Ed's. Deep down he knew he would never have a "happily ever after." He would never be blessed with such a happy ending as long as he lived a life that constantly had him looking over his shoulders. Running for his freedom and being on the wrong side of the law is not a life to share with someone you care about. After all, a life as a criminal is a short lonely one. It was only a matter of time before he would be caught, and he knew that. He could only run for so long before he got winded and need a breather. Until then, he would run, as fast as he could, by himself, with no baggage weighing him down. Of course he had Rolf and Jonny, but all of them knew that when it came down to it, they would split, and it would be every man for himself. It was only a matter of time before the game was over.

"Okay break up the love feast." Kevin said standing. "We have only five hours to get this place looking like a party, and right now it looks pathetic." Nazz laughed and shook her head in agreement.

"Come on, I can't let my reputation go down the drain like this." She said sarcastically. "I was the party queen in high school and I refuse to give up my crown now." Kevin rolled his eyes and picked up a bag of party decorations.

* * *

It was a quarter to seven and the party was just beginning. Nazz, Ed, and Kevin spent the better half of the afternoon decorating the house to give off an inviting and lively atmosphere. Actually, Nazz and Kevin decorated the house while Ed busied himself in the kitchen preparing food for the party. Even though they finished decorating five minutes before the first guest arrived. Much to Ed's disappointment, it was Nazz's parents. They were they type that believed no one was good enough for their baby girl. It's like they're two different people when they're in ear shot of Nazz and alone with Ed. You know how the game of Monster-in-Laws go. Ed tried his best to not let their innuendos get to him, but sometimes he couldn't help it. With their constant jabs at him for being a chief and not a businessman or him not being "man enough" for their daughter; whatever that means. Ed just did his best to avoid them like the plague.

Kevin on the other hand, didn't give a shit about their feelings, and did what he pleased. When Nazz and Kevin were teenagers, Nazz's parents made it very clear that they disapproved of Kevin. Nazz refused to stop being friends with Kevin because he was a "bad influence" and Kevin knew how to climb a two story house effectively and slip through a window undetected.

Kevin, Nazz, and Ed knew where they all stood in regards to Nazz's parents.

"Nazz honey," Mrs. Bartonschmeer, Nazz's mother, called, "it's so good to see you. I missed you so much." She said pulling her daughter into a tight hug.

"I missed you too." She said hugging her back.

"Where is my princess?" Mr. Bartonschmeer asked stepping through the door.

"Daddy!" Nazz squealed disregarding her mother and jumping into her father's arms.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bartonschmeer, it's nice to see you again." Ed said dully.

"Ed." They said said in unison, not even looking his way. Kevin grunted from his post in the living room which resulted in him receiving an unamused glance from the parents. Kevin obviously didn't care.

"Please come in." Nazz said stepping aside so they can cane enter the home. When Nazz and Ed got engaged they spent every waking moment in search of a house. Nazz and Ed's idea of what makes a house a home differed quite a bit, but wherever they were, any house could be a home as long as they were together. They settled on a medium size home that could house many guest anytime of the year and open enough to be welcoming and warm.

The parents took off their coats and handed them to Ed to put in the spare bedroom. Ed reluctantly took their belongings and made his way their room, leaving Kevin, Nazz, and the parents in the living room. Nazz busied herself with giving her parents a tour of the home and by the time Ed returned, it was only he and Kevin in the living room. Ed took a seat on the arm of the couch, running his hands through his hair. Kevin gave a soft chuckle and gave the man a pat on his back. "The night has only just begun."

The doorbell rang and Ed groaned.

* * *

Soon enough, people began showing up, one after the other, and in pairs happy to see Ed and Nazz. The living room was filled with family and friends happily chatting and exchanging formalities. Nazz was sure to keep the gathering small; just close friends and family.

Sarah and Ms. Hill.

Jimmy.

Jonny and Rolf.

Eddy and Lee.

Marie and May.

"Mom." Ed said pulling his mother into a hug. She was in her early forties but her age was nothing but a number. She looked good for her age. Laugh lines decorated the corner of her eyes and mouth that would make anyone envy the reason that put them there. Ed and her shared the same shade of brown eyes, wavy hair, and thick eyebrows; rather, she kept hers shaped while Ed let his grow into an unruly mess, until Nazz got tired of seeing it and attack with her tweezers. Ed loved his mother and would do anything for her.

"How are you my baby boy." She said smiling, showing off those laugh lines.

"Good, now that you are here." They both laughed and exchanged glances that were filled with happiness and sorrow.

"Are you going to tell me why you dragged me and your sister out of the house in this cold weather? You know I hate the cold." She said fighting off a shiver.

"Yah and I have chemistry to study for." Sarah said stepping out from behind her mother. Ed gave her a deadpan look and ruffled her hair. Sarah smacked away his hand, fixing her hair.

"That's not what my Netflix account says." He snitches, raising his eyebrow at her. She opened her mouth to protest but she knew it would be futile. Ms. Hill stepped back placing her hand on her hip and eyeing her daughter.

"Studying my ass." She said.

"Snitch." Sarah threw at her brother. "It was just one episode." She said looking back at her mother.

"More like a season." Ed said. Sarah's eyes went bugged and threw her brother a pleading look. "It's for your own good. Can you give me and mom a minute?" He asked. More than happy to escape her mother's look, Sarah ran towards join to Jimmy.

"I can't believe she told me she was studying all that time." Ms. Hill mumbled under her breath.

"Don't be mad at her; I gave her my password." He said. "How has everything been? You guys okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Sometimes you make me forget that I'm the mother and you're the child." She said cupping his face in her hand. "You worry too much about us." She said. "Did you invite…" She asked averting his eyes.

"No, please don't bring that up. Not tonight." He said in a small voice. She shook her head understanding.

"Very well then. Now be a good son and go get your mother a drink." Smiling, Ed led her towards the kitchen to be stopped by Eddy.

"Ms. Hill, it's nice to see you again." Eddy said smiling.

"The feelings mutual." She said grimacing towards her son and Eddy. "If you'll excuse me." She said leaving quickly. Ed chuckled to himself knowing that his mother never really liked Eddy and always preferred Eddward out of the two.

"God your mom hates me." Eddy said chuckling. "I'll bet ten dollars she she blames me for all the wrongs you done in your life." At that, Ed chuckled and clapped Eddy on his back. Eddy hasn't changed much, still short and cocky, and carrying that napoleon complex of his. "But it's good to see you man. I feel like I haven't seen you in years. You owe me a beer." He said pointing at Ed.

"You still owe me for the last time." Ed said reminding Eddy about the bar crawl Eddy made him go to a few months back; that resulted in him paying for everyone's drink, and him sleeping on the couch. Eddy chuckled under his breath at the memory of Ed drunk and declaring his love to a pole that he thought was Nazz.

"All in good time." Eddy said rubbing his thumbs together.

"Still cheap as ever."

"You know it." Laughter was exchanged between the two friends. Ed glanced at Eddy through his peripheral vision and chuckled to himself. How much has changed in only a few years. People you think that would be together forever, through thick and thin, eventually end up drifting apart. It's quite heartbreaking. In all actuality, it shows you a person's true colors. You think you know a person until something comes along and changes everything.

When they, the three Eds, were younger, they would spend every waking moment together. If they were sleeping, watching monster movie marathons, or simply walking to school, they could always be found together. But that was the past, and this is the present. People were lucky if they caught the three Eds together in one room. Now, you either find Ed with Eddy or Ed with Eddward; never Eddy and Eddward. Getting the two in the same room was damn near mission impossible.

The last time Ed was able to get Eddward and Eddy in the same room was his wedding. They both came and agreed to be his best man; however, standing at the altar, one could just feel the hatred that seethed off of them for each other. It was intoxicating. The glances they occasionally threw was enough to make any man cry and run for the hills.

The hatred that they had for each other was personal and on a whole another level.

There was no one to blame. Ed respected, or rather loved, both of his friends deeply, but refused to pick a side. They both understood, even if that was the only thing had in common anymore. Why risk losing another friend when they already lost one.

Ed glanced to his right, eyeing the empty space beside him. Shaking his head, he nudged Eddy gently to get his attention. Eddy hummed and gave his undivided attention to Ed.

"Double D is coming." He said flat out; he was tired of beating around the bus with Eddy. It was easier with Eddward; he could say it straight and all at once, that simple. With Eddy, he has to jump around the topic until Eddy catches on. He doesn't feel like doing that today.

"I figured." He said with a dead voice. Ed tried to sit down with Eddy earlier in the week like he did Eddward, but Eddy was "out of town" doing God knows what.

"I just wanted to warn you before he arrives. I don't want any fighting." He said with an underlying threat. Eddy took a sip of his drink lost in thought. Eddy missed his old friend, but he couldn't see past his life choices. He didn't agree with his lifestyle and figured that he didn't have to condone it. He tried for the best of them, to remain friends, but after time they just drifted apart. Attempting to remain friends did more damage to their friendship than good. A strain was put on their relationship that was obvious to everyone, and eventually led to an unforgiving falling out; the rest is history.

"You know how I feel about him." Eddy said setting his drink down on a nearby coffee table. "Is this your way of trying to amend the past?" Eddy accused.

"I doubt anything I do can mend the past."

"It wasn't my fault." Eddy quickly defended himself. "You may not think too highly of me, but you cannot blame for what happened in the past." Fire burned behind Eddy's eyes, who tried to calm himself, not wanting to cause a scene. "It wasn't my fault." He said through his teeth.

"I never said it was." It was clear as day the amount of guilt that simmered within Eddy. The topic at hand was never brought up in conversation between the two friends, and solemnly thought about, but sometimes things can't be avoided. It's funny how things of the past still have the power to dictate the course of the future.

"I need a smoke." Eddy said walking away from Ed. Ed watched him cross the room and stopping by Lee. Whispering in her ear, Lee kissed Eddy on the cheek and looked back towards Ed. She threw him a quick smile before turning back to Eddy, who was already across the room and out the door.

Being stopped every two seconds by a friend or family member, Nazz was finally able to break away from the crowd and make her way into the living room in search of Ed. The party was everything, as expected of Nazz, and everyone believed her little lie of wanting to have a "get-together." She was able to convince everyone that she just wanted one night to get everyone together and have a kick back; with them being grown and living their own lives, no one sees much of each other anymore. Many quickly accepted her invitation, while others, not so much, but reluctantly came.

"Ed," Nazz gasped when she finally made her way across the living room, "I've been looking for you."

"You found me." He chuckled opening his arms for her. Nazz relaxed into his arms and smiled.

"Did you talk to…" She trailed off.

"I did. Nothing to worry about." He kissed the top of her head making those in their vicinity "oh" and "aw" at them.

"Is Dee coming?" Nazz said using the nickname she made especially for Eddward. He asked her repeatedly not to call him that, along with Double D, but some battles you just can't win against Nazz. As if on queue, two solid knocks landed on the front door, followed by Eddward entering the room, with a basket in his hands, and Detective Marx on his heels. As if no one understands the concept of being sly, it was painfully obvious that the party came to a stand still and all eyes were on him. It was unjust to blame everyone for staring at Eddward. After they graduated, and parted ways, it was as if Eddward disappeared and never came back. It was shocking to be honest. Even though everyone was in their own social clique, they still made time to hang out and stay connected with each other. Eddward on the other hand, didn't bother with their social gatherings, and preferred to be left alone.

Who could fault him after all he's been through?

Eddy entered the room causing everyone to turn heads and face him. Eddward and Eddy's unfavorable past is no secret and is well known among everyone in the room. Eddward and Eddy locked eyes, making the room turn unnaturally cold, and giving off the impression that they were the only two who mattered in the world. As if time slowed down for this moment, Eddy and Eddward stood still, staring each other down, exchanging a silent conversation. Eddward's eyes were blank and gave off no clue of his true emotions, something he's mastered in the past few years, while Eddy's were hard and justified. If you knew Eddy and Eddward personally like Ed, you would know that Eddward was silently mocking Eddy, putting him on edge. Eddward always had the ability to get under Eddy's skin in a matter of seconds and quite frankly used it to his advantage. Smiling slightly and ignoring their discourtesy, Eddward spotted Nazz and crossed the room, completely forgetting Eddy's existence. Everyone in the room exhaled a breath that they didn't know they were even holding in, Nazz being one of them.

"Nazz," Eddward said leaning over and hugging her quickly, "good to see you. I brought you this." Indicating to the basket in his hands. "I apologize for my behavior and not stopping by sooner and seeing your lovely home. I would have been here earlier but I got stuck at the lab." He reassured her.

"I'm glad you came." She smiled brightly. "I see you got my invention Michael." Nazz said patting his arm.

"Who could decline it." His throaty tone making every girl's heart in the room melt.

"Figures it was Nazz who invited you." Eddward rolled his eyes, displaying his annoyance of Detective Marx.

"Of course, we're texting buddies!" She squealed grabbing his arm. "Now what you bring me!" She squealed, reaching for the box. Eddward quickly grabbed her hand and held it tightly in his. Raising his eyebrow, Ed eyed him suspiciously and Nazz looked at him quizzically.

"I would advise you to open this later, for it contains items I'm not sure everyone is aware of." He said looking down towards her stomach. Blushing tremendously Nazz smiled and grabbed the box anyway.

"I'll make sure to put this away. Since you were the only one who brought me gift!" She yelled eyeing everyone in the room. Patting his arm, Nazz scurried away towards the kitchen. In the kitchen Kevin, Rolf, and Jonny sat around drinking God knows what and chatting idly.

"well if it isn't the woman of the hour." Kevin said kissing Nazz on the cheek.

"Gross." Nazz pretended to gag making Rolf and Jonny laugh and Kevin roll his eyes.

"Drama queen."

"The one and only."

"What's with the box?" He asked.

"It's a gift from Dee!" She exclaimed, getting all excited again.

"Dee?" Kevin asked confused.

"Dee… Eddward… Double D." She said rambling off his various names.

"Wait, Double D is here?" Jonny piped in. "I haven't seen him in forever." Rolf hummed in agreement.

"Yah, he doesn't live too far from here and we've stayed in touch." Her eyes hinted with trouble. "You should go say hi." Looking at the three men standing in the kitchen, they exchanged looks, and looked back at Nazz.

"Wait he and Eddy both are here?" Nazz shook her head, affirming his question. "You shouldn't go around poking your nose in other people's business." He said poking Nazz in the head. Swatting his hand away Nazz glared at him.

"I am doing no such thing. Ed wanted both of them here, so he dealt with it, not me. So shut-up." Rolf chucked at Kevin backing away from Nazz. Don't let her size fool you; she may be small, but she's strong. Her signature move is hitting you with the tips of her fingers. She's sure to leave a bruise with that plan of attack. Peering over Nazz's head, Kevin, Rolf, and Jonny spotted a tall man standing in the living room talking to Ed.

"He doesn't look anything like he used to... but it has been a few years since we last saw him. "Jonny and Rolf hummed in agreement. Turning around, Nazz looked in the direction they were looking in because Eddward doesn't look all that different.

"That's not Double D, that's Detective Marx." She said. Kevin, Rolf, and Jonny all exchanged worried glances and look towards Nazz for an explanation.

"That's Double D's boyfriend… I think… I don't know anymore… but they were together. I invited him." She said turning back towards the counter.

"Double D is a cop?" Kevin questioned.

"No, he's a forensic scientist that works for the police. Detective Marx and him are partners."

"Why are they partners. Wouldn't Double D work in the lab and not in the field?" Rolf spoke up.

"I thought that too. He did for the past few years, but if I remember correctly he got assigned to a really big case that required him to work closely with Michael, the detective. It was something about a series of unsolved robberies… a red bandana… I don't remember." Rubbing her chin, she tried to remember all the details when suddenly, all the blood drained from her face. "Don't say anything!" She said turning back around with her hands over her mouth. "Ed told me about it sometime ago but I wasn't supposed to tell anyone; an open investigation and all." She said eyeing all of them. Exchanging glances once again, Rolf, Jonny, and Kevin shook their heads.

"Nazz," Eddward called walking into the kitchen, "Ed is looking for you." He called. Standing before them was Eddward, the topic of discussion, stood tall and confident. He hasn't changed much, and the three of them could see that. He was still slim but lean. Once could see fragments of muscle definition that has accumulated over the years. He no longer wore his beloved beanie and instead wore his hair somewhat shaggy and tucked back behind his ears. He was tall, much beyond their younger expectations of how tall he would be, around 6'1" maybe but not taller than three men standing in the kitchen. He still had that gap between his teeth but who would blame him of not wanting to get it corrected. It is trademark after all. He was handsome, nonetheless.

"Thank You Dee." Nazz smiled turning back facing the men. She threw them a look that all but screamed for them to keep their mouths shut. Tapping Eddward on the shoulder she scurried out and left the four men in the kitchen. Kevin stared at Eddward, taking in every aspect of his persona. He never thought someone was cable of maturing like this. It was an utter shock, not a bad one, a good one. Eddward was perfection, even though no one is perfect, he was; or rather, Kevin thought he was. Time slowed down just enough to allow Kevin to soak up everything about Eddward before it came to an abrupt stop.

"You should close your mouth Kevin, it's unattractive." Eddward turned and left a drooling Kevin in the kitchen.


	9. Confessions

AN: *Kisses Eddward on the cheek to let him know that I love him and that I'm sorry.* This is an extremely emotional chapter and was extremely hard to write. I hope this chapter answers some of the questions and gives you insight into Eddward's mind and his past. On that note, I also want to announce a _trigger warning_ for this chapter. This chapter contains extremely crude language that I personally don't agree with and condone; however, I decided to put it in this chapter for the sake of the story. In other words, the views of the charters do not reflect my own personal views. Like always, if anyone ever needs to talk my inbox is always open. XOXO!

* * *

Cat & Mouse

Chapter 9: Confessions

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded:Tuesday, June 14, 2016

* * *

Out of the three men standing in the kitchen, Rolf was the only one who had a sense of the situation they were in. Sure Eddward was a childhood friend of the trio; however, he couldn't be trusted. He worked for the police and that automatically made him an enemy. Taking in account of how close Eddward and Nazz seem to be, it's un-telling what information he knows. Kevin's not a rat but he has a big mouth and Nazz has good hearing. This whole thing is a mess and Rolf knows there's no way any of it could end pretty. Kevin was off daydreaming after the enemy and Jonny was oblivious to the whole thing. Rolf should have stayed home, they all should have, but they're all afraid of the wrath of Nazz.

"Kevin, Jonny," Rolf spoke, "mind joining me for a smoke outside?" He said standing up and collecting their pop cans, tossing them in the sink, and running water over them.

"I don't smoke." Jonny said simply.

"Since when do you smoke?" Kevin asked returning to reality.

"It wasn't a question." He hinted and walked out the backdoor and into the back yard. Humping his shoulders, Jonny jumped up and followed suit with Kevin trailing behind me. The backyard was dark with the exception of the few yard lights Ed installed a few weeks back; something about a Raccoon and how it was terrorizing Nazz at night. Rolf was on the far side of the yard, posted against the gate with a cigar in his mouth. That should be evidence of how dense his partners are. He doesn't smoke cigarettes but he will never turn down the opportunity to light up a cigar.

"Why are you dragging us out here in the cold?" Kevin asked wrapping his arms around his body. With winter approaching and them not being too far from the ocean, it's cold, and none of them grabbed their coat before they left. Jonny just shook his shoulders, not bothered by the cold. He was a strange person unfortunately.

"We need to get everything we can on Edd and that Detective." Rolf wasn't one to beat around the bush. He got straight to the point; fuck the bullshit. "I knew this would happen sooner or later. I had a feeling that someone was looking into us but I wasn't too sure, now I am." He added.

"I'm already on it." Jonny said pulling out his cellphone and getting to work.

"What do you mean you thought someone was looking into us?" Kevin asked. This was the first time he was hearing of this. "We have a deal: no secrets. If you thought something was up why didn't you say something?" Kevin's nostrils flared, filling the air with warm smoke. Rolf took a swig of his cigar, exhaling deeply before he spoke.

"I wasn't sure. I didn't want to bring anything up if it was false. We already have a shit ton of things to worry about. I didn't want to add to the pile." Shaking his head, Rolf ran his hands through his thick black hair, clearly irritated. "When I set you up with Kourtney I had to go through a few people to get to her; she's not an easy person to track down. I had to do a few favors for some Russians uptown, we exchanged information for better or worse, but we both got what we wanted. After I met with the Russians one of them got picked up by the police and was detained for some days on some false charges. If you ask me they were grilling him for information. He was a scrawny little thing. Couldn't weigh no more than a buck twenty-five soaking wet." Chuckling, Rolf took another swig of his cigar, longer than his last one. "When they released him he was found dead the next day," Rolf snapped his fingers, "that quick."

"What are you saying?" Jonny asked looking up from his phone.

"It's not easy to get to a Russian; let alone kill them. The only ones who could have possible kill him was themselves and the Russians don't kill each other for fun. There was a rat and they took care of it. The Russians wanted to keep it quiet but I got a call from one of the guys I deal with, he owes me, and he told me that he was one of the guys who got me to hook you up with Kourtney. He didn't know anybody's name, only aliases, so real names are safe, but your alias is hot." Rolf said leaning back against the gate. "Fucking Russians. I should have dealt with the Irish."

"There's no way you can trace my alias back to me." Kevin spoke up. "Besides if you were to look into that one it would send you halfway across the world and a few years back." Rolf cocked his eyebrow.

"I know a thing or two." Jonny was the one who gave Kevin his alias, well actually, all of them their aliases. When it comes to technology and alluding people in the system, Jonny was your guy. The things he could do with a compute sometimes scares Kevin.

"This is not good." Worry made its way across Kevin's face. "You think this Detective is trying to get to us through Edd?"

"That would be the logical explanation." Rolf said rubbing his chin. "What the hell type of business does a forensic scientist have doing out in the field. Edd probably doesn't even know how to shot a fucking gun. It's possible the Detective got wind of our extra curricular activities and is using his to get to us." It's a logical explanation, but…

"But that doesn't make sense." Kevin couldn't wrap his mind around the whole thing, he wasn't as smart as a forensic scientist, but he wasn't dumb. "We haven't talked, let alone seen Edd in years. We weren't even close when we were kids. I used to beat the shit out of him and the others so I don't think he has shit on us. I mean it's possible," Kevin said holding his hand up to stop Rolf, "but I think it's too early to assume. If they are looking into us they haven't found a connection between us and Edd."

"We should establish the connection between Edd and the Detective before they find one between us and him." Kevin and Rolf turned towards Jonny. "Let's see what they have before they have shit on us. It won't be hard to bug Edd and dig into his past, but the Detective, it'll be a challenge, but I can get it done."

"Sounds good. We need to know everything about them." Rolf said putting his cigar out on the gate. "Kevin, see what you can get out of Nazz. It seems like she's real close with Edd." Kevin nodded his head and turned back towards the house. "Should have dealt with the Irish," Kevin mumbled under his breath. Shit like this never happens with the Irish.

* * *

Standing against the far wall in the front room, Jimmy took another sip of his pop, pretending to listen to Sarah. Over the years he has become fairly good at pretending to listen and care about everything she talked about, even though he could care less half of the time. He would never come right out and tell Sarah that he didn't care about her petty gossip because one, they've been friends for far too long, and two, it was entertaining. He usually just gives her the benefit of the doubt and pretends to be the ideal friend he isn't. He cares immensely for Sarah but sometimes he just needs a break. His mind was somewhere else, or better yet, on someone else. Jimmy was focused on the tall man with raven hair he hasn't seen in years. Ever since he entered the room Jimmy's eyes hasn't left his body. He was truly remarkable.

Eddward was Jimmy's first crush and maybe even his first love. When they were in high school puberty hit Jimmy like a ton of bricks and he didn't know what do with himself. All those newly found emotions and desires that were coursing through his body jumbled his brain and made him extremely hormonal. Majority of the time he found himself lusting after a certain raven haired teen; however, the feelings were never exchanged. Jimmy and Eddward both were on two different ends of the social spectrum so they rarely crossed paths, but when they did, Jimmy did his best to get closer to the god like creature, even though he never told him his true feelings. It was a one sided love affair. When Eddward graduated and left town the next day Jimmy was heart broken. He locked himself in his room and cried his heart out. He actually convinced himself that just maybe after Eddward graduated he could approach him; however, no one expected him to pack up and leave without even saying goodbye. It's true that everyone in the cul-de-sac wasn't extremely close per se but overtime they eventually grew closer together. It was a dream filled with false hope and conviction. Unfortunately, Jimmy was forced to suffer alone.

When Jimmy finally pulled himself together after his heartbreak he slowly moved on but he could never forget the love he had for Eddward. Even though it didn't affect him to the degree it used to, it was still with him, buried deep down inside. No one expected Eddward to show up, with the exception of a few individuals, and Jimmy didn't expect his heart to be ripped from his chest again. All his futile emotions resurfaced and made themselves known; violently ripping at Jimmy's heart. Jimmy wasn't going to let this opportunity to express his love to Eddward pass. He wasn't sure if Edd and the man that accompanied him were in item, but he simply didn't care. He had no problem being home wrecker; he'd done it before and he could do it again.

Across the room Eddward stood with Nazz, Ed, and Detective Marx chatting idly about their work week and minor troubles. Eddward was more than irritated at the fact that Detective Marx was at the party and had no problem expressing his distaste. It was shocking for Nazz to hear the ignorant innuendos Eddward said in between conversational cues that were directed mainly at Detective Marx. She was aware that Detective Marx and Eddward's relationship status was complicated but she didn't think it was this bad. Every word Detective Marx said was accompanied by some harsh comment Eddward was able to muse together. Nazz knew Eddward for a long time but the man standing before her wasn't the Eddward she knew; he was a stranger.

"Dee can you help me with something?" Nazz interjected before Eddward was able to come up with another harsh comment. "It's just something really simple." Nodding his head, Eddward motioned Nazz to lead the way. Before Ed could say anything, Nazz threw him a pleading look that made him keep his mouth shut. Leaning off of Ed, Nazz rubbed Detective Marx's shoulder, giving him an apologetic look and walking off. Nazz led Eddward out of the living room and down the hallway towards the basement door. Nazz quickly descended the stairs with Eddward on her heels.

"What is it that you need help with?" Eddward questioned looking around the basement. It was nothing spectacular. It was a medium sized dusty basement that screamed of ghost. Nazz tried to get Ed to clean it up for months but that has yet to happen. The basement was the only place Nazz could have this conversation with Eddward in secret. Nazz understands Eddward's desire for discretion all too well and was willing to oblige if she had the slightest chance of amending his impoliteness.

"I need you stop acting like a jackass and get your act together." She said leaning against the railing. Eddward's eyes widened at the name she called him. It was highly out of character for Nazz to call someone outside their name, even if the name was used as an adjective instead of a directive. "I don't know what's going on with you, but this," she said pointing at him, "is not okay." Eddward opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by Nazz. "No, listen. I don't know why you are treating Michael the way that you are but I won't stand by and let this continue." Anger leaked its way into Nazz's voice as it elevated slightly with every word. Nazz had no problem calling people out on their wrongs, especially if it was a dear friend of hers, in hope of amending their wrongs. This conversation with Eddward was long past due. "Not every relationship is perfect, and trust me I know, but no one deserves to be treated the way you are treating Michael. Even though you pretend that you don't care about Michael, but loathe him, I know you don't really feel that way. You care for him even if you're too afraid to admit it." She called him out.

"I don't know what you're talking about Nazz." Eddward sad annoyingly. He knew where this conversation was heading and didn't want to go down that path. Leave it to Nazz to bring up topics he'd rather not discuss. "I told you before and I will tell you once more. Marx and I are no longer together. I do not care for him in the ways you think I do. I was only with him for satisfaction, nothing more." The bitter truth that left Eddward's lips made Nazz's eyes crinkle in worry.

"You can not possibly mean that! You out of all people should know how wrong it is to play with someone's feelings!" Her voice began to quiver in anger. Out of all the things that could possibly make Nazz boil over, it was the simple blatant disregard for another's feelings that made her reach her boiling point. After all that Eddward has been through she couldn't believe the words she was hearing. After all the pain, hate, and anger he's suffered from, he decides to turn around and treat people the way he was once treated. "You should be ashamed of yourself. Do you not hear the words that are coming out of your mouth?" She chastised.

"I hear them perfectly." Eddward said modestly. The man standing before her wasn't the Eddward she grew up with. He may look like Eddward but he was nothing more than a horrible delusion. He was the shell of a broken man who ran from his feelings for so long that it left him empty and cold. "I never said I played with anyone's feelings; however, I refuse to live a lie. When Detective Marx and I first engaged in our relationship I told him it was solely for my satisfaction. I needed release and I used him to achieve it." The crude words fell out of Eddward's mouth so easily that it sent chills down Nazz's spine.

"So you're telling me that the duration of your entire your relationship you never felt anything more for him?" Eddward briefly casted his eyes down to his shoes and back up to Nazz's face. That was all she need to know that she was right. "Even though you may think you don't care for him, you do, and you always will. You're just too much of a damn fool to see it."

"I-" Nazz stepped forward, cutting Eddward off. Standing in front of him, Nazz gripped Eddward's chin and forced him to look at her.

"When you and him first met he was immediately smitten with you. He was in love with you the moment he met you and it hurts my heart to see you push him away so suddenly. I don't know what you're going through, but I do know that you need him, or someone that can make you smile. When you and him were together you smiled so much; it was beautiful. I miss seeing that smile on your face." Nazz bit her lip hesitating. "I want you to be happy but I want you to know that people care for you."

"Who would care for someone who almost kill…"

"That's why you pushed him away." Nazz said slowly. It all makes sense now. Eddward was scared of loving someone because he was unable to love himself. "Even if Michael doesn't know about your past transgressions don't let that rule your life. He wouldn't care about that because there is so much good in you that out weigh the bad. The only way people will be able to love you is if you love yourself first. Not everyone is perfect so don't live a life that makes you fall short of your ideal of perfection. You are perfectly imperfect in your own way Eddward." She whispered her words. Eddward grabbed her hands and pulled them away from his face. Holding her hands in between his own, Eddward stared down at them and ran his thumb across the back of her hand.

"I understand what you mean." Eddward said slowly. Taking a deep breath, he searched in his mind for answers or convictions that he could offer Nazz, but he couldn't find any. He wanted to give Nazz something that would make her smile, help her understand, but anything he came up with lacked some form justification he couldn't offer. The only thing he could give her was the brutal harsh truth; at least she deserved that. "I am thankful that you care immensely for me. You out of all people should know how thankful I am in having you as a friend. Without you and Ed I would probably be a drunk on the verge of death, but I'm not. I am forever indebted to you; however, you must understand that who I am, who I was, and who you think I am are vastly different versions of myself that cannot coexist in harmony with each other. There is so much more to this iceberg that you cannot see and I wish to keep it that way. Let me keep my trials and tribulations to myself. You are breaching a part of me that could start a war that I am not ready to fight. I am better of being alone and wish to keep it that way…" With that, Eddward let go of Nazz's hands and looked her in the eyes. His eyes were cold and unfazed by anything he said. It was unnatural and only made Nazz worry more. There was so much about Eddward that Nazz knew but there were even more that she didn't know. It was some twisted justification that Eddward came up with. What she knew was bad but the rest would just kill her.

"I understand…" Was all Nazz was able to muse. She wanted to say so much more but knew it would be futile. Eddward wrapped her in his arms and gave her a hug that was nothing but cold. "I love you, okay." Her confession sounded more like a question than a statement.

"I love you too." Eddward said letting her go. "Now did you actually need me to get something for you or was that a cover story?" Eddward said making Nazz blush in embarrassment. As if saved by the bell, or rather and Ed, Ed called Nazz's name from upstairs.

"Just come up after like five minutes so it won't look weird." She said running up the stairs. Rolling his eyes Eddward leaned against the wall and let his eyes wander around the room. The room was creepy but relaxing in an odd way. It was covered in dust and boxes but contained a welcoming aroma. On the far end of the room a box stood alone on a table which caught Eddward's attention. It wasn't the box per se that caught his attention; rather, what was written on the box peaked his curiosity. The box was labeled "Jawbreakers" and was partly open. Answering his curiosity, Eddward crossed the room and came to a stop in from of the box. It was a simple brown box that was worn down from wear and tear. Flipping back the top flaps of the box Eddward looked inside.

A small chuckle left his lips as he realized what was in the box. It was a collection of pictures of Ed, Eddy, and him from when they were younger. The box was filled with pictures, old scam blue prints, a label maker, and a few jawbreakers. It was a memento box filled with precious memories of their long forgotten childhood. It was nostalgic. Pilfering through the box, Eddward came across interesting items here and there but one item caught his attention the most. A medium size picture frame was wrapped in a cloth. Out of everything in the box, this was the only thing that was packed carefully, as if to protect it from damage.

 _"It happens to everyone as they grow up. You find out who you are and what you want, and then you realize that people you've known forever don't see things the way you do. So you keep the wonderful memories, but find yourself moving on."_

"Nicholas Sparks," Eddward whispered to himself. The quote was engraved in the back of the picture frame in fine print. Gripping the frame, a little too tight, Eddward flipped it over. It was a picture of Ed, Edd, and Eddy as toddlers. They were sitting in the living room of Eddy's childhood home playing with a ball and eating jawbreakers. The picture was taken years ago by Eddy's mother. This was the beginning of their friendship. Remembering the stories their parents told them about this day; it was the first time they ever met, but it was as if they knew each other for years, even though they were barely one. A trip down memory lane wasn't what Eddward needed but he couldn't help but look at the picture. Looking at the precious memories that he long forgot and buried deep down inside of him.

That was a lifetime ago.

A small hand ran it's way up Eddward's back making him drop the picture frame back into the box. Turning around Jimmy was standing directly behind Eddward with a sultry look on his face. As if not understanding the concept of personal space, Jimmy was less than a step away from Eddward, barely letting air pass between the two. Eddward's breath hitched in his throat at the unwelcome close proximity of Jimmy and himself.

"Jimmy, what are you doing?" Eddward said trying to take a step back and failing. His back came in contact with the table; there was nowhere for him to go but forward and he didn't want to go in that direction.

"I didn't mean to startle you," Jimmy said lightly, "but I saw you come down here with Nazz and wondered what you guys were up to." He admitted.

"That doesn't concern you." Eddward's voice hardened. Jimmy wasn't the same geeky and accident prone child he once was. With the absent orthodontic headgear, his facial features accentuated, his body filled out, and he became quite a looker. His curly snow white hair did wonders to emphasize his pale gray eyes. The light colors he wore always made his milky skin stand out and appear flawless. Even though he was summer a baby it was as if he was the epitome of winter. Overall he was attractive but…

He wasn't Eddward's type.

"I think it concerns me a lot." Jimmy winked at him. "But let's quit this idle chit chat and get straight to the point." Jimmy ran his hand up and down Eddward's arm. Leaning in, Jimmy whispered, "I love you Eddward," and placed his hand on top of Eddward's. Their eyes met and Jimmy's was filled with nothing but adoration.

"Excuse me?" Eddward asked shocked. Snatching his hand out from under Jimmy's, Eddward tried to put space between the two once again but was only able to lean his torso backwards.

"I loved you ever since we were in high school." He admitted. 'I just didn't have the chance to tell you." Jimmy placed his hand on Eddward's chest. "I know you'll feel the same way about me if you just give me a chance and hear me out." Jimmy licked his lips and leaned up against Eddward.

"Jimmy," Eddward said between his teeth, "I'm flattered that you feel this way about me but I cannot exchange those emotions with you. I don't find you attractive and if I did I wouldn't even consider perusing a relationship with you. You're underage and I'm too old for you. It would suit you better to be with someone that's the same age as you." Eddward said harshly. He didn't care about the boy's feelings. Jimmy was too feminine in his eyes. Eddward liked men not boys who like men who look like girls.

"Just give it a chance." Jimmy said grinding his hips against Eddward's. Eddward's heart skipped a beat at the unanticipated gesture. This was bad. "I don't know if you and that _man_ are together but I can satisfy you way better than he ever could." Jimmy said with fire in his eyes. "Just feel it," Jimmy bucked his hips again making Eddward yelp, "I bet he doesn't get you as excited as this." Jimmy whispered seductively.

"Jimmy!" Eddward yelled at him. Eddward's face began to heat up as his heart started to race erratically. Trying to raise his hands and push Jimmy away, Jimmy anticipated the move and grabbed Eddward's hands, pinning them to his sides. Even though Jimmy was feminine he was still biologically a man and possessed the strength of one. Jimmy ran his nose alongside Eddward's neck, inhaling his scent. Eddward's intoxicating smell made Jimmy grow harder in his pants.

"Just give it a try." Jimmy kissed the crook of Eddward's neck making his stomach turn. _"I won't tell anyone."_ Jimmy promised. Eddward opened his mouth to protest but stopped when his heart painfully pounded against his chest. As if time slowed down, Eddward could barley feel himself and grasp his surroundings. It was as if he was detached from the situation. _"You won't tell anyone."_ He heard Jimmy mumble as he kissed his neck. Jimmy's hands ran up and down Eddward's chest making his stomach turn in vile. Eddward was trembling under Jimmy's touch. His rough caresses were making Eddward's vision blurry and causing him to choke on the small amount of air he was able to get to his lungs. _Their_ hands, _their_ words, _their_ touches were making Eddward's skin crawl. The sweet nothings _they_ whispered into his ears made him uncomfortable. He was weak under _their_ power. He was scared.

"No…" His protested for _them_ to stop but was ignored. He was helpless.

 _"You won't be able to forget me." They_ whispered against his neck. _Their_ hands were rough against his skin. The room swayed as it turned in circles and _their_ menacing laughs filled the _alley._ A cold sweat broke out on the back of Eddward's neck. Jimmy groped Eddward and fiddled with his belt. The ruffling sound of clothes made Eddward panic. _They_ were here and _they_ were going to hurt him.

"No," Eddward said again.

" _No one can hear us." They_ said sweetly. Looking around, Eddward focused on the _people_ in front of him. Not again. Eddward snatched his hands out from under _them_ and pushed _them_ with all the strength he could muse up. Jimmy stumbled backwards, falling to the floor. Eddward backed away from Jimmy breathing uncontrollably. Eddward felt behind him with his hand until he felt the cold brick of the wall. Leaning against it, Eddward looked down and saw Jimmy sitting on the floor and rubbing his head. Eddward could still hear _their_ laughs. He had to get out of there. Without thinking, Eddward ran up the stairs and out the basement. Turning the corner of the hallway, Eddward ran face first into Eddy, making him spill his pop all over his shirt.

"The fuck dude? Watch where you're going!" Eddy shouted, pushing Eddward. Eddward's vision went red and he violently pushed Eddy back. Eddy cursed under his breath and grabbed Eddward by his shirt. Eddward's fight-or-flight response taking over his body, making his decisions erratic. Eddward wasn't afraid of Eddy and punched him in the face, releasing all of his built up anger in one swing. Eddward felt the crunching of cartilage under his fist as Eddy yelped and grabbed his nose. Testosterone filled the air as Sarah screamed for Ed, but it was too late. Eddy regained his posture and punched Eddward in the face and tackling him to the floor. The assault didn't faze Eddward as he flipped them over and got on top. Eddward punched Eddy again in the face feeling blood make its way across his fist. Eddy head-butted Eddward making him fall backwards, giving Eddy a window to get on top. Eddy grabbed Eddward by his shirt and slammed his head into the floor. Pushing his knees up, Eddward kneed Eddy in the groin and head-butted him back. Pulling his fist back, Eddward's assault was stopped by Kevin as Eddy was pulled off of him by Ed. Kevin and Rolf grabbed Eddward and pulled him to his feet, away from Eddy. Ed held Eddy in his arms, yelling at the both of them to calm down.

"What's the hell is going on in here?" Detective Marx asked as he and Nazz entered the room. Both Eddy and Eddward were being restrained with blood marinating their clothes and dripping from their faces. The atmosphere was thick with anger and pure hatred. Eddy and Eddward's eyes were locked onto each other. "I asked a question." Detective Marx's voice filled the room.

"You fucking gay boyfriend attacked me!" Eddy yelled. "You stupid bitch," Eddy yelled at Eddward, "you broke my fucking nose!" He said holding his nose.

"I should of broke your fucking face you two faced bitch!" Eddward yelled back.

"Why don't you say that shit to my face!" Eddy lunged forward but was heled back by Ed.

"Stop it!" Ed yelled. "What is the matter with you two?" He said gutturally.

"It's all your fault!" Eddward yelled, tears filling his eyes. "I hate you so much!" Eddward's emotions were getting the best of them. After years of being of nurse, Nazz's mother stepped forward, recognizing the signs of a panic attack and a psychological breakdown.

"Eddw-" Nazz's mother began to say but was cut off by Eddy.

"You should hate yourself you faggot!" The harsh insult made Ed grip Eddy painfully tighter. "Don't hate me because you hate yourself!" He didn't care what words left his mouth. All he wanted to do was hurt Eddward as much as he could.

"And you think you're so much better. At least I'm not banging the local trailer park whore!" Eddward laughed. "Even I have better standards than that and I'm a _faggot_." He spat.

"Watch your mouth!"

"Watch your dick!"

"Stop it!" Detective Marx said coming to stand in between the two. "You both should be ashamed of yourself." Eddy laughed and rolled his eyes. "Do I need to put my badge on to make this serious?" He asked Eddy.

"Yah, you do. I want to press charges." Eddy said looking at Eddward. "Everyone saw him hit me."

"Everyone saw you hit me so we both will be arrested. Unlike you, I have no problem being locked in a cell with you for a night. At least I'm not afraid to drop the soap." Kevin's eyes widened and looked at Ed, not knowing what to do. Ed shook his head, knowing that this conversation was way overdue.

"You should just kill yourself." Eddy said making everyone in the room gasp. A smacking sound filled the room as Nazz smacked Eddy across the face, her hand print burning bright red and sending a stinging sensation across Eddy's face.

"Don't you dare." She spat through her teeth. "I will not have this in my home." Eddward went lax in Kevin's grip.

"You would know so much about that, wouldn't you?" Eddward said making everyone look at him. The strange choice of words made everyone turn and face him. Eddward shook Kevin's and Rolf's arms off of him. "I'm leaving." He said fixing his clothes.

"Edward…" Nazz said walking across the room. "Don't…" Eddward shook his head, looking around the room. The looks that filled everyone's eyes were sickening. He couldn't stand it. It was all his fault.

"I tried Nazz. I'm sorry about your party, it was lovely while it lasted. Congratulations on the baby. You and and Ed will make wonderful parents." He said kissing her hands. The room gasped at the announcement of Nazz's baby. "I'll send a check for the damages." Eddward turned and walked towards the front door. Briefly stopping next to Lee, Eddward looked at her and gave her an apologetic look. "I apologize for the foul name I called you. I didn't mean it and regret saying it. You're a beautiful young lady who deserve so much better." Giving him a small smile, she shook her head, forgiving him. With that Eddward walked towards the door and out of the house.

"Dee!" Nazz called, but it was too late. "This is all your fault!" She turned and faced Eddy. "Why did you say that… You, out of all people…" She trailed off. Detective Marx placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze.

"Nazz…" Eddy trailed off. Nothing he could say would mend the situation; or rather, he didn't have anything to say.

"He'll be okay." Detective Marx said. "I should go too." Nazz shook her head and whispered a soft "thank you." Throwing Ed an apologetic look, Detective Marx left the house, in pursuit of Eddward.

"Congratulations on the baby." Jonny said, making Nazz give him a death glare; this was not the time for that. Eddy shoved Ed off him and proceeded to fix his clothes.

"Sorry Nazz." He said honestly. "I didn't mean to…" He stopped short when Ed crossed the room and held Nazz in his arms. "I don't know what's wrong with that fa-"

"I think you should go too." Ed said without looking at Eddy.

"Wha-"

"Get the fuck out of my house." Ed's voice was low and threatening. Eddy gave him one last look before he left. The house grew silent as everyone silently gathered their things, congratulated Nazz on her pregnancy, and left. Not before too long, the house was empty except for Kevin, Sarah, Jimmy, and both Ed and Nazz's parents. Every was sitting in the kitchen, not knowing what to say. Jimmy had a sick feeling in his stomach that everything was his fault. He wanted to own up to everything but decided against it. No one knew what to do.

"I have to call Dee." Nazz said picking up her cell phone. For the past ten minutes she paced across the kitchen, blaming herself for what happened, debating what she should do. Ed grabbed her hand when she walked passed him and pulled her into her into his lap.

"He's fine. Michael is with him. Nothing bad will happen to him." He said honestly. Nazz nodded her head but she couldn't help but worry.

"You should call Eddy." Nazz said. As much as Ed didn't want to, he knew he had to. Eddy was still his friend but he would be damned if he let Eddy get away with what he said. He was tired of this fighting and needed to put an end to it before someone seriously got hurt. Ed nodded his head and kissed Nazz on her cheek.

"Nazz," Mrs. Bartonschmeer called.

"Yes mom." Nazz said. She completely forgot about her parents.

"I need to talk to you." She said. "Sarah, go help your mother and my husband clean up. You too Jimmy." With that, only Nazz, Ed, and Kevin were left in the kitchen.

"What is it mom?" Nazz said. It was odd for her to quickly dismiss everyone from the kitchen just to talk.

"It's about Eddward. I think he had a psychological breakdown…" She admitted.

* * *

Eddward walked quickly down the dark streets until he was standing in front of his apartment building. He didn't bother on waiting for Detective Marx as he left Nazz's house. He needed the cold air to clear his mind and make him numb. Too many emotions weren't good for him and he needed to be alone. Climbing the stairs of the building, Eddward quickly slipped inside and headed towards his apartment. Ignoring Mrs. Smith's worrisome look she gave him, Eddward brushed her off, and climbed the stairs to his apartment. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his keys and proceeded to unlock the door. Unfortunately for him, his hands were violently shaking, making it impossible for him to slip the key inside the keyhole. Tears welled up in his eyes, making his vision blur as he became flustered at his inadequate self. Eddward pounded his fist on the door as he began to hyperventilate.

"Here," a rough voice called from behind him, "let me." Detective Marx's hand fell atop of Eddward's, gripping it softly. Looking over his shoulder, Eddward's tear stained face met Detective Marx's concerned one. He was unfazed by Eddward's outburst and simply just took the key out of his hand and unlocked the door. Eddward opened the door and walked inside. Before he could slam the door in his face, Detective Marx entered the apartment and closed the door. Not having the strength to fight him, Eddward walked down the hallway and towards his room. Duke, who was sitting on the couch, whimpered at Eddward but didn't move, not even when Detective Marx came into his vision. "Eddward…" Detective Marx called, following him down the hall.

Eddward walked into his room and began taking off his clothes in a desperate attempt to get rid of the transgressions of the day. As he took off his clothes, Eddward caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror on his dresser. His skin was flushed but oddly pale at the same time, his hair was disheveled, and tears stained his cheeks. Dried blood covered his hands and bruises began developing on his face and chest. His chest heaved at the sight before him. He was an utter mess. A small whimper escaped his lips as the flood gates opened and he lost control.

Eddward swiped his hands across his dresser, making everything fly and crash to the floor. Eddward dropped to his knees as he began crying uncontrollably. Detective Marx ran into the room and dropped to his knees, engulfing Eddward in his arms. After all these years, he was almost raped again. After all his efforts to become stronger and better he failed in protecting himself. The grief and shame that was overwhelming him was unbearable. He was so fragile in Detective Marx's arms. It was nothing that he has ever seen before. After all the months he's known Eddward, he's never seen him in this much pain. He never saw him so vulnerable.

Eddward pushed against Detective Marx's chest as he cried. He didn't want him to see like this. He didn't want him to see him weak and pathetic. He was stronger and better than that. Every slap, push, and shove Eddward made was a futile attempt in making Detective Marx leave and let him suffer alone. He sat there and took every blow as Eddward came more undone in his arms. Even if he didn't want to admit it, Eddward needed him. The tears that escaped Eddward's eyes soaked Detective Marx's shirt and was proof of the broken heart he had carried for years. Every sound that escaped Eddward's lips was inhuman. The sounds were of a broken man who didn't know what it meant to be loved. The wails that escaped his lips only made Detective Marx hold him tighter. Eddward's chest heaved as all the pain and hurt that was built up inside escaped. It was heart wrenching to see him like this.

Eddward wanted it all to go away; all the unwanted emotions, painful memories, the tears, and lies. He just wanted it to stop. He wanted it to stop hurting for once in his life. He couldn't stand the pain anymore. Eddward's hands went lax as he looked up and saw Detective Marx's worried eyes met his. He wanted it all. Eddward leaned forward and kissed him. Not rejecting him, Detective Marx kissed him back and held him tighter. He just wanted it to stop.

"Eddward…" Detective Marx called unsure. Pulling away, he looked down at Eddward's face. He wasn't thinking straight. Out of all the things they teach you in the academy, they don't teach you how to deal with an emotionally unstable man you're in love with. "I can't…" He trailed off, looking away. A whimper escaped Eddward's lips making him look back at him.

"Please," Eddward whispered, "make it all go away..." He pleaded. "Make it stop." He said as he grabbed Detective Marx's face. "Please…" He begged once more. Detective Marx's heart broke at the sound of Eddward's pleas. He didn't know what to do. All he ever wanted to do was give Eddward what he wanted, but this, he couldn't give him this; especially not now. Not taking no for an answer, Eddward leaned up and kissed him again. "Please…" Eddward begged as a tear fell down his face. Eddward slipped his hands under Detective Marx's shirt and felt his chest. The soft heated skin made Eddward whimper and pull himself closer. He had been cold for so long he just wanted to know what it felt like to be warm again. Eddward kissed Detective Marx's chin and rubbed up and down his chest, making him melt under his soft caresses. "Please Michael…" He asked.

That was all it took for his walls to crumble. Gripping Eddward's face in his hands, Detective Marx leaned down and kissed him fervently. All the denial that's been pent up inside him made itself known. From the moment he met Eddward to the moment their relationship ended, he hasn't been with another man. All the teasing and denial brought him to his limit. All he ever wanted was Eddward and nothing more. Eddward moaned into the kiss as he fiddled with his shirt in a pitiful attempt to get it off. In one swift move, Detective Marx picked Eddward up off the floor and carried him towards the bed. As soon as he left his arms and met the mattress, their shirts came off followed by their pants and their shoes. Eddward's hair fell across the pillows as his face heated up and mouth fell open.

Laying before him, Eddward was beautiful. His soft pale skin was the complete opposite of his own dark skin. Eddward's dark wavy hair did wonders to accentuate his pale features. It was quite amusing, no matter how many hours he spent in the sun, he never tans or changes pigmentation. Detective Marx didn't care. He loved every inch of Eddward and more. Kissing up his body, Eddward gasped at the feeling of Detective Marx's lips against his skin. It was maddening. After all the denial he put up with the last few months, he was falling to pieces at the simple contact. It wouldn't take long for him to become completely undone and a mess in his hands. His stomach heaved as Detective Marx's stubble left goose-bumps in its wake as he trailed his face up and down Eddward's stomach, leaving butterfly kisses here and there. Eddward was intoxicating. Just doing this was enough to get him high and on edge.

Placing one of his hands on Eddward's nipples, Detective Marx toyed with it. Making it stand erect and pinch it between his fingers. Moans slipped rapidly out of Eddward's mouth at the wonderful sensations that traveled throughout his body. Being the gentleman that he is, Detective Marx took the other into his mouth and sucked hard, gently biting down on it. Eddward's chest heaved off of the bed, pushing his chest further into the Detective's mouth. Pleasurable sounds escaped Eddward's mouth as his vision began to blur and his skin heat up to an unimaginable degree. Eddward bucked his hips into Detective Marx's, making their members brush and moans slip from their mouths. Releasing the pink nub, Detective Marx licked the other one and drew circles around it with his tongue. Panting, Eddward opened his mouth to speak, but failed when Detective Marx licked his nipple and began licking his way down Eddward's body.

Eddward's head fell against the pillows as Detective Marx spread his legs and fondled Eddward's member in his hands. Eddward's hands gripped the Detective's biceps as he yelled in pleasure. His member was something to be proud of. The soft pink skin only made it look more pink with the dark pubic hair that stood at the base of it. His member was thick and long, enough to put most men to shame, but it wasn't a match for the Detectives. His own was longer and thicker. If he wasn't careful he could end up hurting Eddward and he didn't want to do that. Staring down at the man before him, he locked eyes with Eddward before coming up and giving him a soft kiss. Returning to his prize, he met Eddward's eyes and took him in his mouth.

Eddward's eyes rolled to the back of his head as his mouth fell open and he gasped. The pleasure was immense. Every lick and flick of the Detective's tongue had Eddward begging for more, begging for the release he desperately needed. Eddward's balls tightened as his climax began building and rushing forward. Detective Marx tapped Eddward's lips, making him open his mouth. Getting the message, Eddward took his fingers into his mouth and began lathering the digits with his saliva. The Detective Moaned against Eddward's member, making Eddward buck his hips forward and sliding himself further down the Detective's throat. With his other hand, the Detective played with Eddward's nipples, making his body tremble in pleasure. Before too long, Eddward's legs began to tremble as he felt himself on the verge of coming undone, but before he could, the Detective pulled his mouth away, leaving Eddward in a pitiful wanton mess.

Detective Mark slipped his hands out of Eddward's mouth and captured Eddward's lips with his own. It was almost enough for Eddward to cum when he tasted himself on the Detective's lips. Licking Eddward's lips, the Detective pulled away and flipped Eddward onto his stomach. Bringing him to his knees, Detective Marx admired Eddward's beautiful round ass. Placing a kiss on both cheeks, he slipped one his thoroughly soaked fingers into Eddward's ass. Eddward moaned into the pillow as sweat formed on his forehead. Slipping another finger in, the Detective began stretching him. Eddward bucked his hips backwards, wanting more, wanting everything the Detective had to off. With a flick of his wrist, Eddward yelled and his vision blurred, and the Detective abused his sensitive spot. He found his prostate and was determined to give him every pleasurable sensation he could offer. Incoherent words spilled from Eddward's mouth as he was taken to cloud nine.

"Please…" He begged looking back at Detective Marx. "I need you…." He moaned. "Please Michael…" Slipping his fingers out of Eddward, Detective Marx aligned himself with Eddward. Knowing that no matter how much he stretched Eddward, it was going to hurt due to the lack of proper lubrication. Eddward swayed his hips, enticing the Detective to hurry. Leaning forward, Detective Marx grasped Eddward's lips with his own, and thrust his hips forward. Eddward's body lunged forward into the mattress as the Detective fully engulfed himself in Eddward. Moans slipped out of Eddward's lips as he felt himself being entered and filled to the brim. It was amazing. Eddward felt a slick trail of liquid make its way down his legs. He didn't have to look to know it was blood and he didn't care. This is what he wanted.

Throwing his hips backwards, Eddward buried the Detective fully in his ass. Looking down, the Detective smiled. It was a beautiful sight. His dark skin meeting with Eddward's pale skin put him on edge, letting the beast within him come forth. It drove him mad. Smacking Eddward's ass once, the Detective gripped Eddward's hips and pulled out and slowly thrust back in. Eddward moaned as he felt his prostate being abused at the maddening pace. Slowly pulling out and watching himself disappear into Eddward, The Detective smiled, it was intoxicating. He loved every moment of it. Reaching forward and placing his back against Eddward's, they both moaned in unison. Detective Marx kissed Eddward on the cheek and grasped his hand in his own. Without a moment to spare, he began thrusting in and out of Eddward at a rapid pace, hitting his prostate every time.

"Michael…" Eddward panted with each thrust. Before too long, Eddward was a withering mess on the verge of ecstasy. Wanting to see Eddward's face, the Detective switched their positions without pulling out. Leaning his back against the headboard, Detective Marx watched in awe as Eddward rode him like a professional. Every time his ass came down on his member made him grit his teeth and want more. Kissing up and down Eddward's chest, the Detective pulled him closer and whispered sweat nothings into his ear. Eddward picked up his pace and slammed down onto Detective Marx's member. Detective Marx wrapped his hands around Eddward and pulled him closer.

This is what Eddward wanted. This is what Eddward needed. To be reminded that he was only human and that there was nothing wrong with him. To be told that he was beautiful and worth it. To be reassured that everything was going to be okay even though tomorrow Is never guaranteed. To be worth the pain, the pleasure, and struggle. To be someone's everything. To be told that he isn't disgusting for what happened. To be told that it wasn't his fault. To be told that he was capable of being loved.

Only if he believed it…

Tears swarmed his eyes and fell down his cheeks at the realization of what he was doing came forth. He cried into every kiss, every moan, and every thrust of their hips. He was disgusting and pitiful. He wasn't capable of being loved and never will be. He was a joke and nothing more. He didn't deserve the love of others. Eddy's words filled his mind and the memories of what happened to him flashed across his eyes. He was right. Maybe he was better off dead.

Eddward yelled as he felt himself come undone. His member pulsated as he felt himself cum hard onto both of their chest. Moaning, he rode out his orgasm as he felt the Detective come undone as well and fill him completely. He felt the warmth of his essence spread throughout his body and take him from this world. His vision blurred as he felt warm hands engulf him in and soft lips kiss his neck. He faintly heard whispers of adoration and kindness. He felt the longing and ease one feels after such a blissful moment. He heard the words "I love you" mumble into his ears as he floated away.

"No you don't…" was all Eddward was able to muse before he completely slipped away.


	10. 150 Calories

AN: *wink, wink, wink* Well here's the next chapter! It took me a while to write this chapter because I had no idea how to approach it but I eventually figured it out and went ahead with it. Just a few notes before you read this chapter so **I hope you guys actually read my author's notes**. First things first, in the previous chapter I referred to the elderly lady who lives downstairs from Eddward as Mrs. Bennet, when in fact her name is not Mrs. Bennet, but Mrs. Smith (this is important). Don't worry, I have already went back and corrected that mistake. Second, this chapter plays off of a previous chapter, _Chapter 3: Blast from the Past,_ so if you want, feel free to review that chapter because it has been a while (I'm just too lazy to write a summary of chapter three). Third, this chapter does contain a _trigger warning,_ so like always my inbox is always open for those who need it. XOXO!

* * *

Cat & Mouse

Chapter 10: 150 Calories

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Thursday, June 23, 2016

* * *

The bed… it's cold… It's always cold…

My head… it hurts… My body…. It hurts too…

What time is it… What happened… That's right…

I'm pathetic.

I hear it more than feel the soft ruffling of the sheets as Duke paws at me to get up. I don't even know how he managed to get on the bed since it's so high up off the ground. His legs aren't that long and he's a small dog. I just want to be left alone… why can't he see that…? I blindly reach out and shove him away for the tenth time this morning. That's when I feel sharp canine teeth bite down hard on my hand. I snatch my hand away and sit up in the bed, knocking away the pillows and being brought face to face with a highly pissed off Shih Tzu.

"What!" I yell at him. Obviously not appreciating the tone in my voice, Duke growls and barks back at me. I'm not about to argue with a dog. "Go away Duke." I plead and lay back down, pulling the covers over my head. As soon as I get comfortable he bites my hand again, but this time, twice as hard. "Dammit Duke! What is your problem?" I yell sitting back up and staring at him. Duke waste no time in barking at me and telling me how horrible of an owner I am. "I know I'm a horrible and pathetic person, you don't have to remind me." Duke stops his barking and slightly whimpers as if that wasn't what he was saying. I flop down on my back again and roll over so my back is facing Duke.

That's when I see the small white piece of paper on the bedside table again.

I've read it a thousand times since he left. I memorized every word.

 _"I got a call from Chief. It's important and I have to go. Sorry, I won't be here when you wake. Sleep easy. Love you." –Michael_

It was a simple note, a reminder of the horrible sin I committed last night. It was around four this morning when his phone rang. Like the good detective he is, he answered it. I pretended to be asleep, even though I was wide awake. I heard him mumble a few words into the phone before hanging up and getting out of the bed. I heard him put his clothes on, wash his face, and crack his back. I felt him kiss me on the forehead, whispered he was sorry, whispered that he loved me. I heard him walk away and out the door. I felt the emptiness swallow me up with the deafening click of the front door.

When I opened my eyes, I saw the glass of water, two pain relievers, and the note he left me. I only picked up the note and read it. The pain relievers would do nothing to ease my pain, physically or mentally. I held it in my hand as the sun slowly rose and cast my shadow across the room, brightening enough for me to see my reflection in the mirror. To see the distraught person that hid under the somber shell of myself. A horrible creature that lurked in the shadows. Exposing the truth that laid dormant under the cracks of my person, showing me my true colors, showing me what I long denied. It was a revelation.

Duke nudged me again with his nose.

This dog does not give up.

After a few more barks and nudges he stopped altogether. I heard him whimper, feel him flip his tail at me (the dog equivalent of fuck you), and him jump off of the bed. Breathing out slowly, I silently thank whatever god is out there, and close my eyes. Quick little "pitter-patter" sounds fill the room and I quickly open my eyes. I don't even have time to react. Duke runs across the floor and leaps onto the bed… well onto my face. Duke lands on my face, his paws digging into my neck, and his barks ringing in my ears. I sit up quickly and catch him as he falls off my face and towards the floor. "Dammit." I curse under my breath and stare down at him in my lap. My glare doesn't even faze him. His bright brown eyes silently beg for me to stop.

I did make a promise to him.

I rub him between the ears and give him a soft smile.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" I whisper and throw the blanket off of me. The cold air hits my skin making me shiver and become aware of my exposed body. The blankets and his arms were the only things keeping me naked-self warm. Now that those are gone, I'm cold. Duke licks me in the face and jumps off of the bed. I stand up and stretch my muscles, feeling every ache and pain in my body. Every inch of my body is sore and the inside of my ass is no exception. Bruises decorate the upper half of my body. They're not that bad except for a few. The ones on my shoulder blades are the worst. They're a dark purple and tender to the touch. My knuckles are purple and mostly stiff, but it's not as bad as I thought they would be.

I cross the room and enter the bathroom. I need a shower. My body is sticky and has that unpleasant dry and dirty feeling to it. I didn't take a shower last night but the blood on my hands are gone and such. He must have wiped them off without me noticing. I push those thoughts out of my head as I step into the shower and turn the water on full blast. Soon enough hot water cascades down my body, loosening the tight muscles, and forcing my body to relax. I close my eyes and lean my head against the shower wall and just stand there. The water does nothing to ease my mind. I've made so many mistakes in the past twenty-four hours that I can't correct. It's as if every time I take one step forward I get knocked back two.

Loud pounding begins echoing throughout the apartment, making Duke jump up and run out of the bathroom. I hear Duke slide to a stop at the front door and begin barking in a sad attempt at making himself sound bigger than what he is.

Why is is that every time I'm in the shower someone wants to show up?

It's as if everyone has a radar for when I'm in the shower.

I can't even seek solace in my own bathroom.

If I just ignore them they'll go away. They always do. It's no one important. If it was someone important they would have a key and wouldn't have bothered knocking. I slide down the shower wall and sit under the shower head. The water helps muffle the sounds of the knocking. Duke runs back into the bathroom and begins barking at me. I choose to ignore him too. The knocking slowly comes to a stop followed by Duke's barking. Silence rings throughout the apartment and I slowly lean my head to the side. Peaking out from behind the shower curtain, Duke stares at me and runs off. As soon as he disappears from the bathroom the knocking starts once again; rather, the pounding starts. The knocks are louder and rougher this time. Whoever it is isn't giving up. The sound of their fist against the doors sounds as if they're trying to break in. Standing up, I turn the shower off and step out. Quickly drying myself off and throwing on a pair of pajama pants, I grab my robe and head towards the front door.

Hair dripping and all, I see Duke standing in front of the front door barking as loud as he can. The pounding doesn't stop and at this point, it's just obnoxious. I push Duke to the side with my foot and swing the door open. Whoever it is has chosen the wrong day to piss me off.

"What!" I scream.

"Well, good morning to you too." Kevin says standing on the other side of my door. "Looks like someone's not a morning person. I thought you'd never open up." He confesses and invites himself inside. Duke, my unreliable guard dog, just sniffs Kevin as he passes and looks at me.

"Excu-"

"I brought coffee and doughnuts." Kevin motions to the box of doughnuts in his hand and the two cup of coffees he has in the other. "I got them black. I didn't know how you take your coffee so I figured black would be okay. You can always add cream and sugar." He smiles and turns his back to me and walks further into the apartment. "Wow," he says looking around, "you got a nice place here." Duke follows behind Kevin as he turns into the kitchen. Groaning to myself, I close the front door and follow after them.

"May I ask what you're doing here?" I say as I enter the kitchen.

"I thought your dog would be a lot bigger. Fooled me." Kevin squats in front of Duke and runs his hand up and down his head. Duke can all but hide the praise he's receiving. Duke's tongue falls out of his mouth as he practically melts into Kevin's hand. Sometimes I really hate that dog.

"How do you know where I live?" I ask slightly irritated.

"I got your address from Nazz." Standing up, Kevin took a seat at the island and a sip from on of the coffee cups. He slides the other one across the table and lifts his eyebrows at me. "Come on, everybody likes coffee and doughnuts. It's the American right of passage." He jokes. Rolling my eyes, I pick up the coffee and take a sip.

"Thank you for the coffee and doughnuts." The coffee is rich and black, my favorite. "Now, what are you doing here?" I ask once again.

"I just wanted to stop by and say hi." He admitted, taking another sip of his coffee. "Hi," he smiles cheekily at me. "But no for real, I haven't seen you in a long time and was kind of shocked when you showed up at the party yesterday. I was going to stop and speak to you but who would have known what a left hook you had." He said drawing out the tail end of his sentence.

"I'd rather not discuss my physical capabilities." I state modestly. I don't like violence but that doesn't mean I won't defend myself when granted.

"That's fine with me, but if you ask me, that dipshit had it coming. No offense," he said throwing his hands up, "but Eddy's a jackass and needed someone to kick his ass. I'm just glad it was you and not me." Kevin smiled and opened up the box of doughnuts. Such a child he is. The box is filled with chocolate sprinkled doughnuts and nothing else. What's the point of eating that for breakfast when it's clearly not a breakfast item? Might as well not eat breakfast then and skip straight to lunch or dessert.

"None taken." I lean my body against the doorway and watch Kevin aimlessly. He practically stuffs two doughnuts in his mouth and rambles on about how much of a sorry excuse Eddy is for a man and has no respect for himself and those around him. He stops here and there to comment on how Eddy should be ashamed of himself, how proud of me he is for standing up for myself, and how cool of a dog Duke is. I just hum and nod my head at appropriate moments while sipping my coffee, just watching. Even though we haven't seen each other in a few years, it seems that he hasn't changed much. He still wears that god forsaken red hat, worn out blue jeans, and a ratty t-shirt, but his eyes are still brilliantly green, like emeralds.

He may not have changed but I have.

"Why are you hear Kevin?" I cut him off. He looks up from his fourth doughnut with a confused look. "We weren't that close when we were kids and we're not close now. I'm failing to understand what's the real motive behind your sudden desire to come see me and get reacquainted, even though there's nothing to reacquaint. It seems to me that you and I have lived in the same city for quite sometime; however, you have never taken the initiative to stop by and chat until now. I don't take kindly to entertaining people for their sake." I spoke slowly through my teeth. "In other words, what do you want?"

"I… I…" Kevin furrowed his brows as if he was struggling to form words or some logical response to my question. "I just wanted to stop by-"

"And say hi, I suppose? Well, you've accomplished your goal so you may leave." I gesture towards the front door. Kevin opens his mouth to say something but quickly closes his mouth. Kevin bites his bottom lip and rubs his hand alongside his jawline as if he's lost in thought. It's quite bothersome. We sit in silence, rather I do, and wait patiently for him to stand and leave. He can take those damn doughnuts with him. "Ke-"

"Nazz didn't lie when she said you would be a handful." He spoke up. "I just brushed off what she said before I came here, but, I guess she really wasn't lying." He humped his shoulders and took another bite of his doughnut. "In all honesty, I was kind of a jerk to you when we were kids and I wanted to apologize for that. We weren't best friends or anything, but out of the three of you, I liked you the most. I've always wanted to be your friend, but I let the whole peer pressure bullshit get to me and control my actions. I learned the hard way not to let people's opinions dictate your life. Now, I don't give two shits what people think. If you're not paying my bills, then shut the fuck up and get out my face." He smiled and looked up at me. "Also, for the record, I didn't know you lived in this city. I only knew that Nazz, Ed, Rolf, and Jonny lived in the city. Everyone else lived somewhere out in the suburbs or something." He said pointing his coffee at me. "I want to be friends with you Edd." He stated solemnly.

"How's Nazz?" I asked taking a sip of my coffee.

"She's fine. Trust me, she's not mad at you or anything. She's more mad at Eddy than anyone else. She was kind of happy that I was coming here so I could tell you that she's not mad." Kevin held out his hand in a confusing gesture. "Actually, her exact words were, 'Don't piss Dee off! Tell him I love him and that I'm not mad at him. Tell him not to send me a check or I'll send it right back. Also, thank him for that baby clothes. They're adorable.'" He said, reiterating her message in a poor attempt to sound like a girl.

"I'm still going to send her a check." I mumble to myself.

"She knew you'd say that." Kevin smiled and stood up. "Well, why don't you go and get dressed so we can go?" He pointed to my robe.

"I never said I was going anywhere with you."

"I know but I'm not leaving without you." Duke yelped, seconding Kevin's declaration. "Duke agrees."

"Ke-"

"You said I never took any initiative to become friends with you, but here I am, wanting to do friend things with you. All you have to do is give me a chance to show you that I'm friend material." He winked at me. "Besides, I have all day." He added when I didn't move. I don't want to do anything today. All I want to do is lay in my bed and sleep. Looks like that's not going to happen.

"Wait here." I call over my shoulder as I turn and head towards my bedroom. I hear Duke jump up and follow me. "This is all your fault." I say at Duke who just smiles and wags his tail. I quickly discard my robe and dig through my closet for something appropriate to wear. Taking a quick look at my phone, it's going to be a cold one today, so I settle for a black turtleneck sweater, dark blue jeans, and my everyday dress shoes. Duke digs through his own little drawer filled with clothes and decides he wants to match with me. He drags his sweater over to me and I quickly slip it on him and grab his leash. I click it onto his collar and make my way back to the kitchen.

Kevin's not here.

"Kevin…?" I call and look around. I walk down the hallway and see him standing in the living room, looking at pictures, and my collection of books. "What are you doing?" I call to get his attention.

"I'm sorry." He says but continues to look at the massive bookcase that dominates the living room wall. "I just never seen so many books in one place." He admits turning to look at me. "You clean up nice." He smiles.

"Thank you."

"I was talking about Duke, but you look good too." He chuckles. "Ready?" He asks walking towards the front door. I roll my eyes and quickly throw on my coat and scarf. After leaving the apartment I lock the door and follow Kevin down the stairs. After stepping into the foyer, I hear Mrs. Smith's door open and her call out my name. Turning, she rushes out of her apartment with an envelope in her hand.

"Always dressed to the nine Mrs. Smith." I compliment her. I don't think I ever saw her dress casually or down. She's always dressed nicely. Her hair is always neatly kept, her makeup is done professionally, her nails are filed, and her clothes are of exquisite taste.

"Stop flirting with me." She says, coming to a stop in front of me. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay." Looking into her eyes they're filled to the brim with worry. Guilt creeps its way into my heart for making her worry. I know last night must have been such a scene for her.

"I did no such thing." Leaning down towards her, I plant a soft kiss on her cheek, making her blush. "I am fine, thank you for worrying; however, I need you stop. It can't possibly be good for your health." I remind her.

"Nothing is good for my health hear you tell it." She says smacking my chest with hand, which makes Kevin chuckle. "Oh, and who is this?" She says finally acknowledging Kevin.

"Hello ma'am, I'm Kevin Barr, a friend of Eddward's." He says slightly bowing his head.

"Any friend of Eddward's is a friend of mine and I never saw you before." She hums. Her eyes quickly shoot up as she looks between me and Kevin. "I saw Michael leave early this morning, but yet, here you are." She points towards Kevin. "Eddward are you possibly…" A wide smile broke across her face, "I would have never thought you to be the promiscuous kind." My face heats up at the sexual innuendo she throws me.

"No, it is not like that Mrs. Smith." I reassure her.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. Being promiscuous is as natural as breathing. Who says we have to be tied down to one individual. I was kind of adventurous back in my day… but that's a story for another time. Just make sure you boys are being safe. It seems you two got the sneaky part down pat." Kevin chuckles and I just run my hands through my hair. "I won't hold you two but Eddward would you be a dear and drop this in the mail for me." She asks handing me the envelopes in her hand.

"Of course." I say taking the envelopes.

"Have a good day." She calls over her shoulder as she walks back into her apartment.

"That is one interesting lady." Kevin says as I turn and walk out of the building.

"She is one of a kind but she's a very dear friend of mine." I tell him as we walk down the street in no particular direction.

"How did you two meet?" He asks.

"She was the first person I met when I moved to this city." I admit. "We weren't on good terms when we first met but we eventually became good friends." It was the truth but I kept many of the minute details to myself. In all honesty, when we first met she couldn't stand me and constantly told me how much of a nuisance I was, but we respected each other. During one of my drunken spells, I was too intoxicated to make it up the stairs to my apartment and resulted in me laying on the stairs. Mrs. Smith took pity on me and drug me into her apartment and threw me on her couch. Between me hiccupping and crying I told her what happened to me when I was younger and how I just wanted to die. She held me and cried with me all night. When I came to the next morning I was mortified but she told me that it was okay. Everyone makes mistakes and the only thing that matters is how we recover from them. Ever since then we've been good friends.

"She sounds like a genuine lady." He chuckled. The streets were mostly empty since it was early on a Sunday morning and it was freezing outside. Duke walked ahead of us with his little tail wagging happily and barking at the birds and few chipmunks. It was a peaceful morning but on the inside, I was raging. I'm still pathetic.

"She is." I agree with him

"So I was thinking we could go to this cool plant shop around the corner from here and maybe hit a few pawn shops." He pointed ahead like I could physically see the places he was talking about. "Then maybe we could grab some lunch or something." He smiled. "They're all pet-friendly so Duke can come in." He added as an afterthought.

"Pawn shops…?" I have nothing against pawn shops but I never been in one before.

"They're the best. You can get so much cool stuff from them… for cheap too. When I moved here I virtually bought everything from pawn shops and secondhand stores." He wiggled his eyebrows at me. "Let me guess, you never been to a pawn shop or a secondhand store." I nodded my head. "Well, looks like this would be your first time." I pull my coat closer to my body as the wind picked up and practically blows straight through my body. I hate the cold. We cross the street and come to a stop in front of a small plant store named, "Шипы," which is "Thorns" in Russian if I remember correctly.

Kevin opens the door to the shop and walks in with me in suit. The shop has to be like a hundred degrees. I practically start sweating from my scarf being wrapped too tight around my neck and my coat hugging my body a little too tight. Overall, it's a small plant shop with plants on tables and hanging from the ceiling. The plants are vibrantly healthy despite the fact that it's fall and virtually everything is on the verge of death. A small petite woman with bright red hair smiles at us and tells us in a thick Russian accent that if we have any questions to just ask her. Before too long I find Duke and I alone as Kevin disappeared into the tables of plants. Walking around I soon recognize that most of the plants on display are simple house plants. Not even a nice plant shop like this can't break the rules of nature.

"See anything you like?" Kevin ask as he suddenly reappears.

"Nothing in particular." I say. "I like plants but they're not really my thing."

"Really…?" He trails off in shocked tone. "I remember when we were kids you had this cactus named Jim so I found one just like him." Turning and looking at him, Kevin holds a small cactus that indeed looks just like Jim. "Whatever happened to him?"

"Nothing, he's still alive. He sits in the windowsill in my bedroom." I admit. Kevin hums and scratches the back of his neck.

"He must be very lonely." Kevin said. "You know… being the only plant and whatnot…"

"He's a plant. They don't feel anything."

"Well, that is very depressing." Kevin looked up at me.

"Not really." I say looking around.

"You suck at _conversating_." He states flatly.

"The word is actually _conversing_." I look at him unamused.

"You know friends don't correct friends on their grammar." Duke, of course, barked in agreement.

"Friends help friends correct their mistakes." I retort.

"Touché." Kevin turns and walks towards the checkout line. I follow him and watch amusingly as he purchases the cactus. After he pays for the cactus he turns and hands me the cactus in its nice new pot. I look down at the cactus and back at him. I don't understand what's going on here. "Friends don't let their friends' plants be lonely." He says and turns to walk out of the plant shop. Shaking my head, I look at the red head who's quietly laughing to herself, and walk out of the store.

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

After what seemed like hours of walking up and down the street, in and out of stores, and idle chit chat, I began to grow hungry and Duke began to grow restless. This is exactly how I find myself sitting in an oversized booth in the back of a restaurant with Duke sitting next to me and Kevin across from me. After spending the majority of the morning and a good half of the afternoon with Kevin, I have learned absolutely nothing about him. Sure, I know him, but, do I really? I know the Kevin from when I was a child and a teenager but I don't know the adult Kevin. All I know about him is that he likes cars and hates squirrels. Kevin could probably say the same thing about me. He only remembers the child Eddward and knows nothing about the adult Eddward. Which, to his benefit, is a good thing. My life is too complicated.

"Hello, my name is Jackson and I'll be your server today. Can I start you off with anything?" He looks mainly at me and tries his best to show off his perfect teeth. I don't have the patience to deal with him.

"I'll take a glass of unsweetened ice tea, ice water, and a bowl." I say glancing at the menu.

"Alright…"

"And I'll take a… Heineken." Kevin says setting down his menu.

"I'll be right back with those." Jackson smiles and walks off, trying his best to show off his nonexistant ass. "So tell me about yourself Edd." Kevin says leaning back in the booth.

"What do you want to know?" I flash him a cheap smile.

"I don't know…" He said trailing off. "What did you do once you left Peach Creek?" He inquired.

"Well, I went to college of course."

"Was it hard?"

"Not in particular."

"Cut it with quick answers." He gave me a blank look. "If you're worried that I'm going to run off with your identity into the sun set and buy a yacht, I can assure you I won't." He gestured his hand towards me. I didn't say anything and just leaned back in the booth.

"You asked a question and I answered it." I state casually. The tip of his ears began to turn a bright red, obviously annoyed.

"Fine." He states matter-of-factly. "After we graduated high school I knew I wasn't going to college and I was okay with that. I had a long talk with my mom about it and she was cool with my decision but she encouraged me to go to some type of trade school. After graduation, I headed up here to the city and got enrolled in this technical school. I always liked cars since I was younger and worked on them a lot with my dad so it was something that I wanted to do for the rest of my life. Once I graduated from the institute I took a loan out and bought this old warehouse and renovated it into a mechanic shop: Barr's Mechanics. I needed some reliable people to help me run the business so I got Jonny and Rolf on board and we run the shop together." He smiled proudly of his accomplishment. "After a few years, I was able to pay off my loan and hire some more people like Ed's sister Sarah to help out and such. Other than that, here we are." He gestured towards me.

"That's quite an accomplishment." I congratulate him.

"Thank you."

"I'll play your game." I say slowly. "They day after graduation I left Peach Creek and moved to the city for college. I was lucky enough to receive a full ride so I double majored in chemistry and biology. I graduated top of my class and got an offer to go to grad school. Of course, I took it and got my masters in microbiology and applied for the forensic department for the police. I initially got hired on an internship basis only but after months of being there and showing my true potential I was hired and given full benefits. I've been there ever since." I say gesturing with my hand.

"Here is your water, unsweetened ice tea, bowl, and Heineken." Jackson said setting the items down on the table. "Are you guys ready to order?" He asked mainly me. I looked at Kevin who gave me a nod.

"I would like a southwest salad with a side of soup, it doesn't matter, and a bowl of… corn and turkey…" I trail off looking down at Duke.

"I would like a burger and fries." Kevin said plainly.

"Would that be all?" Jackson questioned.

"That would be all." I confirmed and he quickly disappeared with our order. I heard the all too familiar sound of a bottle of beer being opened. Looking back at Kevin, I see him smiling and talking, but his words fail to reach my ears, all I hear is the sound of the bottle hitting the table and the bubbling of the suds. I hear the condensation dripping down the bottle, the cold smoke developing, and the head forming. My blood runs cold in my veins even though I can feel a cold sweat beginning to develop on the back of my neck. The hairs on my arms stand on end and my hands go numb. My breath gets stuck in my throat and the walls begin to close in on me.

This can't be happening.

I can't do this.

I need to leave.

"Edd…? Did you hear me…? Edd…?" Kevin calls, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Excuse me…" I say and quickly stand. I make a beeline to the men's restroom and lock myself in the stall farthest from the door. I slowly sink to the floor and put my head between my knees. I can't breathe. I'm going to have a panic attack. I'm having a panic attack. My heart. It hurts.

…deep breath in… deep breath out…

…deep breath in… deep breath out…

…deep breath in… deep breath out…

This is not me.

I'm better than this.

My breathing slows and I can feel my heart calm and return to a normal beating pace. I pick my head up and lean it against the wall. The coolness of the tile helps me calm and think rationally. After all this time I thought I was better. I thought I was cured. I thought I was strong.

I thought wrong.

No matter what I do I will always carry this disgusting craving with me. I tried to curve my cravings by torturing myself. I would look at my reflection in the whiskey every day as a reminder of what a pitiful being I was. I would hold it in my hands and just stare at it, debating with myself, thinking that "one sip… one drink… one taste..." wouldn't hurt anyone. I would crawl into a ball and hold the bottle and cry. I thought I was stronger than that.

 _Mind over matter._

It's different when the bottle is open. When you can smell the aroma it gives off. When you can _taste_ the blissfulness it offers. When you can see the liquid drip down a chin and remain on the lips. When you can see the cold smoke it gives off. When you can see it travel down someone's throat. When you can see the happiness it brings.

It's different.

 _"Do you know how low my heart sunk in my chest because I thought you might die!"_

Reaching into my pocket, I pull out my wallet and open it.

 _"To thine own self be true."_

The coin was no bigger than a half dollar. It was gold with my name engraved on it and a triangle encased in it. _Unity, recover, and service._ The three-part disease that plagued my mind, soul, and body. I was able to cure myself and move on. It wasn't easy but I did it. I am stronger than I think.

Three years… three whole years… I've done it for three years…

And I'll be damned if I stop now.

Standing up, I tuck the coin back in my wallet and put my wallet back in my pocket. I dust myself off and wash my hands. Taking a quick look at myself in the mirror, I wash my face as best as I can and fix my hair. Without a second to spare I take a deep breath and leave the bathroom, returning to the table. Kevin looks up worried when I take my seat.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asks, reaching across the table.

"I'm fine." I smile.

"Are you sure? You didn't look so good." He looks me up and down.

"I'm fine." I say again and grab his hand. "Trust me." I squeeze his hand gently and release it. Kevin drops his hand and gives me a tentative look. After a while, he just nods his head and looks around the restaurant. This is awkward. My phone buzzes in the booth next to me.

"It's been doing that since you left." Kevin says looking back at me. I pick my phone up off of the booth and it buzzes again. Detective Marx's name flashes across the screen along with five missed calls and ten unread text messages. Rolling my eyes, I unlock my phone and open the text message feed.

 _Hey._

 _How are you feeling?_

 _Sorry I left this morning._

 _Hello…_

 _Are you okay?_

 _Why aren't you answering your phone?_

 _Is everything okay?_

 _Are you mad at me?_

 _Answer your phone._

 _Eddward…_

"It's nothing important." I put my phone on silent and lock it. I place it face down on the table and look back towards Kevin.

"Are you sure…?" He trails off.

"Positive." I fake smile. Everything is not okay. Everything is far from okay. "So, what do you do in your free time?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Nothing really." He says humping his shoulders. "I'm either always at work or always at work. If it's not one thing, it's another. But when I do find myself with nothing to do I just relax and watch movies. Sometimes I go for a ride on my bike, shopping with Nazz, or working out. I don't really plan to do anything. I take one day at a time. Whatever falls at my feet is what I deal with." He states sounding more like a question that a statement. He smiles sheepishly and scratches his neck.

"No girlfriend?" I inquire.

"Nah." He shakes his head. Now this is interesting.

"A good looking man like yourself and no girlfriend... sounds suspicious…" I trail off. Kevin laughs and shakes his head.

"I'm good looking?" He asks leaning on the table.

"Slow down lover boy." I give him a cold glare.

"You just said I was handsome."

"I said you were good looking." I correct him.

"And?" He asks.

"It was a simple compliment." I say leaning in. Our faces are mere inches apart. His eyes bore into mine as I look back at him. Now this, this is not what I expected. "Besides, you're not even gay." I remind him. What game is he playing?

"I never said I wasn't." He winks at me. My eyebrows lift a little at the simple gesture.

"Besides," I whisper, "even if you were, you're not my type."

"And what type is that?" He flirts with me.

"Not white chocolate." I say leaning back in my seat. Kevin's mouth drops open as I snicker to myself. Kevin nods his head and leans back against his booth.

"Speaking of chocolate, is it safe to assume the guy who accompanied you at the party is your boyfriend then?" He asks crossing his arms over his chest.

"No."

"He's not your boyfriend?" His eyes widen.

"He's an ex of mine."

"Complicated?"

"Very." Kevin nods his head as the waiter reappears with our food. He quickly puts the food down and disappears. The atmosphere probably scaring him off.

"So what's the story with him?" Kevin asks taking a sip of his beer.

"That is none of your business."

"That bad?" Kevin grins at me. I roll my eyes and put Duke's bowl of food and water in the booth next to me.

"What about you? Seems like you're confused." I admit taking a bite of my salad.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"It's obvious you're straight, but you seem curious, so are you bi, or bi-curious?" I wink at him.

"That's none of your business." I laugh to myself and take a sip of my tea.

"Touché." I nod my head. Kevin mumbles under his breath and takes a bite of his burger. This conversation has strayed in directions I never thought it would go. We eat and pick at each other here and there and just talk. We exchange stories that at the time didn't seem funny, but looking back now, they're hilarious. Even though my stories are nowhere near exciting as Kevin's, it feels good talking to someone different. For the past few years, I only talked to the same people over and over again and that it simply gets boring. It's good to talk to someone else and see life through a different set of eyes.

"And when I turned twenty-one, Rolf got me so drunk that I blacked out and woke up two states over, naked, in some stranger's bathtub. Till this day, I still can't remember what happened." Laughing, I put my hand to my chest and shake my head.

"Well, I think it's safe to assume that you have a very adventurous life."

"Nope. I have shitty friends." Kevin shook his head. I nod in agreement and lean back in my chair. Kevin takes another sip of his beer, which by my count is his fourth one, even though he doesn't seem fazed. I pick up my tea and take a sip. Kevin reaches his beer bottle towards me. "Cheers, to shitty friends, and new friends." I pity him and click my glass with his and toast to that.

"Cheers." I smile.

"You're not a drinker are you?" He asks downing the last of his beer.

"Not my cup of tea."

"I see what you did there." He jokes. I smile and just take another sip of my tea. Kevin looks down at the watch on his wrist. "It's getting pretty late." He admits and to my surprise it indeed has grown quite late. Looking out the window the sun has long set and the streets have grown dark. Looking around the restaurant, we are the only ones left, except for a few staff members that look bored and irritable. "I think we should go before the staff kicks us out." Nodding my head, I throw a few bills on the table that should be enough to cover the meal. At the same time my cash hits the table so does Kevin's. "Oh no, this is my treat." Kevin says picking up my cash and sliding it across the table.

"I can pay for my own meal." I say sliding it back.

"I never said you couldn't, but I dragged you out here." He says sliding it back.

"I am thankful for the invitation but someone has to leave a tip."

"That's a big tip."

"They don't make minimum wage." I slide the money back and give it a little more force than necessary so Kevin can get the point. Nodding his head, Kevin puts his hands up and stands. Once on his feet he sways a little but catches his balance.

"I'm good." He says holding his hands out in front of him. Nodding, I walk ahead of him and exit the restaurant. The weather has dropped tremendously and I draw my coat and scarf closer to me. Looking back, Kevin is unfazed by the cold, probably because of the beer, and just smiles like a big goofy child.

"Thank you for coming out with me today." Kevin says.

"Thank you for inviting me." I reply.

"So are we friends?" Kevin asks. "And I won't take no for an answer."

"I don't know." I admit honestly. Do I want to be friends with Kevin?

"I'll… take that… as a yes!" He exclaims handing me the cactus he bought earlier. Looking down, I see seven digits scribbled on the tag. Kevin's phone number. Looking back up, Kevin is already walking down the block in the opposite direction, waving his hand over his head.

"Are you sure you should go home like that? I can call you a cab!" I shout after him.

"I'll be fine." He calls back. "Text me when you get home or something." He says and stumbles. I step forward to help but it's already too late. Kevin is halfway down the block, disappearing into the night.

Friends don't let friends go home drunk.

* * *

Walking down the dark street with Duke by my side, we walk fast in a poor attempt to get out of the cold. Majority of the stores are closed except for the few that are oddly open on a Sunday evening. Today was interesting and complicated at the same time. I guess I made a friend even though I didn't want to. Shaking my head, I reach into my pocket and pull out my phone. Groaning, I see that I have seventeen more missed phone calls and fifteen unread text messages, all from the same person.

What am I going to do?

I can't avoid him forever but I can for tonight.

The shame and self-hate I felt earlier begins to creep its way back into my mind. No matter what I do, I will always be the same pathetic person. No amount of new friends will change the horrors of my past. No matter what you do, you can't outrun the past, no matter how hard you try. It always has a way of resurfacing and making itself known. It's only a matter of time before people see me for who I really am. The past twenty-four hours has been the longest twenty-four hours of my life. Every time I blink, visions from last night burn themselves into the back of my eyelids, making the shame and self-hate harder to avoid. Even though Kevin say's Nazz isn't mad at me, I know she is. She has every right to be. I can barely control my emotions and I ruined one of the happiest days for her. Ed is probably mad at me too. I'm making the divide between him, Eddy, and me bigger every day. It's only a matter of time until the divide is so big he has no choice but to choose. My eyes begin to water but I wipe the tears away before they even have the chance to fall. Not again. Not tonight.

Turning the corner, a store front sign practically blinds me. Squinting my eyes, I see that it's a liquor store. Stopping in my tracks I look from the sign to the store and back at the sign. Taking a deep breath, I continue to walk forward until I pass the sign and the store completely. When I'm about ten feet from the store, I slow to a stop and look back at the sign and the store. Without thinking, I walk back and stand in front of the store's door.

What am I doing?

Without thinking, I open the door and walk in. Heading towards the whiskey aisle I quickly grab a bottle off of the shelf and buy it. The store clerk wraps it in a brown bag and I quickly leave the store, heading home. Soon enough, I cross the foyer of my apartment building and climb the stairs to my apartment. Quickly discarding my coat and scarf, setting the cactus on the table, and unleashing Duke, I walk into the kitchen and open the cupboard. Pulling the bottle of whiskey out of the bag, I place it in the cupboard and leave it open. I can see my reflection in the deep brown color of the liquid, taunting me. It's as if I can see into my own soul. Backing up slowly, I come into contact with the wall and sink to my knees. I run my hand through my wind tossed hair. My skin is hot even though I just came in from the freezing cold. My breathing accelerates as the room seems to grow small and suffocate me. I can feel the hairs on my arms stand on end. Everything in my vision blurs except for the bottle.

It stares at me but I just stare back.

I stare it down as it taunts me.

I pull out my coin and begin flipping it inbetween my fingers, counting to a hundred and back down, over and over again.


	11. Big Brother

AN: *Coughs up a lung and throws a hall in my mouth.* I apologize for the delay in updates but I have been sick for the past few weeks, I've been in the middle of a move, and I discovered the awesome television show _Game of Thrones._ I mean I should be ashamed that I've only been watching it for like a week and I'm already on season five. On to more important business, here is the next chapter for _Cat & Mouse. _I hope everyone enjoys this chapter because it was hard to write. I have a few announcements to make before I end this little author's note. I've created a wattpad account and have uploaded _Cat & Mouse _on there, so if you guys have a wattpad feel free to follow and read the fic on there. I will continue to upload and publish chapters of _Cat & Mouse _on this site as well as my tumblr but I just created a wattpad because I love the app and the fact that I'm able to read a vast amount of stories on there and on my phone. My wattpad username is _anybodihearme_ (the same username as my username on here). I'll also put updates of the fic and my other fics on there! Other than that, thanks for reading! XOXO!

* * *

Cat & Mouse

Chapter 11: Big Brother

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Wednesday, June 27, 2016

* * *

A drunk mind speaks a sober heart.

I don't know which individual in history said that, but whoever it may be, was absolutely right. It's simply amazing how much information a person is willing to share in the presence of someone who appears to lack any inhibitions. It could be the simple fact that the person they are indulging in probably won't remember anything said come morning or maybe that their accounts would lack everything but the truth. Whatever the reason may be, they all result in the same outcome: secrets are revealed and confessions are overlooked. The smallest amount of shared information, no matter how irrelevant or unconventional it may seem, provides an abundant amount of pertinent information for the taking. The only downfall of the situation is the amount of effort it actually takes to remember everything said come morning. Trying to recall everything that happened through drunk eyes and words spoken from slurred lips damn near impossible.

That's why I learned a long time ago that it's easier to fake being drunk than actually being intoxicated.

Walking down the darkened street I hear Edd shout after me about the dangers of me going home alone in my condition. "I'll be fine," I call back over my shoulder. Edd's forehead crinkles slightly in worry even though he tries his best not to show it. I already have him taking an interest in me. Even though he rarely shows emotions and acts cold towards people, he doesn't hesitate to show the slightest amount of concern for me. "Text me when you get home or something." I casually add as I fake stumble over my own two feet. Edd steps forward in an attempt to help me but by the time he moves I'm already halfway down the street, disappearing into the dark. Taking one more look back, Edd is gone and the street is empty. I smile to myself and turn the corner. Tonight was a mere success and everything is slowly falling into place.

Pulling my phone out of my jacket pocket I see I have one unread text message from Rolf. Unlocking my phone reveals a simple one worded text making me smile even harder.

 _Done._

I throw my phone back in my pocket and hurry down the street. Winter is right around the corner and I'm practically freezing to death. Standing outside and talking to Edd with my jacket unzipped was not smart but I had a part to play. I will never be able to understand how despite the freezing cold a drunk person will always complain about the heat or them being hot even though they shake violently from the cold. Thinking back to all the times I got shit-faced drunk and went outside in freezing weather in nothing but a t-shirt and jeans makes me shiver and pull my jacket closer to my body. It's a surprise I never caught pneumonia or died from hypothermia. Shaking my head, I jog down the street towards the train station, silently praying that I'm in time for the last train. I will be one lucky bastard if I catch the last train. Edd and I stayed in the restaurant talking for quite a while and plus it's a Sunday so my odds aren't looking too good. I would have ridden my bike but I didn't want to push it with Edd. It was damn near impossible to get him out of his apartment. Trying to get him on my bike would be like trying to count to infinity.

Damn near impossible.

Walking down into the subway, I hear the train attendant announce the arrival of the last train and I sprint down the stairs and through the lobby. I quickly throw some change for my fare and jump on the last car before the train departs. Looks like God was on my side tonight. Sending a quick thanks to the man above I sit in the back of the train and look around. The train is quiet and almost empty except for a few stragglers who look exhausted and ready to snap at anything. Chuckling, I look out the window and watch the tunnels pass by as my mind begins to wander.

Tonight was as much of a success as I could make it. I was able to get Edd to leave his house and come out with me and if that's not a success then I don't know what it. I will admit that he was not much of a talker even though he did talk. It's hard to explain. There's two type of "talks" I believe. The first one, when someone just picks up on conversational queues and input when necessary but not being a full and honest participant of the conversation. Then the second type of "talk" is when they are completely ignoring the conversation at hand and not putting forth any effort to carry out the conversation. In the beginning, Edd relied on "talk" number one but as the night progressed he slowly transferred to "talk" number two. It was interesting enough. Even though I didn't get the information I wanted right off of the back, I did get information about some things. I learned that Edd and the detective, Marx I think is his name, were in fact in item; however, things are complicated now which does nothing but raise more questions. Marx has feelings for Edd but it's obvious Edd could care less about him. Interesting nonetheless. I also picked up on the fact that Edd is extremely closed off. He barely shared in any personal information. He did answer my questions about his life but they were extremely vague. His answers were answers I could have found on google if I really wanted to. I have this weird feeling that he hast trust issues but in this day and age who doesn't?

There is one issue I wish to know more about.

Halfway through dinner when Edd quickly excused himself to the bathroom. It wasn't the fact that he excused himself which raised my suspicions but the way he did so. It was so random that it was unnatural. One minute he was laughing and the next it was as if he saw a ghost. His face turned a sickly pale and a cold sweat broke out along his hairline. I never saw someone's demeanor change so quickly that I almost missed it. The whole thing made goosebumps rise on my arms and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I wanted to go after him and check on him but I didn't. I had more important things to do and that was my only opportunity to do them before the night was over. I will admit that I feel guilty for not going after him and slightly regret it. I just want to know what happened in the bathroom and what made him react like that. The most shocking thing about the whole situation was when he returned to the table. He pretended like the fiasco didn't happen and it was nothing serious. His lips may lie but his eyes told the truth. The more I think the more questions I have than answers.

Shaking my head, I look down at my hands and surprisingly they're shaking.

He looked terrified and I did nothing to soothe his fear.

My stomach turned violently and a sick feeling started to grow throughout my body. I shouldn't be feeling this way. Shaking the thoughts out of my head I look around the car to see that it's empty besides me and my thoughts. Edd is handsome. He still has that adorable gap between his teeth but he's different now. He's not some puny teen who can't do anything to defend himself. He's taller, leaner, stronger, and smarter. I remember when we were in high school people would pick on him for his sexuality but he never really let it get to him. If people would have just given him the benefit of the doubt and became friends with him they would have known, he was a great guy. Now, we weren't best friends in school but I respected him. I looked out for him even though he never know it.

I have always been fond of him.

It was shocking we he packed up and left. He didn't even tell anyone he was leaving. He just left and never looked back.

I missed seeing that face of his and that gap when he smiled. I was surprised when he showed up at the party. I was even more surprised when he punched Eddy. I would never have expected Edd of being a fighter. He was always so calm and collected. But as time passes people change and grow with it. Eddy is such a jackass. I can't believe he turned his back on his best friend just because he liked the same sex. It's disgusting and I'm happy someone, Edd, put him in his place. It was long past due. My hands begin to ache forcing me look down at my palms. My hands are curled up in fists with my nails digging into my palms. Relaxing my hands, I see my nails embedded themselves in my palm leavening little crescent moon shapes.

Why am I getting so worked up over nothing?

Shaking my head, I stand up as I hear the train announce the arrival of the last stop. I wait for the doors to open and quickly exit the train. I jog up the stairs and exit the subway. The weather is always colder in this part of the city. Probably because there are less buildings to block the cold air making it more open and the fact that the ocean isn't too far from here. The streets are dark and empty except for the few unfortunate. Drawing my jacket closer, I walk faster down the street until I see the warehouse come into my line of sight. Not wanting to be left out in the cold anymore, I sprint down the street until I'm barging through the front doors of the shop and calling the elevator down. The elevator pings and I step inside smiling brightly as it ascends. I can feel the heat radiating out of the apartment before the doors even open.

Home sweet home.

"Honey! I'm home!" I scream as I walk into the living room. All the lights are off except the small light above the stove in the kitchen and a dull light shining out from underneath Jonny's bedroom door. Glancing towards Rolf's door I can tell the lights are off so he's probably not here. Weird. I don't remember him telling me he was going out tonight. Not that it's any of my business but he usually tells us if he's going out or something. He's probably running the streets like the man whore he is. Whatever. Humping my shoulders, I cross the living towards Jonny's door. When was the last time Jonny went out? A devilish smile spreads across my face as I grab the doorknob to Jonny's door. Without a second thought, I push the door open with enough force to make it slam against the wall and rattle the bookshelves that adorn the walls. "Honey!" I yell making Jonny turn around in his chair and give me an unimpressed look. He didn't even jump.

"You're back early." He simply states before turning back to his desk and fiddling with some device in his hands. His desk is filled to the brim with tools and technological devices that I'm pretty sure could bring down any high-tech firewall if he tried. "Hand me that," Jonny says pointing to a box that lies on his dresser. The box is small but has a bunch of different colored wires coming out of it and little LED lights everywhere. Picking it up, the box is actually kind of heavy for its small size. Tossing the box to Jonny, he quickly catches it before glaring at me and turning back to his desk.

"We only had dinner." I remind him.

"Dinners usually last longer." He hums. "I thought you would be back later." He says glancing at the clock.

"I've been gone all day." I cock my eyebrow at him. "Where's Rolf?"

"I'm right here." Rolf's deep voice booms in my ears making me jump halfway out my skin and further into Jonny's room. Jonny snickers to himself and Rolf glares at me with mischief in his eyes. Rolf leans against Jonny's doorframe with a towel wrapped around his waist and water dripping on his shoulders and down his back from his wet hair.

"Don't do that!" I yell holding my chest as if that will stop my heart from jumping out of my ribcage. Jonny laughs again making me smack him on the back of the head. Before I could even see it, he jabs me with a screwdriver making me groan. "That's not nice." I sneer at him.

"Keep your hands to yourself." Jonny mumbles. Rolf rolls his eyes at the both of us before turning his attention to Jonny.

"Are you almost done?" He asks in a flat tone.

"Just about," Jonny says slowly as he attaches the wires to the device he was fiddling with when I first came into the room.

"How did today go?" Rolf directs towards me.

"It went okay," I admit humping my shoulders.

"Just okay?" He mocks.

"Nothing too exciting," I say scratching my chin. "Edd and I spent the day together like I planned. We went to a few shops and dinner. We talked a lot about random things here and there but I got a feel for some of the more important topics at hand."

"That's to be expected," Rolf cuts in, "you and him are practically strangers so it's only natural for him to be reserved," Rolf explains. "The closer you and him grow the more he'll open up and talk. That's what we need him to do. We need him to open up and trust you." Rolf added looking at me. Nodding my head in agreement, I cast my gaze down at my feet. I don't know why this whole situation makes me feel slightly uncomfortable. Rolf, Jonny, and I spent all day yesterday and a good part of the night strategizing and coming up with a plan to gain information on Edd and that detective. When everything was all said and done we agreed upon a plan that I was completely okay with it. Now that the plan is in motion and pieces are falling into place I feel sick to my stomach like I'm on a boat lost at sea.

Must be the nerves.

"How did everything go?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Everything went according to plan," Rolf answered honestly while throwing Jonny an amused look. Jonny groaned and rolled his eyes. "We were in and out in an hour. It would have been quicker if someone had upper body strength." Rolling his eyes, Jonny turned around in his chair and gave Rolf a death glare that made me shudder before returning to his work. "I will admit he does have a nice place. I was not expecting the layout to be as grand." Rolf added as an afterthought.

Standing up, Jonny reached behind the stack of monitors on his desk and pulled out a long black cord that he quickly connected to the devices on his desk. Flipping a few switches and pressing a few buttons the LEDs quickly lit up followed by a beeping noise emitting from the devices. A smile grew across Jonny's face as the computer monitors slowly came to life. The beeping and flashing of the LED lights synced with one another and kept at a steady pace like a heart monitor. Rolf stepped further into the room and we both took a cautious step towards the mountain of monitors. The images on the monitors are too pixelated for me to make anything out of it. As if Jonny heard my silent thoughts, he flipped a few more switches and adjusted the cable. The images quickly de-pixelated and became as clear as the night sky. Almost every monitor displayed a room in Edd's apartment. Even though the house is dark and it's apparent that no lights are on in the apartment, the pictures were clear enough to see every detail of the room. Every room from the bedroom to the bathroom was on display for any of us to watch at our leisure.

Purely amazing.

"There's a camera in each room in the apartment. I made sure to leave no blind spots and to place the cameras in the most conspicuous places. People tend to overlook things in their own home and the saying goes that things are best hidden in the most obvious places. I made sure we got in and out quickly and that we were seen by no one. Jonny was able to set up all the technical stuff so I just did the heavy lifting. I also placed cameras in the lobby of the building and in the stairwell. I figured it would be beneficial to know who comes in and out of the building." Rolf spoke pointing towards the monitors.

"What's that?" I asked pointing towards the bottom of one of the screens. That's when I realized that a small bar graph image sat at the bottom right-hand side of every monitor.

"That's a motion detector," Jonny spoke up. "The graph moves whenever there's movement, sound, or temperature fluctuation in the room. Each bar represents a change. It helps records everything so it's easier to go over." Jonny humped his shoulders.

"You guys did all this..." I said before trailing off in thought.

"It was nothing really," Jonny said shrugging.

"That's because you didn't lift anything," Rolf said throwing him an annoyed look. "I practically had to carry you up the building on my back."

"Drama queen," Jonny mumbled under his breath before he flipped a switch and the monitors turned off.

"What are you doing?" I ask pointing at the monitors, slightly panicking. "Why did you turn them off? What was the point of setting up the cameras if we're just going to turn them off?"

"Goodnight," Rolf called over his shoulders as he left the room. Jonny rolled his eyes either at me or Rolf as he opened a drawer in his desk. Reaching inside, he pulled out a tablet and handed it to me. Raising my eyebrows at him, I decided to play along and unlock the device. The small screen was divided up into different boxes that displayed the images that were on the monitors before Jonny turned them off. Tapping on one of the images, the image grew larger and took up the entire screen. It was the image of Edd's room. I could see every detail of the room. Even the small ruffle of the curtain by his window. The bar graph on the bottom of the screen fluctuated telling me that there's movement in the room and that the temperature slightly fell or rose.

"I didn't want to sleep with all the monitors on. That would just be inconvenient for me." Jonny admitted, making me look up at him. "I'm able to link the feed from Edd's apartment to the monitors and onto this tablet. It's easier for me and everyone else to watch the feed. Anytime you want, you can log onto the tablet and watch to your hearts content. It's set it up so you'll get notifications on the home screen when something's happening so you won't miss anything even if you're not on it. Everything's recorded and saved into an external hard drive so nothing's really missed." Jonny said humping his shoulders. "I don't have a lot of time to watch the feed and Rolf said fuck no so that leaves you. That doesn't mean I won't be looking at the stats here and there but you are the one in charge of this minor detail."

"I didn't think you'd be able to do this," I admitted.

"I can do anything," Jonny smiled cheekily. "That reminds me," Jonny said holding his hand out, "give me your phone." Reaching into my pocket, I pull my phone out and hand it to him. Within the matter of a few seconds, I watch Jonny dismantle my phone and place a chip in my phone next to the spot where my SIM card lies. Putting my phone back together, he taps away on my phone and hands it back to me.

"What did you do?" I ask looking my phone over. I don't see anything different... what's this? A new app appears on my phone that I'm pretty sure wasn't there this morning.

"Remember that chip you placed in Edd's phone today?" He asked. When Edd excused himself from dinner and left for the bathroom he left his phone on the table. I took the opportunity to place a chip inside his phone that Jonny gave me before I left. I don't know what it does. I just follow directions. Nodding my head "yes," Jonny continued. "That chip links your and Edd's phone. Every text, email, phone call, voicemail, etc. he receives, appears on your phone in this app." He says opening the app that replicates the way Edd's phone looks. "You'll be able to see and hear everything that he's doing. When his phone rings so will yours. When his phone vibrates so will yours. Don't worry, you'll only see what he's doing and not the other way around. The chip is completely undetectable unless you know it's there, which he doesn't, so nothing to worry about. Besides, if he does find it and takes it out, the chip will simply corrupt itself." He winks at me.

"I don't want to know what you do in your free time if you do shit like this." I mock him. Rolling his eyes, Jonny sits on his bed. It never ceases to amaze me how much a person can do with technology. I barely could get the computer downstairs to work right for me let alone bug someone's phone.

"Everything is set so get out. I'm tired." He simply states. Flipping him off, I turn on my heels and head to my room. Walking across the living room, Rolf's door is closed and I hear Jonny softly close his door. Today has been a long day. It may seem like a simple relaxing outing with shopping and dinner but it was more tiring than not. Walking into my room, I toss my phone and tablet on my bed and quickly remove my clothes. Stalking towards the bathroom, I quickly jump in the shower and wash away the day. Showers are the best thing ever invented. The warm water does everything to calm the body and wash away things one wants to forget. It is simply amazing. Turning off the shower, I step out and dry myself off. Walking back to my room, I slip on a pair of sweats and toss my dirty clothes in the laundry basket.

Glancing at the clock, it's still fairly early and I'm not tired. I could go for some grapes though. Heading into the kitchen, I grab a bowl of grapes from the fridge and decide to just watch TV and relax for the rest of the night. Closing my bedroom door behind me, I crawl into my bed and turn on the TV. Nothing's really on so I settle for Netflix. So many options to choose from but most of them are stupid or I have already watched the season. Rolling my eyes, I choose a random movie and lean against my headboard. It feels like hours crept by when I know it's only been a few minutes when the tablet pings.

I don't know why but this feels wrong. I shouldn't be spying on someone like this. I know it must be done but it just doesn't feel right. Everyone is entitled to their privacy so I have no right to invade his. Edd has trust issues and I need him to trust me but how can I do that when I'm invading his privacy? I know he would never find out but it feels wrong. I know it's wrong.

But what if he does find out?

What if he figures out the truth?

Too many "what ifs."

Groaning, I pick up the tablet and open the app to the feed. I see Edd unlocking his front door and walking, almost running, inside. He tosses his coat and scarf off before unleashing Duke. Duke barks at him as he stalks into the kitchen with a brown bag in his hand. Duke whimpers before following him and sitting at the entrance to the kitchen. He begins to whimper before placing his head between his paws. Opening the bag, Edd pulls out a bottle of what looks like alcohol before placing it in the cabinet and quickly backing away. I thought he didn't drink. Edd walks back until his back is flush against the wall and he sinks to his knees. Looking closer, it looks like he's hyperventilating or slightly having a panic attack. What's going on? Reaching into his pocket, Edd pulls out a coin and begins flipping it in his hands without looking away from the bottle.

Duke whines and just sits in his place watching Edd.

All the color has drained from Edd's face as he sits and twirls the coin in his hands. His eyes are focused but has no life to them. It's as if the only thing that matters in this world, in his eyes, is the bottle. His hair is disarrayed and he looks scared. Fear is etched across his face and over his body. He's drawn into himself with his knees held to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs. Everything in me wants to hug him and protect him from the things that he fears. But I know I can't do that. I don't understand what scares him. I don't understand anything that is going on. I don't know what to do.

The tablet pings showing me the detective climbing the stairs to Edd's apartment. He stops outside the door and knocks. Duke's ears stand up and he looks towards the door. Duke runs towards the front door before coming to a stop. Duke opens his mouth to bark but quickly closes it quickly and walks back towards Edd. Duke climbs on his lap and begins to lick his face and bury his face in Edd's neck. The detective continues to knock on the door but Edd doesn't move. He pretends as if he doesn't even hear him knocking. The detective pulls out his phone and puts it to his ear. My phone begins to vibrate as I'm guessing so does Edd's. Picking up my phone and opening the app, I see the detective is calling Edd. After a few rings, the detective hangs up and begins typing on his phone.

 _I know you're home._

I open the text message feed between him and the detective. Giving it a quick look over, I see most of the texts between the two are from the detective with a little too no responses from Edd.

 _I hear your phone ringing._

Edd continues to ignore his phone and the knocking at the door.

 _I just want to talk._

 _I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up._

When he woke up?

 _Are you okay?_

Edd continues to sit on the floor and flip the coin in between his fingers.

 _I love you._

"Eddward." The detective calls out. Edd's head tilts to the side but other than that slight movement, he doesn't move. "Eddward," he calls out again. Edd does nothing to let the detective know he hears him or that he's listening to him. "I just want to talk," he pleads. "I don't know what's wrong or if I did anythig to upset you but I want you to know that I'm here for you and that I love you. Please, open the door." The detective stands on the outside of the door with his hand flat against the door. Neither one of them move. "Please Eddward, know that I am here for you." Time ticks by in an uncomfortable silence as no one moves. "I'm one phone call away," the detective calls out, dropping his hand down from the door.

The detective slips his phone back in his pocket and walks away from the door. I watch him walk down the stairs, across the foyer, and out the building. Edd ignored everything and just continues to sit in the floor. I don't know how long I sit there watching him sit on the floor and watching the bottle. My eyes begin to grow heavy but I don't dare avert them from the screen. A tear escapes Edd's eyes and makes it way down his cheeks. Not bothering to wipe his tears away, Duke stretches up and licks them away. My heart begins to break as I watch him come apart with no one to comfort him. Duke whines in his arms and nuzzles himself further into Edd's neck. Edd drops the coin as he wraps his hands around Duke and lets out a wail that sounds animalistic. The amount of pain and sorrow that escapes his lips is heartbreaking and unbearable.

Tears fall from his eyes as his heart breaks and he crumbles. Sobs escape his lips as he doubles over on himself and falls apart. I've never seen anything so heart wrenching before. It takes everything in me not to get up and go comfort him. The pain he's dealing with is inhuman and unjust. I don't know the reason behind the pain but I want to soothe it all away. Edd holds his chest in an attempt to stop his heart from breaking and hold himself together. Duke whines louder and just continues to lick Edd as if he can lick the pain away. Edd looks up at the bottle before rage takes over his face. Standing up, he picks the coin up and throws it across the room before a pain filled scream fills my ears. The coin falls to the floor and Duke yelps. With one last glance at the bottle, Edd turns and walks away. Entering his room, Edd stalks towards the ensuite bathroom, taking his clothes off in the process. Not wanting to see anything he wouldn't want another, I close the app and lean back against my headboard.

My head is filled with questions that I don't even know how to approach to answer. The pain that Edd is suffering from is unnatural. A pain so crippling that it makes a man's heart break and withdraw from the world. This is no simple pain. This is a pain that has accumulated over the years. Pain that has built on top of each for years and years. A pain that knows no mercy and no forgiveness. A pain that does not discriminate. A pain that is poisonous. A pain that kills slowly. I need to know everything about Edd. I need to know his past, present, and future self. I need to know what makes him tick and what makes him smile. I need to know his secrets and aspirations. I need to know everything down to his favorite color and how many hairs sit on his head. I need to know him like the back of my hand. I need to know him like no one else.

The tablet pings and I open the app. Edd walks, out of the bathroom in a pair of pajama pants. His face his flushed and his skin has a soft glow to it. The pain is still apparent on his face. His cheeks are tear-stained and his eyes are dull. Duke walks around his legs and whimper. Leaning down, Edd pats him on the head before picking him up and placing him on the bed. After flipping off the lights, Edd crawls into the bed with Duke and wraps himself in the blankets. Duke nuzzles himself in between Edd and the blankets and hums. Closing his eyes, a small tear escapes his eyes again before he falls into a restless slumber.

It's not that I need to know everything about him but more that I want to know everything about him.


	12. Rewind

AN: *Wiggles eyebrows in anticipation.* I want to first say a quick and heart filled thankful for all my readers out there. You guys make writing this fic worth it. I appreciate all the feedback and constructive criticism I get; also the simple ego stroke that people are actually reading what I write. I mean how cool is it that people are reading and enjoying this fic? I couldn't ask for anything else. Before this author note turns into a long-winded "thank you," I do want to point out some important things for this chapter. Everything in this chapter after the first line break (i.e. the horizontal line) takes place in the past! I just wanted to say that to avoid any confusion! Also, anything in italics has also happened in the past. Other than that, this is it for the this first half of the author's note. Yes, there are more notes at the bottom. XOXO!

* * *

Cat & Mouse

Chapter 12: Rewind

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Monday, August 15, 2016

* * *

"Remember," Detective Marx whispers into Eddward's ear, "the key is to control your breathing." His warm breath flutters across Eddward's left cheek, sending a slight shiver down his body. "There is no need to rush." He adds as an afterthought. Closing his eyes, Eddward takes a deep breath in through his nose and exhales through his mouth in a poor attempt to will his erratic beating heart into a steady pace. "Don't lock yourself," the detective chimes making Eddward slowly open his eyes. "You want to be loose and able to move freely," he emphasizes by skimming his hands down Eddward's body and placing them on his hips. "Keep your feet shoulder width apart," he adds by sliding his right leg in between Eddward's. "Keep your back straight but not ridged," he pushes himself up against Eddward firmly. "Keep your arms straight and firm." Trailing his own hands alongside Eddward's outstretched ones, Detective Marx grips Eddward's hand in his own, holding them firmly. "This is the hardest part," his voice drops a couple of octaves making Eddward melt into his embrace. "You don't want to pull the trigger; rather, you want to press it or squeeze it in a controlled fashion." He demonstrates by gripping the heavy gun in Eddward's hands and lightly tapping the trigger enough not to mistakenly let the gun fire.

Focusing his vision ahead Eddward's eyes zoom in on the target. A simple black outline of a person that's approximately ten to fifteen yards away. The outline is a small blur in his vision but big enough for him to be able to see and identify it. Taking a deep breath in through his nose and out through his mouth time begins to slow down around him. As the memories from the week begin to flood his mind and the detective's words get lost at his ears, Eddward's breath comes out in even quantities, unfazed by anything that clouds his vision or wisps in his ears. Blocking the world out and focusing on the target ahead of him, Eddward lets everything fall into the black, leaving him alone in solitude.

He has had enough.

A deafening _bang_ slices through the air.

* * *

Dark chocolate hands gripped marble hips with overwhelming dominance as cobalt eyes meet lust filled pecan ones. Soft pink lips part allowing sweet declarations of passion to escape. Black hair sprawled across sweat drenched skin flushed crimson red. Strong wet muscles trail up and down torsos and necks leaving shivers in their wake. Strong noses inhale intoxicating smells of sex and guilt. Dark limbs contrast perfectly against marble skin of a Greek God. Dark limbs hold tightly onto the god in a poor attempt to stop his descent from his divine existence into the dark despair that awaits him; or rather, the tighter the limbs grip him, the faster he falls into the dark perish. The faster his corrupt soul is tainted and the farther he is from any hope of salvation.

"Remember," Eddward said between pants, "no one can ride you like I can." Grinding his hips down harder, the detective throws his head back and moans like it was the last thing he could do. "No one," Eddward whispers into his ear, "can satisfy you like I can." Eddward nipped at the detective's jaw line while blowing butterfly kisses across his neck. Gripping Eddward's hips harder, the detective pushes up, making Eddward cry out and see stars as if he was slowly leaving the planet. Rolling his eyes back, Eddward slams down harder, taking everything the detective has to offer. Moaning at the fullness he was feeling, Eddward wraps his right arm around the detective, pulling him closer, and grabbing the headboard with his other. He needed something to keep him grounded before he lost complete control even though he already has.

The slapping sound of skin fills the air as the detective whispers sweet nothings across Eddward's skin. This session of love making, if you could even call it that, was nothing like they ever had before. It was different. It lacked the passion, the burning fire, the need they once had for each other. It was more animalistic, predatory, and dominating. It was a brutal battle between the two in a poor attempt to relieve their carnal desires and prove a point. With each thrust, each paint, and declaration of falsified adoration, they clawed away at each other until there was nothing left to preserve and they were left bare. Their love and hate for one another laid out across the bed sheets for them to observe and review.

For the third time that night, Eddward's phone rang in the distance, triggering something predatory within the detective. With a definitive growl, Detective Marx grips Eddward by his shoulders, and throws him on his back in a rough swift movement, switching their positions so he was on top. In a quick show of dominance, Marx held both of Eddward's hands in one of his and pins them above Eddward's head. Pulling his hips back and snapping them forward, he burying himself within Eddward again. Eddward's back arches off of the bed as the feeling of ecstasy spreads throughout his body. With every snap of Marx's hips Eddward's vision blurs making him moan as he slowly slips from this world. The moans that slip from Eddward's lips give Marx just the right amount of encouragement to keep going. Knowing that he was the reason behind the delicate pleasure filled moans leaving Eddward's sweet lips were effectively stroking his ego. It asserted not only to him, but to Eddward as well, that he was the sole reason, the only person, that could take Eddward to this high point and set him free; however, he wasn't feeling that generous tonight.

Slowing his strokes enough to keep Eddward at the peak of the mountain but not enough to throw him over, he leans down and captures Eddward's lips with his own, and swallowing the frustrated groans Eddward is making. To him, Eddward always tasted like coffee. It was a weird but delicate taste that he learned to love and crave over the duration he and Eddward have been acquainted with one another. Breaking the kiss and pulling back the detective was meet with an angelic sight that was going toe to toe with the devil himself. Panting heavily underneath him, Eddward was sprawled out on the iron colored bedspread that the detective loved against his skin. Eddward's chest and face was flushed while the rest of his body maintained his regular pale appearance but was unordinary hot to the touch. His body was still slightly arched off of the bed as if it was begging for release or some form of attention. The unintelligible sounds that escape his mouth was enticing and welcoming. The hazy and lust filled desire that consumes Eddward's eyes as he tries to focus his vision on something but inevitably fail every time.

It was maddening.

The delicate pace that the detective set was driving Eddward utterly insane. He could practically taste nirvana. It was as if he was stranded in a hot dessert, unable to move, and dying of thirst. To his luck, however, the one time a year it was supposed to rain, Eddward could see the rain cloud above him. As if hearing his sad pleas for water, the cloud open ups, and waters the earth and his body, slowly reviving him. But in some mocking joke of his existence, every rain drop that comes down, misses his lips and leaves him in the dehydrated begging state he was in. He could feel the detective's free hand trailing up and down his body, touching all his sweet spots, tweaking him further into ecstasy, making sure his body was on edge. In a shallow attempt to take matters in his own hands, or rather hips, Eddward thrust his hips up but was immediately stopped by the detective. It was as if he saw right through him and knew every plan of action Eddward would try to take to relieve himself. Now, Eddward's hands and hips were pinned to the bed, and he was completely in the position for the detective to do whatever he pleased.

In this moment, Eddward was his, and no one could take him.

Eddward's phone came to life once again making the detective unconsciously grip Eddward's hips and wrists a little too hard. A slight hiss escapes Eddward's lips as he focuses his vision on the detective. The slow deep thrust became harder and more determined. Leaning down, the detective buries his lips on the side of Eddward's neck, and begin to suck hard. Eddward moans at the attention as the detective nips and licks his way along his neck. Eddward was sure a love bite will blossom before the morning. The ringing phone made its presence known once again along with the detective pushing himself deeper into heaven. Eddward's eyes became hazy once more as his eyes roll back and his head lolls over the bed. Turning his head towards the floor, he spots his discarded pants and watch them light up before darkening, and starting all over again. Looking back at the detective, Eddward watches the raw determination blossom in his movements and the primal look in consume his eyes. The possessive declarations being made and the hunger in the detective's assaults is mind numbing.

Everything clicked.

"Jealousy was never your color," Eddward laughs between breathless pants. It all made sense. The overbearing personality, the constant checking in, the irritated scowls, the sexual touches, the simple displays of affection, all of it.

"What?" The detective questioned.

"Every time my phone rings you have to assert your dominance over me." Eddward admitted. "I don't mind but who would have known that simple jealousy would get you so riled up." Eddward joked between pants.

"You're not making any sense."

"I'm making perfect sense," Eddward moans as the detective sinks deeper into his silk walls. "You're jealous of Kevin." Eddward mocked. The detective's eyes hardened as their eyes lock in a poor attempt to shield any emotion from Eddward's determined gaze, but, he was never able to elude his emotions when it was Eddward who was involved. "Bingo," Eddward said lowly as he sees right through the detective.

"Anyone would be jealous if it was you," the detective finally says after a few heartbeats.

"Don't be," Eddward implores trying to snatch his hands out of the detective's but just makes the detective grip him harder. "I'm not worth it."

"You are and you know it." The detective affirms, kissing Eddward on the lips, and trailing his tongue alongside his chin. "I would go to hell and back for you."

"A fool's choice," Eddward moaned as the detective grips his neglected member.

"And why is that?" The detective sincerely questioned. He never understood why Eddward constantly talked lowly of himself. In his eyes, Eddward was a god, a delicate creature that deserved to be worshiped and praised. All the riches and wonders of the world were no match for the beauty that Eddward possessed. Eddward was worth all pain and suffering the world could offer, but in his own eyes, he was worth nothing more than the dirt on the ground. Only if Eddward would open his eyes and and push all the negativity from his mind then only could he see what others saw: that Eddward was worth everything and then some.

Looking the detective in his eyes, Eddward opened his mouth to protest why he wasn't worth it, but was cut off as the detective hit his prostate for the hundredth time that night. Unintelligible words fell from his mouth as his eyes filled with lust and his body over heated. Eddward moaned and threw his head back. He was so close it was maddening. The slow torture the detective was putting him through was mind numbing and downright cruel. Smirking, the detective licks Eddward's pink nubs before gently biting down and blowing on the overheated sensitive skin. Every thrust, lick, and bite had Eddward standing at attention. Eddward was breaking at the seams and there was nothing he could do to hold himself together.

The blaring phone on the floor brought Eddward back down as the detective's movements become more frantic and desperate. It seems that not only just Eddward was coming apart at the seems. "We're not making love anymore," Eddward managed to whisper in the detective's ears. The detective's eyes darkened slightly as he locked eyes with Eddward. Pure amusement danced around Eddward's eyes as he saw the raw emotion in Marx's.

"We never did." The detective admitted with one more thrust that sent Eddward over the edge. Capturing Eddward's lips in his own, the detective swallowed their cries of passion and declarations of unacquainted love. Feeling himself empty everything he had inside of Eddward was euphoric. It was as pleasurable as doing the carnal act that got him there. With a few more thrust he came to a stop and pulled his lips away from Eddward's. A small stand of saliva kept their lips connected as the detective trails his finger up his chest. Dipping his finger in Eddward's essence that was on sprawled across his chest in no particular pattern, he dipped it in his mouth and moaned at the salty, but sweet taste that was Eddward. A soft gasp drew his eyes to Eddward's completely sated ones that watch his every move. Eddward's chest moved up and down in a frantic pace in a sad attempt to catch his breath and not get turned on by the sight he just witnessed.

Smirking, the detective kissed Eddward again on the lips, then his forehead, both his eyes, and his chin. Letting go of Eddward's pinned hands, he props himself up on one arm as he trails his fingers lightly down Eddward's small frame. Ravishing the sight before him, he watches as Eddward's eyes flutter close and his breathing slows. Nuzzling his face in Eddward's neck, he kisses the spots he knows drives Eddward wild. Wrapping his arms around the detective's neck, Eddward whispers a quick "thank you" into his ears before pulling away and rolling out from under him. Standing up, Eddward sways on his feet before the detective grips Eddward by the waist and pulls him back onto the bed and caging him in his arms.

"What are you doing?" Eddward asked a bit annoyed.

"Holding you captive." The detective states matter-of-factly. "We can't just have sex, you thank me, and leave. That's not how relationships work."

"May I remind you that we're not in a relationship." Eddward shot at him. Pulling himself out of the detective's arms Eddward stands once again and crosses the room. "I would tell you to get out but this isn't my apartment." He motions with his hand at the interior of the detective's apartment. It was a little bit smaller than Eddward's but it possessed that "homey feeling" that Eddward's own apartment lacked. It was a no-brainer why Eddward preferred to spend most of his downtime here in the detective's apartment. Now that they weren't together he was forced to wallow in his own apartment alone.

"Stay." The detective offers with a bit of hope in his voice. Shaking his head "no," Eddward walks into the bathroom and grabs a washcloth. Wiping off what he could reach, Eddward walks back into the room and tosses the washcloth at the detective. Catching it mid air, the detective stands and toss it to the floor. "At least stay for a shower," he says as he walks up behind Eddward.

"I'll pass." Edward says picking up his shirt. "Besides, I don't like your water pressure." Eddward confesses humping his shoulders.

"You always complain about it whenever you're here." The detective whispers as he wraps his hands around Eddward's waist and crushes him to his chest. "I don't want you to go." He sighs looking into the full length mirror they're standing in front of. It never ceased to amaze Eddward how beautifully their skin contrasted against one another. Eddward's pale skin and the detective's rich dark skin. It was mesmerizing. "Stay with me," he pleads.

"I want to go." Eddward says looking away from the mirror. Slipping his shirt on followed by his pants and shoes, Eddward pulls out his phone and sees the multiple unanswered text messages and missed phone calls from Kevin. He could practically feel the detective's eyes on him as he scrolls through his phone. He could feel the hate the detective was trying to suppress. It wasn't Eddward the detective was mad at or even Kevin. He was made at himself and that he let Eddward slip from his hands. He thought all Eddward needed was space and that they would eventually get back together. He failed to factor in the chance that someone would come along and snatch Eddward out from under his nose. He underestimated everything that Eddward really needed. He failed as a lover, a boyfriend, and a friend.

"Let me drive you home at least." The detective declares pulling on a pair of black jeans and a police academy workout shirt.

"I'm fine."

"It wasn't a request." The detective states grabbing his keys and a light jacket. Walking in front of Eddward, the detective opens the door and ushers him out. Walking down into the underground parking garage of the building, Eddward slouches into the passenger seat of the unmarked cop car the detective drives. It was a regular car on the inside and out except for the installed police scanner, radio, and laptop hookup. Eddward remembered how annoyed Marx was when the Chief told him he needed to use a cop car instead of his own car. They went toe to toe over the whole ordeal until the Chief gave in and said that if Marx could conform his car to meet the standards of a normal police unit he could use his car instead of a police cruiser. All those hours in the garage paid off.

The sun has long set and the crisp cool air was bone chilling. Eddward shivered into his coat as the detective reeves the engine in a hopeful attempt to will the car to heat up faster. Glancing out the corner of his eye, the detective saw Eddward's involuntary shiver at the bitter cold. Turning around in his seat, the detective reaches into the back seat and pulls out a thick police throw blanket. Tossing it at Eddward, Eddward raises his eyebrows but gracefully takes the blanket and wraps it around himself. Humping his shoulders, the detective turns his attention back to the slowly heating car. After a few late stakeouts in the bitter cold, one eventually learns the importance of being prepared. Once the detective could feel the heat seeping off of the engine he turns the heat on blast and drives out of the garage. The streets are empty as the detective drive with the anxious silence hanging in the air between him and Eddward. Deliberately missing the turn on for the expressway, the detective decides to take the streets instead to spend just a little more time with Eddward.

All he wants is just a little more time before he loses him for who knows how long.

Rolling his eyes, Eddward leans back into his seat and looks out the window. The buildings and street signs past by them in a slow blur that's oddly calming. The dark blue, purple, and black hues of the streets make it seem as if they're floating on a sad desolate island. Stranded and alone on an island surround by the ocean gently breaking at the sand and pulling it down. Alone with only a tree to lean on and the sky filled with stars to keep Eddward company. Distracted by the beauty the sky offers and the comfort of the tree does he only ignore the gentle water creeping its way up the island and nipping at his feet. Ignoring the cold water making its way up his legs and arms does he only seek comfort in the gentle wind and firm support of the tree and the visual confirmation of the stars. Ignoring the fact that the sun refuses to rise and that the night continues to goes on forever does he disregard the concept of time and how he's almost out. When the waves creep up his body and break at his neck does he still only rely on the physical support of the tree and the emotional provisions of the stars.

Refusing to look down and see the bitter cold consuming him he takes his last breath as the water consumes him. The bitter cold cutting off his air supply and dragging him down does he still disregard the concept of time. The slow descent down does not faze him or deter him from ignoring the world around him. Not until he no longer feels the physical support of the tree and the visual provision of the stars does he realize that it's too late and that he's out of time. When he can no longer feel the wind, see the light of the stars, or feel the firm support of the tree does he try to take a breath and fail. Reaching towards the sky as he's pulled down and struggle for air does he let out his last strangled breath before everything turns back and he realizes that he's out of time.

Precious time.

The memories of the time Eddward spent with Marx rushes through his head as he stares out the window and feels the detective's hand brush his. The memories of the time they first met to their first dinner and to their first time together fills him with happiness and sorrow at the same time. The detective coming into Eddward's life was a blessing and a curse. A blessing for the fact that he gave Eddward his all and accepted him for who he was even though he was damaged and broken. A curse for allowing his kindness and adoration to cloud his eyes and blind him from the pain in Eddward's heart and believing that he could justify everything. He was everything Eddward could have asked for, but he let him slip from his hands without even putting up a fight for him to stay. The declaration of pure love the detective confessed to Eddward a few months ago as he walked out of Eddward's life rang loudly in his ears as he tries to hold back his broken tears and swelling heart. He memorized every word as it left the detective's lips and flowed into his ears. Every word cut Eddward's heart but he had no one to blame but himself.

' _The past is the past Eddward and I will not let that dictate the way I feel about you. I promise to give you my all as I love and cherish everything about you. I promise to be there for you when you fail and succeed. I promise to lift you up when you put yourself down. I promise to make you happy even when we face the rainiest days. I promise to be the man that you deserve but I can't do that if you refuse to trust me. I know that you have a past that you'd rather not share with me but that past is holding you back from moving forward. I want us to be able to move forward and start a life together but we can't do that until you trust me enough to know that I love you and will always have your best interest at heart. I'm here for you. Until you begin to love yourself you will never be able to see the love that I have for you. As much as this pains me I will give you the time that I know you need to work on yourself and come to terms with whatever you need to. I will wait for you. When you come back I will gracefully take you back into my arms and continue to love you. I have nothing but time.' The detective kissed Eddward softly on the forehead as he placed a velvet black box in his hands. Taking one more look at Eddward, the detective squeezed Eddward's hand and walked away into the night, leaving Eddward alone. Looking down at the small box that weighed a ton in his hands, Eddward peeled back the lid to reveal a silver wedding band that glittered under the night sky. If Eddward had a heart before it existed no more as the last bit of him crumbled inside his chest._

Quickly pulling himself together, Eddward focuses ahead at the stoplight as his blinks away his tears. This is not the time to dwell on the past. Detective Marx pulls the car to a stop as the stoplight slowly turns from yellow to red. Out of the corner of his eye, he watches Eddward as he fiddles with his hands and a look of remorse cross his face before it quickly disappears. It will always pain him to watch Eddward struggle with his emotions and look so utterly crushed. He would give anything to help Eddward through his trials and tribulations but unfortunately he knows it would be no benefit to Eddward to offer his aid but only deter him. It would be best for the detective to let Eddward figure things out for himself. Anything he does would only result in harming Eddward further.

The odd silence between the two were too familiar.

How many nights has the detective and Eddward found themselves in this same predicament? Disheveled, emotions high, and regret flowing through their veins.

It must be some cosmic joke.

It's as if their good intentions are gathered up and set on fire in front of their eyes. When it comes to each other, Eddward and Michael, their vision blurs and the only thing they can see is each other. Eddward doesn't want to hurt Michael anymore than Michael wants to hurt Eddward. They're toxic to each other and it's that toxicity that keeps them coming back to one another and making the same mistakes over and over again. The comfort they find in each others arms is only enough to comfort them from the now and not the then. It's amazing how the past is supposed to stay in the past but always has a way of making its presence known in the present. The scars the past left engraved on a person's soul shines brighter in the present than it ever would in the past. It was a noble of the detective to swallow his pride and walk away from Eddward in an attempt to give him the push he needs to move on but it was also mediocre on his part to come running whenever Eddward so much as whispers his name. He will always be his knight in shining armor but he will always know that he is not as important to Eddward as he once thought he was. If someone really loves you as much as they said they did, wouldn't they do anything and everything to get you to come back to them? It was false hope and acquisition for the detective to wish so much of Eddward. Sometimes when you let something go that you love it doesn't come back.

"We need to stop this." Eddward whispered suddenly.

"Stop what?" The detective asked in a desperate attempt to avoid the inevitable.

"Us…" Eddward's voice broke as the simple word escaped his lips. Without another word, an exchange of thoughts, or a rebuttal, Eddward looks out window to avoid the utter look of pain cross the detective's face. It was too painful for Eddward to see the unnecessary pain he has caused the detective. He never meant for things to get as far as they have. Shaking his head in agreement, the detective steps on the gas pedal as the light turned green.

You can call it selfish on Eddward's part to throw the detective's heart out the window so carelessly but it is the first step in Eddward coming to terms with himself. He can't constantly keep running back to the detective and using him as some form of comfort. He has to will himself to allow the pain to creep into his art and break him down so he can rebuild himself piece by piece. Maybe some day in the future, Eddward would be the man that the detective deserves and not the other way around. That could be the reason for why the detective quietly accepted Eddward's plea for them to end things completely. The false hope that maybe Eddward will find the solace that he needs.

The worst part of their arrangement coming to an end is that the thought of the definite end to their arrangement has been floating around Eddward's mind for the better half of his sanity. The guilt of wanting to end their arrangement before either one of them mentioned it has been eating away at Eddward ever since cool green met ice blue. After his spontaneous outing with Kevin, Eddward can't seem to get the cocky redhead out of his mind. When he's not thinking about the redhead the memory of him stirs in the back of his mind and quickly change Eddward's track of thought. Not a day has gone by that Kevin has failed to make his debut in Eddward's life. The redhead has a gift of making his presence known either tangibly, by randomly popping up and taking a reluctant Eddward to lunch or dinner, or intangibly, by sending him an email or a text message about how his day is going and how he is on his mind. It was maddening. The constant flirtatious looks and touches did nothing to ease Eddward's mind in this whole dynamic. Kevin has a way with words that Eddward's sure has swooned both men and women into his bed. The simple graceful touches such as a simple hand bump or a brush on the shoulder sends Eddward's body into a frenzy and craving more.

It's a confusing allure.

It's a guilty secret.

It's a sinful pleasure.

From the first time Kevin made his appearance after their outing, Kevin made it clear that he wanted to reconnect with Eddward and he would not take no for an answer. The amount of time Kevin has dedicated to spending with Eddward was more time Eddward has ever spent with someone in a day. Everyday this week Eddward has either had breakfast, lunch, or dinner with Kevin followed by a walk in the park, a visit to the bookstore, or even a friendly competition at an arcade. Even when they departed ways, it was only a matter of time before Kevin picked up the phone and gave Eddward a call just to check in and see what he was doing. Before, Eddward didn't want anything to do with Kevin so he just took it upon himself to ignore his phone calls so he could have some time to himself, but that didn't stop Kevin from sending him a thousand text messages and calling the precinct for his email address.

The boy was determined, Eddward would give him back.

Eddward could not ignore the tension between him and the detective.

Every time Kevin appeared, his phone or email chimed, or a smile found its way on Eddward's face the detective would change his demeanor from a grown successful man to a jealous teenage boy. Eddward could not blame him, he was losing the one he loved to a practical stranger. Everything he fought for and built was slowly falling apart every time Eddward walked out the door with the redhead or picked up his phone. Even though they were not in a relationship or even talking to each other, the detective couldn't help feeling insecure and scared of the possible outcomes. It pained him the most to see Eddward smile whenever he was with Kevin and know that he was not reason the behind it. The detective didn't know a person could possibly feel happy and sad at the same until he met and fell in love with Eddward. The guilt slowly ate away at Eddward but he refused to acknowledge it for that is what he believed would be best for the both of them.

Only time would tell.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Eddward opened up the text message feed from Kevin.

 _Hey, looks like someone is still at work._

 _Most got a lot of science stuff to do._

 _You'll probably be exhausted when you get off so I'll let you rest tonight._

 _You looked pretty exhausted earlier so get some rest._

Closing the text message feed, Eddward opened his call log and saw the last missed call was from Kevin almost over an hour ago. Locking his phone, Eddward put it back into his pocket even though he wanted nothing more than to respond.

"We have a possible 10-30 in progress at the Gallery of Modern Art," the police radio suddenly spoke drawing Eddward's attention. "Call came in about a trip in security. No details but possibly a simple malfunction in the security system. Requesting any unit to drive by and inspect the scene."

"10-4 Detective Marx responding," Detective Marx spoke picking up the talkie and speaking to the dispatcher.

"10-7," the dispatcher responded in police code that Eddward never took the time to learn.

"Two minutes," the detective said stepping on the gas and running the stop light.

"10-4." The dispatcher called back.

"I have to check this out," the detective said looking at Eddward. Nodding his head, Eddward understood that this is his job and he couldn't request the detective to drive him home and let someone else answer the call. That would just be childish. Being a detective, Marx was always on call, and if Eddward was honest with himself, he found that sexy. Making a quick left turn and going way above the speed limit, the detective drove up to the familiar privately owned art gallery that Eddward was fond of. Just this week, he and Kevin stopped by the gallery to admire the pristine artwork. Pulling the car to a stop the detective picked up the talkie and spoke to the dispatcher. "10-84, I'm going to check things out."

"10-4, proceeded with caution," the dispatcher responded.

"10-6," Marx responded before placing the talkie back on the police radio. Reaching across Eddward and into the glove box, the detective pulls out a small talkie and clips it to his shirt after turning it on. Closing the glove box, the detective reaches into the center console and pulls out a Glock 22, the standard issue gun for all police details. Lifting his shirt, the detective checks and cocks the gun before placing it in the small of his back between his bare skin and jeans. A slight shiver runs through his body before he brushes it off and clips his badge to his jeans. Tucking a small flashlight in his pants the detective sends a happy "thank you" to God for the fact that men's jeans were made with deep pockets unlike females. Turning to Eddward the detective looked him in the eyes, "Stay here," he commands. Nodding his head, Eddward didn't bother to argue. "Take this," the detective said sliding a small talkie into Eddward's hands. "If anything happens, page me." The detective gave Eddward a look that meant he was serious. "This is probably nothing but just in case." Nodding his head, the detective dims the lights on the car and gets out.

Sitting in the passenger seat, Eddward's heart accelerates. He's never seen the detective in action and it frightened him. It wasn't the way the detective looked at Eddward but that the detective could possibly be in danger and not know it. It frightened him that the detective was walking into a situation that could result in him getting hurt or even worse killed. It scared Eddward to death that the detective did this on a daily basis and he never thought twice about it. It scared Eddward that the last thing he said to the detective was for them to end things. It scared Eddward that he could never take back anything he said and apologize for all the wrongs he had dealt to the detective. A lump in his throat began to form as all the possible outcomes swarmed his mind and took over. From his safe seat in the car, he watches the detective walk up the small flight of stairs that lead to the gallery and peer through the window. Eddward watches him blend into the shadows and walk around the building into the alley before he completely disappeared from Eddward's sight.

His heart stopped.

Bolting from the car, Eddward runs down the street in the same direction the detective went and quickly turns the corner and enters the alley. Smashing into a muscular back, Eddward stumbles and wraps his arms around the detective's waist and pulls him closer before letting him go and stepping back. Looking back, Eddward was sure the detective could see the fleeting emotions in his eyes, but if he did, he shows no sign of it.

"What are you doing?" The detective whispers angrily at Eddward. "I told you to stay in the car," he points towards the direction they both came from.

"I know but I couldn't." Eddward admitted gripping the talkie in his hand.

"And why not?"

"What happened if you got hurt and no one was there?" Eddward asked as his voice broke. The detective pinched the bridge of his nose as it softened at the consideration of his wellbeing dances around Eddward's mind. Taking a deep breath, the detective looks at the worry sprawled across Eddward's solemn face. "I couldn't live with myself."

"I'll be fine. I haven't had a partner in years." The detective assures him.

"But you do now." Eddward says, reminding him that they both indeed are partners. "I got your back." Eddward confirms. Stifling a laugh, the detective looks down at Eddward and his small frame. Rolling his eyes at the detective's wandering eyes, Eddward goes to walk around the detective. Before he could get even a foot behind the detective, Marx pulls him back by his arm.

"Eddward, you don't have any training. What if something happens? What could you do? What if you get hurt?" The detective said stepping closer to Eddward. "Do you think I could live with myself if you got hurt?" He questioned. "This is not a game," he reminds Eddward.

"Then I guess we both shouldn't get hurt." Eddward admits walking beside the detective. Reaching out, the detective grabs Eddward's arm and pulled him back with enough force to make him stumble.

"I'm not messing around Eddward. I can't let you go in there. Go back to the car." The detective demands stepping closer towards Eddward. The way the detective spoke was as if he was spitting fire from his mouth. The tone in his voice was demeaning and honestly made Eddward fear the detective and retract. He hasn't been this scared since that night. Watching Eddward retract in fear, the detective softened his eyes and grab Eddward's hand, gently gripping it. "I don't mean to frighten you but you have to understand that this is serious."

"I know it is." Eddward whispered.

"Then please go back to the car and wait for me." A weak hopeful smile broke across the detective's face.

"Fine," Eddward reasoned letting his hand drop from the detective's hand. Nodding, Eddward turned and began walking back to the car. Turning on his heels, the detective walks alongside the building until he came to a stop at a lone door. Gripping the handle, the detective gave it a soft twist and to his amazement the door crept opened. Raising his eyebrow, the detective walks through the doorway and into the building, finding himself standing at what seems to be an emergency stairwell.

"Detective Marx reporting in about the possible 10-30 at the Gallery of Modern Art," he spoke into his talkie.

"10-4, proceeded," the dispatcher chimes in.

"Backdoor is open and seems to have been that way all night. Going in for a sweep of the building." Pulling his flashlight out his pocket, he turns it on and illuminates the stairwell. It was narrow and dark with only one flight of stairs that went straight up.

"10-4, sending additional units, proceed with caution."

"10-13-Z, additional information. I am a badged officer in civilian clothes armed and riding in an unmarked police unit outside. F.S. Vincent is in the unit waiting for further instructions unarmed."

"10-4." Pulling his gun out of his pants, the detective grips it in both of his hands and begins to ascend the only flight of stairs available to him. Stopping at the first landing, the detective was met by a solid metal door. Walking up to it, the detective listened for any sign of life on the other side. When nothing graced his ears, he firmly places his hand on the handle. Pushing down, the door opens up to the main floor of the dimmed art gallery.

Walking down the alley and back to the car, Eddward looks up at the darkened alley that seems to be swallowed up by darkness. Through his eyes, weak in the darkness, he could barely make out the graffiti on the walls. It's only befitting for an art gallery to have classy art on the inside and street art on the outside. A flash of red flickers in the corner of Eddward's eyes as he turns and peers through the window. There was nothing there. Turning his head back, another flash of red flickers; this time making him turn his head fast enough to make his neck crack. Craning his head back, Eddward was able to see the silhouette of a person's body. In an instant he knew it wasn't the detectives. The figure was too slim and narrow to be his beloved detective.

"Marx," Eddward called into the talkie. The only thing that responded to him was static airways. Looking down in disbelief, Eddward stares at the useless talkie and curses. Someone was in the gallery with the Marx and the only person who knew it was Eddward. Without a way to get word to the detective, Eddward turned on his heels and ran back down the alley. Stopping at the door, Eddward silently slips inside ignoring the bad feeling that seemed to consume him.

* * *

"Don't get mad at me because you sent me in the wrong direction!" Kevin yells into the earpiece. "I did my part!" He shouts as his mind drifts back to earlier this week when he convinced Eddward to accompany him to this privately owned art gallery to appreciate the fine artwork and debate the intended emotional messages the artist were trying to etch in their masterpieces. He didn't say it quite like that, but somewhere along those lines in an attempt to make Eddward laugh at his poor impression of a pompous bigot and agree to go. It was a lot easier than he anticipated. He suited up with a list of reasons as in why they should go and counters to whatever reasons why Eddward would decline his offer. He didn't even get to use the first reason his list was how fast Eddward agreed to go. He was utterly shocked but didn't speak on the matter in a way to preserve his luck. Even though Kevin's reason behind suddenly wanting to go to an art gallery was for his own selfish gain he did enjoy the quality time he spent with Eddward. In a few hours he learned many new aspects of Eddward's character that made him look at him utter amazement. Who would have known that Eddward possessed such an appreciation and respect for art that he secretly always wanted to be an art appraiser?

"Yah walking around the gallery and drooling over Edd doesn't count as a job well done." Jonny chastises him. "You were supposed to scope out the gallery and make mental notes of everything you saw. You don't even remember where the bathroom is!" He howls, completely flustered into the earpiece making Kevin's ears beg for sweet silence.

"I did but how was anyone of us supposed to know that they were going to flip this place upside down and rearrange everything?" He reminds Jonny. Kevin will admit that he was focused a lot on Eddward that day but he did take mental pictures of everything; especially the painting he's intended to snag tonight. "I didn't even know the walls were movable."

"Look, none of us yelling is going to change the situation that we're in," Rolf spoke into the earpiece. "Okay, so we're a little behind schedule but yelling about it is only going to put us even more behind. Kevin you know what the painting looks like so just jog around and see if you can spot it. Just look for paintings on the wall."

"Yah, look for paintings," Kevin said sarcastically. "Have you forgot that I am standing in a fucking art gallery! Paintings are all over the damn walls!" He was two seconds from snatching the earpiece out of his ear and walking out of the gallery.

"You know what I mean." Rolf said calmly.

"What ever." Kevin says and starts to jog around looking at each individual painting on the wall before moving on to the next.

"I'll run around the roofs on the adjacent building and down in the streets and see if I can spot it from any of the windows," Rolf added as an afterthought. Sitting in a car with a fuming Jonny is not his cup of tea and not the way he wants to spend the next half hour of his life. Mumbling, Kevin took off in a brisk jog inside the gallery. The layout was pretty simple: three floors and two main staircases. The two main staircases connected all the floors together in a curved fashion that began at the main floor and extended all the way to the third floor. Each floor was almost identical to the one before it, give and take a few walls implemented to create hallways and corridors. Despite its small appearance on the outside, the gallery itself was open and spacious. There was enough room between each display to provide the perfect amount of space so nothing appeared to be cluttered or out of place.

All in all, the gallery was a work of art itself.

Coming to a stop at the main staircase, Kevin runs his hand through his hair. Looking around at all the paintings, he swears he's been running around in constant circles not getting anywhere. At this rate, he'll be here way into the morning hours. Every heist they pull is supposed to be done within ten-minutes. Once the ten-minute marker hits, they were supposed to call the heist a bust and go home, even if they didn't acquire the object they set out to gain; however, this wasn't a usual heist. When Rolf called in a few favors to get in contact with Kourtney he also had to promise a few in return for her information. One of the Russians he dealt with came through with his favor and requested, more like demanded, that they get their hands on some famous painting by a Russian. It supposedly was a mock to the Russian pride that the painting was sitting here in America and not the mother land.

Which is why Kevin found himself standing at the top of the staircase, hands fisted in his own hair, and his conscious screaming at him to bolt and just try again later.

"This is hopeless…" Kevin mumbles to himself. Almost one hundred percent certain the painting isn't on the third floor, Kevin walks down the stairs and steps off onto the second floor. Taking his time, he walks down the hallway admiring the paintings that decorate the walls as he slowly searches for the painting he needs. Being alone in the buildings after dark never bothered him, but for some odd reason tonight, everything seems eerie to him. There was barely any light illuminating the inside except for the dim glow of the moon and the flashlight in his back pocket that he never uses. The dark contrast of the pictures makes it seem as if the people in the paintings are staring him down and watching his every move. Even though he knows it's just his mind playing tricks on him, he swears their eyes are moving. A cold shiver runs down his spine as he makes a left at the corridor, heading west. The hallway is long, narrow, and contains less paintings and displays than any of the previous hallways. It seems as if they're still rearranging things here.

Looking down at his boots, Kevin kicks the floor as he approaches the end of the hallway, debating whether or not he should go left or right. The further he travels down the hallway, the darker it get's due to less windows and clouds blocking the moon and allowing the light to shine through. Ignoring the twitch in his hand to use the flashlight, Kevin walks to the end of the corridor.

Nothing.

Shaking his head, he looks to his left and right and sees that paintings decorate the walls. Rolling his eyes and groaning inwardly Kevin curses Jonny and Rolf. Just then, the moon shines through the windows and illuminates the wall in front of him. A grin plasters itself on Kevin's face and he damn near jumps for joy. Plastered to the wall, the _Suprematist Composition,_ shines beautifully. The multiple yellow, orange, and black rectangles oddly aligned on the parchment in no particular order stands alone. Kevin never understood how something like this could be called art. To him it looked like one of those splattered paintings that he sees so often and that people call art. If this was art, Kevin was an artist. Not to brag, but he could color inside the lines. Chuckling to himself, Kevin pulls the art tube Jonny gave him earlier off of his back.

"I found the painting," Kevin informs Jonny and Rolf. "It's on the second floor in a regular frame." Looking around the frame, Kevin sees a small black box behind the frame with a slow pulsating red LED light. "It appears as if it has a security feature on it. It's a small black box."

"On it," Jonny says followed by a few clicking noises. In no more than ten seconds, the red light on the box stops blinking. "Done."

"Thanks," Kevin says pulling his switchblade out of one of his many pockets. Slicing alongside the frame, Kevin carefully peels the picture out of the frame. Once the picture is completely out of the frame, Kevin places the knife back in his pocket retrieves the plastic liner from inside the art tube. Aligning it with the front side of the picture, Kevin slowly begins to roll the painting up to prevent himself from tearing the picture. Once the painting is tightly rolled up, he retrieves a plastic bag from inside the tube and slips the painting in before slipping it in the tube. Putting the lid back on the tube, Kevin swings the tube back on his back.

Time to go home.

"Kevin we have a problem! There's an unmarked cop car outside the building! You're not alone!" Rolf yells into the earpiece.

"What?" Kevin ask.

"Freeze!" It's as if time itself has stopped. Kevin's heart skips a beat and his breath gets caught in his throat. A cold sweat breaks out along his neck as his blood begins to run cold. His joints lock up and a slow panic begins to set in. His mind goes blank as a thousand possible outcomes rush through his mind and blur together. Everything is a live wire but Kevin is disconnected. The amount of planning and preparation Kevin has done for something like this disappears from his mind and he's a sitting duck. He has no idea what to do or how to rectify the situation.

This can't be happening.

It's all over.

Turning his head slowly, Kevin looks over his shoulders and is met with the most beautiful blazing blue eyes. Standing behind him with an alpha like posture and a face that is unwearied, Eddward stares him down. The clouds blocking the moon only allows for just enough light to enter the room and hide Kevin from Eddward's piercing gaze but enough to illuminate the room so they could see one another. Pulling his bandana further up on his face, Kevin angles his body to hide as much of himself as he can. Eddward may be considerably smaller than Kevin but from Jonny's research he's fast and quick on his feet. Reaching towards his earpiece, Kevin hits the small panic button alerting Jonny and Rolf of his situation. Rolf was the one who came up with it. In any instance when they were in trouble and couldn't talk, all they had to do was hit that button and it would alert the others of their situation. The air between Kevin and Eddward turns dry and cold as neither one of them moves but simply watches each other.

Then someone moves.

Eddward takes a step forward and Kevin takes off down the corridor. Running at top speed, Kevin looks over his shoulder to sees Eddward hot on his heels yelling at him to stop. If Eddward is here, the detective isn't far off. Eddward wouldn't put up too much of a fight but that detective is a different story. Even if it came down to that, Kevin knew he couldn't lay a finger on Eddward. He was simply to delicate. Kevin knew eventually something like this would happen but he didn't anticipate it to happen as quickly as it did. All he could do was hope for the best. The thundering of feet echoes off the walls as they run and cut corners in the art gallery. Looking around for any sign of quick escape, Kevin runs towards the windows and quickly changes his path of action. One glance at the windows tells him that they don't open and are only for show. If he wants to get out he has to leave the same way he came in, and that's from the back door. He's not that stupid though. If Eddward and the detective are here that means the came in the same way they did. That option of escape is out of the question.

Making a quick left, Kevin back tracks the way they came by cutting corners and mentally marking each corner he turns. It doesn't help. It's as if Eddward sees his every move and counters him. Whenever he turns a corner, Eddward turns the same one and closes the distance between them. He's running out of time. Pushing the button again, Kevin rounds another corner and picks up the pace.

"Head to the roof!" Jonny yells into the earpiece as Kevin rounds another corner. That's when it hits him. The walls. Jumping and turning in the air, Kevin looks Eddward in the eyes as he grabs the nearest wall and slides it in front of them. A curse sounds from the other side of the wall as Kevin lands on his feet and continues to run. Not before too long, Eddward is back on his tail but that doesn't stop Kevin from grabbing and sliding walls left and right. Running alongside the tracks in the floor, Kevin slides walls in every direction, blocking Eddward in. The curved stairs come into his line of sight as he picks up his pace. Running towards the stairs, he slides to an abrupt stop as a wall slams in front of him, blocking his access to the stairs and the roof. Turning his head, he sees Eddward standing no more than fifteen feet from him smiling cheekily.

"It's over." Eddward calls from his position in the gallery. "You have nowhere to go." Looking around, Kevin's eyes bugs as he sees that from all the pushing and pulling of walls, he has not only blocked Eddward in but himself. "You can come easily and make this easier for yourself or we can do this the hard way," Eddward points out. Eddward takes a step forward making Kevin take a step back at the same time. An annoyed look crosses Eddward's face as he slowly walks forward until Kevin is backed up against the wall. Stopping, Eddward looks around as a look of uncertainty crosses his face making Kevin cock his eyebrows. Eddward takes a hesitant step forward as his eyes continues to look around.

That's when Kevin realized that he was unarmed.

Eddward didn't think he would get this far let alone run into the red bandit here.

All he planned to do was get word to Marx that someone was inside the building with him and the he wasn't alone; however, once he entered the building, Eddward couldn't find him. Not wanting to call out his name and give himself and the detective away, Eddward silently walked around the gallery looking and listening for any sign of the detective. Eddward began to worry when he couldn't find the detective and began to think of the worse. Hope filled his body and mind when he heard a voice mumbling in the distance. Not able to make the words out, he blindly followed the voice that led him to the one person he didn't wish to run into: The Red Bandit. Everything told him to turn and run away but he couldn't no matter how hard he tried. It would be an utter joke if he turned and ran away.

There is one problem: Eddward didn't heed the detective's warning.

What is he supposed to do now that he has the bandit cornered?

He can't tell him to stop and simply wait while he goes and gets the real police. As soon as he turns his back on the criminal he'll be long gone. The panic that Eddward has been trying to ignore is still slowly stirring behind the veil and seeping through his better judgment. He is all alone with no sense of defense and way too detain the criminal. When Eddward yelled and told the bandit to freeze he was sure that he elevated his voice loud enough for the detective to hear, but after running around and making an abundant amount of noise, the detective has yet to make his presence known. With all the running and constant rearrangement of the walls it was a strong possibility that the detective was boxed in somewhere like Eddward and the bandit.

All he could do was delay.

Taking a cautious step forward, the floorboards creaked behind Eddward making him avert his eyes off of the criminal and turn his head. Rushing wind passed Eddward's face as his vision went black and was consumed by pain. Losing his balance, Eddward fell to the floor hard as something rough made contact with his skull. Laying on the floor, Eddward tried to get back on his feet to protect himself but his vision was blurry and black in some areas. Warm liquid began to trail down his face making him hot and gasp for air before his vision completely went black and slowly begin to lose consciousness.

"We need to go!" A rough familiar voice yelled. Craning his head in the direction he heard the voice come from, he opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a strained gargle. "He'll be fine!" The voice said again in a rushed fashion. The sound of boots began to flow into Eddward's ears as he felt the floor beneath him vibrate with the motion. A loud thud hit the floor as hands gripped his shirt.

"Eddward! Can you hear me?" The detective's sweet voice filled his ears as he looked around frantically but saw nothing but black. Eddward lay on the floor, cradled in the detective's arms with blood pooling from his head and matting his black hair. Eddward opened his mouth to say that he was fine and the bandit was getting away but the desired words failed to leave his mouth. "10-54, requesting an ambulance, officer down, I repeat officer down!" The detective yelled into his talkie. "It's going to be okay Eddward." The detective whispered pushing his hands on his head. "Just stay with me."

As much as he wanted to, Eddward was suddenly too tired and couldn't keep his eyes open.

* * *

AN: Here is just some additional information for the cop lingo Detective Marx's was using:  
10-4: Acknowledgment  
10-6: Standby  
10-7: Verify Address/Location  
10-13-Z: Additional Information  
10-30: Robbery In Progress  
10:54: Ambulance Case  
10-84: Arrived at Scene  
I will admit I have no idea how cop lingo works so I just used my good old friend google.  
Also, the painting that was mentioned in this fic is an actual painting. Its name is the _Suprematist Composition_ and it is by Kazimir Malevich. Just as a reminder, the words of my characters do not directly reflect my own views.  
XOXO!


	13. Fast Forward

AN: *sighs* This was a difficult chapter to write but here we are. Just a quick little note before you guys read, this is a dirrect continuence of the last chapter so we are still in the past! Once we reach the end of the chapter, we will be in present time! Also, there are some notes at the bottom! XOXO!

* * *

Cat & Mouse

Chapter 13: Fast Forward

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Monday, September 5, 2016

* * *

"Is he going to be okay?" Nazz whispers into her husband's ear from behind him. Resting her hands on his shoulders, she felt a slight shiver and his shoulders slump, giving her the answer that she needed; or rather, the answer that she didn't need. Eddward lays peacefully on the sole hospital bed that dominated majority of the private hospital room that Ed had him moved to. The hospital room was bare and poorly decorated as a mock of someone's bedroom that lacked personality and was more akin to the décor of a funeral home. The crisp sterile white sheets did a horrible job in masking the plastic covering the mattress and only benefited in making Eddward look more dead than he was alive to the point where Ed requested his bedding be changed to any color but white. The room provided no warmth and only cold drafts that made it seem as if Eddward was slipping away from them whenever his heart monitor would fluctuate and make an unnecessary beeping sound that terrified them. An uncomfortable couch and two chairs, except for the one Ed was taking up at Eddward's bedside, allowed poor comfort for those who stayed by Eddward day and night. Then there's the windows that provides no view and only reminds them that they were just one of the hundreds in the hospital playing this dreadful waiting game.

"I pray that he is," Ed finally spoke after watching Eddward's chest rise and fall for the tenth thousandth time. Squeezing her husband's shoulder, Nazz gave him a kiss before slipping out the room in a desperate search for coffee. Her and Ed both were startled early in the morning with a frantic call from Michael saying Eddward was being rushed to the hospital and that he was heading into surgery for a head injury. It took them no more than ten minutes to get to the hospital, in pajamas and all, just in time to see Eddward being rolled into the hospital on a gurney with his shirt and face soaked in blood. All they could do was run after the doctors and stop at the operation room doors and watch him disappear down the corridor, praying for the best. It's funny how hospital walls hear more prayers than a church's walls. The amount of prayers Ed, Nazz, and Michael alone sent up to any higher power to answer their request would put any church to shame.

After hearing the story from Michael and what happened, Ed, for a lack of better words, was furious. He damn near tore the hospital waiting room apart after hearing the tragic account his sole friend, no best friend, went through. He was overpowered with anger that Eddward was hurt and that he couldn't do anything for him but wait and pray. By the grace of God himself Nazz was there to calm him down enough to act civil before the doctors and security moved in to subdue and sedate him. It was bad enough one "Ed" was in the hospital; let's not go for two. After calming and letting the detective explain his part and how he takes responsibility, Nazz was the one to step in and say that no one was to blame but the Red Bandit himself. Yes, Eddward was careless for not heeding the detective's warning and the police district was careless in assigning them as partners, but the Red Bandit was the one who struck first with a deadly blow to the head that left Eddward unconscious for eight hours and counting.

There was nothing they could do but wait; however, that didn't stop Nazz from tearing into the Chief of Police when he showed up to check on Eddward. The hospital already had to threaten to subdue and sedate one Hill; let's not go for the wife too. Michael was all too familiar with the Chief of Police's composed demeanor that he was generally shocked when he saw worry, concern and guilt cross the man's aged appearance as he stared at Eddward lying in the cold bed. Before he left, he pulled the detective along with him back to the station to begin paperwork and get as much information out of him about the incident before the smallest, most important details, were lost and forgotten with time. Marx was reluctant to leave but after Nazz's stern voice in telling him to go and how it was the only way he could help Eddward, Marx left without a second thought. Now, four hours has passed since then and Ed has completely refused to leave Eddward's bedside except to use the facilities. Nazz left once to gather them some decent clothes because going out in the bitter autumn breeze in pajama pants and loosely fitting t-shirts wasn't the best idea unless they want to end up in an identical bed next to Eddward.

"Please be okay," Ed spoke softly, gripping Eddward's lifeless hand in his own. "I need you Double D." Ed said giving Eddward's hand a soft squeeze before letting it drop and burying his head in his hands.

* * *

"What did you do!" Kevin yelled, roughly pushing Rolf up against a brick wall in the alley. "You could have killed him!" He yelled spitting fire in Rolf's blank face. "Do you not care!" He yelled, slamming Rolf roughly against the wall.

"I can ask you the same thing!" Rolf said gripping Kevin's hands and pushing him away with enough force to make him stumble backwards. "If I didn't show up when I did you could have been caught and who knows what predicament that could have put us all in." Rolf simply stated.

"It doesn't matter!" Kevin was bursting at the seems.

"It doesn't matter?" Rolf choked out, crossing the small alley and stepping into Kevin's face. The fire behind Rolf's eyes sent a jolt of fear down Kevin's spine but he refuses to step down.

"Stop!" Jonny yells, running down the alley. Sliding in between the two and placing his hands on either of their chests and pushing them back. "This is not the time and place!"

"When and where so we can settle this?" Kevin chastised, his eyes never leaving Rolf's.

"I agree because it seems we have some misunderstandings." Rolf smirked, playing this little game or dominance.

"I said stop!" Jonny roars, pushing them both apart. "I don't care which one of you win this pissing match but it's going to stop here!" He affirms, looking between the two. It was a rare sight to see Jonny highly pissed off enough to put his hands on someone; let alone Kevin and Rolf. "Tonight was a disaster, I will not deny that, but this," he emphasizes the positions they all are in with his hands, "can be avoided." All three men stood in the darkened alley, looking between each other. Tempers were flaring high enough that from a stranger's perspective, the alley would appear to be ablaze, even though they were shielded by the shadows. The tension in the air was thick enough to make someone choke and squirm in discomfort. It was quite a sight.

"He was unarmed…" Kevin whispered looking down at his feet.

"I didn't know that." Rolf admitted, averting his eyes.

"No one gets hurt." Jonny quotes their pact of their promise to each other.

"No one gets hurt." Kevin and Rolf repeated. When they first agreed to their extracurricular activities, they agreed that no matter what happens, no one gets hurt; either themselves, a police officer, or even a bystander. No one should get hurt because of their careless decisions. It was immoral and unethical. If they could avoid a situation, then by all means they did. Tonight, they failed too honored that pact and it will haunt them forever.

"I didn't mean to hurt him," Rolf's voice broke. "I was trying to get to you- I saw the cruiser out front- no matter how fast I ran- I couldn't get to you in time," Rolf took a deep breath, running his hands through his hair. "When I got in the building- you guys running- every time I got close- the walls and- I couldn't let you go down for this- you shouldn't have been- it's all might fault- I shouldn't have- I knew better- he could be-"

"It's okay," Kevin said pulling Rolf into his arms. A sob escapes his lips as he fells the dried blood on his hands. Closing his once bright brown eyes, he couldn't stop the memory of Eddward lying helplessly on the floor, surrounded by a puddle of his own blood, fill his mind. It was too painful to know that he caused something like that. It reminded him too much of the _old country_ and how he wasn't fast enough or strong enough to stop the violence from happening and protect the people he loved. It was more painful knowing that he was the one the caused the violence and pain this time. It was tearing him apart on the inside.

"I'm sorr-"

"It's okay," Kevin said pulling him closer. "It's going to be alright. He's going to be okay." Jonny stood back, allowing Kevin to comfort Rolf even though he _wasn't_ the victim; or rather, that he was the victim in this given situation. You can spend a situation in ten different directions and have ten different victims each time. It's amazing how intertwined and connected everyone's story is when you look at it from a different angle. As cold tears escape Rolf's eyes, Kevin just pulls him closer as his own tears betray and fall from his eyes. "Everything is going to be okay."

"I'm so sorry Kevin," Rolf stammers, "I didn't mean to hit him that hard. He has to be okay. I can't- I won't be able to live with myse-"

"He's going to be okay," Kevin whispers as he pulls Rolf closer. "He's going to be okay."

God let him be okay.

* * *

Blue eyes slowly open to immediately be blinded by the little amount of light that fills the room. Eddward's vision was blurry, but from what he could make out, he was laying in a hospital bed with what seemed like a thousand tubes hooked up to him and a throbbing headache. Closing his eyes, the pain that was creeping in the corners of his mind slowly began to turn into a throbbing sensation instead of a full on attack and something he could manage to function through. Slowly opening his eyes again, he notices that the dim bedside light was the only light that illuminates the room and was causing him slight discomfort. Imagine if the fluorescent lights from above were on. God had mercy on his soul. The curtains were drawn closed and the only sound that fills the room is the constant beeping of the heart monitor and Ed's familiar snores. Looking to his side, he saw Ed and Nazz cradled in each other's arm on a couch, sound asleep. Running his hand through his hair, he felt the soft prickling of what felt like stitches peeking out from under a head bandage wrapped at a weird angle across his skull.

Pulling himself to a sitting position, Eddward tries to remember what happened and what caused him to end up in the hospital or decipher whether or not this was some cruel joke by the universe giving him false hope and that he was actually dead. A sharp pain shot through Eddward's skull making him double over and moan at the chronic pain that seemed to intensify every time a thought ran through his mind. Grabbing the bed railing for support, Eddward groans as soft hands grip his shoulders and make soothing circles in his back. Closing his eyes tightly, Eddward takes a few deep breaths in before the pain slowly subsides and open his eyes. Looking up, Eddward is met by Ed's tear filled eyes as he looks down at him in what seems like relief. Before Eddward could ask a single question, Ed wraps his arms around Eddward and hugs him with as much force he can without hurting him. Soon, Ed is joined by Nazz and they sit in silence hugging each other as soft "thank yous" and "thank Gods" escape their lips. For the first time since Eddward was rushed to the hospital, Ed and Nazz both can feel the warmth enveloping him and warming him from the cold dead like state he was in. It was as if the universe was sending them a little hint that everything was going to be okay.

"What happened…" Eddward trailed off in a horse voice after what seemed like years for him to find his voice. Giving him a cup of water that sat on the bedside table, Eddward took it thankfully and downed the whole thing in four sips. How long has he been asleep for him to be that thirsty?

"You were in an accident at a crime scene," Nazz reminds him as she pushes a button, paging the nurse. "You've been out for eleven hours Dee… do you remember anything?" She asked sincerely, placing her hand on his. Flashes of what happened at the art gallery flows through his vision in bits and pieces making the recount hazy but comprehensible.

"Someone hit me with something…" Edd trailed off, slightly touching the bandage on his head with his free hand. Nazz and Ed both nod their heads as Eddward began to mumble to himself the facts that happened that night.

"Is everything oka- he's awake!" The nurse exclaimed. "I'll be right back with the doctor!" She said turning and running out of the room. Eddward's hands immediately went to his ears, plugging them to stop the ringing of her voice from setting his head on fire. Ed resumes rubbing his back as Eddward takes deep breaths in and out, eventually waving Ed off. He did not want to be treated like he was a deathly ill patient when it was apparent he was okay and will be okay; however, that did nothing to deter Nazz and Ed's movements.

"Eddward, it's so good to see that you're awake and coherent." A slim female doctor whispers in Spanish accent that Eddward couldn't quite pinpoint as she walks into the room and stops at the foot of his bed. Her skin was a nice chestnut brown accompanied by chestnut eyes and thick dark black hair that was pulled back in a professional ponytail. She wore the traditional doctor's coat and scrubs with a clipboard held in her beautifully manicured hands.

"Cuban?"

"Dominican," she smiles. "I'm glad your parietal lobe is functioning quite well." She smirks. "I'm Dr. Almonte and I am the primary physician who has been working with you since you were admitted. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine… My head hurts…" Eddward said squinting his eyes as a sharp pain begins to shot through his skull again. Nodding her head, Dr. Almonte pulled a pin out of her coat pocket and scribbled down a few notes before crossing the room. Nazz and Ed both backed away, giving her space to examine Eddward. "I'm going to ask you some questions so answer honestly." She informs him as she adjusts his IVs and injects a light amount of morphine into his system.

"Okay," Eddward says.

"What is your name?" She asks as she pulls a penlight out of her pocket and shines it in Eddward's eyes, causing him to flinch back at the sudden brightness.

"Eddward Marion Vincent." He says as she gazes into his left eye, then quickly switching to the right.

"What are your parent's name?" She inquires as she reaches for the otoscope attached to the heart monitor stand and switching out the ear specula for a new one all in one swift move.

"Vivian and Silas Vincent." He spoke as she looked into his ears.

"How old are you?" She asks as she pulls off the now used specula and tosses it in the trash.

"Twenty-four."

"When is your birthday?" She inquires as she places her right index finger in the line of Eddward's sight, quietly informing him to follow it with his eyes.

"December the twentieth." Eddward follows her finger left, right, up, and down. Stopping, Dr. Almonte places her hands on either side of Eddward's face and gently rotates it and feeling the muscles flex in his face and neck.

"Do you remember what happened?" She drops her hands as Eddward slightly flinches when his neck is twisted a little too far for comfort.

"It's a little blurry but yes."

"That's good." Raising her hands, she places her two hands on the outside of Eddward's ears and snaps one by one in no particular order in Eddward's ears. Discomfort fills Eddward's features as his eyes, eyebrows, and ears twitch at the high short pitched sound.

"Lift your right arm." Eddward lifts his right arm.

"Lift your left arm." Eddward lifts his left arm.

"Look up, down, left, and right. All in that order" Eddward followed her commands

"What was the first question I asked you?"

"What is your name." He states matter-of-factly. Smiling, she picks up her clipboard and records the data she gathered followed by a few side notes for her own sake.

"Okay," she pauses looking through her clipboard and stopping at his medical chart, "everything looks good for the most part; however, you are extremely sensitive to light, sound, and have a few discomforts moving your head. That is to be expected of a person who suffers from a severe GCS of eight and a TBI contusion." She spoke, collecting a startled cough from Eddward. "After issuing you an MRI upon arrival we examined your contusion and was able to release the pressure on your brain through the already open wound on your skull. It was a relatively easy procedure and I expect the contusion to cause you no further complications." Smiling, she flips to another page on her clipboard and continues. "From our examination, we can only tell you that you suffered from a direct blow to the head followed by you hitting your head on the ground which I presume is from when you fell. Which is why you have a low GCS of eight. I will admit, I am uncomfortable with that number but I am okay with it by seeing you being able to speak and respond accordingly.

"I am reluctant to give you any medications except a mild analgesic for the pain because your injuries should heal fine over time with plenty of rest. I have already filled out a fit note for you which states that I believe you not fit to work until further notice because with injuries like this, more often than not, side effects like to manifest three to four days after the initial injury. I am also requesting you; however, to stay on bed rest for one week after you are released to help you recover faster. I am planning on keeping you overnight for observation just in case. I will also have the nurse provide you with a list of side effects for you to look out for before you are released.

"I know this is a lot of information to take in all at once so do you have any questions?"

"Is he going to be okay?" Nazz and Ed both spoke at once not understanding the use of medical terminology as easily as Eddward.

"In a nutshell, yes. He is going to be perfectly fine." Nazz and Ed both squealed, gripping Eddward's shoulders and smiling happily at him. This was a sign of relief for the couple who constantly stressed for the past eight hours over their dear friend who laid in the hospital bed. Tears of joy threatened to spill over Ed's eyes as he whisked the memory away of Eddward in the same predicament all those years ago while Nazz let them flow freely.

"I do have one more thing to cover with you Eddward if you don't mind." The doctor spoke in a way of secretly asking for permission to talk about his medical history in the presence of his friends or in private.

"Go ahead."

"I found an unusually low level of duloxetine, venlafaxine, and desvenlafaxine in your system. These particular chemicals aren't a common combination found in someone's blood so just to make sure I cover everything I must ask if you have any idea why these substances would be in your system?" She asked eyeing Eddward carefully.

"Yes," Eddward confesses making Nazz look at him in shock, "I am on an antidepressant." He spoke in hushed tone. The only person who knew Eddward was on antidepressant was Ed. After his first trip to the hospital, he promised Ed that he would seek help in any fashion. Ed thought it would be a good idea for Eddward to go and see a psychiatrist, believing that maybe talking will do more than just keeping everything bottled up and him dealing with it all on his own. Ed could only do so much for him. Ed will admit that he doesn't know what goes in Eddward's month visits, even though he secretly wishes that Eddward would open up more to him, only that his psychiatrist thought it best to put him on an antidepressant. Even though Ed was highly against it, a few weeks after Eddward began taking the medication, he began to get better. Who was Ed to argue against something that clearly was aiding Eddward recover. Even though he wished Eddward didn't require the medication, he knew it was the only thing that was helping him.

"That's good to know," she said quickly scribbling on away on her clipboard. "When was the last time you took your medication since the dosage we found was extremely low?"

"Eddward…" Ed called after a long pause passed between the doctor and Eddward. Thinking back, Eddward couldn't quite remember when was the last time he took his medication. He was sure he took it yesterday and the day before, but then again he was due for a refill sometime soon.

"I don't remember…" Eddward trailed off as the memory slips from his grasp.

"That's quite fine. I can contact your psychiatrist to see when your last refill was and we can just count the pills back from there. Once that's settled, we'll make sure you're back on track. Do you know where your medication is?"

"In my apartment in the bathroom cabinet." Eddward answers quickly.

"That's good. I'll arrange someone to go and get it for you and we'll go from there. I don't want to prolong the sudden fluctuation of serotonin in your system. It can potentially cause side effects with your current state and I'd rather avoid that. All I need now is your permission to contact your psychiatrist along with his or her information," she finishes by handing Eddward a consent form. Reading it quickly, Eddward signs the form and prints the name of his psychiatrist followed by her information neatly before handing it back to her.

"Thank you," she says taking back the clipboard. "It's quite late so I'll let you get some rest. I'll send a nurse to check on you and if you need anything don't hesitate to have someone page me."

"Thank you," Ed and Nazz both say in unison. Nodding her head, the doctor leaves the room, closing the door quietly. Eddward's eyes suddenly grow heavy even though according to the doctor he's been asleep for over eight hours. Laying back against the bed, he squeezes his eyes shut as his head begins throbbing again.

"Are you okay?" Ed whispered, grabbing his hand.

"I'm just tired." Eddward admitted opening his eyes and looking at Ed and Nazz.

"Then sleep," Nazz chided, "you deserve it."

"No I don't…" Eddward trailed off before his eyes fell close and he couldn't muster up the strength to open them again.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Michael asked, taking a seat next to the hospital bed. The early sun shines through the hospital window as Eddward mindlessly looks outside and waits for Ed and Nazz to return. The light and sound still bothers him but not to the point as it did last night. After his sleepover at the hospital, Eddward was more than ready to go home. According to the nurse, he was ready to be discharged and all they were waiting for was the doctor. After receiving a text from Nazz late last night, Michael dropped everything and rushed on over to the hospital; however, by the time he got there Eddward was asleep.

"I'm okay." Eddward said, looking at him. "I just want to go home." He whispered. Shaking his head, Michael couldn't agree more with him. He always hated hospitals as much as Eddward does but he's thankful for them. Without them, Eddward just might not be here.

"I brought you some clothes," Michael says picking up the duffle bag on the floor. "Your clothes were taken as evidence…" He trailed off. Sitting up, Eddward grabs the duffle bag from the detective and opens it. Inside was a thick pair of jogging pants, a t-shirt, gym shoes, and a heavy fleece. Smiling, Eddward was more than thankful for the clothes. He didn't even take into consideration what he would be wearing once he left the hospital.

"Thank you," Eddward says gripping the bedside railing. Pulling down the sheets and the thin blanket, Eddward's pale legs shook with the sudden exposure of the cold air. Slowly moving his legs to dangle over the side of the bed, in the opposite direction of Michael, Eddward went to stand when he suddenly stumbles. Before he could fall and hit the floor, Michael had his arms wrapped around his waist, holding him up. Barely able to stand, he leans back into the detective's strong chest as he tries to get his legs to stop shaking. The list of side effects the nurse gave him did mention that he could possibly suffer from bouts of fatigue, but this wasn't what he imagined at all.

"Let me help," the detective begs more than ask. Shaking his head, Michael moves to help Eddward sit back on the bed. Reaching around Eddward. Michael unties the two bows that kept his gown together, and let them open in the back. Eddward shivers when the cold air invades his gown making his teeth chatter. Moving faster, Michael pulls the gown down to Eddward's waist and reaches for the t-shirt. Quickly pulling it over Eddward's head, he helps him slip his hands through the holes and pull the shirt down. It fit snug around his small frame despite the fact that it was the detective's. Thinking back, the detective remembered Eddward complimenting the shirt and wishing he could wear it. With determination, the detective washed it a thousand times to get it to shrink so Eddward could wear it whenever he pleased. It always looked better on Eddward anyway.

Grabbing the pair of black boxers, Eddward shook his head. He didn't feel like wearing any, especially if he was going to take them off when he got home. It wasn't the fact that they bothered him, but that he simply didn't have the energy to stand up twice to put on the boxers and then the jogging pants. Pushing the boxers to the side, Michael grabs the pants and kneels in front of Eddward. If anyone was to walk in now, their actions would be questionable, but between the two, it was nothing such. It a simple act of kindness and love. Slipping the pants up his legs, Eddward wraps his arm around the detective's neck, and tries to lift himself so they will go up to his thighs and onto his waist. Realizing he still didn't have any strength, the detective pulls him forward and places his feet on the ground. With his arms still wrapped around the detective's neck, the detective finishes pulling the pants up, and tying the drawstring.

Keeping his hands around Eddward's waist a little too long, the detective buries his face in Eddward's neck as he whispers a heartbroken "sorry" into his soft skin. Eddward felt warm tears trickle down his neck and the detective's body shudder. Pulling Eddward closer, the detective wraps his arms around him securely, quietly thanking God or whatever higher power that's out there for Eddward being okay and in his arms. Hugging him back, Eddward gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. Knowing the detective too well, Eddward knows and understands his character flaw of blame. No matter what happens between them, the detective somehow was always able to blame himself. It was admirable of him but would eventually be his downfall.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Eddward spoke. "It was my fault for no listening to you and heeding your warning of the potential dangers that I carelessly neglected. If anyone is to blame, it is me." Eddward said pulling away and sitting back on the bed. Even though Eddward was right, the pain that rips through the detective's heart at seeing him laying lifelessly in a hospital bed was too much to bear. Pulling the pair of socks out of the bag, the detective slips them on followed by the pair of black Converse. "Michael," Eddward suddenly spoke, knowing that if he didn't say what he needs to say now, he never will. "I love you but I can't be with you," he whispers. The light that shone bright in Michael's eyes suddenly dimmed at the words that came out of Eddward's mouth. Not knowing what to say, Michael simply nods his head and steps back. "Please, know that this is not your fault. I love you too much to let you take the blame for this, so please, promise me you won't be a hero and try to save the day. I need you more than you'll ever know, even if I can't be with you." With that, the detective's heart broke. "I don't deserve you."

The door into the room opened with Ed, Nazz, and Dr. Almonte walking through.

"I'm glad to see that you're up and moving around," the doctor calls out. "I'm sorry it took a while to get you discharge papers but I have them now." She smiles, coming to stop in front of Eddward. "I just want to give you one more check over before I release you." Going through the same routine she did last night, she smiles and writes some more notes down on her clipboard. "Everything looks good but how do you feel?" She questions.

"I'm fine," he smiles.

"He's tired," Michael spoke up. Looking from Michael to Eddward, the doctor frowns.

"Is that a bad thing?" Ed spoke up.

"No, it' completely normal but I do wish Eddward would be honest with how he's feeling. I want to look out for certain symptoms without influencing him. Are you having any other difficulties?"

"I'm just tired," he answered honestly.

"Any head pain?"

"Only a little when it gets too loud or I move my head to quick. The light is a little bothersome." Nodding her head, she snaps her fingers on either side of his face and watches him slightly recoil from the sound. Jotting down some more notes on her clipboard, she reaches into her coat pocket and pulls out two prescription bottles.

"I am still reluctant to prescribe you any medication; however, with the obvious signs of discomfort I'm going to prescribe you this analgesic." She said placing the bottle in his hand. "Take every four hours or if the pain in your head becomes too much. It may cause you some drowsiness and dizziness so take it with caution. Also," she says by handing him the other prescription bottle, "this is a refill of your antidepressant. After speaking with your psychiatrist and receiving an empty vile, I discovered that you were due for a refill five days ago, which leads me to believe that you haven't taken your medication since then which explains why there was such a low level of the chemicals in your system."

"I don't remember… I usually…" Eddward trailed off.

"You may think you have taken them but with your injury it's untelling. I want you to take that and the analgesic before you leave. I want to remind you that it's extremely important for you to keep track of your medication and whether or not you've taken it. I don't mean to chastise you but with this injury, I can only express extreme caution." Smiling down at Eddward, she grips his shoulder and hands him a glass of water. Taking the water, Eddward opens the two prescription bottles and quickly swallows the pills. "Thank you," she says taking the glass. "With that," she began handing him a stack of papers, "these are your discharge papers and you are free to go."

"Thank you." Eddward said taking Michael's hand in his own. Slowly pulling him to his feet, he slips on the fleece as a petite nurse walks into the room with a wheelchair. With a look of pure disdain, Eddward sits in the chair as she wheels him out of the room and down the hall. Taking a few turns here and there, they find themselves at an elevator that quickly takes them down to the main floor, and towards the lobby. Thanking the doctor once more, Michael helps Eddward out of the chair and walks beside him as they exit the hospital. It was a slow walk since Eddward was unsteady on his feet. He was just so tired that it took all of his energy to walk the short distance towards the patient drop off and pick up. Walking beside Eddward, Nazz pulls out a pair of sunglasses that she quickly puts on his face. At first, Eddward was confused but as soon as the sun hit his face he couldn't be more thankful.

The sudden bright light made him stumble back into the detective and close his eyes. The sun was more bright than it was in the hospital and it was doing a good job at burning his eyes. It was as if he was a vampire that suddenly decided to go for a walk in the middle of the day. Everything burns. Leaning further into the detective, Michael guides him towards Ed and Nazz's car. Helping him into the middle of the back seat, to avoid the sun, he squeezes Eddward's hand before letting go and closing the door. Looking up, Eddward sees the detective standing outside the car talking to Ed. After a few moments of mumbled chatter, Ed and the detective exchanged a quick hug before they depart ways. Ed climbs into the car and drive away, leaving behind a piece of Eddward's heart.

The drive back to Eddward's apartment was done in complete silence save for the few sounds of the city. Looking ahead, Eddward couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy course through his body as he watched Ed gently hold and caress Nazz's hand as he drove. The simple display of love and affection stabbed at Eddward's heart, making it hurt. Gripping the spot on the fleece where his heart would be, Eddward closes his eyes and wills the pain to go away. He didn't deserve the satisfaction of crying. He did this to himself and now he will suffer the pain and consequences no matter how desperately he wants to take it all back. It took all of Eddward's strength to keep his eyes open until he spotted the familiar brick building come into view. Driving into the underground parking garage, Ed parks his car next to Eddward's.

Opening the door, Eddward slowly steps out the car only to be met by Ed. Grabbing his arm, Eddward allows himself to guided into the building and out of the cold. Crossing the lobby, Nazz walks ahead of the and up the stairs. Taking one step at a time, Eddward and Ed climb the stairs. By the time they get to the top, Eddward was tired and ready to pass out. Walking into his apartment, Eddward notices all the lights turned off, except for a few lamps, and all the curtains closed. The apartment was oddly warm and quiet. The small jiggling sound of dog tags fills his ears as he watches Duke turn the corner and walk up to him. Stopping in front of him, Duke rubs his head against his leg, making Eddward smile. God did he miss that little pain in the ass dog of his.

"He missed you," Ed said as Duke whimpers in relief. "Let's get you into bed," Ed says, leading Eddward down the hallway. Passing the kitchen, Eddward stops and gasps at the counter filled with flowers, cards, and baskets. "They're all from the police department and a few nearby bookstores," Ed tells him. "When word got around what happened, they started flowing in like wildfire. They first were sent to your hospital room but Nazz had them redirected here. She's been trying to get them organized and out of the way." Chuckling, Ed watches Nazz shove them across the counter as she started putting them in vases and pots.

"Thank you," Eddward says looking at Nazz. Smiling, she blew him a kiss. Guiding him forward, Ed leads Eddward to his bedroom. His room was also filled to the brim with flowers. They decorated his bedside tables, his dresser, and bayside window. The curtains were drawn closed, except for one pulled slightly open to illuminate the room. Kicking off his shoes, Eddward slides into the bed and up against the headboard. Closing his eyes, Eddward ignores the headache coming on and takes a deep breath in. Feeling the bed dip next to him, he opens his eyes and sees Duke crawling up next to him. Smiling, he rubs the dog between his ears as a tear fell down his cheek.

A soft sob brakes free from Eddward's lips as Ed wraps him in his arms. Holding him tight, Eddward lets all the pain and regret leave his body as he breaks down in front of the only person he could count on. Gripping his shirt as if it was the only thing that would keep him from falling, he cries and let his tears hit Ed's shirt like bullets. He was tired of always waking up in hospital beds alone, broken, and scared. It was a constant repetition that he couldn't escape. It was a sad sight that no one cared for him to the degree that Ed did. Ed was the only that completely understood and cared for Ed that not even his own parents did. Ed was always a common factor in Eddward's life and wouldn't stop being one anymore. He will always be there for Eddward even if it takes him his all. He was a God sent miracle but unfortunately, Eddward was tainted to the point that Ed's wings couldn't completely wash away his sins and always left him wallowing in pain.

Was his life even worth living anymore?

* * *

Rolling over, Eddward groans as his face is filled with rough dog paws. Opening his eyes, the room was dark, save for a dimly lit lamp and quietness. Pushing Duke's paws out of his face, Eddward pulls himself to a sitting position. Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he pulls back the covers and swings his feet over the side of the bed. Taking a risk, he grips the bedside table and stands up. His legs shake but not as much as they did earlier. Looking back at the parted curtains, a low stream of light fills the room, signifying that it was either late in the afternoon or early in the evening. Taking one slow step after another, Eddward leaves his room with the support of the wall.

Following the sound of movement, Eddward walks into the living room. Ed stands in the middle of the room with his coat and shoes on. Nazz is nowhere to be found as he types away on his phone with stress lines decorating his forehead. The sound of the creaking floorboards beneath Eddward's feet make Ed look up. Eyes going wide, Ed crosses the room and places his hands on Eddward's hips. "What are you doing up?" He questions as he walks Eddward towards the couch.

"I've been asleep for majority of today and yesterday. If I sleep anymore I'll go insane," he jokes. "Stop," he says pulling away from Ed as he sits on the couch. "I'm fine. I'm not a toddler who can't walk. I made it to the living room just fine." Rolling his eyes, Ed sits on the couch next to him.

"The doctor specifically told you to avoid being on your feet and to stay in the bed. If you want to be technical, you could barely walk earlier so forgive me for being concerned." He points out.

"Apology accepted." Eddward said making Ed laugh. A soft silence fell between the two as they avoided the elephant in the room. Not the one that concerned Ed having a coat and shoes on but the fact that Eddward cried himself to sleep in Ed's arms. Eddward rarely shows his emotions and when he does it's enough to bring any man to his knees and wreak havoc on the world. It was a painful sight for Ed to his friend in utter despair.

"Eddward…" Ed began. "We need to-"

"Going somewhere?" Eddward cuts him off not wanting to talk about his transgressions. Piercing his lips together, Ed takes Eddward's hand in his own and turns it over, following the lines on his palms. Remembering back to their childhood and how they believed that the lines on your palms would predict your future. Too bad that none of their predictions ever came true. No matter how reluctant Eddward could be, Ed always gave him the space he needed knowing that when he was ready, he would come and talk to him.

"I was but not anymore. I was going to pick up Nazz from her office but I don't want to leave you here alone. While you were sleeping some disaster happened at her office and she had to leave. Thankfully, one of her coworkers picked her up but we didn't think about how she was going to get back. At first, she didn't want to leave but I convinced her that I could hold down the fort down, but right like she always is, she knew something like this was going to happen when she left." Ed said as he scrolls through his phone looking for Nazz's number.

"Go pick her up and go home," Eddward says placing his hand over Ed's phone screen. Looking up, Ed stares at him strangely.

"Eddw-"

"I don't care. Nazz is your wife and I am your best friend; she is more of a priority than I ever will be," he admits. "I am more than capable of taking care of myself and if something horrible was to happen I can dial 9-1-1. Besides, I only have a one-bedroom apartment. Where will you and Nazz sleep?"

"We-"

"I refuse to let you sleep on the couch." Eddward said gripping his hand. "I am thankful for everything that you and her have done for me but it's time for me to take care of myself and stop relying on others," he whispers. "I need to be alone." He pleaded, looking into Ed's eyes. Biting his lip, Ed opens his mouth to refute what Eddward said but knowing that whatever excuse he could come up with, Eddward would find some way to refute him further. Nodding, Ed stood up.

"I'm coming back tomorrow." Ed stated, looking down at Eddward. "I'm also going to call your phone later tonight to check up on you so please answer. If you don't I will rush over here like a bat out of hell."

"Of course."

"Don't forget to take your medication and I made you some gulyás; it's on the stove."

"Yes mother." Eddward laughed making Ed roll his eyes.

"If you at any point don't feel well, call me." He begged. "I'm going to stop by Mrs. Smith to ask her to keep an eye out for you so be nice. She's been awfully worried about you. She still wants to have tea like always." Smiling, Eddward nods and waves Ed off. "Duke, watch him." Ed says pointing at Duke as he walks into the room. Barking, Duke jumps onto the couch and sits next to Eddward. "Love you Double D," Ed said with a chaste kiss on his forehead. Pushing him away, Ed grabs his keys and walks towards the front door. "I'll lock up so just relax." With that, Eddward listens as the door opens, closes, and the tumblers fall into place.

"Looks like it's just me and you," Eddward says patting Duke on the head. Three hard raps sound throughout the apartment making Eddward groan. Leave it to Ed to get halfway down the stairs to turn back and plead his case as to why he should stay. Moaning, Eddward stands and walks towards the door. Three more raps sound through the apartment, louder and more urgent. "I told you to go home," Eddward says as he unlocks the door and opens it. "I'm ser- Kevin?" Eddward gasped. Rushing forward, Kevin wraps his arms around Eddward and pulls him into a tight hug. Burying his head in Eddward's hair, Kevin pulls him into his chest as he marvels in the man's scent.

"Thank god you're okay," he spoke. "I'm so sorry Eddward…" He squeezes him closer to the point where air couldn't even make its way between them. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's not your fault," Eddward began, "you have nothing to apologize for." Stepping back, Eddward looks at Kevin with a confused look. He really didn't know. He really didn't remember.

"I…" Kevin tails. "I… I just…" He trails off when words fail to express his remorse and utter despair. Kevin's eyes are filled to the brim with raw emotion that makes Eddward's heart skip a beat and him shift uncomfortably on his feet.

"I supposed Nazz told you what happened." Nodding his head, Kevin rubs the back of his head unsure of what he should confess or disavow. "I see-" A sharp pain shot across Eddward's skull making him stumble forward and grip Kevin's shoulder's for support. Wrapping his arms around Eddward's waist, Kevin holds him up as Eddward desperately holds his head in his free hand and breath raggedly. Looking down at him in a panic, Kevin holds Eddward without a clue as to what he should do. Better than nothing, Kevin coaxes him as the pain in Eddward's head begins to dull. After a few terrifying seconds, Eddward's breathing slows and returns to normal. Dropping his hand, Eddward tries to pull away from Kevin but the action only makes Kevin hold him tighter. "I'm okay," he lies.

"No you're not," Kevin's voice broke. Walking into the apartment, Kevin closes the door and guides Eddward towards the couch. Sitting him down, Kevin grabbed the throw blanket off of the back of the couch and wraps him in it. "Are you here by yourself?"

"Yes," Eddward affirms, holding his hand up to stop Kevin from talking. "Ed and Nazz were here but I sent them away. I can take care of myself."

"No you can't," Kevin calls his lie by taking off his shoes and leaning forward. Gently touching the bandage on Eddward's head, he frowns. "Where's your bathroom?" He calls as he stands up.

"In my bedroom," Eddward answers as Kevin walks out of the room. No more than five seconds later, Kevin reappears in the living room with a first aid kit, a glass of water, and Eddward's prescription. Sitting back down, Kevin opens the first aid kit and pulls out the supplies he would need. "Where did you…"

"I need to change your bandage."

"You?"

"Yes, me." Kevin verifies. Gently unwrapping the bandage off of Eddward's head, Kevin pulls it off only to allow more regret fill his jagged heart. Underneath the bandage was a gash that was deep enough to require stitches and antibiotics. Brushing the back the black hair, Kevin pours alcohol on the cotton pad and gently pats it against the wound. Recoiling from the sting, Kevin whispers a short sorry by blowing on the wound to ease the stinging. Eddward didn't know why he was letting Kevin change his bandage. He was more capable of doing it himself but Kevin's warm hands felt wonderful against his cold skin. They felt good enough for him to unconsciously lean into the soft touch making Kevin smile. Once the wound was clean, Kevin wrapped a fresh gauze around Eddward's head, followed by him handing Eddward the glass of water and his medication. Without protesting, Eddward takes the pill and the glass. In one sip, Eddward downed the water and the pill.

"Happy?" Eddward joked.

"No," Kevin admits.

"Why are you here?" Eddward asked.

"I was worried about you. Once I heard what happened from Nazz I panicked. I went to the hospital but you were asleep and when I came back they said you were already discharged. I figured I should give you some time to settle in before I came, but now seeing you like this," he motions to Eddward, "I wish I would have come earlier… I'm so sorry Eddward." Kevin's hand shakes as he gently touches Eddward's cheek. "I wish I could have been there for you." His voice breaks.

"You are not to blame for this," Eddward reminds him. "You had no idea what was going to happen, so please, stop beating yourself up for it. I can't take having another person blame themselves for what happened to me when it wasn't their fault to begin with." That simple statement sent knives through Kevin's heart. Only if Eddward knew the truth behind the situation would he then truly understand the turmoil that Kevin was dealing with. "I simply can't bear it anymore." Eddward confessed. The two of them sat in silence with Eddward's words hanging heavily in the air. Neither one of them knew what to say or do next; however, the silence was comforting. Kevin shifted in his seat making Eddward's hand shot out and grip his hand tightly. Looking up, Kevin saw the bewilderment and uncertainty in Eddward's eyes.

"Eddward…" Kevin trailed off unsure in what to do.

"I don't want you to leave," Eddward admits in a hushed tone that Kevin was barely able to hear. "Just stay here with me…" He trailed off. Feeling like a traitor to himself, Eddward held Kevin's hand in a poor attempt to get the redhead to stay. Even though he knew he needed to be alone to sort through the past few days' events and his own feelings, he couldn't summon the strength to let Kevin go. It was pitiful. How can he simply shove Michael out of his life but gracefully pull Kevin in? Eddward didn't know who he was or who was turning into. It was all too complicated to think about and come to terms with. It terrified him. He was losing himself to the man in front of him and he wants to run as much as he wants to stay.

"I wasn't planning to." Gripping Eddward's hand, Kevin smiles and stands. "You must be hungry."

"There's some food on the stove that Ed made before he left. It should still be warm." Eddward informs him. Nodding once and squeezing Eddward's hand, Kevin walks off into the kitchen. Eddward's heart speed up as he listens to Kevin fumble around in the kitchen. For some reason, he expected Kevin to bolt out the door and leave him alone. He was prepared for the rejection he knew he will eventually receive. What a shame that he always expected rejection to come and ruin his life like it has on so many occasions. It's shocking to say that he was surprised when Kevin came back into the living room with two bowls of soup. Sitting down, he handed Eddward his bowl and held his own.

"Bon appétit," Kevin mocked in the worst French accent Eddward has ever heard.

"Je vous remercie," Eddward bows his head.

"Not everyone passed their high school French class," Kevin chuckles. Laughing with him, Eddward and Kevin both eat and idly chat. Eddward mostly listened to what Kevin had to say about his week and work problems. Even though Eddward didn't understand mechanic lingo, he was nevertheless fascinated with everything that Kevin said. It was a nice break from the constant police and chef lingo he was always around. As Kevin talked Eddward watch his eyes gleam in the light and his muscles contract with every movement. Would it be wrong to say he was slightly aroused by the red head given his situation? It must be the medication. Was that a side effect? Whatever it was, Eddward pushed it to the back of his mind as best he could. He could dwell on that another time.

Overtime, Eddward's eyes slowly began to close on their own despite the ridiculous amount of hours that he has slept. Watching Eddward slowly slip asleep, Kevin kept talking until he was sure Eddward was completely out. Gathering their dishes, Kevin took them into the kitchen and washed them as quietly as he could. Putting up the food, he flips off the light as he walks back to the living room. A small knock sounds at the door. Confused at who could be visiting Eddward this late at night, Kevin walks over and answers the door. Standing on the other side of the threshold, Detective Marx stood tall and proud.

"Kevin," he hesitates.

"Michael was it?"

"It is." The two men stood in silence on opposite sides of the threshold, revealing loudly in how their simple positions represented their positions in Eddward's life. "How is Eddward?" The detective asked.

"He's doing fine but he's asleep now. Would you like to come in?" Even though Kevin wanted to slam the door in his face, this wasn't his apartment and he had no right to. He should be thankful that the detective was there to help Eddward when he cowardly ran away. Shaking his head, the detective looked down at his hands and softly spoke.

"I'm not here to argue," he began, "but I know when I've lost. Please treat him well and be patient. He is a special man that deserves nothing but the best in this world. As much as I wish to give him the world and the happiness he deserves, I can't, and that pains me to the point where I physically feel pain… but you can give him what needs," his voice broke. "I knew the minute I saw you at the party and the way he looked at you that I lost him. We've been drifting apart for a long time and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't pull us back together. He's precious to me, so all I'm asking is for you treat him well, and give him the best."

"I will." Kevin promises him. Stepping forward, the detective stops mere inches from Kevin's face.

"If you hurt him..." He trailed off, not needing to finish his sentence to get his point across.

"I'd rather walk through hell than have him shed a tear or feel an ounce of pain on my behalf." Extending his hand, Kevin grips the detective's hand in his own. His shake was firm and strong, more powerful than Kevin's, but Kevin's contained more confidence that the detective lacked.

"I'm not giving up."

"I didn't expect you too." Releasing each other's hands, the detective stepped back and nods at Kevin. Nodding back, Kevin steps back and closes the door. Locking it, Kevin walks back into the living room. Eddward is curled up on the couch with Duke at his feet. Stopping in front of him, Kevin hooks his arms under Eddward and gently picks him up. The medication in his system makes him a heavy sleeper so he didn't even feel the sudden change of position or gravity. Eddward was light in Kevin's arms, making him worry about his eating habits. Even though he ate most of the soup, Kevin wondered if he ate on a regular basis. With his best friend being a chef, his fridge should be filled to the brim with gourmet food, but to his surprise, it lacked in the food department. He would have to fix that later.

Carrying him into the bedroom, Kevin gently places him in the bed and pulls the covers over him. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, Kevin watches him breathe evenly in and out. Peace decorates his face as he dreams and escapes the cruel world they live in. Running his hands through the thick black tresses, Kevin smiles at the small shocks they send through his fingertips and to the rest of his body. They were soft against his calloused hands and felt like heaven. In a moment of utter weakness, Kevin leans forward and places his forehead against Eddward's. This was all his fault and he could do nothing to amend it. Placing a soft kiss on Eddward's bandage, he whispers a remorseful "sorry" quietly enough that it fades away before the word even left his lips. Pulling back, green eyes met with blue crystals. Eddward's eyes were heavy and hazed over with enough medication that Kevin wasn't sure whether or not he is fully awake and coherent. Staring into each other's eyes, Eddward reaches out and trails his fingers lightly across Kevin's cheeks. Feeling the warmth that Kevin offers, Eddward smiles.

"Don't leave me," he pleads before his hand falls and eyes close.

* * *

A dull piercing sound fills the gun range as the bullet embeds itself in the black silhouette Eddward was aiming at. Lowering the gun, Eddward pushes the button to call the silhouette towards him. The sudden movement of the track sends a rusty sound throughout the gun range as the silhouette flies through the air and comes to an abrupt stop in front of Eddward. Smiling, Eddward revels in the fact that he hit the target dead on: a perfect head shot. Emptying the gun and putting the safety on, Eddward slips it into his gun holster on his hip. A dull throb makes it presence known at the crown of his head where his scar sits as a constant reminder of his weak self. After that terrifying experience, Eddward was put through, he came to the terms that he was tired of being weak, alone, and dependent on others. It was time for him to his life by the reigns and make his own choices. He was strong and refused to let the past haunt him. A person could only run so far before they ran out of land to run off and tumble over the edge into the freezing water. Eddward refuses to tumble and decided to turn around and run back the way he came.

He was ready for the next dance with the Red Bandit, and unlike him, Eddward didn't have two left feet.

* * *

AN:

GCS: Glasgow Coma Scale; this is a common scoring system used to analyze the level of consciousness in a person after they suffer from a traumatic brain injury.

TBI Contusion: Traumatic Brain Injury, Contusion; a bruise (bleeding) that occurs on the brain after a direct impact to the head/skull.


	14. Pause

AN: News flash, I'm still trash. Sorry for the long overdue wait! I'll keep this short and sweet, promise! This chapter contains a _trigger warning_ so be weary when you read. I wrote this chapter in a very removed and intricate way so at some points it may seem vague and confusing but just think about the words and everything that has happened until this point in the fic and I promise it'll make sense! Also, I have been getting many questions concerning if I do _fic requests_ so I'll answer that question here: Yes I do. Feel free to message me on here with a fic request or on my tumblr. I promise I'll respond as soon as I can; however, don't expect me to get that request up the very next day. I am a college student so time for me is precious. Other than that, enjoy! XOXO!

* * *

Cat & Mouse

Chapter 14: Pause

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Saturday, November 12, 2016

* * *

Dull blue eyes stare blankly back at themselves in the cold mirror, offering no warmth or comfort from the turmoil that dwells behind their deep irises. Trailing his hand up and pushing back the raven colored locks, Eddward's eyes lock onto the small scar that hides alongside his hairline. Shockingly, it contrasts considerably against his already pallid skin, making it look translucent. Running his finger across the unnaturally raised skin, Eddward hums at the smooth feel of the scar, memorizing the way it dulls against the soft fluorescent light. Amazing how if you didn't know about the scar, you would barely notice that it was there, or simply never notice it at all.

Soft, strong arms wrap themselves around Eddward's thin waist, pulling him back against their muscled chest. Running their soft hands up and down Eddward's bare torso, taking in the feel of his creamy unmarred skin, reveling in it's blissfulness. Tightening their grip around Eddward's waist and pulling him flush against their chest, close enough that air couldn't pass between the two, tight enough that he couldn't escape, silently whispering their fear of letting him go. Running their nose along his neckline, breathing in his soft scent, a mysterious mix of lavender and lilac. Trailing soft kisses along Eddward's jaw line, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, promises that lie in the wind.

Closing his eyes, Eddward leans back into the embrace, relaxing every bone in his body. Doing the one thing he hasn't done in a while, trusting someone to hold him, love him, and protect him.

Red fiery hair, accompanied by crisp green eyes, stare into the mirror, watching Eddward drift away.

* * *

"Here," Kevin says gently, grabbing Eddward by his elbow and helping him slid back against the pillows. "Is this better?" He asks, his deep voice filling the quiet room that Eddward has grown accustomed to over the past few days. Nodding his head, Eddward falls back against the soft pillows, exhaling lowly under his breath. Reaching forward, Kevin grabs the blankets to pull them up but stop as Eddward smacks his hand away. Dropping his hand, Kevin stands back, looking down at Eddward. A frown makes it way onto Kevin's face as he eyes the bandage that wraps around Eddward's head. Small specks of blue and black covers both of his temples from where he was struck with the pipe and where he hit the floor. The pain that must be coursing through his skull must be impeccable, but Eddward's constant refusal of any pain medication, is a fight Kevin doesn't have the strength to engage in. "Can I get you something to drink, eat?" Kevin practically begs, Eddward's frail and lifeless body putting him on edge, wanting to do anything to bring back that certain glow Eddward had when he laid eyes on his for the first time in years.

"Kevin," Eddward says in a gruff voice after a pause. "Why are you here?" His voice is laced with venom as he looks up at him. His once blue eyes, dulled down to a pastel color.

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked, taken aback from the sudden shift in the conversation.

"Don't play coy with me," Eddward snaps. "Why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"If it was, then I wouldn't be asking." He states matter-of-factly. "I don't need help. You can leave," he motions to the door with his hand. Taking in a deep breath, Kevin turns and leaves Eddward lying in the bed, alone. Walking out of the room, Kevin looks at the clock on the wall: a little past twelve. Doing the quick math in his head, he knows that Eddward has been up for at least five hours, give or take a few for the times he fell back asleep. Either way, he didn't eat breakfast so he must be hungry, or at the very least, thirsty.

Stepping into the kitchen, Kevin gets to work making him soup, something that's easy to eat and strong enough to keep him warm.

Maybe it'll dispel his distant attitude.

No one deserves to suffer alone.

* * *

"Eddward," Kevin whispers. Shaking him slightly, Edward's eyes open, taking in the room around him, fear slowly trickling in through the corners of his eyes. Kevin's heart cries out at the fear in Edward's features, knowing he was the one that caused it and that he was the one to blame. "I made you something to eat," he announces, setting the bowl down on the bedside table, along with a glass of water and a few pieces of bread. "It's a broth based soup," he simply states.

"I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten all day."

"I'm not hungry." Nodding his head, Kevin crosses the room and sits down on the gray chaise lounge in the corner, refusing to say anything, not wanting to provoke an argument. Looking out the window, the sun shines brightly against the pale blue sky. It's surrounded by clouds which give off the false appeal that it's a warm outside. The wind blows, shaking the glass and blowing leaves through the air and across the city. Many of the trees outside have grown bare while some still hold onto the few leaves they have, refusing to let go. The cool air was slowly seeping through the glass, chilling Kevin's shoulders but not enough to make him get up and leave. This was where he wants to be, away from the cold, with someone he wants nothing more than to care for. To apologize to a thousands time over, until his apology was heard, engraved in his memory even though the reason was unknown.

The sound of silverware clinking together fills Kevin's ears as Eddward picks up the bowl of soup and silently eats.

A soft smile spreads across Kevin's face.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Ed asked Eddward, sitting on the side of his bed.

"I'm fine." He said quickly, a reflex that he has grown used to giving. A habit that was almost natural. Leaning against the headboard, the lights in the room were dimmed down, per Eddward's request, even though the sun has long set which made the room glow eerily. His dark hair cascading around his face, making it look pale and hollow, almost like a ghost. His appearance made the hairs on the back of Ed's neck stand at attention and goose bumps rise on his skin. His voice was detached and almost dead. It was so unlike Eddward that Ed didn't know what to say or do, but he tried, nonetheless.

"Ed"

"Don't start with me." Eddward cut him off. "I'm fine."

"I never said you weren't," Ed states. "I'm just worried about you is all-"

"Don't."

"That's not going to happen," Ed says reaching forward, grabbing Eddward's hand. "I'm your best friend and you mean so much to me. I will always be here for you." He promised, squeezing Eddward's cold hand. "You went through a traumatic experience alone, and I understand that you're scared, even though you pretend you're not. I won't let you go through this alone." His words slowly reached up to Eddward's ears, making him look down at their conjoined hands, feeling the warmth radiate off of Ed. "Not again," he said at last, making Eddward squeeze his hand softly.

* * *

Laying in the bed alone, Eddward tosses and turns, deep in sleep.

Tears streaming down his face, Eddward gasps for air, trying to breath even though his lungs are burning, making them feel like they're going to give out any minute. Hands wrap around his neck, cutting off his air supply, shoving him up against a cold brick wall. His pleas for help get caught in his throat, as his feet lifts up off of the ground and his head gets bashed against the wall, making his vision blur. Hot breath hits his face, making him shrink back, as more tears swell in his eyes. Gripping his face, calloused hands force Eddward to look ahead, meeting the brown menacing eyes that haunt his nightmares, and his soul.

Dark laughter fills his ears as his heart shatters and his innocence disappears.

* * *

Sitting up quickly, an agonizing scream leaves Eddward's mouth as he frantically looks around the dark room, shaking in his sheets. Tears swell around his eyes as he grips his hair, trying to forget the visions that haunt him. Hands grip Eddward's shoulder making him cry harder than he already was. Trying to pull away, the grip tightens, making Eddward whimper in fear. The hands move from Eddward's shoulders to his back, pulling him in closer as they wrap around him, pulling him in. Realizing that the grip was tender and not malevolent, Eddward's erratic heart calms, and his breath slows.

"It's okay," Kevin whispers into Eddward's hair, "I'm right here." Blinking slowly, Eddward looks around the dark room, searching every corner for those dark brown eyes. When they don't appear, he relaxes into Kevin's embrace, holding onto him like he was his sanctuary.

* * *

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Kevin silently watches Eddward sleep, reaching out every now and then to softly touch him when he began to stir. It was a terrifying experience to say the least, waking up and hearing Eddward's terrifying screams fill the air. Running from the living room into Eddward's bedroom to find him sitting on the bed crying and screaming into his hands. Not knowing what to do but hold Eddward in his hands and whisper to him that everything will be okay and promising that he will never leave all while Eddward searched the room for the threat that tortured his sanity.

It was heart wrenching.

Blaming himself, Kevin ran his hand across Eddward's soft face, believing that it was himself that Eddward saw in his dream, that it was himself that Eddward feared.

 _I'm sorry._

Those two words rang in Kevin's ears and floated on the tip of his tongue. The two words that Eddward repeated over and over in the dark to no one in particular for hours on end until his body gave out and he drifted off into sleep. The two words that didn't hold enough remorse for Kevin to use in order to sincerely show Eddward how truly sorry he was. The two words that weren't enough but the only ones he knew.

Squirming, Eddward tossed in his sleep, reaching out. Catching his thin hand in his own, Kevin kissed each of his knuckles individually, before placing one on the back of his hand. Running his thumb across his soft skin, Kevin memorizes every line, every vein, every freckle that decorates his porcelain hand. Listening, Eddward slowly stops squirming and relaxes deeper into his bed with a satisfied exhale of breath. Smiling, Kevin looks up as a small smile mars his face, and relief fills him. The peaceful look on Eddward's face was more than he could possibly ask for but enough to relieve his burden.

"I'm sorry," Kevin whispers, dropping Eddward's hand onto the soft sheets.

* * *

A knock echoes throughout the bathroom making Eddward's ears twitch at the sound. Listening, more than watching the door open, Kevin's footsteps fills the quiet bathroom. Sitting in the clawfoot tub, Eddward's head lolls against the edge of the tub as he stares out the window, lost in thought. The warm bath water relaxing enough to unwind his tense muscles and dispel his tribulations, accompanied by the sweet smell of lavender and lilac, calming him even more. The rays of the sun shine brightly through the window, making Eddward's hair appear to be darker, his eyes bluer, and his skin more pallid.

"I brought you some towels," Kevin begins, "I'll leav-" A choking sound fills the air as Eddward smirks. Turning his head, Kevin stands in the doorway of the bathroom with a crimson blush, almost matching the color of his hair, spreading across his face as his eyes grow wide. Before him, Eddward lies in the porcelain tub covered by nothing, not even a curtain, leaving him exposed bare to the world around him. Gripping the towels in his hands with unnecessary force, Kevin swallows loudly before looking away quickly, focusing his attention on the tile floor.

Eddward never said he was decent.

"Thank you," Eddward says softly.

"Excuse me," Kevin says automatically, his voice laced in embracement, as he quickly places the towels on the sink.

Turning around, Kevin leaves the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Pulling on his pajama pants and robe, Eddward grips the bathroom sink for support as his lungs labor, making him cough and slightly lose his balance. Reaching out, Eddward quickly grips the doorframe of the bathroom door for support, hoping that he doesn't fall. Righting himself, Eddward grips his head in a poor attempt to prevent the skull splitting headache that's sure to come and instead, closes his eyes tightly. Breathing deeply, the ache in his head begins to dull to a manageable degree, making Eddward sigh in relief.

Opening the bathroom door, Eddward crosses the quiet room slowly, trying his best to stay on his feet even though he sways slightly with every step. Laying on the bed, Duke sticks his head up, watching Eddward. Swaying again on his feet, Duke barks loudly. Gripping his head, Eddward waves off Duke which only makes him bark louder and more urgently. The room suddenly tilts around Eddward and so does he. With nothing to grab on to, Eddward begins to topple to the floor. Bracing himself for the impact, he curls in on himself; however, instead of the hard wooden floor against his skin, strong arms grip his shoulders, holding him up.

"You're not supposed to be out of the bed," Kevin speaks softly.

"I'm fine," Eddward states, pulling away from Kevin. Smiling, Kevin slips his hand into Eddward's, refusing to let go and guides him towards the bed. Sitting down slowly onto the soft mattress, Eddward doesn't complain about their conjoined hands and instead keeps them interlocked. Smiling sheepishly at the contrast between their skin: pallid and sun kissed; Eddward unconsciously squeezes Kevin's hand, making Kevin's heart skip a beat. "Why are you here?" Eddward whispers.

"Pardon," Kevin answers, caught off guard. Chuckling at the awkward formal use of the word, Eddward looks up from beneath his dark lashes and Kevin's breath catches in his throat. Looking down, Eddward's sea blue eyes shine in the soft light, hidden behind the shadows of his long lashes. His pale skin made him look mythical as if he was some form of creature that he was lucky enough to lay eyes on. His black hair, longer than it usually is, hangs at his shoulders in thick layers, softly begging Kevin to run his hands through his hair. How soft the tresses would feel beneath his fingers.

"Why are you here?" Eddward asked again, bringing Kevin back.

"Because," he simply answers. Reaching out, Kevin cups Eddward's face in his hand, running his finger across his soft face. A silent gasp escapes Eddward's lips as an electric shock flows throughout his body.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Almonte asks.

"I'm feeling fine," Eddward answers quickly, not missing a beat. Humming under her breath, the doctor crosses her legs and leans back in her chair. Staring across the room, she eyes Eddward critically as he sits motionlessly in the distance on the hard hospital bed, cocking her eyebrow at him. He may be a good liar but she can see right through him; hell, it's in her job description to be able to do so. Picking up his chart, she scans his recent test results and frowning at the fact that all the results are average. Being a doctor for as long as she has, she knows Eddward isn't ready to go back to work, even though he's been on bed rest for the past month. Looking up from behind her glasses, she watches Eddward closely as his hand twitches and he closes his eyes.

"Another month," she states standing up. There are no words to describe the amount of anger and frustration that radiates off of Eddward and fills the room. It was as if the room dropped ten degrees but also rose ten, the wind in the room died down but also roared, the tension in the room ceased to exist but also made the hairs on Eddward's neck stand, but most shocking of all, none of it phased Dr. Almonte. "You're not ready to return to work," she began. "You know it and I know it." Eddward opened his mouth to protest which only made her hold her hand up, silencing him. "If I am correct, you're a forensic scientist?" Eddward hums, "Exactly," she says coming to a stop in front of him. "You work for the public and everything you do requires you to be at your best. If I send you back to work now, you wouldn't be doing anyone any good for anyone, not even yourself." She smiles. "You need time." She said softly, placing her hand on his shoulder and giving it a light squeeze.

That's what everyone keeps telling him.

* * *

"How are you feeling," Ed asks, glancing at Eddward. Staring at the window, Eddward watches the world pass by him in a blur alongside the blending colors slowly pulling him in. It was as if everything was disappearing around him and he was slowly slipping away, leaving himself alone and cold, like he always is. The glass beneath his fingers is cold but comforting, making him trail his hand across the window, drifting from reality and to a distant place. Looking out the corner of his eye, Ed watches the calm expression make its way across Eddward's face, softening his features.

Guilt quickly wraps itself around Ed's neck, making him silently gasp for air and gripping the steering wheel a little too tight.

It will never get easier. It will never be the same. It will never change.

It will only get worse.

Seeing Eddward laying there in that hospital bed did more harm to Ed than he would ever admit or let on. That was the second time Ed sat, praying… beginning… any form of higher power he could think of to spare his friend, no his best friend, and to bring him back and grace him with those beautiful blue eyes. Watching him lay there in that hospital bed looking like death itself almost killed him. The worse part of all was knowing that he could do nothing to save him.

All he could do was wait, nothing more, nothing less.

All he could do was think about Eddward laying there in that cold alley, barely coherent and soaking wet from the dripping rain. Shivering in the cold and crying, begging and praying that he could just die. That all the pain could stop and his suffering would finally end. It wasn't as if anyone would miss him. He would be doing the world a favor if he just rolled over and die.

It broke Ed's heart.

Picking up all the broken pieces and putting him back together to only to watch him fall apart again was too much for him to bear. Finding him passed out drunk with enough strength to only beg and cry for his death. Wailing into his pillows at night trying to ease the pain that accompanied him at all times. Holding his wrist together to stop the blood flow all while hugging him to his chest and promising him that everything would be okay. Holding him when the world was too much for him to handle. Promising him that he will always be there, through thick and thin, from heaven to hell.

It was quite sad; however, that no one ever asked Ed how he was doing.

"Thank you," Eddward whispers, looking over towards Ed with his blue eyes.

"Always," Ed smiles.

Those blue eyes were all he needed.

* * *

"Treat him well," Nazz suddenly says, catching Kevin off guard, making him turn around from the kitchen sink. Cocking his eyebrow at her, he looks around the kitchen.

"Wha-"

"Please," she whispers, holding the coffee cup between her hands, slowly warming herself up. "Treat him well… he deserves it… and much more…" She trails off, looking up from the streaming cup at Kevin, her eyes slightly glazed over. "Who ar-"

"Eddward," she says, leaning her head in her hands, looking out the kitchen window. "He hasn't had it easy… he's never had… and I wish I can do something about that but sadly I can't. He's so closed off from the world that the only person he lets in is Ed, not even his own family… like they ever care… but yet, it's even a challenge for Ed to get in sometimes." A soft sniffle fills the air as she tucks a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "But, I can see the way he looks at you and the way you look at him. He's opening up to you… he's beginning to let people in... he's beginning to trust again…" Looking back at her cup, she picks it and takes a small sip, the hot liquid burning its way down her throat. "Life hasn't been kind to him as it has been to you and me."

"I know."

"Kev-"

"I will be everything and then some for him." He promised.

The guilt was too much for him to ignore and nothing he could do could wash away his sins.

* * *

The lab is filled to the brim with flowers, get well cards and even appreciation soft plushies; however, no matter the amount of material objects that fill the room, it was nothing more than a cold empty domain without Eddward's presence. It was as if the life had been sucked out of the room, taking the life of almost everyone in the precinct with it, especially the detective's. Leaning against the doorframe of the lab, Michael looks around, memorizing every crack and cranny of the oversized lab. If he concentrated hard enough, he could almost see and hear Eddward chastising him for being in his lab without his permission or him even complaining that all he was doing was being a nuisance.

Breathing deeply, Michael could almost smell Eddward, making his heart yearn for him.

It hurts.

"Michael," a gruff voice calls from behind him, making him turn. Standing a few feet behind him, the Chief gives him an apologetic look, knowing that he's interrupting a private moment.

"Yes, Sir?"

"He's going to be okay," the Chief assures him. There was no doubt in his mind that Edward going to be okay, but rather, he wasn't sure if he himself was going to be okay.

Nodding his head, Michael turns and looks back into the lab. Nothing would be the same anymore. It was as if his essence had been sucked out of him, leaving him cold, alone, and broken. If he could go back in time and try harder, just a little bit harder, he would do it in a heartbeat, especially if it meant that he could be holding Eddward in his arms. If he could only tell Eddward that he loved him sooner, loved him more, and cherished him with all his heart, maybe the outcome would be different.

He had no one to blame but himself.

"I lost," he whispers, a tear falling down his face. It was a rare sight because Michael, being the man that he is, never cries. The only person he ever allowed to wiggle their way into his heart and tap into his emotions was Eddward… but look where that got him… looking pitiful… confused… and in pain.

"Listen," the Chief says softly, placing his hand on Michael's shoulder. "We win some and we lose some… but the way we come back from those losses speaks louder than how he lost in the first place." Those few words rang loud in the detective's ears. Reaching up, the detective grips the Chief's hand in his own, giving it a soft squeeze before he lets it drop. Understanding more than anything that the detective needs space, the Chief walks away, leaving him alone and staring into the empty lab from the outside.

Not once did he walk in.

* * *

It was supposed to snow tonight.

Looking up from the balcony, Eddward stares at the dark sky as the ominous clouds make their way across, swallowing it up whole. The wind is crisp against his exposed skin as it howls into the dark night. Every breath is stolen from him as it meets the cool air leaving behind nothing but a white mist. His hair blows slightly in the wind as it wraps itself around him and pulls him closer to the edge. Grabbing the railing, Eddward leans over the balcony, stretching out his arm and closing his eyes. Standing still and listening to the wind, Eddward can almost feel himself lift up off of the ground and become airborne.

It didn't scare him like it should.

The feeling was more relieving than anything else. Allowing the world to disappear and leave one in solidarity was a feeling that Eddward has always longed for and in times like this, he is able to achieve that feeling, the feeling of complete ease. It was euphoric for him. A simple reminder that the world wasn't as bad as he believes it to be and that only the people were the ones he should fear, not the world, nature, or even the universe. He was only human and sadly, more often than not, he simply forgets that solid fact.

A damp feeling spreads across his outstretched arm, making him open his eyes, smiling.

Small snowflakes fall from the sky.

* * *

It was well past twelve and Kevin couldn't sleep.

Tossing and turning on the couch did nothing to aid him and only resulted in majority of the pillows and blankets ending up on the floor. There was nothing he could do, but in all honesty, there was nothing he wanted to do. The silence of the apartment was comforting and the fact that he was under the same roof as Eddward, knowing that he was safe and sound, was more than he could ever ask for. Even though his heart was in pieces, knowing that he was the reason why Eddward is in the state that he is, it is a blessing that he is thankful for.

The soft sound of feet padding across the floor makes Kevin sit up.

Looking down the hallway, Kevin watches Eddward run his hands through his hair before silently slipping into the kitchen. Listening, Eddward flips the switch next to the sink making the light above the stove come to life. It's a very dim light but it was bright enough for Eddward to maneuver himself around the kitchen to gather enough materials to make a cup of coffee. Standing up from the couch, Kevin follows the smell of coffee beans into the kitchen, watching Eddward silently. Dark circles decorate the underside of Eddward's eyes and his body seems to lag behind him with every movement. He was skinnier than he was before and Kevin knew it. His pajama pants hang lowly on his hips while his robe looks to be a size too big even though it used to fit him snug. His bare feet were pale, like the rest of him, but they seemed more stressed and tired from having to support his thin frame.

He's exhausted.

Reaching up into the cabinet, Eddward's pants fall a little lower on his hips, showing off the dark happy trail that leads to an ocean of black. Kevin gasps, making Eddward turn around and stumble on his feet, barely grabbing the counter for support. Face flushed red and breathing fast, Eddward sets the coffee mug down on the counter and hold his chest.

"I'm-"

"Don't scare me like that." Eddward glares at him before turning around to closing the cabinet. "Did I wake you?" He asks, looking over his shoulder, an apologetic looks marring his face.

"No," Kevin admits, "I was up." Silence hangs in the air between them and Kevin turns to leave, attempting to save face.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" Eddward asked, stopping Kevin before he could leave the room.

"No," he pauses and Eddward's face falls slightly, "but I would like some company." Kevin couldn't stop the words from escaping his lips before it was too late. Not having to look in a mirror, Kevin could tell that he was blushing something awful for his face was hot and so was his chest. Chucking, Eddward turns and pours himself a cup of coffee, black. Placing the mug in his hands and picking up a book laying on the counter, Eddward passes Kevin.

At least he tried.

"Well," Eddward calls over his shoulder. "Are you coming or not?" He questions without missing a step. Flipping on the lamp as he passes, Eddward sets his coffee cup on the end table and sits down on the couch, picking up a fallen blanket and wrapping himself in it. Following suit, Kevin sits next to him and smiles.

Closed mouths don't get feed.

There wasn't much for Kevin to do, since Eddward doesn't own a television and reading wasn't one of his strong suits. Most of the time he just found himself playing games on his phone or reading through the weekly reports for the Garage, even though Rolf and Jonny swear they have it all that under control. Besides that, there was nothing for him to do. On many occasions, he and Eddward would engage in conversation but as soon as it started was as soon as it ended. Oddly enough, Kevin preferred sitting in silence with Eddward more than anything else. Yes, he did enjoy listening to Eddward talk; however, he loved watching Eddward do his own thing in his own world.

Like now.

Watching him read his book and look so content was simply amazing. The amount of knowledge that's encased in his mind was simply fascinating and inspiring.

"What are you reading," Kevin found himself asking.

" _The Picture of Dorian Gray_ by Oscar Wilde." Eddward answered quickly, looking up from his book at Kevin.

"What's it about?" Genuinely curious, Kevin leans over towards Eddward.

"An aristocrat named Dorian Gray who's obsessed with the hedonistic view of the world." He answered.

"Hed…" Kevin trails off.

"Hedonistic: engaged in the pursuit of pleasure; sensually self-indulgent," Eddward explains looking back at his book.

"How does that work in the book," Kevin asks, sliding over closer to Eddward.

"Well," Eddward looks up from his book, smiling. "Here," he says, handing Kevin the book and leaning in closer. "Why don't you read it."

"I don't read." He states, but grabs the book anyway.

"A man who doesn't read is nothing more than a fool." Eddward quotes.

"Are you calling me a fool?"

"If the shoe fits." Laughing, Kevin opens the book and begins to read.

Grabbing his coffee, Eddward leans into the couch and sips it, not making any movement that suggests he'll be going back to bed anytime soon.

* * *

Standing in the bathroom, Eddward swallows the small blue pill, hating the way it feels as it slips down his throat. The one thing he despises most in the world is the bland taste of the pill and the way it alters his emotions. Ever since he was sixteen, he's been on a prescription for antidepressants for reasons he'd rather not discuss, dwell, or even remember. Just thinking about it makes his skin crawl and his mind race. The worst part of it all, was not knowing whether or not the emotions he was feeling were actually the emotions he was feeling on an intellectual sense.

He could never pinpoint whether it was the medication altering his mood or his sad pathetic mind doing it.

The abundant amount of walls being built inside his head and blocking out all the transgressive thoughts and emotions that were a threat to his sanity and safety. It was a battle he was tired of fighting. He simply no longer possesses the energy he once did to tear down the walls and climb over them to actually feel what he was truly feeling and understand the emotions that course through him. He lost too many battles and the war seemed impossible to win at this point. It was an easy case of repetition: wake up, take the pill and forget.

Forget everyone and everything.

What he would give to actually feel on his own and to know that he was in control for once in his life.

* * *

Drifting in and out of sleep, Eddward rolls over on the couch, looking around the empty living room. Staying inside on bed rest for the past month and then some was slowly driving him mad. Seeing the same walls day in and day out was bringing him to the edge of his sanity. Having nothing to keep him busy and finding himself falling asleep every other minute, despite him always being tired, was slowly draining the small amount of energy he had left. Even though he was still weak from the incident, every day he was getting stronger bit by bit and closer to being free. It was hard, he will admit, remembering everything that happened to him and knowing that he was so close to meeting that same fate once again, terrified him; however, he was used to the pain and living in fear.

The clanging of dishes rang in his ear, making him look over the couch and into the kitchen.

As smart as Eddward was, he couldn't fathom why Kevin was here, still here, even though he had no obligation to do so. It was quite frustrating to say the least. Whenever Eddward asked, Kevin brushed him off with a simple "because" or some other lame excuse Kevin could conjure up. Eddward wanted to know why but he knew he was never going to get the answer so he simply sufficed for leaving it be.

Only if he actually could.

Kevin was doing him no good.

Watching from the couch, Eddward admired the way Kevin moved around the kitchen, obviously making something to eat, moving gracefully like an angel. His well-defined muscles, lustful enough to make any man or woman's mouth water with desire, were constantly calling to him. The sinful fiery hair that sat atop his head or the freckles that decorated his nose or the deep vibrato in his voice that made Eddward melt whenever he spoke. It could be as simple as the touches they exchange so casually that it just felt right and maybe even the lingering stares they both caught each other doing but never spoke on it.

The list was infinite but Eddward needed to know.

Sitting up, Kevin's ears twitched, making him look back. Smiling, his eyes glitter in the light at the sight of Eddward: face flushed, hair tossed, and completely relaxed. Watching him shift his position as if he was going to stand, Kevin crosses the kitchen and the living room, coming to him before he could get up.

"How are you-"

"Why are you here?" Eddward asked, cutting him off.

"Wh-"

"Please, I don't have the patience to play this game," he snapped. "Why. Are. You. Here." He said slowly, looking up at Kevin from his seat on the couch. When Kevin didn't say anything, Eddward stood and turned to leave. He was tired of this. He didn't have to deal with this. This was his home. Turning, Eddward opened his mouth to tell Kevin to leave when suddenly he was engulfed in Kevin's arms, being pulled into the other's chest.

"I'm here because I want to be," he said lowly, wrapping his arms around Eddward's waist and pulling him closer. Looking up, ice blue met raging green and it was as if all of his questions were answered. Kevin couldn't explain the sudden need, no desire, to admit to Eddward why he was still there. All he knew was that he wants to be honest with Eddward and tear down all the walls of falsehood and mistrust. Kevin wants to be the man Eddward deserves and tiptoeing around his feelings for as long as he has will do him no good but make him look like a frightened schoolgirl.

He is a man.

Not wanting to waste another moment, Kevin crushes his lips to Eddward's, fisting his hands in the raven tresses.

He wasn't here because he felt guilty for what happened to Eddward but because he was slowly falling for him and the more he ignored it the stronger he yearned for him. Ever since he laid eyes on him at the party he lost the war, not even the battle, it all was over for him. All he could think about was the man before him and how he wants to wrap him in his arms and protect him from the world and give him everything he could possibly desire and more. He wants to be the reason why he laughs and smiles. He wants to be there to wipe his tears away and tell him that everything is going to be okay and that the sun will rise tomorrow like it always did. He wants to know everything about him down to the smallest intricate detail. He wants to create memories that he could relive in his mind when they're old and tired. He wants to spend every waking minute with him.

He wants it all.

He wants to love him.

He wants to be loved by him.

Was that too much to ask for?

Pulling back, Kevin was prepared for rejection, he already accepted the fact when he went in for the kiss… but what happened next… he wasn't prepared for.

* * *

Panting, Eddward throws his head back, gripping the back side of the couch. Feeling Kevin's hands trail up his back and pull him closer almost pushes him over the edge but he wants more, needs more. Biting down on his lip, Eddward grins at the strangled moan that escapes Kevin's lips, making him open his mouth and Eddward slip his tongue in. It was like Heaven on earth; words can't even describe, let alone amount, to way Kevin tastes to Eddward. It was as if he was a drug and Eddward was shamefully addicted to him. Throwing out all his sanity and just giving in to the simple pleasure.

The feeling of Kevin beneath his hands as he trails them alongside his biceps, feeling the taut muscles underneath, was enough to make Eddward cry out in passion. Reaching behind Eddward and grabbing a fistful of the raven tresses he has longed to touch, Kevin pulls Eddward's neck back, attacking it with his lips. Feeling the smooth skin beneath his lips was euphoric. Sticking his tongue out and finally being able to taste the wonderful creamy sensation of his skin almost made him cry for joy.

This is what Kevin wanted.

This is what Eddward wanted.

This is what they wanted.

Gripping Kevin by the shoulders, Eddward pushes him back on the couch as he straddles his waist, looking down at the demon below him. It wasn't natural for someone to be this good and want something as tainted as him, and Eddward knew this. Trailing his fingers lightly across Kevin's chest, Eddward takes in the perfection of the man below him, watching his chest rise and fall rapidly as a scarlet blush creeps its way across his chest, his neck and cheeks. Almost bright enough to match his hair. The green orbs that surrounded his irises were tempting, silently begging for more and Eddward was more than willing to give it, but, he couldn't.

He didn't deserve it.

The memories of him and the detective together and all the others struck him hard and made his heart bleed. All the pain that he has dished out into the world in a pathetic attempt to protect himself came crashing down on him, almost strangling him and throwing him to the floor. Reminding him that he didn't deserve to be happy and receive this so called Happily-Ever-After because in this world, things like that don't exist. Happily-Ever-After is just a story parents tell their children to get them to go to sleep at night and hide the demons that lurk in their closets and under their beds. Eddward had no one to blame but himself and he deserved to suffer alone. Pulling people in and taking their heart to only crush it and throw it at their feet when he was done.

It was a game and he was finally losing.

Everyone he loved was slowly falling over one by one and he couldn't bear to do that once again.

In all honesty, what hurt the most was knowing that he destroyed the one person that cared for him the most, Michael. A man that was more than willing to accept Eddward and his broken state. It didn't bother him picking up the pieces and putting them back together even though they cut his hands every step of the way. Patiently waiting for Eddward and understanding that he would come when he was ready. Being there for him through thick and thin. Not abandoning him when times got too tough and getting out while he still could.

He stayed through it all because he loved him but Eddward didn't love him.

That's a lie, Eddward did love him, he knew that, but not the same way that Michael loved him. Eddward fell head over heels for the man but his heart only went halfway, fooling him into believing that he was in love with Michael, making him stick around and trying to work things out even though Eddward knew deep down that it was a lost cause. Lying to himself day in and day out that he did love the detective and that all he needed was time. Hoping that one day he would wake up and the feelings he once harbored for the man would come back but they never did.

He couldn't go through that again with Kevin.

He just couldn't.

As if Kevin could feel the dramatic change in the atmosphere, his eyes soften as he looks up at Eddward. The look of utter defeat and hate overtook his looks, making him look afraid and even dead. It alarmed him to no end and when he went to sit up but Eddward shoved him back down, hard enough to make the couch shake beneath them. Eyes going wide, Kevin opened his mouth to speak but Eddward placed his finger over his lips, silencing him.

"I'm meaner than my demons." Eddward said with no remorse, starring Kevin down. The emptiness in his eyes accompanied by the deadness in his voice frightened the red head, making goosebumps rise on his skin and him reluctantly avert his gaze. The cold look in his eyes struck him deep in his core. It was unnatural for someone to be this cold. Every nerve in his body was on edge, yelling at him to run and never look back. Nothing good could come out of this situation. It was like a Shakespearean Tragedy. There is no such thing as a happy ending. Someone was deemed to get hurt and Eddward was the only one who knew every turn of the cards. It was doomed from the beginning. He should be scared of Eddward.

But he wasn't.

Reaching up, Kevin tucks a strand of hair behind Eddward's ear, giving him a soft smile. "I sold my soul to the devil," he admits, looking Eddward in the eyes. A lone tear escapes Eddward's eyes as his hands begin to shake. Sitting up, Kevin wraps Eddward in his arms and pulls him close, kissing away the tears. "He told me I was holy," he whispers into his ear. "He had me down on my knees begging for mercy." He explained, rubbing his back and soothing away his fears, quieting his worries. "He's still trying to force me into submission but he's not strong enough." His breath is cool against Eddward's cheek. "I scare him," he says, leaning in and kissing Eddward, except this time, Eddward kissed him back.

* * *

"Come back to bed," Kevin offers, looking over Eddward's shoulder and into the mirror.

"I have to go to work," Eddward simply states, making Kevin smile. As much as both of them enjoy laying in the bed with one another, they both knew and understood that their jobs took precedent, especially Eddward's. After receiving approval from the doctor for him to return to work a week and a half ago, Eddward's entire demeanor changed and then some.

It was as if the life returned to him overnight and nothing in the world could tear him down.

Turning, Eddward kisses Kevin on the lips, slowly melting into his hold. The simple touches they give each other was enough to sate them, even though they both secretly craved more; however, both of them knew they weren't ready for that commitment. Too much was at stake and neither one of them were brave enough to risk it all to have it fall at their feet.

Sex is not a simple act of affection but an emotional and mental investment.

It is not something to be taken lightly.

Pulling away, Eddward taps Kevin on the shoulder before leaving the bathroom and into his bedroom. Dropping his robe on the bedpost and picking up his work clothes, Eddward quickly changes, making haste so he won't be late. Sitting on the bed, Duke barks, making Eddward smile; something he's been doing a lot of lately. Walking out of the bathroom, Kevin follows Eddward out of the bedroom and towards the front door. Watching him pull on his coat and scarf, Kevin smiles in content. A silent buzzing in his pocket grabs his attention, making him look down. Sure enough, his pocket was softly growing with probably another email concerning the Garage or some stupid meme Rolf sent him. Rolling his eyes, Kevin pulls the phone out of his pocket and quickly reads the notification, making his face fall slightly.

"Should I expect to see you later?" Eddward asked, grabbing the door knob. The look on Kevin's face told him everything he needed to know. Nodding his head, Eddward turns to leave but Kevin places his hand firmly on the door, preventing Eddward from opening it.

"I may not work a nine to five job but I'm not afraid to work over time," he whispers into Eddward's ear, making him blush and laugh at the sexual innuendo. Without saying anything, Kevin lets go of the door and Eddward quickly disappears out the apartment and down the stairs. Laughing, Kevin closes the door and pulls his phone out of his pocket.

All the fun and games are over for now.

Looking down at the screen, Kevin runs his free hand through his hair, mumbling incoherently under his breath.

 _SMS: Jonny_

 _We have a job._


	15. Diamond in the Rough

AN: DRAMA. DRAMA. DRAMA. To be honest, I intended to upload this chapter a week ago but I constantly went back and made some major changes and alterations that this chapter ultimately ended up being a new one all on its own; I even changed the name of the chapter, believe it or not. Anyway, to keep things short and sweet, I hope everyone enjoys this long, difficult, and aggravating chapter. Also, Kevin needs to stop underestimating Eddward, he's pretty damn remarkable if I do say so myself. Happy Holidays! XOXO!

* * *

Cat & Mouse

Chapter 15: Diamond in the Rough

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Sunday, December 25, 2016

* * *

"Let me get this straight, I've been gone for two months and somehow you," I say pointing at Sarah, "are still failing chemistry, you," I say looking at Jonny, "lost the reports for this week and you," I look at Rolf, "are not sure whether or not there is a cat lose in the garage." As if on queue, all three of them nod their heads making me groan in frustration. I swear have to be dreaming. This has to be a joke. I am dealing with a bunch of fucking children besides Sarah but that's beside the point.

"I will say though," Sarah begins, "I didn't put the hole in your office."

"There's a hole in my office," I groan, running my hands through my hair. I can't believe this. It's only nine in the morning and I've barely been here for fifteen minutes. "Is there anything else I should know about." I eye all of them and as if they couldn't hear the sarcasm in my voice, they all open their mouths. This can't be happening. Laughing, I hold my hand up silencing them before they can even talk and walk away.

Turning on my heels, I walk across the lobby, through the repair area and into my office, slamming the door on purpose. Groaning, sure enough there is a small hole in the wall and believe it or not, a black cat napping on my desk without a care in the world. Rolling my eyes, I walk over to my desk and peer down at the small creature napping peacefully and shaking my head. It's one of those cats you always see; the ones with the little "M" on their forehead with the colorful stripes. I think it's a girl cat because it's oddly kind of cute with the light gray mismatched stripes, white paws and white whiskers. Reaching out, I lightly trace my hand through its fur before the cat suddenly jumps up and jerks away, barring its teeth and hissing at me, back arched ready for attack.

Yup, it's definitely a girl cat.

"You better slow your role," I say cocking my eyebrow at her. "This is my office." Still hissing, I reach my hand back out and rub it across her soft head, watching and listening to her visibly relax. Soon her hisses die down and turn into soft purrs of content. "Now," I joke, "that wasn't so hard was it?" I swear to God she rolled her eyes at me and smacked my hand away. "Rude," I say, flicking her in the head as she curls back into a ball on the desk and flips her tail back and forth. Picking up the office phone one my desk, I dial the lobby and poke at the cat, waiting for Sarah to pick up.

"Barr's Mechanics, this is Sarah speaking. How may I help you?" Sarah chirps happily after the second ring.

"Sarah, it's Kevin, I need you to run to a pet store and buy the usual stuff you need to take care of a cat. Use the store credit card and don't buy anything else."

"I said I was sorry!" She shrieks in embarrassment and quickly hangs up the phone. Last time I sent her to the store for one thing and she came back with ten different things that I never asked for while forgetting to get what I originally sent her to for. She's lucky I didn't take the money she spent out of her check, but who am I kidding, I wouldn't do that to her no matter how much she pisses me off.

She's a good kid.

Most of the time.

"Hey," Rolf calls from the outside of my door, opening it slightly before walking in. "I heard Sarah mumble something about a cat and a credit card bill…" He trails off eyeing the cat on my desk with a death glare. "You found it…" Rolf trails off, frustration taking over his features for a second before disappearing completely. Laughing, I watch Rolf throw me a luck of utter death before crossing the room and leaning over my desk, staring down at the cat. Oblivious to everything, the cat just lays on my desk, sleeping peacefully and ignoring the world around her. Rolf reaches his hand, hesitating for a quick second before he pets her gently on the head. At first, I thought she was going to jump up and maul his face like she tried to do me, but this little fucker just leans into it like it's the best feeling in the world.

I swear my mouth dropped open as I stared at them in complete disbelief.

I think a little drool feel from my mouth when she stood on her front paws then back ones to lean further into his hand.

"Rude!" I reached my hand out to pet her like Rolf but God forbid I touch her. In an instant she turned towards me and hissed like I was the Antichrist. "You little fucker!" I yelled, flicking her in the nose but at that, she bit me. Doubling over in laughter, Rolf took a seat on the edge of my desk, watching me out of the corner of his eye as me and the cat have a pissing match.

"I never thought I'd see the day where even animals hate your ass." Rolf laughs, holding his stomach as a few tears fall out of his eyes. Reaching out, Rolf pets the cat again on her head and of course, she leans into his touch. Rolling my eyes, I flop back down into my seat resisting the urge to shove the demonic cat off my desk.

"What do you want?" I bark out and all that does is aid Rolf in his laughing fit. Casting him a dirty look that reads "death," Rolf's laughter dies down into mere chuckles as he leans across my desk and grab my desk phone. In an instant, he unhooks the Ethernet cord and closes my laptop as well as shutting down all the desktops attached to it.

"Anyway," he speaks in a hushed tone, casting a cautionary look back at the door. "Kortney got in contact with me, she has a potential buyer but wants to meet with you once more before she finalizes the deal," he whispers, sliding a business card across my desk that I instantly recognize as her business card.

"When and where?" I asked, picking up the card. To be honest, it wasn't much for a business card, it didn't even have the typical information on it like an email or telephone number, it wasn't even white. It was wine red with only her first name and last name written on it in golden cursive.

"The Gramercy Tavern." I think my wallet just groaned in protest. The Gramercy Tavern is one of the most expensive restaurants I could think of with any plate starting off at possibly fifty bucks, not including the long wait it takes to even be considered for a reservation, and the strict dress code, I was already hating that French fence.

"Should have guessed."

"She is a lady of high quality." He reminds me.

"When?"

"Wednesday night at eight; two days from now…" He trails off, leaving silence to hang in the room.

This is not good.

I promised Edd that I would take him to dinner Wednesday night even though he told me, no more like informed me, that it wasn't necessary and that he didn't want to go. He may be a good liar but I'm better so I know all the tricks of the trade. Especially with everything that has happened in the past few days to not only him but me as well, I know in my heart of heart's that he was looking forward to this date and now I'm going to have to break it to him that I have to cancel and reschedule our dinner, all without a legitimate reason.

Fuck.

"Tell Jonny to get the reservations in order and under Aiden Beliveau along with everything I need by tomorrow morning."

"On it." Rolf stands and quickly re-plugs everything before turning and heading towards the door. Stopping for just a moment, he turns and looks at me and in that moment I can see all the pain and regret leak out of his eyes from deep within his chest. After everything that has happened to him in the past and now in the present, he's been struggling to function even though he covers it up, leaving me to worry about him more than I already was. I know he didn't mean to hurt Edd but no matter how much I tell him that the incident wasn't his fault, he brushes me off and shoulders the blame all on his own, especially after he saw Edd lying in the hospital bed like his brother.

"Rol-"

"I'm fine." He says before he walks out the room and closes the door behind him with a swift click.

* * *

"Edd?" I call out again, knocking on the door of his apartment once more. Glancing down at my watch, it's half past eight so he should be here unless he got caught up at work, which I highly doubt with the light workload the Chief has given him for the past few weeks. Putting my ear to the door, I hear the soft murmur of what sounds like the pitter patter of Duke's paws across the floor and nothing else, complete silence. Knocking again, I reach for the doorknob and of course, it's locked. "Ed-"

"Can I help you?"

My soul damn near left my body.

Whipping around, I come face to face with Edd, standing atop the landing staring at me with blank eyes.

"Are you trying to send me to the grave early?" I joke and pat my chest for emphasis.

"If I wanted to kill you I would do it in a less dramatic way." For some reason, that terrifies me and all I can do is give him a crooked smile. Edd hums under his breath and stares at me blankly before he crosses the small hallway and stops in front of his door, slipping his key in easily and walking in. Before he could be the rude ass that he usually is and close the door in my face, which I may point out that he is quite famous for, I slip in the door behind him and Duke all but attacks my feet. "Why are you here?" He asked, looking back at my over his shoulder as he discards his jacket, scarf, and gun holster on the coat rack.

"I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing," I admit. Nodding his head, he reaches down and picks up his briefcase he left this morning with but this time, he reaches forward and grabs a stack of files and tuck them under his arm and walks towards the kitchen. "What's that?" I peek over his shoulder

"Work." He deadpans and drops them on the table before heading straight to his coffee maker and begins to make a quick pot of coffee and then swiftly feeds and water Duke all in one go.

"Work?" Last time I checked, he never took work home with him and if he ever did, I would never imagine that it was would be this much. Especially the nights that I don't see him, I peek in on him through the cameras that Jonny and Rolf installed the first time Edd and I went out for an outing, which I feel a little bit guilty over now that I think about it. Talk about a pure invasion of privacy. Damn, I'm worse than the NSA.

"What do you expect?" He snaps at me in a harsh tone. "Just because I was out of work for a while doesn't mean crimes stop and the city ascends to the heavenly place we all wish it would go. There is no hope." Edd leans against the counter and watches the coffee brew silently, not even looking back to spare me a look.

I quickly understood and accepted the fact that Edd is nothing like anything I ever expected or anticipated him to be, and to be honest I was quite fine with that; however, I never truly understood the dark cold that surrounds his heart and consumes his entire being. The first night we spent together simply lying in his bed and saying nothing, I could feel it seep off of him and latch onto me but I didn't pull away because every time he shivered, I pulled him closer, silently whispering to him that he doesn't need to be cold and distant to those around him. I held him in my arms and refused to let go and I knew in that moment when he didn't push me away, he felt something for me even if he didn't want to admit it.

With every light touch of his feelings across my skin he confessed to me that he didn't want to be cold anymore but that he was scared because cold is the only thing that he knows and understands and sadly, he finds comfort in it.

Crossing the kitchen, I gently place my hand on his shoulder and he jumps slightly, only to slowly lean into my touch. I wind my hand across his shoulders and pull him into my chest even if he refuses to embrace me back. I'm completely fine with that. We stand like that for a moment before Duke wedges himself in between our feet and makes his presence known. Shaking his head, Edd pulls away and walks towards the front door and opens it slightly and calls out to Duke, "You have five minutes." Duke yelps and runs to and out the front door.

"I will never understand that," I admit.

"No one asked you to." Edd points out as he comes back into the kitchen. Grabbing a coffee mug out of the cabinet, he pours himself a cup and waves toward the pot, asking me if I want any. Shaking my head, he saunters over to the kitchen table and opens the first file on the pile, pulling a pen out of the best pocket of his dress shirt.

"What is that?" I asked, coming to stand behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, I quickly scan through the first page and quickly recognize it as a lab report along with an abstract for a case, one that I'm involved in. According to Jonny, not too long ago Edd was suddenly transferred into a special division designed specifically to catch the Red Bandit but also forced to conduct regular forensic work with other divisions. Supposedly, the Chief had his eye on Edd for a while because of his ability to quickly close cases and spot key evidence other forensic scientists and detectives were missing. Which eventually led him to pare Edd and that detective, who I'm guessing has a high arrest rating, together in an attempt to form the perfect task force to catch the Red Bandit.

It wasn't a half bad thought process except the fact that for the past few years we've been three steps ahead of them and now with the information that we know, we can flip the script on them in a drop of a hat and they wouldn't even be prepared for.

"Lab reports," Edd said, quickly flipping through the file and circling numbers and graphs that I couldn't even begin to comprehend. Popping open his briefcase, Edd pulls out another folder and flips through that one, stopping at a page that's been dog-eared one too many times. I quickly see that the graph on that page, along with the numbers, are almost identical to the other files, and even though I can't begin to decipher the meaning behind it, I know that it's important and I need to get my hands on it before the night is over with. Edd hums under his breath and circles the graph on both files and scribbles a few numbers beside them and close them, laying them to the side. "If you're going to be here don't breathe down my neck." He commands more than states.

"Sorry…" I mumble and move to sit beside him but he quickly shoots me a glare. "Ex-"

"This is an open investigation." He glances at the seat across the table from him and I stand to move. He watches me the entire time and when I take my new seat I wink at him. Edd blushes a deep scarlet and quickly looks back down at his files as if they can hide him.

The definition of complicated can't even begin to describe the situation that I am in.

What I feel for Edd is more than anything that I have ever felt for someone and only lying to him brings about a pain that I have never experienced or begin to fathom its existence. I want to be with him in every sense of the word but with who I am and what I do, that could never happen and even if I tell him, I would do nothing more than hurt him more than he already has been.

That is something that I cannot do.

After watching him lay in that hospital room, alone, cold, and scared, I never want to see that look cross his beautiful face or those emotions taint his already cold heart. I want to hold him in my arms and protect him from the world with the love and affection that I have for him but the sad thing is, the more that I think about it, the more I come to realize that I can only do so much before it all comes crashing down.

I want to walk away from everything just to protect him but that is my sole decision to make. Walking away would not only hurt Edd and myself but also Jonny, Rolf, Sarah, Ed, and even Nazz.

That is something that I cannot and I refuse to live with.

Pulling out my phone, I scroll down to Jonny's number and shoot him a quick text.

 _SMS Kevin:_

 _We have a problem._

Yah, complicated doesn't even begin to scratch the surface of this situation.

"I'm taking a shower.," Edd states and stands. Turning towards the front door, Edd does that fancy whistle trick, the one where you use your fingers and lip, and Duke comes running up the stairs and through the door. Shaking his head, water flies around from the snow and barks up at Edd. Smiling, Edd crouches down and pats him on the head and Duke all but melts into his embrace. "You left the door open," Edd chastises and Duke runs and closes the door with his small body followed by Edd locking it. Edd's soft footsteps echo throughout the apartment as he walks into his bedroom soon followed by the sound of running water.

Taking that as my cue, I walk over to where he was sitting and open the first file. As he said, it was a lab report; however, this one was specifically dealing with the robbery of the Marquise Diamond; the one that is sitting in my apartment plain as day, practically begging to be touched. I flip through the rest of the report taking in the numbers and codes scattered across every page, which I have no idea what they correspond to but something in me, like that little voice in the back of your head, is telling me this is bad, very bad.

That's when I realize the front of the file has a weird number on it: RB21.

Every file on the table has some form of identical numbering on them: RB07, RB18, RB09 and so forth.

 _SMS: Jonny_

 _Problem?_

 _SMS: Kevin_

 _Edd's 2AM._

This is not good.

The folder in my hand closes abruptly and to my side Edd stands staring at me with the fiercest blue eyes I have ever seen and if I wasn't careful they just might as well burn me. Black pajama pants hang loosely on his waist as his chest is left bare with his robe pulled over his broad shoulders. His black hair is pushed back behind his ears, sticking together due to the dampness, and his cheeks are slightly flushed. I went to move my hand back but Edd grabs it in his own sending goosebumps up and over my arm. "Kevin…"

"Edd I di-"

"I understand," he cuts me off, "that you along with everyone else is concerned about my well being and I appreciate that; however, this case has become more personal to me that I ever anticipated something could become. With that said, I understand your need, no your desire, to want to do everything in your power to intervene and protect me but I simply cannot allow you to do that. This case is dangerous and extremely high profile so I ask you to please leave it alone and do not get involved. I have already got and I cannot stand to see anyone else get hurt too." His blue eyes meet mine and all I can do is nod. Edd's fingers intertwine with mine and he squeezes it once before he lets them drop. Picking up the files, Edd heads over towards the couch and sits down. I pick up his coffee cup and pour out the contents before refilling it with fresh coffee.

"Here," I place his coffee cup down on the side table and sit next to him, winding my arm around him and pulling him into my chest.

"Ke-"

"Listen," I say, cutting him off this time. "I understand, I truly do, but you have to understand that I am not going anywhere," I admit and he blushes.

"Loo-"

"No," I cut him off again. "I know this," I gesture between us, "scares you and I'm completely fine with that but you need to understand that I am not going anywhere." I bring his hand to my lips and place a soft kiss on it. "I made a promise to you and I intend to keep it." Edd's mouth parts and I swear right then and there he stole my heart and ran with it. Leaning in, I capture his lips with my own and shove the files in his lap onto the floor. Pushing him back against the cushions, I lean over him and kiss him again, filling him with all my love and devotion.

His hands hesitantly hover above my biceps, unsure whether or not to touch me, debating heavily on what to do. Pulling back, I trace my hand over his soft jaw and down his neck then back up, watching his chest slightly heave under me with every goosebump my hand leaves in its wake. His soft hands fall softly on my biceps, making me look up at the sea once more and before I could even blink, he pulls me up and crushes my lips with his own. His teeth rake my bottom lip and I open my mouth, slipping my tongue across his teeth, begging for admission. His lips part and I don't hesitate to invade.

He tastes like pure heaven it should be sinful.

I can't help but wind my hands around his thin frame and pull him closer. His soft hands rake across my arms and entrap themselves in my hair, pulling my head and sending a slight jolt of pleasure down my spine. Without thinking, I shift my hips and grind against him and the most beautiful sound I could ever imagine leaves his lips, snatching my soul out of my body. Pushing down harder, Edd breaks our kiss and his head lolls back against the couch, turning red with his lips hanging open and eyes squeezed shut. Kissing down his neck, he pulls me closer, wrapping his legs around me, moaning like the sinful temptation that he is.

This should be pure blasphemy at it's finest.

Leaning my head down, I graze my teeth across his left nipple, eyes going dark as he yelps and arches into my mouth. His hands pull tighter in my hair and I lap at his chest like the faithful dog that I am. It's a precious sight. His black hair cascades across the couch and his legs open eagerly for me. His chest, God his chest, a pure slab of marble accompanied with the smooth feel of silk, trailing down to narrow hips only to open up to wide hips. Trailing my hands down his waist and to his long slender legs, I hike up his pants leg and even there, pure perfection at it's finest. Feeling the small hairs under my hands turn me on more than I already am. It could be the simple fact that it reminds me that I am not dealing with a boy, but a man, devilishly handsome man.

Edd arches again as I swirl my tongue around his nipple and lick my way down his chest, dipping my tongue into his belly button. Unable to resist, I slip my hand under him, grabbing a handful of his sweet ass. I don't know why, but the firmness accompanied by the nice endowed size of it makes me rejoice on the inside, and I can't help but squeeze it harder in my hand. My mind wanders to how perfect it would look in front of me, sticking up and eagerly taking everything I have to offer, making a soft cushion for me to ram against. Sweet moans and whimpers escape his lips and my eyes practically roll out of my head when he pulls my hair harder, more urgently and desperately.

"Kevin…" Edd whimpers and his eyes crack open, filled to the brim with desire and confusion. "Wait…" He pants, gripping my hair harder as I come crashing back down to reality. Lifting up, I kiss him again on the lips and wind my hands around him, pulling him closer.

"I'm sorry," I whisper against his cheek.

"It's okay..." He pants, shaking his head and pulling me closer. "I just…"

"There is no need for an explanation." I softly remind him. I can practically hear his heart beating against his rib cage and his mind racing a thousand miles a minute. Leaving one more kiss on his forehead, I sit up and pull him with me. I would literally do anything to keep that smile plastered on his face and that blush warm under his cheeks. Winking, I bend down and pick up the files I tossed aside, handing him the one that I remember was on top.

"I have work to do," he mumbles more to himself than me and I just lean back against the couch. Edd opens the first file and begins to read silently to himself and mark the margins of the paper here and there as I just sit next to him silently. Well, as silently as one can be when they're trying to memorize the face of an angel so it's forever engraved in their mind. Unconsciously, I twist a strand of his hair around my finger, making it curl despite the natural curl pattern his hair has. It's quite amazing how I can stretch a piece out and let it go to watch it bounce back in place like a spring. It's quite comical and entertaining. I'm such a child.

"Oh, Edd," I say softly, suddenly remembering the events of earlier today. Without looking my way, he hums under his breath and angles his jaw towards me, halfway listening to me. "About Wednesday, I'm sorry but I'll have to reschedule our dinner." I simply state. If I wasn't looking at him, I would have missed the simple flutter in his chest and the tightening of his grip on the file.

"That's fine," he states without missing a beat.

"I'll make it up to you," I promise.

"There will be no need to." He simply adds on, flipping the page. Even though he doesn't show it, I know he's upset at the cancellation of our dinner and to be honest so am I, but there is nothing that I can do about it.

"I know," I say rubbing his shoulder, "but I want to." At that, a small smile spreads across his face. I smile down at him even though he can't see it and hug him tighter.

* * *

The ruffling of curtains wakes me.

Looking around, the lamp in the living room is still on, dimly lighting the room. Edd is curled up against me, asleep with a file in his lap and Duke on his side. A cool breeze whips through the room, make Edd shiver and lean in closer to me. Wrapping my arms around him, I look down at my watch and see that it's ten minutes to two. Taking a deep breath, I slip my arms under Edd's small frame and lift him up. Duke stirs awake on the couch and looks up at me, confused. I jerk my head towards Edd's bedroom and he jumps off the couch, patterning his way towards the room. Stopping at the head of the bed, I pull back the thick throw and gently lay him down. It unnerves me that he is so light. The scar on the crown of his head shines under the moonlight that shines through the curtain and a sharp pain stings in my heart. I can't think about that now. I cover him with the throw as I bend down and pick Duke up. In an instant, he hops out of my arm and into the bed next to Edd, snuggling closer to him and getting under the covers as well.

Edd's eyes slightly open, locking onto me for a second before they close and he rolls over, giving me his back and falling back asleep.

I stand there for about two minutes before I turn to leave the room. Walking back into the living room, Jonny and Rolf stand in the middle of the room flipping through the files and talking silently amongst themselves. As I approach them, Rolf hands a file to me and Jonny throws me a look, "All of these are files on you."

"What do you mean?"

"All of these are labeled in a numerical order: RB; or as we call it, The Red Bandit," Jonny explains.

"That doesn't make any sense." I point towards all the files. "I didn't commit all of these. I stole a lot of shit in my life but nothing in this magnitude."

"We know," Rolf pipes in, "but for some reason you're connected to all of these cases."

"Here," Jonny says, indicating towards a file. "This one is from a few months ago. You weren't the perpetrator but that painting was fenced through you and to another person and so forth." I grab the file and skim through it.

"I remember this," I mumble. "Nick, if that's even his name, contacted me a while ago and asked if I was willing to fence a painting he stole. I agreed and took it off his hands, but Nick isn't a snitch and neither is the person I fenced it to." I hand Rolf the file. "I don't know how the feds got this information but I would like to know."

"You're not the only one," Rolf adds. Shifting, Jonny drops his backpack on the floor and pulls out a slim rod. With the click of a button, the rod glows a soft blue and he moves to lay pages flat down on the coffee table. I quickly recognize it as the portable scanner Rolf got him for his birthday last year.

"It'll take me about an hour to scan all of these." Rolf and I nod, watching him in amazement. "I'll be able to further analyze them back at the apartment with all of my software and we'll know soon how and why this happened."

"What about Double D?" Rolf asked, looking at me.

"He's asleep and won't wake up."

"How do you know?"

"I just do." I eye Rolf and I know there's more behind his words than he's letting on and for some reason it's pissing me off. "Look, if you have something to say, then sa-"

"Don't forget where your loyalty lies," is all that Jonny says.

"You don't have to worry about that."

After what seemed like an eternity, Jonny scanned the last file and slipped the scanner back into his backpack, bidding me a farewell and slipping out the living room window with Rolf in his wake. I locked the window back and rearranged the files in a way to make them look like they were never disturbed, except for the one I would have naturally had to move when I carried Edd to bed. Flipping off the lamp, I walk down the hall and back into Edd's room.

At this point, I'm not even tired.

I take a seat on the edge of the bed and silently watch Edd sleep.

* * *

"What do you mean it's my fault?" I call from under the car.

"You heard me!" Nazz jabs me with her heel.

"Hey!" I screech, moving my leg out of the reach. "Don't forget who's changing your brakes!"

"If you kill her it'll be fine. I have a life insurance policy on her." Ed jokes making Nazz breath heavily.

"If you kill me I'll haunt your sorry ass!" She yells, making me groan. Out of all the things that could possibly haunt me, a pregnant, frustrated, and pissed off Nazz was the last thing on my list. Shivering, I reach down and pick up the new brake pads and slid them in place, reattaching everything and making sure all is good.

"Is he really mad at me?" I asked silently and suddenly the creeper is swept out from under Nazz's car and I'm face to face with an annoyed blonde.

"You know; you make the stereotype that mechanics are stupid ring true." I roll my eyes at her flick my finger at her. Oil drips from my finger and she shrieks, jerking back into Ed's arms. Giving me an unamused look, I roll myself back under her car and continue to work.

"I don't know what to do," I admit.

"Edd isn't one to show his emotions but I can tell when something is bothering him," Ed explains. "Whether you believe it or not, he was looking forward to that dinner with you and the sudden cancellation threw him off."

"Why did you cancel in the first place?" Nazz pipes in, kicking me once more.

"Work, I have to some reports that I need to fix and file that Rolf and Jonny screwed up while I was away." That lie wasn't one-hundred percent false but merely half, so it counts as a white lie instead of a big lie.

"You can't do it any other time?"

"No." I deadpan. "Why are you even concerned with this? Aren't you texting buddies with that detective?" I point out.

"I am but you're my best friend so by default I have to root for your stupid ass." Ed laughs at that and I roll my eyes.

"Your logic will never cease to amaze me." I can practically hear the curse she's conjuring up to kill me with. After a pause, I drop my tools to their side and just stare up into her car. I knew he would be upset about my cancellation but I never expected it to bother him to the point where Ed picks up on it enough to tell Nazz and have her chew my ear off. I really fucking suck. "What should I do…?" I asked. Nazz and Ed pause.

"Suck his dick," Nazz says and I swear Ed passed out.

"Nazz!"

"What?" She asked honestly. I can't believe I'm having this conversation with her.

"Do you have no filter?" I can practically hear her head shake.

"Have you guys even had sex yet?" I'm just going to ignore her but that always ends up to her mind wandering down the gu- "You haven't!" Once again, I'm whipped out from under the car. "Why haven't you guys had sex?" I look over at Ed who just shakes his head at me, not wanting to get involved. I seriously can't understand how he married this psycho.

"Look Nazz," I glare at her, "not all of us have a sex drive as high as you do." I deadpan. She rolls her eyes and places her hands on her hips, which have gotten wider since the last time I saw her and with her small baby bump making its presence known, I'll bet my next paycheck that their only going to get wider.

"No one is complaining about that." She glances at Ed and he just smiles but I can see straight through it. Ed and I may not get along but he's an open book once he knocks back a few drinks. Don't get me wrong, Ed loves Nazz deeply but with her hormones going haywire, he can barely keep the feeling in his legs with how much she attacks him on a daily basis.

"I told you once before, I'm not having this conversation with you, so if you'll excuse me." I slide back under her car and then whoosh, Nazz pulls me right back out. "Dammit Nazz! You're going to make me cut your brake line!" I glare at her.

"You're so pent up maybe you need to have sex." It just about takes all of my self-control to not flick oil on her. I shove her heel off of the creeper and slide back under her car. If I am going to be honest, it doesn't bother me that Edd and I haven't had sex yet or anything of the like, even if it constantly gives me blue balls. The only thing that bothers me is not knowing why he's holding back. I mean, of course, people have their own reasons for wanting to wait to have sex but Edd's is something else and I can feel it.

I can see the fear and hesitation in his eyes.

Obviously, he doesn't want to talk about it but… I don't know.

"Alright," I slide out from under her car. "Everything looks good." I jump up off of the creeper and wipe my hands on my jeans. "Aye," I call over to one of the new employees I hired a couple of weeks ago. He's young, around Sarah's age, which explains his constant flirting with her over by the front desk. "Finish up with this, change the oil, and do a wheel rotation." He nods and jogs away from the front desk but not before winking at Sarah and giving her an "innocent" smile. I point at her and she blushes, looking away only to pretend like she was doing her job or something productive.

"How much do I owe you?" Nazz asked, pulling out her wallet. I hold my hand up to stop her.

"One the house."

"Kev-"

"Don't Kevin me," I eye the both of them. "Just the peace of mind that you'll be okay driving in this snow is enough payment for me," I call over my shoulder as I walk over to the computer, picking up a white rag to wipe my hands off and input the repair in the system. "Besides, I want to make sure my future godchild is all good."

"That's very admirable of you." I turn on my heels because neither Ed or Nazz said that.

"Hey," I instantly brighten up. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood and I figured I could stop by," Edd admits. I would say that he was blushing but if anyone was to point that out he would just blame it on the cold. "Do you have a minute?" He asked.

"Always," I smile. I walk over to him and direct him to my back office but before we could leave, Nazz whistles at me and mouths "suck his dick" so I flip her off. Entering my office, I shut the door and Edd takes off his leather gloves, stuffing them in his pocket. I sit on the side of my desk, facing him. "What's up."

"Nothing." He admits, looking everywhere but at me.

"E-"

"Look, if you're looking for a quick screw I'm not the one." I damn near fell off my desk.

"What ar-"

"I like you and I don't like playing games," he states and walks up to me, stopping in between my legs. "I'm not the one to be toyed with Kevin so don't play me. Just in case you forgot, I'm not the same dweeb I was back when we were kids and in high school. That Eddward Vincent died a long time ago and he's not coming back. I refuse to be like that. If we're going to do this," he motions between us, "then you need to be honest wit-"

I kiss him.

"You like me?" I pull away, looking down at his blue eyes.

"Ke-"

I kiss him again.

"I like you too." I grab his slim cold hands and intertwine them with mine. "If I didn't like you, then why would I be going through this much trouble just trying to get your attention?" I admit. Edd looks away but I'm not having that. I slip my hand under his chin and turn his face back towards me, making his eyes lock with mine. "I like you… a lot." I smile down at him and he smiles. "That's the first time I ever seen you genuinely smile." He blushes deeply. "I want to see more of it."

I lean down and kiss him again but the kiss is filled with nothing but hope.

"You have a cat?" He asked, pulling away, looking behind me at the cat asleep in the corner of my office.

"It's a long story."

"Name?"

"I haven't given her one yet," I admit, looking at her but all she does is lifts her head at me and hisses. "Rude." I didn't even do anything.

"Rude?" Edd chuckles.

"Yes, Rude. That's her name."

"Seems like it suits her," he says, leaning in and kissing me once again.

"I suppose so." I mock him, pulling him closer to me and wrapping my hands around his narrow waist.

* * *

"I'll see you later?" I asked, walking Edd towards the entrance of the mechanic shop. Nodding his head, he looks back at me and squeezes my hand in his own before he shoots a nod at Nazz, then Ed. Letting my hand drop, Edd slips back on his gloves and leaves.

"Did you suck his dick?"

"Children!" I point towards Sarah who just stares wide-eyed at me.

"Oh please, I'm pretty sure she's not even a virgin."

"Excuse me!" Ed turns to face Sarah.

"Fuck!"

"Nazz!"

"What!" This is what my life consists of.

"Excuse me," Rolf pipes in, entering the lobby from the repair area. "Kevin, it's five."

"Thanks." I throw him a glance and he disappears.

"Five?" Sarah asked.

"That's right, I forgot to tell you but we're closing early today." Nazz cocks an eyebrow at me because we never close early, not even when I was rushed to the hospital for my appendix. "Since I was gone, a lot of paperwork fell behind and with the month getting ready to roll over, I want to make sure everything is good to go," I quickly explain. "Also, I have some important business to deal with tonight. In my defense, it all wasn't a total lie because we are behind on some paperwork but not as much as I am making it out to believe.

"Well, won't you need me to stay and help then?" Sarah asked.

"No," I eye her. "You have a final to study for." I slide her chemistry book across the desk. She mumbles under her breath before picking the book up and sliding it in her bag. Jumping up, she goes to walk past Ed but he grabs her by her shoulder, stopping her.

"And, we have something we need to discuss," I swear all the color drains from her face.

"That's my queue to go." I dramatically bow towards them.

Soon enough, the three of them leave and I lock up the shop before heading up to the apartment. Once I'm in, I begin stripping my clothes off as I head towards the shower, leaving them strewn across the floor. In less than thirty minutes, I scrub off all the excess oil and smell of gas from my body and do a once over with clippers and a razor.

Handsome.

I wrap the towel around my waist and streak towards my room, drying my hair in the process. It doesn't even shock me that both Rolf and Jonny are lounging in my room, waiting for me. I stick my tongue out at Jonny and toss my hair towel at Rolf.

"What's the plan?" I asked as I rummaged through my dresser, looking for a pair of black boxers to wear.

"You're meeting Kortney tonight at The Gramercy Tavern under the allies Aiden Beliveau," Jonny informs me. "Once you're in, Rolf and I will be able to monitor everything from the surveillance videos in the restaurant along with the small microphone I slipped in your cufflinks." I nod my head, following along with everything he's saying, listening to him type away on his tablet. "Also, I filtered through the files I scanned at Edd's."

"How bad is it?" I drop my towel and step into a pair of black boxers that make my ass look good.

"Bad," Rolf states matter-of-factly. "From what I've read and cross-referenced, all of the files connect to you in some form or fashion; however, there are only a handful of files that have you as the main perpetrator, the others are simply guess due to circumstantial evidence and testimonials from people involved."

"Are we cutting out losses?" I asked.

"I already made a few calls and the ones that have a lot to say should be expecting a visit in due time." I shivered, that does not sound pleasant at all.

"Who'd you call?"

"Jessica." Jonny and I both groaned at the same time. Jessica is one of the sneakiest motherfuckers you could ever end up doing business with. Don't get me wrong, she's good at her job but they pay rate for her services is astronomical. Last time I did business with her I was running across rooftops with dogs down my neck and bullets flying past me.

"What does she want?" Out of all people he could have phoned, why her? Rolf chuckled under his breath and I had to resist the urge to punch him.

"A car."

"A car?" I'm confused.

"A Lamborghini."

"Where the fuck am I going to get a Lamborghini from?" I run my hands through my hair because there is no way I can pull that type of car out of my ass. I may own a mechanic shop but let's be honest, no one is pulling up with a Lamborghini.

"Take a deep breath," Rolf jokes. "I have it all figured out. Just get dressed and meet us in Jonny's room so I can run everything by you before you go." Nodding, they stand to leave and I rush to get dressed. It's been a long time since I dressed for a formal occasion, and tonight of all nights is a black tie event.

Giving myself a once over, my dad would be proud… minus the illegal shit I do on the side… but that's beside the point.

"So how are we doing this?" I call out as I walk into Jonny's room. Shockingly enough, the one sitting at the desk isn't Jonny but Rolf. Rolf isn't the most technologically inclined individual I know but when he gets behind a computer he can do some pretty amazing shit. "Alright," he begins as he types away on the computer pulling up a picture of a young man I never saw before. "This is James Delmar, CEO of Delmar and Inc., who by chance has a reservation tonight at The Gramercy Tavern. Tonight, he's meeting her," another picture pops up of a young woman, "Juliette Montgomery, VP of Trail Mark Inc., for dinner," he explains. "According to my intel, they usually meet here once a month for dinner and stay for about two, two and a half, hours tops, which should give you enough time to get his car and be long gone before anyone suspects anything."

"Once he's in route," Jonny pipes in, "head towards the front of the restaurant and he," another image of a young kid, who could be no more than sixteen, pops up, "will slip you a valet coat. Walk outside, take the keys, and go on about your business. Drive fifteen blocks north then seven block west. Leave the car parked on the side street of Monroe and Addison with the keys in the ignition."

"Time is of the essence." I wink. "Who's ready to steal a car?"

* * *

"Mr. Beliveau," the host greets me. "It's a pleasure to see you this evening. Your party is already here." I give my head a slight nod and follow the host towards the reserved table in the middle of the restaurant. I immediately recognize Kortney, always the one to stand out in a crowd. Dressed in a black strapless v-back dress with heels that scream murder accompanied with enough jewelry to pay off the national debt, anyone in their right mind would sell their soul just to have a conversation with her.

"Kortney," I smile, reaching down and kissing her hand before taking the seat directly across from her.

"Aiden." She gasps, giving me a perfect white smile. "Looking handsome like always," she compliments.

"As do you, my dear." She blushes brightly at my compliment, turning to face the host. "We'll take one of your finest wines."

"That'll be the '97 Quintarelli Giuseppe, 'Alzero' Cabernet Franc."

"Perfect." The host nods before sauntering off to kill my pocket book. Taking in my surroundings, the restaurant is dimly lit and packed to the brim. The floor being nothing more than pure hardwood with glass chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and tables being evenly spaced apart with white table cloths on top to protect them and candles to give off the perfect feel of faked romance. The staff is dressed in nothing less than formal wear, even down to the bow ties and white gloves. The customers smell of money and overly enlarged egos. If I was to take an educated guess, I would bet that half the people in here are on some form of federal criminal list for God knows what reason, including the devil sitting across from me.

"I hope all is well with you."

"Business is fine as ever," she sings, voice light enough to blend into the air.

"Do tell." I edge, curious on exactly what she's been up to lately. Other than knowing her solely as a fence, I don't know exactly what she does for a living. Taking in account that she does indeed run an underground business that brings in a lot of revenue, everyone that I have spoken to who has done business with her doesn't exactly know what she does, but that whatever it is, is dangerous.

"You're the curious one aren't you." Her hand wanders up my arm only to stop at my bicep, giving it a soft squeeze before quickly leaning back, letting a waitress pour our wine. Picking up her wine she looks me dead in the eye, "Cheers to a happy long life of carefree diamonds and riches." I raise my glass and tap it with hers, taking a shallow sip. "I hope you don't mind, I already ordered for us."

"Not at all," I admit because everything on the menu is French. "Adds to thrill." I raise my eyebrows at her and she blushes.

"Tell me, how has the last few months been treating you?" She inquires.

"Wonderful, how about yourself?"

"Busy but I don't want to talk about me I want to talk about you." She eyes me, redirecting the question like she always does.

"What would you like to know." I lean back in my seat, waving my hand in front of me.

"So much," she pauses, "but I suppose my questions aren't really for or about you."

"What do you mean?" I asked, because in all honesty, I have no idea where she is going with a statement like that. In fact, if you ever need information about someone, Kortney was who you went to. She keeps tabs on everyone she does business with and then some.

"Remember, you deal on my market. I know everything, so you tell me."

"If you know everything then why do I need to tell you anything." I can play this game too.

"Two Pan-seared Foie Gras." The waitress says, returning to the table and setting the dishes down in front of us. "Would you two require anything else?" Shaking my head, I dismiss the waitress before Kortney could ask for anything outlandish.

"I know a lot." She opens the red napkin on the table and places it in her lap, crossing her legs and making sure to brush the inside of my thigh with her leg on purpose. "For instance, you had your first kiss when you were twelve," she picks up her knife and cuts the meat into small proportions. "When you were sixteen, your father gave you a black cross that you wear every day, then died a few years later," she took a bite, chewing slowly before continuing. "You committed your first crime when you found out your mother was sick and send her checks every month, faithfully." She took a sip of her wine. "Most interesting of all, you have the -oh what's the word-hots for a cop, wait no a forensic scientist, that your partner put in the hospital." She sets down her fork and knife.

I take a cautious sip of my wine and bite of my own food.

"Indeed I do." I play along.

"Now," she takes another sip, "this is interesting."

"I never knew my love life could be any interest to you but perhaps since you are from the city of love, I should have expected it."

"I can care less about your love life," she counters. "I'm more interested in his past and what happened to him."

I pause.

"You don't know?" She pipes up. "Now this my child is indeed interesting." She takes another bite of her food and falls silent, leaving me to my thoughts. She could either be playing me like a piano or telling the god's honest truth; either way, I don't know and I hate mind games.

"What are you insinuating?" I tempt. Her thin fingers fall on her red lips, contrasting perfectly to her bare manicured fingernails.

"Nothing, in particular, just the solemn fact that I know everything so if you were to do something unprecedented against me I have ways to make you suffer without even laying a finger on you," she toys, tapping her chin. "You know that old saying, why aim for the mind when you can go for the heart."

"Never heard that one before."

"You haven't heard a lot." Taking one more sip of her wine, she sets the glass to the side. "I'm done playing games," she admits, folding her hands together on the table.

"I don't see a board game." I wave at the table and she laughs.

"Why no you do not," she takes a shallow breath and tosses her lose hair over her shoulder. "Friday evening there is an auction being conducted at Chrissie's Auction House and I heard that there are a lot of potential jewel appreciators who will be attending, especially ones interested in royal diamonds, willing to spend a lot of money." Pausing, she looks down at her watch then directly at me as a sly smile dawns her face, sending a chill down my spine and into my core. "A diamond in the rough," she whispers looking towards the main window of the restaurant. Following her eyesight, I look beyond the front window and see nothing but knowing in my heart that what's ever on the other side of that window is something of mass proportion, but with the dim lighting inside and outside, it's impossible to see beyond the glass; however, I'll wager my soul it's easy to see inside.

"Intriguing nonetheless," I admit, glancing at my own watch. "Time is of the essence." Standing, I hold my hand out to her and she stands as well. Laying a gentle kiss on her soft skin, I wink at her. "I do apologize for cutting this short but you could only imagine, or rather know, how busy of a man that I am."

"Of course, but I do feel sorry for the real Aiden Beliveau who's paying for this meal." At that, I smile.

"I am too; however, I'm sure the real Kortney Devereux wouldn't mind." In a quick movement, she leans in and places a kiss on my lips, lingering for a second longer than necessary and breaking apart before I have a chance to react. "I'm sure the real Aiden Beliveau wouldn't mind but that's up for debate."

"Until next time Ms. Devereux."

"You too Mr. Beliveau." Turning on my heel, I head towards the front of the restaurant and make eye contact with the boy I recognize from the picture Rolf showed me. Passing me with a tray lying flat on his hand, he slips me a valet jacket and I pull it on in one swift movement. Stepping out into the cold air of winter, I spot James Delmar pulling up him his gray Lamborghini. Walking down the red carpet, I step in front of the real valet boy and approach him.

"Mr. Delmar, it's a pleasure to have you tonight."

"The pleasure's all mine," his voice vibrates in my chest. "Take care of her," he adds as an afterthought.

"With my life," and he drops the keys in my hand. Jogging around to the front of the car, I drop down in the front seat and speed off. In no time I turn west on the fifteenth block and pull alongside the curb on Monroe and Addison." Leaving the key in the ignition, I step out of the car and walk down the street, listening to the car pull away from the curb a moment later and drive off.

* * *

"Did you get her message?" I asked Jonny, leaving over his chair in his bedroom, staring at the thousand computer screens filled with a lot of potential blackmail information.

"Yes, but the fact that it came from her, it's encrypted so I haven't figured it out yet." Nodding my head, I pat him on the shoulders before heading towards the door. "Also, the Lamborghini was reported stolen but I went back and erased the surveillance video along with your reservation." My man. "Jessica sends her thanks."

"Where are you going to?" Rolf asked.

"Out.' I simply state, looking at him over my shoulders.

"Kev-"

"I don't want to hea-"

"No, listen to me," he states, tone turning deep and distant. "With everything that has happened, I know things aren't as easy and black as white as they once were; however, I can't help but see the world in different shades of gray like I always have. You don't have to reassure your loyalty for us," he pauses, scratching the back of his neck. "We know that when push comes to shove, you'll be there, no questions asked; however, we can't help but worry about you. This thing with Eddward, I know you like him and what not but don't forget that people like us, with what we do, never get a happily ever after. At some point, reality will make its appearance when you're least expecting it so all I ask is that you be careful with your heart and wise with your decisions."

I take in his words slowly and appreciate the thought and care behind them.

"I will," I call over my shoulder and leave the room, grabbing my keys and thanking God that I'm finally out of that monkey suit. Taking the elevator down to the very bottom level, under the garage. I walk over to my first love, my bike. Still red and perfect the same day I bought her all those years ago. I grab my helmet off the wall and give her a once over before I climb on, starting her and rejoicing in the feel of her beneath me. Driving out of the garage, I head towards Edd's.

I don't know why but the evening with Kortney put me on edge and I don't know why.

All I do know is that I want to, no need to, see Edd.

In all actuality, the ride to Edd's apartment building is no more than thirty minutes but with the cold it felt like an hour and you could only imagine how happy I was to climb off my bike and head up the stairs to his warm apartment. I knock on the door three times and hear Duke bark in the distance before the soft familiar sound of Edd's feet hit the floor.

The door opens and I'm blown away.

His hair is pulled back in a small ponytail and his skin is flushed like he just stepped out the shower. His eyes are the beautiful blue they always are but for some reason this time they look more like the night sky rather than the ocean. His thin frame is hugged tightly by pajama pants and a think black t-shirt leaving his feet bare.

Pure perfection.

Leaning down, I capture his lips in my own but the kiss feels off. Stepping back, I stare him in the eyes but nothing seems amiss. "Is everything okay?" I ask.

"Yes," he slightly stutters and steps aside, inviting me in.

"Are you sure?" I ask again, following him into the kitchen. Edd leans against the counter and stares down at his feet, obviously something weighing heavily on his mind. His knuckles turn white from gripping the counter with unnecessary force as he takes his lip in between his teeth, biting down on it. I take a few steps forward and he suddenly flinches. "Ed-" his eyes instantly shoot up to meet mine and turn hard. In a flash, he grabs me by my arm and shoves me up against the counter, kissing me. His hands grip my shoulders as he melts into my chest like he's trying to rid the distance between us in all senses. Naturally, I kiss him back but place my arms on his biceps, holding him steady against me. "Edd," I pant and break away from him. I tilt my head down and take in his hard cold eyes, void of all emotion, with my own.

"I don't understand," he whispers and kisses me again. Wrapping his hands around my neck, Edd pulls me back down to his lips, kissing me softly and taking complete control. His cool breath hits my skin as he plants sweet kisses along my neck and collar, whispering words under his breath that I can't begin to understand or comprehend because his voice is nothing above a whisper and disappears once he speaks. Fireworks erupt over my chest when he slips his slim hand under my shirt, exploring my chest and pushing up against me. I can't help but moan at how good it feels to feel his hands on my body and him pushed up against me.

I open my mouth to speak but he kisses me again. That wonderful hand of his gropes me and I gasp allowing him to dip his tongue into my mouth and explore. A battle for dominance takes place as his warm muscle toys with mine and I can't help but submit. God does he taste good. Jerking back, Edd grips the hem of my shirt in his hands and pulls it over my head and I hear a slight gasp escape his lips. All contact stops for a brief moment as his eyes ravish over my body.

As good as it feels it's not real.

"Eddw-" he places his hand above my lips, silencing me.

"Lies and truths," he whispers against my cheek but my mind is racing with all his touches and I can't keep up with what he's saying.

"Wh-"

"Don't." His voice is hard and matter-of-factly, sending a shiver down my spine and he takes that chance to place his hand on top of my crotch, giving it a gentle but firm squeeze before stroking it through my jeans. Edd pushes his body up against mine and strokes my chest with his free hand while trailing kisses along my collar bone, whispering sweet nothings along the way and only pausing to dip his tongue in certain areas, which happen to be all my erogenous zones.

I gasp in frustration when he stops stroking me, kissing me, everything.

Stepping back, he eyes me but they give away nothing, making me even more confused.

I thought he wanted to wait.

Too fast for me to even blink, Edd's hand reaches out and grabs my belt, whipping it from around my waist. His hands are quick to unbutton my jeans and dip into my pants, making me howl in pleasure. His soft hand cups me and my head falls back. I never could have imagined that a hand-job could feel so good. With his one hand stroking me, the other wound around my neck, and his lips at my neck, I'm surprised I can even still stand.

This is heaven but it's not.

"Sto-" Edd releases me and drops to his knees, pulling my pants and boxers with him. Looking down, I try to step back to move but the counter and his body boxes me in. His hard blue eyes meet with my green ones once before he grips my waist firmly and takes me in his mouth. That tongue, oh that tongue, swirls around me as he gives one hard suck. My hand fists his hair and I brace myself against the counter moaning. The black tresses of his feel like silt under my rough hands and only add to the pleasure. I almost lose my mind when he fondles my balls while swirling that tongue around me.

He doesn't even have a gag reflex.

My eyes glaze over and I let out a lustful moan. I can't help but jerk my hips forward and sliding further down his throat but he does nothing but takes it all with ease. His hand grips my hip, nails digging into my skin and moans deep in his throat, vibrating all around me. I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out and all the breath in my lungs leave when I look down and he's staring up at me with tears in his eyes. I go to move but he slams me back against the counter and sucks me harder and faster, making me come with a force so hard I scream. Gripping the counter for strength, I look down but my head is snatched back up by his long skinny fingers, making me wince.

"You got what you want now leave." His voice is dead flat and turns, running down the hallways and into his room. It doesn't take me more than a minute to pull my pants up and follow him but I'm stopped by his locked door.

"Eddward!" I scream through the door, pounding on it. He doesn't answer me but I hear soft sniffles that make my heart throb. "Open the door!" I grip the doorknob like it'll somehow magically unlock. I thought he wanted to do that. I don't understand. I giggle the doorknob and nothing happens but Edd's painful sniffles hitting my ears. I take a step back and look at the door and if I was to guess I would bet that it was pretty old. Knowing that it opens in rather than out, I grip the doorknob firmly in my hand and push it up towards the left, shoving my body hard against it. The door flies open and I damn near cry.

Edd is sitting on his bed with his head in his hands crying.

I rush over to him and try to pull me him in my arms but he shoves against me with strength I would have never guessed he possessed. "Let me go!" He screams, digging his nails into my arms but that does nothing to deter me.

"What happened? Talk to me!" He may be strong but I'm stronger so it takes nothing for me to pin his hands to his side. He rears his head back and slams it against mine, making me instinctively let go and reach for my nose. Thank God it's not broken. Edd moves to scramble off the bed but I grab him by the leg and pull him back. Fighting him, I eventually flip him on his back and pin his legs between mine and both his hands above his head. "Stop it!"

"Get off of me!" He throws his hips back and bucks me off, jumping to his feet and flying off the bed but I follow him. Grabbing his waist, I slide behind him and push him against the wall, trapping his body in between mine. Like the child that he is, he goes dead weight and falls to the floor, sliding between my legs and coming up behind me. His elbow hits the middle of my back and he pushes me against the wall, Pushing himself against me. "You got what you wanted so get out before I shot you." His words are threatening and I reel around, grabbing his hand in mine and switching our positions.

"What are you talking about!" I push him back against the wall and eye him.

"You never liked me, all you wanted was a quick screw so I gave it to you. Sorry, I don't shove it up the ass with someone I'm not committed to so you're going to have to find a hooker to fulfill that need with." He spits at me. My anger spikes because I honestly have no idea where this sudden aggression is coming from.

"Wh-"

"Don't play dumb with me." He winks. "If I was you I would probably go after her too, she is quite a remarkable lady but I can't help but wonder why she would waste her time on your sorry ass."

"Kourtney." It all hits me at once. _A diamond in the rough._ She planned this from the beginning. That whole statement of not caring about my love life was a crock of shit. Actually, no I take that back, she probably actually doesn't care but given who Edd is in her eyes, she cares quite about. Annihilate the threat before it becomes a problem.

"She has a name." He smiles.

"It's not-

"What it looks like," he says, widening his eyes. "Are you really going to use that line on me?"

"Eddw-

"No," he cuts me off. "I never played these love games and I don't intend to start now." He goes quiet and I honestly have nothing to say.

"Pleas-" He smacks my hand off of his and shaves me, making me stumble back.

"We had sex," I say out of the blue and he reels back. "I was in a relationship with her before I met you again and I knew that what I feel for you is more than I could possibly feel for anyone else," I confess, looking him in the eye. "Kortney, she's a hard person to get in touch with due to the work she does so it's almost as if she contacts you when she wants to talk. She reached out to me and I took the opportunity to ask her if she could meet me somewhere so we could talk. I met her there because that's where we met and to be honest, that's where I wanted to end things."

"Ke-"

"I told her that I can't be with her and that I wanted to end things because I found someone that I'm falling in love with." I pause, looking down at my hands. Edd doesn't say anything but I can feel his eyes on me and that's all I need to encourage me to keep going. "You asked me once before why I wanted to be with you and all I said was 'because' without giving you any real reason why but at that moment, I didn't have any significant reason why I wanted to be with you but only the fact that I knew I wanted to." I look up and tears are streaming down Edd's face but he doesn't dare look away from me. I take the opportunity to cross the room ad stand in front him. "But if you were to ask me again, I could give you so many reasons why." I wipe away his tears and hold his face in my hands. "Ask me," I prompt.

"Why?" He stutters.

"Your selflessness and willingness to put others before and above you without dwelling on it. Your integrity and devotion to uphold your morals, beliefs, and what matters most to you without letting others alter your mindset. Your generosity and confidence in how you see the world and others, especially me. The way you look at me and make my heart stop and flutter at the same time. The way you make me want to be something better than I already am just so I can have the right to stand beside you and hold your hand. The way you make me work hard and appreciate life without thinking about it because without you I would have none. The way you smile and brighten up my day without even trying." I pause and take a step closer to him, looking him in those beautiful sea blue eyes. "The way you stole my heart when I first saw you and ran with it."

I lean down and kiss him, capturing his lips in my own and naming off a thousand other reasons why I want him, why I want to be with him, and why I love him.

"I want you because I love you even if you don't love me." I cry when his hands wrap around my waist and pull me closer, nuzzling his face in the crook of my arm. I kiss the top of his head and we just stand there for what seems like an eternity, just hugging each other and rejoicing in the sweet contact.

"I'm tired." Edd suddenly confesses. I chuckle only to bend down and pick him up. He yelps and quickly wraps his hands around my neck. I carry him the few feet it is to the bed and go to deposit him but he doesn't let go and only pulls me down with him. I fall on top of him and he curls around me, intertwining our hands, legs, and feet with each other and the blankets. "Don't leave me," he whispers.

"I'm not going anywhere," I promise and pull him closer.

* * *

If it wasn't the sun that woke me it was Duke; either or, I'm up now and I hate life.

When I say hate, I say it leniently and actually mean that I hate the morning but love everything else, especially the slim arms that wrap around my waist from behind as I flip pancakes. "Good morning," I say, concentrating on the fluffy goodness in front of me. "I made you coffee." Soft lips place a small kiss on my shoulder and release me. I flip the pancakes off of the skillet and onto a plate, sliding it in front of Edd as he takes a seat at the island.

I can't help but smile. The events of last night were unprecedented; however, they were only the beginning of the trials and tribulations yet to come, especially with the words Kortney whispered to me last night. Edd has a dark past that he is reluctant to share and I understand that completely; however, whatever dwells in his past is far darker than anything I have ever experienced or could imagine, and that simple fact scares me more than anything, even more than being selfish and putting everyone's life at risk by chasing after his heart. It's a game I'm willing to play but all I can do is hope that I win in the end even if all odds are against me.

It's a work in progress nonetheless.

"I can get used to an in-house chief." He admits, looking at the food in front of him and back up at me, bed head and all. I smile and he blushes. I don't bring up last night knowing that we both rather put it behind us and start off fresh. Everyone deserves a second chance… well most people do… but that's beside the point.

"I'm no Ed but I can make some damn good pancakes." Edd laughs and picks up on and pops it into his mouth, winking at me.

"They're pretty damn good," he says and leans forward, planting a kiss on my lips. "What time is it?" He asked.

"Eight." Nodding, Edd sips his coffee and picks up the newspaper I brought up from downstairs when I let Duke out this morning. How Edd can trust him to run outside and come back on his own is beyond me. "I got your mail too." Edd's eyes lift as he eyes the stack of mail on the island. Reaching out, he grabs the stack of mail and begins to go through it, tossing them in piles. Edd lingers on a sole black envelope a moment longer than the others before he simply tosses it in the trash.

"Aren't you going to eat?" He asked, looking up from the mail in front of him and if I was naive, I would miss the fact that he's trying to distract me from the envelope in the trash.

"Not hungry," I admit shaking my head. "Who was that from?" I nod my head towards the trash. "It looked important." Edd hesitates for a moment but simply continues to go through the mail. I look over into the trash and the only thing I can see is his name elegantly handwritten in cursive on the envelope in silver ink along with multiple domestic and international stamps on it.

"My mother."


	16. Silent Killer

AN: Guess who's back and better than ever? Not me. Anyway, I want to wish everyone a very happy new year and send a quick thanks out to all my readers. You guys give me the encouragement to keep writing this story to the best of my ability and appreciate every one of you. I want to dedicate this chapter to dshell99! Just recently it was her birthday and I promised to post a chapter for her; however, I wasn't able to post it on her birthday but here we are! To keep things short and sweet, this chapter contains a _trigger warning_ so be weary when you read; hopefully, many of your unanswered questions might finally be answered in this chapter.

* * *

Cat & Mouse

Chapter 16: Silent Killer

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Sunday, January 1, 2017

* * *

Count to ten.

Count to ten.

Count to ten.

"Vincent," James paused, turning to look at me. "I'm sorry but I've been through all the cases you sent my way and I can't give a positive ID on the assailant."

"Are you sure?" I asked, looking over his shoulder at the massive amount of computer screens surrounding us. Each one had some form of video surveillance from a different case I'm working on; however, not one of them contain any surveillance of the Red Bandit that can be identifiable.

"I'm sure but I can send them over to a friend in twelve and see what they can find."

"There's no nee-"

"Nah, they owe me and besides I want to help out," he admits, giving his shoulders a slight shrug. "This bastard has been terrorizing us for years and I'm kind of sick of his shit. Anyone would be happy to help." At that I laugh because his words are nothing but the truth. "Besides, he hurt one of us so he's going to pay." I nod and look away. I hate the fact that everyone knows I was in the hospital even though it's only natural for the news to spread like wildfire.

"Alright, thank you, James." I step back from his chair and go to leave.

"Wait," he calls, making me stop and look at him over his shoulder.

"Go home and get some rest, Vincent." I open my mouth to protest but he holds his hand up, silencing me. "I'm not Marx so you can't pull that mind game bullshit on me. I know I don't have any right to voice my opinion when it comes to you but ever since you got released you've been working like a madman. Take the night off to give that big brain of yours a rest. When you get back in the morning, I promise the work will still be here and annoying as ever." He winks at me. I give him a slight nod and wave over my head, leaving his office.

Taking a quick left, I walk down the hall and back towards my lab. Giving the clock on the wall a once over, it's eight at night and the station is very active. Given that it's a Thursday night, the usuals are being brought in and thrown in holding cells until the morning; no reason to actually process them when they'll be back tomorrow night. I can already smell the alcohol and drugs. Rolling my eyes, I turn down the next hall and almost walk straight into an open cell door.

"Dammit! Frank!" Detective Marx yells, slamming the cell door. "Stop fucking with me before I throw away the key!"

"I didn't do anything!" A usual we call Frank, if that's even his name, lays on the floor of the cell staring daggers at Marx. "I told you, the woman was going to give me five dollars!"

"And I was going to win the lottery!" He yells back. "It's only eight and you're drunk. That's a new record for you. Sleep it off and I'll be back in the morning." Marx locks the cell and turns to go back the hall, where I'm guessing he came from before he sees me and turns around. "What are you still doing here?" He chastises me.

"What are you still doing here?" I counter.

"My job." He deadpans.

"I as well." I roll my eyes and shove past him. I hate having to walk this way to my lab but it beats walking around the entire station like an idiot. Marx has changed and I know I'm the cause of it. After I poured my heart out to him in the hospital room, he's been acting strange towards me and when I say strange, I mean weirder than usual. It's as if he's avoiding me, which I don't mind one bit; however, he can't avoid me forever since technically he is my partner.

"Vincent," he calls but I keep walking. I don't have the energy to deal with him. I hear him mumble something, probably rude, under his breath and follow me. I walk all the way to my lab and I have to resist the urge to lock the door but I'm not that childish.

"Marx," I begin as I wash my hands. "It's been a long day so let's not make it any longer than it has to be. I dry my hands and turn to face him. Shockingly, he stays on the far side of the lab because from past experiences of my damn nearing stabbing him with syringes from fear of him contaminating my stuff.

"What time did you get here?" He crosses his arms over his chest and leans back against my desk.

"Why does it matter?"

"You can either tell me or I can go look at your time card and talk to Chief."

"Are you threatening me?" I state more than ask. Picking up a clipboard, I walk over to the centrifuge and readjust the speed of it before starting it and marking down the names of the vials on the clipboard. "Seven," I state suddenly, hoping it would get him out of here faster. I have work to do.

"Seven as in seven this morning?" He asked for clarification. Rolling my eyes, I throw him a blank stare.

"No," I mock. "Seven at night." Marx groans and runs his hand over his head.

"You need to go home." I shake my head and continue to go about my business. "Working this long isn't doing any good for anyone, especially good." He pushes off of my desk and I read him like an open book. I grab my goggles and slip them on my face as I pull on new latex gloves after I push my clipboard in my pocket and walk into the laboratory hood, closing the door behind me and pushing the caution button. The door automatically locks and the biohazard sign glows above the door and outside the lab. Marx stops outside the door and if I was to guess what he was thinking it would probably be a thousand ways to make me suffer. "This isn't funny. Open. The. Door." He knocks on the glass.

"Sorry," I call out. "Doing hazardous work," I wink at him. "Come back later." I slip the clipboard out of my pocket and turn to finish the tasks I was doing earlier. Marx opens his mouth to say something but closes it and walks away. I watch him leave the lab and turn down the hallway.

That was easier than I thought.

Ignoring it, I turn back to the chemicals that are calling my name and get to work. If I was, to be honest, it's not my fault that I'm here from early in the morning and until late at night. Since being assigned to this case, everything that remotely involves the Red Bandit is passed off on me, making my workload double, no triple. I have so many files to get through I don't even know how I'm able to do it. Also, taking in account the time I was off work and in the hospital, all the cases were put on hold until I got back. It wasn't that anyone couldn't do the work; it was more that I didn't trust anyone to do the work. The main reason why I was transferred was because people couldn't do their jobs right.

All I need is a few more days and I'll be back on track and up to date on everything.

A soft knock vibrates against the glass and I take a deep breath in turning and ready to argue.

"Chief!" That snitch!

"Vincent, please come out." Nodding my head, I quickly finish up the last few things on my list and leave the hood, discarding my gloves and glasses along the way.

"What can I do for you, sir?" I asked, walking over to him.

"I think the proper rhetorical response to that would be what have you not done for me, don't you agree?" I give him a small smile and pick up one of the files on my desk and flipping it open to the back checklist to fill it out.

"If I may, I would say that on its own it is a rhetorical question within a rhetorical question, making the original rhetorical question vague," I counter and he chuckles.

"That is the reason why I like you." He points at me and nods his head in agreement. "No one jokes with me on the basis that they're scared they'll lose their job, but you, on the other hand, are perfectly content with going toe to toe with me; however," he pauses briefly, "that is not the reason I came all the way down here for." I raise my eyebrows at him and he takes a deep breath in. "Detective Mark came and told me that you've been working yourself like a dog even though I placed you on desk duty for the remainder of the week, giving you enough time to pace yourself so you can catch up."

"I am pacing myself just fine, sir." I am: point black period.

"I beg to differ," he snorts and rolls his eyes. I continue checking off the list on the back of the file before closing it and filing it away with the thousand other ones I finished today. I go to pick up the next file when the chief grabs my hand, making me look up at him. "Sit." He directs my hand towards my desk. "Now, before you jump down my throat and try to kill me with one of the many deadly chemicals in here, without leaving a trace, hear me out."

"Chief…" I don't have time for this.

"I usually don't get involved with people's personal lives, you know, keep your business life and personal life separate, the whole shebang, but this is different." I open my mouth to protest and point out the flaw in his logic but he holds his hand up. "I put you on desk work in order to give you time to recuperate with work and life, not for you to work yourself to the bone and put yourself back in the hospital, and yes I know what the doctor said but I also know what she didn't say," he said looking me in the eyes. "I need you to take it slow."

"Sir, if I may, I need to work." It's the God's honest truth. I can't just sit around and do nothing. Keeping myself busy is doing more for me than I can explain.

"You also need to rest," he said, opening a file I didn't notice until now. "Your physical fitness test came back and you passed, congratulations; however, your psych evaluation, on the other hand, didn't look so well." Chief passes me the paper and I read through the results. This doesn't make any sense. I answered all the questions perfectly.

"Si-"

"I'll make a deal with you." I lean back in my chair and look up at him, cocking an eyebrow at him in the process. "By protocol, when someone fails their psych evaluation I'm required to put them on leave until further notice; however, let's not do things by the book."

"I don-"

"I won't put you on leave; I know that would do you more harm than good, but I need you to do something for me. Work the hours you're supposed to work: nine to five. Come in, do your work, and leave; nothing more, nothing less. Take your time going through these files," he gestures to the stack on my desk, "for the remainder of the week and when you're finished, retake the psych evaluation and pass."

Is he serious?

"With all due re-"

"I will fire you." At that, my eyes go wide. He has to be joking. "Please, don't make do it." He closes his eyes like he's sending a silent prayer up to God or whoever the hell is up there. "Being Chief is not an easy job. While I send my guys out there every day to face unknown threats, I also have to watch the threats that come from within, even if my guys are the ones causing them." The room falls silent and I swear the temperature dropped a couple of degrees as we just sit there, his words tumbling around the inside of my head, poking and prodding at me.

"Okay, Chief," I say at last, making his face brighten up. He pats me on the shoulder and goes to leave. "By the time I get back to my office," he calls over his shoulder, "you better be long gone for the night." He leaves my lab and heads back down the hall. "And don't take any work home!" He yells loud enough for me to hear.

Groaning, I run my hands through my hair and shove the file across my desk.

Standing, I grab my coat and scarf and quickly put them on and leave my lab. Walking down the hall, I slip my hands into my gloves and walk by the patrol room. I hear my name get called but I just ignore it and the immature catcalling that accompanies it. I pass through the lobby and just stop to wish Mrs. Bennet a good evening.

"Eddward, stop!" Marx calls but I'm already out the door and heading down the street before he catches up.

The last thing I hear is Mrs. Bennet calling him an idiot.

* * *

"How are you feeling Eddward?" Mrs. Smith asked me as I walked through the door of the apartment building. Smiling, I tip my head at her and unlock my mailbox, pulling out my main and shuffling through it.

"I'm doing quite alright and yourself?" I asked, hoping she forgot I skipped out on tea this week but knowing her, she didn't forget. "Living and breathing I hope," I taunt, making her cheeks burn bright red.

"If God's willing and the creek don't rise," she laughs, placing her hand on her heart. I chuckle myself and turn to bid her a good evening before I walk up the stairs. "Wait," she pauses and disappears into her apartment for a minute before coming back out with a crockpot. "I can't help but notice how early you leave and how late you return which does nothing but make me worry that you haven't been eating properly." She holds the pot out to me and I take it. "It's a simple old family recipe that should help fight off the cold and leave you sated so please eat." She looks me up and down, eyeing my think frame, and raising an eyebrow at me.

I may have lost a few pounds but that's normal for me.

"Thank you," I emphasize by holding the pot higher. "I appreciate this."

"Good, now go get some rest dear." She jabs her finger at me and turns back into her apartment, shooing me away. I roll my eyes and head up the narrow stairs. I don't know why but I can't say no to her. It might be the fact that the one time I did she smacked me with a wooden spoon so hard it almost split in two. It's safe to say that I don't want to experience that pain again. Pulling my keys out of my pocket, I go to unlock the door when it suddenly flies open, revealing a highly pissed off Ed and traumatized looking Duke.

"Do you want me to kick your ass now or later?" He all but yells at me. I raise my eyebrow at him and walk past him into the apartment. Kicking just my shoes off, I head towards the kitchen to set down the crockpot and everything else I'm carrying.

"Well, hello to you too Ed," I say sarcastically as I discard my coat and scarf and hang them off the back of one of the bar stools.

"Where have you been?" He asked, flying into the kitchen with Duke hot on his heels.

"People have this thing called a jo-"

"Don't get smart with me," he fumes. "You know you're not supposed to be working these long hours!" His face heats up and Duke, the ever traitor her is, barks in agreement. Don't forget who feeds you, you mutt.

"I'll take a wild guess and say that either you spoke to Mrs. Smith or Marx." Ed opens his mouth to protest but closes it as quickly as he opened it. "Don't worry, I already had a lecture from Chief, I don't need one from you too." At that, Ed's eyebrows raise.

"What happened?"

"Marx thought it would be a good idea to complain to Chief about me working too much which only resulted in Chief threatening me with my job if I don't slow down." I shrug my shoulders and pour myself a glass of water. Like I don't have enough shit to worry about. I down the glass of water and set the crockpot in the oven. Shockingly, Ed doesn't comment on Marx's action because in all honesty, what can he say; however, I can feel the shift in the atmosphere and pick up on his irritation. Ed may like Marx but he has also noticed the change in his attitude and demeanor. "It's fine," I say at last. "Don't worry about it." I wave at him.

Ed rolls his eyes and comes to stand next to me, staring down at the oven.

"What's that?"

"Stew from Mrs. Smith."

"Is it Goulash?" He asks with so much excitement I scoff.

"You're pathetic."

"What?" He asked dramatically, holding his hand to his chest and mouth wide open. "I've been trying to get her to come work for me for the better half of a year but she always declines." It is true, Ed may be a good cook but in a competition against him and Mrs. Smith, I'll put my money on her. I shove him in the arm and turn to grab my mail.

"Why are you here?" There's no point in me being annoyed at him randomly popping up in my apartment not only since he has a key but because I'll just be wasting my breath if I harp at him.

"I was doing some sho-" I shove off the counter and snatch open my fridge, freezer, and cabinets, groaning. I turn around and- "Look," he holds his hands up. "I'm worried about you. Last time I was here you barely had milk and cra-"

"Ed, I'm going to say this once: do not buy me food. I am fine. I do not need you to go to the store and buy me groceries like I'm a basket case who can't find their ass with both hands." My tone is cold and hard but does nothing to Ed. "I am fine with what I have."

"I kn-"

"Then what?" I slam the cabinet door closed and walk back over to the counter, looking through my mail and holding my tongue. Ed says nothing but just shakes his head, tossing a black envelope across the counter and towards me. I instantly recognize it as the envelope I threw out a yesterday. I pick it up and toss it back in the garbage where it belongs.

"Edd, at least give her the common curtsey of opening the letter and seeing what it is she wants." Ed chastises me as he takes the letter back out the trash.

"I don't want to know and I don't care." I pluck the envelope out his hand and toss it back in the trash where it belongs. I haven't talked to my mother since I turned eighteen and I don't intend to start again anytime soon. I don't know what she wants and I can care less. That bitch can crawl into a hole and die. The only word I want from her is a call from a doctor informing that she passed so I can quickly plan a funeral and put her miserable ass in the ground where she belongs.

"You're not going to at least open an-"

"No." I give Ed a hard look and he drops the subject, holding his hands up in defense. He, out of all people, know how complicated and cold my relationship is with my mother and father.

"Well," Ed pauses. "I can feel the animosity in the air with a hint of depression," he mocks me. I roll my eyes at him and shove his noisy ass away.

"What do you want?" I finally asked. There is no logical reason why he would be here at this time of night.

"I just can't stop in and check on a friend?" I give him the most dumbfounded look I can conjure up because he and I both know that's a crock of shit. "Okay, you caught me," he owns up to his lie. "Nazz is on my case about you, Marx, and Kevin, so what's up with that?"

"Nothing." If he can lie, so can I.

"That's a crock of shit and you know it." Ed pushes away from the counter and walks over to the oven and opening it. With so much ease that it should be illegal, he bends over and pulls the crockpot out of the oven and his mouth practically waters.

Mrs. Smith is a damn good cook and my growling stomach can attest to that solid fact.

"I thought Nazz was on team Marx."

"Shut the fuck up, this is not some messed up Twilight alternate universe." He points a wooden spoon at me, eyes filled with fire. If there is one person who hates Twilight with so much passion it would be Ed.

"Parallel universe," I correct.

"Same shit, now hand me three bowls." I turn to look at him because there's only two of us I- "Duke gets some too." The dog is going to die before he turns five.

"I don't know what you want from me," I admit, watching him fill the bowls with the soup. Ed humps his shoulders and hands me a bowl.

"I didn't ask you for anything." He bends over and places one on the floor and Duke comes sauntering over like he's king of the universe; spoiled brat. "I just know when something's up." Ed grabs his bowl and leans against the fridge, taking a bite and eying me.

Fucking creep.

I don't say anything but lean against the counter and eat silently. There's nothing to really say even though I know that's as bold as a lie could come. So much has happened within the last few months, let alone days, that there's bound to be something to talk about. I just don't know what to say. There is too much to discuss and not enough words to discuss them with.

"Ed-"

"I sucked Kevin's dick," I say suddenly and Ed chokes on his food, eyes going wide, gasping for air. "It was unintentional because I thought he was seeing someone else and was just using me for a quick screw," I state, voice void of all emotion. I don't look Ed in the eye and just stare down at my feet as I continue to talk. "I figured I should give him what he wants to avoid all the technicalities that come along with a coitus relationship; however, after I finished I told him to get out but he wouldn't leave. He gave me some monologue about how he was falling in love with me and I believed him but now, I'm not too sure."

"Wh-"

"I mean, I like him, I really do… but I don't want to be with him," I pause and take a deep breath, feeling my body heat up even though I'm not any strenuous activity. "I don't think I'm ready to be in a relationship, especially with what happened with Michael…" I trail off, lost in thought. "I want to be with him but then I don't." I'm running out of words and I'm not making any sense.

"I'm going to need some coffee to handle this," Ed states, setting down his bowl and pulling out the coffee. He puts in enough for two cups then slightly pauses. "Nope," he shakes his head. "We're going to need more than that," he proceeds to pour the remainder of the bag in the coffee pot.

* * *

"Wait," Ed says, taking a long sip of coffee. "Let me get this straight," he waves his hand in front of his face as we sit on the barstools that go with the island. "You and Michael were in a relationship but you broke up with him because you just stopped 'liking' him." Another sip of coffee. "Then Kevin comes around and you like him but you also don't 'like-like' him but you think you 'like-like-like' him." Another sip of coffee. "Then you have sex with Michael even though you guys technically weren't in a relationship and you didn't 'like-like' him anymore but you were never really sure if you 'liked' him or 'liked-liked' him." Again with the coffee. "Then you started getting hot and heavy with Kevin but you guys never went all the way. Just some touches here and there." I nod my head and take a sip of coffee myself. "Also, that's around the same time when you technically ended things with Michael for good…" I nod my head. "And you and Kevin started getting along pretty well until you saw him with a girl named Kortney." This coffee is really good. "So you took it upon yourself to suck his dick because you thought he was using you… but he said he wasn't because he loves you and you believed him but you're not too sure now… but you sucked his dick anyway…"

"That kind of sums everything up…" I look down at my coffee cup and it's almost empty. "Do I have more coffee?" Ed nods his head and pours me another cup.

"Well, I thought my life was difficult but here you are with all these technicalities."

"I don't know what to do," I rasp, rubbing the back of my neck and putting my head in my hands. Ed places his rough hand on my back and rubs soft circles into the middle of my back. I take a deep breath in and release a shaky breath. "It's just too much," I whisper.

"I'm not usually the one that people seek for inspirational advice but I am known to be quite wise here and there." Ed pats his chest in confidence but Duke shatters that with a sarcastic bark. "Anyway," Ed turns to me. "I think you just need some time to sort through your emotions and figure things out for yourself." I look up from my coffee and Ed gives me a soft smile. "There's nothing wrong with you," Edd pulls me into a hug and I let the tears fall down my cheeks. "I think you need to see your psychiatrist." The tears continue to fall as I hold tightly onto Ed and silently whispering that I could just disappear and my memory to be wiped from the face of the earth.

I'm scared and I don't want to get hurt again. I don't think I'll make it this time.

"I know," I whisper and hug Ed tighter.

* * *

I hate these offices; they make me anxious.

I should just leave; I have enough time.

I won't gain anything from being here.

I-

"Mr. Vincent," a petite young woman with red hair calls. "Dr. Hayes will see you now."

Fuck.

I stand quickly and brush my hands on my dress pants. The woman smiles and holds the door open for me as I cross the small lobby. I mumble a quiet "thank you" as I pass and she gives me a soft warm smile. As quickly as her smile came, it fades as she lets go of the door, letting it fall closed behind me and cutting me off from the world. My breathing hitches slightly and gets stuck in my throat as I take in the familiar room around me once again.

The soft beige walls and dark wooden floor accentuated by the wide windows that serve only to let in natural sunlight and block the sounds of the world while also provoking a calm atmosphere. The walls filled with certificates and paintings of natural landscapes as well as medical charts. The dark mid-century sofas, that look more comfortable than they actually are, separated by one long coffee table filled with books and two steaming cups of coffee, placed on top of a rug that is just as dark as the furniture but a little brighter than the floor itself.

Everything is the same as I remember, even the short brunette with hazel eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses and a clipboard sitting in her lap.

"Mr. Vincent," her voice is soft and adds to the accentuated atmosphere of the room. "It's great to see you again, please sit." She directs me to the sofa right across from her. "It's been awhile since I've seen you last."

"It has," I admit. I take a seat on the sofa and cross my legs, leaning back while folding my hands in my lap.

"Black," she slides one of the steaming cup of coffees towards me.

"Just like I like it." I pick up the coffee and take a sip. Dark roast. She knows me too well.

"I was more than happy to receive your call last night since you've been avoiding my calls." Her eyebrows slightly shoot up and I rub the back of my neck in embarrassment.

"I apologize," I being but stop when she holds her hand up.

"Out of all people, you should know that I understand." She waves her hands in the air and tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Anyway, I am glad that you are doing fine…" She trails off and I nod my head. "I was quite worried when the hospital contacted me but I am most pleased to see you once more."

"As am I."

"That's what everyone says when they're lying," she calls me out. "Anyway, what brings you in today? How is the medication? Any problems?" She clicks her pen and scribbles a few things down on her clipboard.

"The medication is fine, no problems." I hate it.

"Is that the truth?"

"No."

"Why must you lie?" She eyes me.

"I hate the medication and you know this." I deadpan and she nods her head. "It alters my emotions and I can never really tell what I'm truly feeling," I admit.

"Care to elaborate on that?" She tips her mug towards me and leans back into the sofa.

I stare down into the dark liquid that reflects nothing but my blank expressions.

I don't even recognize myself.

That's when I realize that I'm shaking.

My reflection becomes distorted as the liquid in the mug swishes around and threatens to spill over onto my hand and burn me. I grip the mug harder but it does nothing but make me shake harder. I place the mug on the coffee table and I wring my hands together in my lap but I can feel the sofa vibrating under me and I realize that my entire body is shaking. I run my hand through my hair and take a deep breath in but it comes back out in shaky gasps accompanied by the wet liquid running down my cheeks.

"Tell me it gets easier," I choke out in a sob.

"You'll figure it out." She hands me a tissue and I take it. I wipe my face but there's no point as the tears keep flowing and all my emotions begin to mix and condense together all at once. "It's too much," I choke and hold my chest. I've been holding everything back for so long that I just can't anymore. The tears keep flowing and my breathing becomes labored. My emotions are flowing out of me so fast that I can't comprehend what I am feeling and it just hurts.

It hurts so much.

"What did I do wrong?" I choke and squeeze my eyes shut. "I did everything that I was supposed to do but yet I am the one sitting here," I confess, bringing my hand to my mouth to muffle my sobs. "What did I do?"

"Why do you think it's all your fault?" Dr. Hayes asked loud enough for her words to ring in my ears.

"It is!" I shriek, opening my eyes and looking at her. "I am the one that drove my own parents away. I am the one that ruined my friendship with Eddy. I am the one that became an alcoholic. I am the one that tried to kill myself. I am the one that almost ruined Ed and Nazz's marriage. I am the one that used Michael and all the others." All my confessions come out in a rush, leaving me breathless. "I am the one that doesn't deserve Kevin…"

I wipe my face with my hand and take a deep breath, letting the words that I spoke hang in the air, weighing down on me like a ton of bricks.

"Tell me about your parents?" Dr. Hayes asked after the silence began to taste poisonous between us.

"They left me when I was a child," I remind her. I throw her a cautious gaze because she out of all people know how strenuous my relationship is with my own parents. When I was able to take care of myself they split, leaving me to fend for myself. The only things they did in regards to parenting a child was making sure there was a rough over my head, clothes on my back, and food in my stomach; anything else was too bothersome for them to worry about, so they didn't, even if it meant hurting the one person that could never truly hate them no matter how much I tried.

"What about your friendship with Eddy?"

"Over." When I came out to Ed and Eddy, Ed wasn't bothered by my sexuality while Eddy, on the other hand, couldn't see past it. Over time, our friendship became too chaotic and dangerous to hold on to; it wasn't worth the pain and suffering.

"What about you being an alcoholic?"

"I used drinking as a coping mechanism." After I left Peach Creek and came to the city, I couldn't handle the stress of being alone. I met a guy and I thought I was in love. He picked up my broken self and put me back together, showering me with love and adoration, telling me that I was the one for him, that I was made for him, and that I belonged to him. I was so tired of being alone that I refused to acknowledge and accept that fact that he was using me and I quickly fell into the cycle of abuse; blaming myself for the faults in our relationship and everything that accompanied it.

"Your suicide attempt?" I didn't want to live anymore. After I ended things with Jake I felt worthless and I started to sleep around and drink heavily. I just couldn't take it anymore. A few too many drinks and a couple of pills seemed like the best way to go: quickly and quietly.

"I was tired."

"Ed and Nazz's marriage?" I woke up in a hospital strapped down to a bed and told that I overdosed. My parents were unreachable so the hospital called Ed and he came running. After my seventy-two-hour psychiatric hold, Ed took me home and I just got worse.

"I wasn't their problem."

"Michael?"

"I never loved him." I thought I did but the more I think about it the more I realize that I was only in love with the idea of him: the idea of someone loving me.

"Kevin?"

"I don't know," I whisper.

"Who is Kevin?" She asked, looking up from her clipboard.

"A disaster in the making." I can see it now. Nodding, Dr. Hayes set down her clipboard and stood up, walking towards the window. The sky was clear and the sun was high in the sky but don't let that fool you. There is nothing beautiful about this life.

"Do tell why." Dr. Hayes turns, giving me a soft and encouraging smile.

* * *

"Fear is one of the most undermined emotion a person can feel," Dr. Hayes suddenly states as she continues to look out the window. I choose not to say anything and simply continue to stare down at my hands, tracking the outside of the scar on my wrist with my finger. "It can do a lot to a person even if they fail to admit it or acknowledge it." Dr. Hayes turns and walks over to the couch I'm sitting on and placing her slim hand on my shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze. "The hardest part of all is understanding it," she says softly, taking a seat next to me.

"I don't understand."

"I can not give you the answers that you are seeking; however, I can guide you to work through your transgressions in order for you to answer the questions you refuse to ask and the past you refuse to voice. I can only do so much from my point." Her soft hands hold my own and she traces the outline of my veins and the scar on my wrist.

"I can't..."

"The fear that you carry with you Eddward is toxic in the nature that it is preventing you from allowing yourself to be loved and recognized as an equal. As long as you allow this fear to consume you, you will never be able to move past it and only allow other toxic emotions to engulf you such as pain, shame, and even guilt. You have to learn to cope with these emotions and face the problem or problems that are provoking these emotions and reactions within you; you cannot simply continue to live in fear but liberate yourself from the cage that you have locked yourself in and thrown the key away."

I take a deep breath and my chest shakes.

I'm scared of being loved because the one time I allowed it I was hurt.

From the moment I was born, I was starved of the love and affection that every individual deserves and craves; however, I was never granted the chance to experience that euphoric feeling of completeness accompanied with love which only left me hollow and empty on the inside. I searched everywhere and within everyone for that sense of love but whenever I found it, I was always hurt in some form or fashion that was disastrous for me, but convenient for others; even the ones closest to me hurt me even if they never realized it. I was never worth being loved. I was always either a trophy child, a convenient friend, or a good fuck; never someone of value. Over time I was broken down and forced to suffer humiliation in silence.

I had no one to turn to.

I have no one to turn to.

Everyone leaves and I'm always left to suffer in silence.

"I was raped and almost killed when I was seventeen. I never told anyone."

* * *

Leaving Dr. Hayes office, I send Kevin a quick text, asking him to meet me at my apartment. Within the short distance from Dr. Hayes' practice and my apartment, I walk through the door of my apartment no later than seven and I relish in the warmth of the apartment. For some reason, I sought comfort in the cold and decided to walk home rather than take the train or accept Ed's offer to pick me up. I wanted to be alone and I needed some air.

I told Dr. Haye's my biggest secret and I feel relieved; however, I still feel caged.

I feed and water Duke and drink a glass of water myself in order to wash down the leftover Goulash Mrs. Smith made. Once I finished eating, I washed my dishes and decided to take a quick shower as I wait for Kevin to arrive. I've been avoiding him for the past few days because I didn't want to risk another outburst like I had and I just needed some time to myself to figure things out; however, it's always easier said than done. The warm water in the shower washes away my anxiety and relaxes my entire body, putting me at complete ease. When the water began to run cold, I stepped out the shower and put on my usual pajama pants and hung my robe on my shoulders. As if on queue, three quick raps knocked on the front door and a soft smile dawned my lips. Not wasting time, I walk to the front door and open it, revealing Kevin in all his glory.

Without thinking, I step forward and wrap my hands around his neck, pulling him in for a quick sensual kiss, breaking apart before I got too carried away.

"Hey," Kevin's voice is soft but full of concern. He winds his hands around my waist in I practically bask in the contact.

"Hey," I whisper back, placing my hands on his biceps. I look up into those green eyes that remind me of a mythical forest before I pull away. I walk back into the apartment and he follows me. I take a seat on the couch and Kevin sits beside me as if on demand. "I need to talk to you." My voice comes out barely audible but Kevin heard every word that left my lips as he sits closer to me, grabbing my hands with one of his and placing the other one behind me, alongside the back of the couch.

"What is it Edd?" He asked, looking down at me even though I focus my vision on our hands I placed in my lap.

"I apologize," I begin, "for avoiding you and not being completely open and honest with you." My voice wavers but I don't let that deter me from what I have to do, what I need to do, and what I want to do. "I like you, Kevin… I really do… but I need time to adjust to us..." I trail off, rubbing my thumb over his knuckles, getting lost in my own thoughts and confessions. "It's not going to be easy but I need you to bear with me and understand that I can be difficult at times and give off the impression that I don't care when I really do; however, I want you to know that what I feel for you is something that I haven't felt for a person in a long time and it scares me." Kevin's chest flutters beneath me and I bite my lip to keep from gasping. "I was hurt a long time ago by someone that I held dear but I never truly let myself healed and I don't think I ever will. I don't want that to control the rest of my life and determine who I choose to share my life with and possibly fall in love with," I mumble as tears threaten to spill over. "I want to give us a try but I need you to understand that I am broken and I can cut you," I rush out, making my voice crack as I turn to look him in the eyes. "I need yo-" I don't get to finish my sentence as Kevin suddenly pulls me into his chest, crushing me between his arms and heart.

"Whatever you need from me," Kevin whispers into my hair, "I will give it to without a second thought. I will never hurt you," his lips press against my temple. "I promise." He hugs me tighter and I relish in the feeling of his arms around me. It's a feeling that I haven't felt in so long that it almost feels foreign. "I'm not afraid of getting cut," he confesses and I can't help the tears that fall from my eyes and down my cheeks, hitting hi shirt like bullets. I wrap my arms around him and pull myself closer, eliminating the space between us to the point where air can't even pass between us. Kevin's soft lips press against my cheek and I pull away, looking him in the eyes that look back at me like I'm the most important person in his life, like matter more than anything he could ever imagine.

I don't know what comes over me but I kiss him with so much force that he falls back onto the couch. I follow his sort decent and fall on top of him, never once breaking the kiss, and pulling him closer to me. Every move I make he reciprocates in the same manner, making me rejoice in the contact and attention that I have long been starved of. His calloused hands find their way to my hips and grip me with enough force to possibly leave a bruise but I don't care. It's as if a god is beneath me and cleansing me with every needy touch and silent confession.

I need this.

I trail my hands down his chest and dip them under his shirt, feeling the well-defined muscles that probably have taken years to develop and maintain. Trailing my fingers down his chest and over his happy trail he moans into my mouth and kisses me with more passions that I can even translate into words. I softly touch his nipples with a small amount of pressure and the reactions I receive is just amazing. Kevin arches into me and I bite down on his lip making him moan louder and shake beneath me. In a flash, I throw his jacket off and pull his shirt off, revealing the god-like body beneath me.

Sitting on top of him, I trail my hand lightly down his sun-kissed skin, shivering at the silk like temptation. I run my hand through my hair and let my robe fall off my shoulders and become a pool around my hips. The simple euphemism "pure bliss" is all I can manage to describe the euphoric emotions flowing through me as I gaze into his eyes and yet it doesn't really amount to the feelings coursing through my veins. Kevin's hands slide up my back and down my arms, never lingering for too long but long enough to make goosebumps rise on my arms and send shivers down my spine. Slowly, Kevin comes to a sitting position and pull me closer to him, leaving kisses along my collar bone.

"Eddward," his voice is low and filled with lust. "I don't know what you want…" he trails off, rubbing small circles into my lower back.

"You," I whisper and that's all it takes for him to pick me up and carry me to my room. I find his lips and wrap my legs around his chest as he stumbles down the hall gracefully and needy at the same time. I chuckle between the kiss and laugh when he drops me on the bed, not once letting go and pulling him with me. He lands on top of me but I don't even feel the weight of his body and it makes me want him more than I already do. I run my hands through his hair and kiss him harder than I have ever kissed someone before.

I practically whine when he breaks the kiss but moan when his lips never leave my skin. Trailing down my body, Kevin cups me in his hand, making me arch and letting him capture my nipple in his mouth. It's as if my skin is on fire and I can't breathe. I moan and throw my head back against the pillow as his tongue swirls around my nipple and making it hard before moving on to the next one and repeating the motions. I fist the sheets and shake beneath him. My mouth falls open and I moan like a whore. His tongue draws patterns against my skin as he makes his way further down, making a pit stop at my navel, and coming to a complete stop where my pants block his path.

Looking down, his eyes are a dark shade of green, almost like the color of a pine tree, and his cool breath feathers across my stomach making me shiver. He massages me through my pants and I gasp in frustration. Laying a kiss below my navel, Kevin grips my pants and pull them down with ease, not even needing me to lift my hips to take them off. I hear more than see his breath catch in his throat as he stares down at me, completely exposed and open. He rocks back on his knees and takes me in with his eyes as if he's memorizing every inch of me.

It's pure magic.

My head falls back against the pillows and I stare up at the ceiling in a poor attempt to catch my breath.

It all was for naught.

My breath hitches when I feel that sinful tongue of his swirl around the tip of my member before taking me completely in his mouth. My hand shoots out and I grip his hair in my hand, damn near pulling a few strings out. A scream breaks free and I can't help but thrust my hips further, burying myself down his throat. I throw my head back and pant as the air suddenly grows hotter and my mind begins to spin. My hand fumbles around in the air until Kevin grabs it and laces our hands together. Like the devil he is, he sucks me harder and damn near pulls my soul out, leaving me withering beneath him.

With his free hand, he holds my hips down as he bobs up and down, swirling that tongue around like an expert, making me rethink my entire existence until this point. My skin heats up and I can feel not only my cheeks but my chest as well turn a bright shade of red. My legs begin to tremble and my chest shakes as the familiar tightening sensation in my lower stomach makes its presence known. I open my mouth to warn him but my words fail me as he continues to suck, leaving me incoherent and the words that do escape inaudible. His hand leaves my hips and fondles my balls with such precise movements that I come undone.

My vision whites over and my muscles clench. My skin heats up and I can't breathe. My mouth falls open and words are lost to me. My hand tightens and my back arches. Kevin's grip tightens and I scream.

I feel his throat flex and watch him through hazed over eyes swallow everything that I let go. With one final lick, I moan and watch him trail back up my body and planting a kiss on my lips. I moan when I taste myself on his lips and I can't help but flip him over and climb on top. Trailing my hands down his body, I hook my hands in his jeans and pull them down along with his boxers and everything else he's wearing. I damn near come once more at seeing his entire body naked and before me. The well-defined muscles chiseled across his torso and only tapered off to show the well-defined pelvic muscles that only make his happy trail stand out more than it did before.

I bring my lips to his chest and kiss my way down his body and practically scream on the inside with every shiver and jerk his body does. It's amazing how reactive he is too simple touches. I can't help but marvel in everything he does. I stick my tongue out and trail it down his body, barely nipping at his nipples before I leave them completely to continue my sensual torture. Soft gasps escape his lips giving me more than enough encouragement to continue, except this time I bite softly at his skin, sucking at the sensitive areas I find along the way. My hand strokes his member and he all but screams. Smiling, I crawl down his body and gently take him into my mouth.

His body tenses and I can't help but lick him from the base all the way to the tip.

"Fuck…" his voices fades away into the air as I take him all the way in my mouth. "Damn… Edd…" His hands grip my hair tight enough to make me wince but I like the pain. Relaxing my throat, I easily take him down my throat as he guides me with his hand. Moaning in the back of my throat, he grips me tighter and I can practically see the ecstasy seeping off of him. Perfection at it's finest. I twirl my tongue up and down and squirm when I start to feel the precum drip down my throat. Kevin flexes his hips forward before abruptly pulling me off of him and bringing me to his lips. I sit in his lap and kiss him back, moaning at the taste of him on my lips and wrapped around me. "If I would have known how talented you were before," he pants, "I would have acted sooner rather than later."

"I hope you have stamina because I can go for hours." I bite his lip and he growls at me and I shiver under his grip.

"I'll try and keep up." I wink deviously at him and slam him back against the headboard and I reach over into the nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube. Placing it in Kevin's hand, he dips his fingers into my mouth and I greedily suck on them like they were my new favorite lollipop, which if I was, to be honest, wasn't too far off. Licking his fingers to the point where they were dripping with my saliva, I let them go and he places them on my ass. Giving him a small nod, I place my hands on his shoulders as I relax before feeling him at my entrance.

Whispering sweet nothings into my ear, I feel the first finger slip in with ease and probe around until a second one enters, scissoring me. My heart flutters and my chest soars as I pant and drop my head onto his shoulders. Kevin places sweet kisses on my neck and whispers his love and adoration for me. I open my mouth to respond but words fail me once he hits my prostate and I quiver under his touch. I can practically feel him smirk when he hits it again and I grow harder than I was before. I lean into his chest and push my ass down father on his hands and my tongue falls out of my mouth. I squeeze my eyes shut when I feel him insert another finger, finally feeling the discomfort that I've been ignoring over the pleasure.

I feel my body tense but he hits that spot again and I jerk my hips, slowly riding his fingers and twisting my hands in his hair as I kiss with as much passion as I could muster. Too soon, he slips his hands out of me and I whine. I hear the cap of the lube pop open and land somewhere on the floor and I shot my hand out, grabbing Kevin's before he could lather himself up. My actions shock him and I blush as I look him in the eyes. "I need you to be rough," I confess and his eyes spark as he nods, understanding my needs. He pours enough lube onto his hand to make his passage easy but not completely bump free.

I watch in amazement as he jerks himself off, his eyes never leaving me and my eyes never leaving him. I will never understand how something so lustful could be beautiful.

"Eddward," his husky voice rings in my ears and I lick my lips, wanting to taste him again. As if he heard my thoughts, he plants a kiss on my lips as I line myself up with him. His hands cup my face and I kiss him deeper as I lower myself down onto him. My mouth falls open as a strangled moan that sounds more like a pitiful scream escapes my lips. A stray tear escapes my eyes and I squeeze them harder. The pain is unbearable but so damn good at the same time. His hands find their way to my hips and massage sweet circles into my hips. I throw my head back and he attacks my throat as I push farther down. I feel the soft trickle of liquid pool around the base of him before the metallic smell hits me and my eyes lust over. I slam down on him and scream at the pleasure that encases me.

Kevin moans into my neck and wraps his arms around me, stilling beneath me and whispering words that I can't begin to comprehend. The feeling of being full is too much for me to handle and I let the tears stream down my face but don't mistake them as tears of sorrow but tears of bliss. I clench around him and he growls as his sweet touches turn from sweet to needy. Looking down at him, I move my hips and we both marvel in the sensation. I place my hands on his shoulders and I begin to ride him like the wanton whore that I am. I push up and slam down, watching his eyes blacken and dilate with each movement. My hands claw his shoulders every time his thrust meet my own. My breath gets caught in my throat and it's not until my vision beings to whiten that I realize I'm not breathing.

I fall back and Kevin catches me, slamming me into the mattress and changing our positions. His hands fist my hair and pull my head back and I can't help but purr at the abuse. He jerks his hips back and slams them into me with so much force that I feel as if I'm going to break into two. I claw down his back and arch with every thrust that hits my prostate and I marvel in it. Leaning down, his lips capture mine and I slip my tongue in his mouth. Losing the battle of dominance, I bite down on his lip and he chuckles down at me and bites me back. I open my mouth to protest at his childish ways but my words fumble when he grips my member and squeezes hard. My eyes roll to that back of my head and I grip his biceps with unnecessary force.

I can feel myself coming undone and I know he can too.

I hike my leg up around his waist and my head falls back as I become tighter and I feel everything that he's doing in an unimaginable degree. Panting, I yelp when his hand comes down sharply on my ass, gripping it for support as he pistons into me. I hold onto him for dear life and begin to whiter when I feel my stomach tighten but he refuses to let me come. He grips me tighter and strokes me with his thumb and I mumble incoherently to myself. My mouth falls open and I look up at him through hooded eyes. He leans down and catches my lips once more but this time he whispers something into my ear but I can't begin to understand it as I feel his vein pulse in me and he lets me go.

I scream as my orgasm comes crashing down on me with an unimaginable force.

I wither beneath him and all he does is hold me as he continues to thrust into me through my orgasm, loving the way I whine and become oversensitive and disoriented, hitting my prostate with each snap of his hips. Leaning down, he dips his head into the crook of my shoulder and his movements become erratic as I take him with ease. I clench down on him and he fists my hair, pulling my head back and kissing me, filling me with everything he has. I whine into the kiss as I feel him fill me to the brim, spilling out as he continues to move his hips until he's completely spent. Wrapping my arms around him, I lick his lips and he whispers sweet nothings, his breath making me shiver with each confession. I close my eyes and nuzzle my face into his neck as he trails his hand up and down my body. I shiver with each light touch of his hand and I practically whine when he stops.

I moan as he pulls out and lays next to me, pulling me into his arms.

Neither one of us say anything but quietly bask in the afterglow of sex.

My lower back and ass is throbbing and my hips hurt from his tight grip. My throat is sore from screaming and taking him completely in my mouth. My limbs feel like jelly and a slight headache is making its presence known. My lips are sore and bruised but nothing in comparison to the red angry scratches that decorate Kevin's arms and possibly back. Kevin's arms tighten around me and I mumble something I don't even know what I was trying to say.

My eyes become heavy and I go to look up at Kevin but my vision blurs and before I know it I'm falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

"Come back to me…" A husky voice whispers into my ear. "Come back to me Edd..." A soft hand winds itself through my hair and lips kiss alongside my jawline. "Edd, come back to me..." It practically begs and my eyes open slowly only to be met by emerald green. Kevin's arms are still wrapped around me and I'm still nuzzled into his neck. My face immediately burns from an unprecedented blush and he smiles, kissing me on the lips. "I knew I was good but I never thought I'd put you to sleep," he winks at me. I scoff and push his face away from me, rolling over on my side but Kevin pulls me back against my chest, refusing to let me go. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," I admit. My body still aches but it's a good ache, to say the least. Nodding his head, Kevin places his head on top of mine. "What time is it?" I asked looking around. The sun was gone when I got home and it's still gone so I know it's not morning but I know it's pretty late.

"Almost twelve," he looks over at the clock on my wall; fifteen minutes to twelve. I was asleep for a long time. "Do you want to take a bath with me?" He asked suddenly. I turn back in his arms and give him a blank look. He takes that chance to kiss me again and he lets go of my body. I watch in amazement as he stands and stretches.

I gasp at the long jagged scratches that marinate his body and hickeys that dawn his neck and chest. Kevin looks over at me then down at his body and smirks. Turning on his heels, he walks into the en-suite bathroom and I hear the bathtub begin to run. I roll over on my back and hiss at the sudden pain that assaults me and I quickly roll over on my stomach instead. In no less than two minutes, Kevin comes walking back into the room and stopping in front of me, holding his hand out. I hesitantly take it before I go to stand but my legs give out and I almost crumble to the floor if Kevin hadn't caught me.

Picking me up, he carries me to the bathroom and steps into the tub. He places me on my feet but keeps a firm grip on my waist. I lean back into him and we both sink slowly into the tub. I hiss at the sudden sting of the hot water against my ass but grit my teeth. Kevin crosses his legs under me so my ass isn't touching the bottom of the tub but merely hovering above it. I lean back into his chest and smile.

I am so glad I have a clawfoot tub because without it there would be no way that he and I both could fit in it comfortably.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, rubbing my arms.

"Wonderful," I admit, closing my eyes and letting the warm water whisk away my aches. We sit in silence as Kevin begins to hum a song that sounds oddly familiar but foreign at the same time. "Thank you," I say suddenly and Kevin stops humming. I feel him shift under me so he's looking down at me from the side.

"For?" He asked, confusion clear in his voice.

"Loving me."

"Always," he promises, lacing our hands together.


	17. Nucleotides

AN: I want to dedicate this chapter to the thousands of ads that I have seen on Tumblr in the past few weeks; without those, I might not have had a random spark of inspiration of how to go forward with this fic! Also, as I usually write I often listen to Pandora of Spotify to get my mojo going, and I so happened to run across two songs that remind me of Eddward! If you have a chance, listen to them and tell me what you think: _Idfc_ By Blackbear and _Ocean Eyes_ By Billie Eilish. As a final note, there are some notes at the bottom of the chapter!

* * *

Cat & Mouse

Chapter 17: Nucleotides

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Friday, February 17, 2017

* * *

This doesn't make any sense.

This has to be wrong.

I messed up somewhere in the test.

Looking at the electropherogram I placed on top of the light board, I run my hands through my hair and briefly look away before looking back, as if that would change what I'm seeing. My breath catches in my throat and I can't help the shiver that runs down my spine as if my blood turned cold all of a sudden. I take a cautious step forward as if the plot would jump off of the board and attack me. I take a deep breath before reaching out and gripping the tip of the plot, sliding it to the side only to reveal one that was under it. My eyes shift rapidly back and forth between the two electropherograms; however, no matter how many times my eyes shifted, nothing was changing,

They were identical; a perfect match.

Kevin's DNA matches the Red Bandit's.

No matter how much I want to deny the facts in front of me, I can't, and that simple fact was enough to cause tears to fall down my face.

* * *

"Why are you drawing your own blood?" Detective Marx asked as he walked into the lab. I glance up from my arm for a brief second before looking back down at my arm for a vein. I quickly swab the crook of my arm with an alcohol pad and stick myself with the needle in my hand.

"For educational purposes," I simply state as I draw the blood out my arm. Once I have enough, I retract the needle and set the blood vial aside and toss the needle into the garbage. "What can I do for you, Detective Marx?" I asked, turning to face him as I placed a band aid in the crook of my arm. For a moment he doesn't say anything but simply stares at me, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and a chill to run down my spine, resulting in me shivering slightly. He opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out. I cock my eyebrow at him and tilt my head but after another moment of silence, he doesn't say anything so I roll my eyes and pick up the blood vial to begin an RNA Test.

"I came to apologize," Marx voice suddenly rings out, causing me to briefly turn and look at him.

"Is that so?" I asked, voice void of all emotions.

"I want to apologize for mixing my professional and personal relations together which has caused you nothing but trouble." I hear the soft footfalls of his feet as he crosses the lab. The sound drifts away from the closer he gets to me and goes completely silent once he's standing directly behind me. I can practically feel his breath on my neck. "My actions have been extremely unprecedented; however, I want you to know my offer still stands." His voice is deep and hollow. "I will wait for you Eddward because I love you." I turn to look at him and I quickly realize that was a bad move on my part.

Standing toe to toe with Marx, my back is pressed up against the counter making the air between us practically nonexistent. If I wanted to I could practically reach out and brush his chest but my hands only gripped the counter behind me tightly. I could feel my knuckles turning white from the unnecessary force I'm exerting on the counter. I stare up into his brown eyes I once loved but I can't find the affection that was once there. I turn my head to the side and cast my gaze downward.

"It's not the same," I mumble more to myself than him.

"I know," he simply answers my unspoken question and takes a step back. I release a breath I didn't even know I was holding in and quickly turn to continue my work.

"Is there anything else you need?" I asked.

"Nothing in particular but the Chief wanted me to inform you that you're cleared for Monday." I nod my head knowing exactly what he's referring to: my psychological evaluation.

"Thank you," I call over my shoulder and continue to work. The lab falls silent but I know Marx is still standing behind me and watching me like a hawk. "What is it now?" I asked, annoyance clear in my throat.

"Why are you testing your blood?" Marx asked, shuffling slightly between his feet. I could imagine the look of pure confusion on his face.

"For educational purposes." At that, Marx scoffed and I could hear the eye roll accompanied with it. I continue to go about my test and Marx continues to stand behind me. At times I would turn around and stare at him but he did nothing but stare back at me. After about an hour of him just standing there, I began to tune him out, his presence, even though he wasn't saying anything at all and only watching me.

The silence of the lab soon consumed me and my mind began to wander to Kevin.

I'm so stupid.

I had sex with Kevin without even taking into account of my own health.

We had sex without a condom.

I promised Ed a long time ago that I would be safe and take all precautions to protect me and my partners but I didn't this time and it's untelling what consequences I could potentially face. I trust Kevin but you never know. It's better to know my status than wonder.

I'm so stupid.

I grip the counter harder and stare down at my hands as I wait for my test results to come back. It's nerve wrecking but I have to wait and know for sure whether I'm positive of negative for any sexually transmitted disease or infections. I already tested for the ones that require my own urine but now I just want to test for the ones that require my blood. I run my hands through my hair and take a deep breath. I just don't understand how I could easily catch put myself in this position. I shake my head and stare down at my feet as if the floor had all the answers to my questions.

I'm so stupid.

Kevin has to get tested too if we want to continue this relationship but I don't even know how to bring up that conversation. We should have talked about it before we got into bed with each other; no, it should have been done before I dropped to my knees in the kitchen. My mind has been so scattered lately I'm not even thinking logically even more. I shouldn't be stressing about that but the only thing I can think about is his reaction. I have the feeling that he would look at me like I'm crazy if I even ask him to get tested. I could possibly just be overthinking this. I could do the test myself so he won't have to pay for it. I just don't know how he would react. The last time I asked one of my potential partners, he freaked out and left.

I don't want that to happen.

"10-4, this is Detective Marx." My ears twitch as I hear Marx's deep voice ring out. Looking over towards him, he's talking into his walkie-talkie with a scorned look etched on his face.

"We have a 10-50 in progress and are looking for an available officer to check it out on 8th," the dispatcher called into the walkie-talkie. Chuckling to myself, Marx through me an unappreciated look before rolling his eyes and pressing the button on the walkie-talkie to respond. I didn't catch what he said into the walkie-talkie as my lab phone began to ring and I picked it up.

"Vincent," I speak into the phone.

"Hey Vincent, it's James from ITC." I quickly identify the voice as one of the guys who works in the ITC department for the station. "I was wondering if you could swing by my office because I have some stuff to show you," he spoke quickly into the phone. I began nodding my head before I remembered that he can't see me.

"I'll be right up." I hang the phone up and walk towards the doors of my lab, not even bothering to take my coat off. "Get out," I call over my shoulder at Marx who only throws me a glare before sliding off of my desk and following me out of the lab. Making my way towards the ITC lab, I do my best to avoid the officers that work with Marx often for all they do is cause me more problems than I already have. It doesn't help that Marx is right on my heels. I go to turn and tell him off but he dips down a different hallway, talking into his walkie-talkie and I just continue on my own way. I knock on the door to James' office before hearing a mumbled "come in" before entering.

"Vincent!" He yells, waving me over to his desk. I walk over to him and come to a stop behind him. "I've been working on those tapes you gave me and I found something."

"What is it?" I asked eagerly and silently hoping that it's something good.

"At first I missed it but when I sent the tapes over to my guy in twelve he caught it," he explains as he types away on the keyboard in front of him. I can barely keep up with the words he's typing since they only show up as code on the computer screen in front of him, but in a quick instant all of the screens turn on and every video footage I've sent him appears individually on each computer screen. "Alright," he says looking back at me. "Is there any way that any of the footage is corrupted?"

"No," I answer honestly, shaking my head.

"That's good to know because it is," he simply states looking back at the screen in front of him. In a few clicks, the image widens and I recognize it as the footage from the case where the bandit stole the Marquise Diamond. "Watch," James instructs me and hits a key that plays the video. I stand back and watch all the computer screens show a different image of the red bandit running through the museum and briefly showing on camera before disappearing altogether. I've seen this video a thousand times and it seems the same as any other time I've watched it. The video quickly ends and I look down at James.

"I'm not following," I admit.

"That's the point," he chuckles. "When I first watched it, the video was too scattered throughout the museum to follow along with so I reorganized the video into to chronological sense," he explains as he types away on his keyboard. The videos rearrange in a straight line where it's easier to follow along with the bandit's steps. I watch the video again but nothing stands at to me. James must have sensed my frustration because he chuckles again and holds his hand out. Typing once again, the video restarts but goes slower. "Watch," he instructs.

James places a pencil in his hand and guides my eyes along the footage. He traces the bandit's steps from the beginning to the end of the video; however, for a brief moment, the bandit completely disappears for what has to be no more than two seconds before reappearing. My eyebrows raise but James continues to guide my eyes. The bandit briefly stops and looks around before running again and disappearing altogether. I follow the pencil to the end of the video. "Did you see it?" He asked.

"What was that?" Curiosity laced thickly in my voice.

"There's footage missing from this video," he explains matter-of-factly. My eyes shot up because as far as I know, the video hasn't been tampered with once it was collected from the museum and handed off to customs.

"How is that possible?"

"It was tampered with before we got it and if I was to bet, I would guarantee you that it was tampered with before the museum even released it to us." James types a few things on his keyboard and the two blocks of video enlarges and he points towards the first one where the bandit just briefly disappeared and reappeared. "In this section, he disappears for a quick two seconds; however, even though that may seem insignificant due to the missing amount of time but a lot can happen. I'm working now to recover what's missing but whoever did it knows their way around a computer. Also, the simple fact that it was deleted is important and I personally want to know what happened in two seconds."

"What about this one?" I point at the second one where the bandit briefly turns around before running again and disappearing.

"This one was interesting but I got it." James types away and the image enlarges. The video plays to the point where the bandit turns and looks around but James pauses the video. "There," he points towards the bandit's hand. "At first, I simply thought he was raising his hand to narrow his vision but once I zoom in," the video shoots forward and pixelated for a brief second before crystallizing, "I noticed that his bandana was briefly moving as if wind blew passing by him; however, upon closer inspection he's talking."

"To who?"

"Whoever was deleting the footage."

Everything suddenly clicks. This is what I was missing. I was so focused on finding the red bandit that all logical sense escaped me. I never considered the possibility that stands in front of me but only merely focused on the assumption that was predisposed to me when I began working on this case. I should have come to this conclusion when I found myself lying in the hospital because my thought process of how the Red bandit solely put me there was flawed and didn't make sense logically. I was so focused on returning to work that I missed this detail completely and overlooked my own report of the incident. The two sets of footsteps I heard when I was lying on the floor and trying to hold on to consciousness was not from the Red Bandit and Detective Marx but from two thieves rather than one.

"There is no Red Bandit but rather Red Bandits."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Chief asked me as I stood in his office.

"Positive," I reassure him. "James in ITC and another in twelve were able to figure it out. They're working to retrieve the rest of the tampered videos. Once they finish, they will contact me directly." I reiterate James' words before I left his office to come and speak to Chief. Chief leaned back in his chair and nodded his head along with the words that came out of my mouth even when I stopped talking. Marx stood beside and nodded too. I could practically hear the gears turning in their heads and their minds reworking all the cases and coming to the logical explanation that there is more than one thief.

"How many?" Chief suddenly asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"Three," Marx speaks before I could. I give him an incredulous look because I couldn't even logically form an answer without more details and evidence to go off of. "One is the thief, one is the lookout, and one is the brains." My eyes go wide at his assumption but everything makes logical sense.

"This is not good." Chief runs his hands through his hair and stands before looking out his window. "We're not dealing with normal criminals but criminal masterminds instead. If they were able to elude us this far there is no telling what they're able to do," Chief said turning to look back at us. "This is not good at all." I nodded my head along with Marx because I honestly don't know what to say or do. "We have three criminals who aren't afraid to put innocent lives in danger," Chief looks at me and I could practically feel the scar on my forehead become ablaze with fire, "and if that isn't worse, we have no idea what the other two look like or what they're capable of."

I feel more than see Marx cast me a hesitant look that screams danger so loud it almost shatters my eardrums. A chill shoots down my spine and I reluctantly grip my right elbow with my left hand and shift the weight on my feet. I knew this case was high profile coming in but hearing the details spoken out loud reveals and adds another level of danger I never anticipated. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared the slightest bit; however, no matter my emotions I have to finish this case; I have invested too much not to finish.

"Which is why I believe it to be more than appropriate to remove Vincent from the case," Chief finishes. I reel back in astonishment at the words that leave his mouth. Marx's eyes shot up and I hear a slight gasp escape his lips but it could have been from my own.

"Chief!" My voice is laced with controlled anger but it's obvious to see my tone made its way across.

"I can-"

"Chief," Marx interrupts, cutting him off. "With all due respect, I would have to disagree with that." This time my eyes go wide as I stare at Marx. "I understand the danger that is accompanied with this case but with the hard work and dedication that Vincent has put into this case day after day, taking him off would do more harm than good. It's prevalent that he isn't trained as a cop but that's why you placed him with me. After the incident, I have worked with him day after day to not only strengthen him physically, but mentally and emotionally as well, and I would have to admit that the results that I have seen thus far are amazing and I wouldn't be shocked if the results continue to amaze me." Marx pauses and looks at me then back at Chief, locking eyes with him. "We wouldn't have come to this face in this case if it wasn't for him which is why if you take him off of this case, then you'll have to take me off as well."

"Det-"

"Chief, I refuse to have another partner if it's not him," Marx stated and I look at him in astonishment. "I refuse to work with someone who is not qualified in the same sense that Vincent is."

The room falls silence and I can practically hear everyone's breathing as it deafens me.

"I understand," Chief finally speaks. "Detective Marx, you are on of the best detectives in this precinct which is why I am going to take your word and trust your judgment." Chief grips the back of his chair before coming around the desk and standing in front of us. "Don't let me down." Those simple four words mean more than he's letting on and I can practically see and feel the deep meaning behind them in Chief's and Marx's eyes.

"Thank you," Marx simple states before looking at me.

"Just one more thing," Chief speaks before dismissing us. "I have potential intel on a possible robbery being staged next week." Marx and I tilt our heads at Chief because the only times we ran into the bandit was either by coincidence or after the fact in my lab with the trace evidence I was able to collect at a crime scene. "Have you two ever been to Chrissie's Auction House?"

* * *

I close my eyes for a brief second before I step out of the subway and into the cold night. At first, I was going to go home after the lengthy conversation with Chief and Marx, but for some reason, I found myself switching lines at the last minute and heading to Kevin's instead. Call it a spur of the moment decision, anything, but in reality, it was anything but. The simple fact of not knowing Kevin's status was so unnerving that it was driving me literally insane to the point where I couldn't focus on my work; which is never a good thing. Even though my own test came back negative, I couldn't shake the feeling of not knowing Kevin's status.

I need to be sure and if Kevin loves me the way he claims to, then it should be no problem getting tested, but for some reason, I can't that feeling.

The mechanic shop is still open even though it's a quarter to nine. Opening the door, a bell goes off and Sarah pops her head up and instantly smiles when she sees me.

"Eddward!" She yells, clasping her hands together.

"How are you this evening?" I asked her as I slipped my gloves off.

"I'm doing alright and you?" I give her a kind smile as I walk over to the desk she's sitting behind. Her blonde hair is pulled up into a neat bun with a few strands running wild here and there. Sitting in front of her is an open chemistry book and notebook and multiple highlighters.

"I can't complain," I chuckle as I nod my head towards her books. "What does the pink mean?" I indicate to the subtle highlighting in her textbook.

"Oh," she says looking down at her books and blushing brightly. "Stuff I kind of get."

"The blue?"

"Stuff I get?" She nods her head with too much enthusiasm.

"Orange?" I cock my eyebrow at her.

"Words I don't know." She purses her lips.

"And red?" I indicate to the dominate color out of all the ones I just named.

"Stuff I don't understand…"

"Sarah," I pause briefly. "This entire section is red," I speak empathetically. Rolling her eyes, Sarah huffs and slumps down in her seat as she puts her head in her hands. "Sarah…"

"I pay attention in class and everything but I still don't get it!" She shrieks, looking up at me and making the pencil in her hair fly out. "I'm not good at science and no one seems to get that!" She admits. "If I don't get my grades up Kevin's going to fire me and I might be kicked off of the soccer team!" Her voice raises in octaves and I don't think I can handle an erratic teenager. I quickly place my hand on her shoulder, giving it a strong but kind squeeze and I can feel her calm down as she looks up at me with her big brown eyes.

"Sarah," I speak softly. "If you need any assistance on your studies, I'd be more than happy to help." I don't know why I offered her my help. It's not like I dislike Sarah or anything, because I don't, but it may be more that I genuinely want to help her.

"Really?" She pipes up and leans forward.

"Yes," I smile down at her. She squeals loudly and clasps her hands together and does a subtle dance in her seat.

"Whose heart are you planning to break now?" A familiar voice calls out. Sarah and I both turn our heads in the direction the voice came from. Giving me a crooked smile, Kevin stands in the doorway into the repair area dressed in a mechanic uniform with a few smudges of oil on his face as he wipes his hands on a dirty rag.

"Eddward's going to tutor me!" Sarah yells.

"Is that so?" Kevin asked as he walked over to me, stopping no more than a foot away, not once looking away from me. If I wanted to, I could reach out and touch him, but I don't. I nod my head and Kevin flicks his dirty hands at Sarah which only makes her shriek and stick her tongue out. "Good, now I won't have to look for a replacement." Sarah gasps and I can feel her eyes boring into the side of Kevin's skull. "You don't know what you've got yourself into with this one."

"Rude."

"I can handle it," I speak slowly. Kevin looks me up and down before turning to Sarah.

"Go do something productive instead of coloring your textbook." Rolling her eyes, Sarah stands with her wallet, presumably going into the small waiting area to get something out of the vending machine. "Are you okay?" Kevin asked once she was out of hearing range.

"I'm fine," I admit. "Just a little tired is all." Kevin nods his head as he studies my face and takes in the dark circles under my eyes. He reaches out to rub my face but pulls back when he sees me involuntarily flinch back. Stifling a chuckle, he continues to wipe at his hands, which if I may say, is doing him no good.

"What brings you by?" He asked as he looks down at his dirty hands.

"I need to talk to you," I speak suddenly without thinking. Kevin snaps his head up and looks me in the eyes. I can tell he's searching my eyes for any hint as to what I want to talk to him about but I can tell he can't find anything.

"Okay," he nods his head. Kevin looks down at the watch on his hand and shakes his head back and forth for a minute before speaking again. "I close in about twenty minutes, why don't you go and wait for me upstairs and we can talk?" He looks back at me with his eyebrows raised.

"If you wish for me too." Kevin gives me a short nod before turning on his heels and heading towards an elevator door. Typing in a few numbers, the door opens and he waves me into the elevator. Leaning in, Kevin hits the button for his apartment and types in a code.

"Make yourself at home and I'll be up as soon as I can." With that, Kevin steps back and the doors close before the elevator gives a slight shake and jerks up. As quickly as they closed, the doors open and I met by an open warehouse apartment and it hasn't dawned on me until now, that I've never seen Kevin's home.

Stepping out of the elevator, I hesitate on taking my shoes off but I eventually decide to leave them on before stepping further into the grand, yet subtle, apartment. The kitchen and living room is connected but big and open enough not to feel claustrophobic. The furniture is oddly modern despite the vintage feel the warehouse walls give off. Glancing at the number of bookshelves that line the walls, I can't help but walk over and examine them, cursing my self-control when it comes to literature. Most of the books I eye I have read while others I haven't but seem like a good read.

I find myself walking along the shelves and plucking a few books off the shelf as I go before stopping in front of an odd painting. It's nothing extravagant which is what makes it odd. A black and white painting of what looks like a man standing and look out at the sea. The detail in it is remarkable and it's breathtaking. I can just feel the amount of emotion radiating off of it and seeping into my bones. I reach out and trace the bottom of the painting, feeling the indent the paint has made into the canvas, obviously feeling the grand age of it.

That's when I notice the painting is crooked.

I go to adjust the painting when my hand slips behind the painting and brushes against a cold metal unlike what the walls are made of.

"What are you doing?" I turn and drop my hand.

"Rolf," I speak softly. I take a deep breath in and feel a blush creep its way onto my cheeks, pointing out my embarrassment for him to see. I open my mouth to speak but there's nothing I could obviously say to excuse my behavior. "I apologize for intruding but I'm waiting for Kevin," I admit, feeling foolish at every word that passes my lips. This is not my home and I have no right or justification to be wandering around. I have better manners than the one's I am displaying and I feel humiliated and ashamed of myself.

"I know," he simply states. Unlike Kevin, Rolf is dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans. His hair is pushed back behind his ears and his feet are covered in black socks. I knew I should have taken my shoes on.

"I hope you don't mind but I took these books off of the shelf." I raise my hand to indicate the books I was referring to. "If you'd like, I can put them back." Rolf doesn't do anything for a moment but then shakes his head and crosses the room, passing me and heading straight towards the painting. With a flick of his wrist, Rolf fixes the painting and turns to eye me. "I wasn't trying to pr-"

"You can borrow those if you wish," Rolf cuts me off. I nod my head in gratitude and he comes to stand in front of me. My breath catches in my throat as he stares at the obvious faint scar on my forehead. My body goes rigid as I anticipate for him to reach out and touch it but he doesn't; he only stands there and stares at it, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand at attention. "I'm sorry." He speaks once the silence in the room grows to an unbearable degree. I blink a couple of times as his words register in my ears.

"Excuse me?" I asked, not sure what he meant.

"I'm just sorry." Rolf looks down at me and I can see the hurt in his eyes but I can't place where the pain is originating from. I open my mouth to speak but close it when words fail me. "If you'd like, I can show you to Kevin's room and you can wait in there and be more comfortable." I nod my head and he walks past me. I follow Rolf across the room and to a door. Turning the knob and pushing it open, Rolf waves me in.

"Thank you." Rolf, the few words man he is, just nods and walks away. Kevin's room is big but comfortable. The walls are a nice shade of brown with a king sized bed situated in the middle with an entertainment center to kill a few hours of boredom. The curtains of the large window ruffle and I feel the cool air sweep across the room and ruffle my hair. I take a deep breath in and smell Kevin's familiar cologne.

It was in that moment that I actually realized how tired I was.

I walk over to Kevin's bed and sit down. The mattress is soft and welcoming and I can't help but sigh in relief. I set the books on the nightstand and slip my shoes off, not wanting to dirty his floor. I slip out of my coat and lay it on the bed beside me. I prop myself up against the headboard and open one of the books I found interesting.

The only problem is that my eyes suddenly feel heavy and I barely get past the first sentence of the prologue.

* * *

A warm hand runs up and down my side, slowly stirring me awake, and smooth lips whisper sweet things into my ear. I open my eyes and blink a few times before my vision clears and I see Kevin, sitting next to me on the bed. I fell asleep. The book is long forgotten and my coat and shoes are gone as I'm unbelievably warm due to the soft blanket that is tossed across me. Kevin chuckles and leans in to place a chaste kiss on my lips. Sitting back, he gives my hand a soft squeeze and helps me into a sitting position. I run my hand through my hair and over my eyes before I smile, taking Kevin in. Unlike before, Kevin's hair is damp and a clean pair of clothes hang loosely on his body, doing nothing to conceal his muscles. My mouth practically waters and I have to shake my head to keep myself in control.

"Feel better?" Kevin asked. I nod my head and he scoots farther on the bed until one of his legs are hanging over the edge and the other is crossed in front of him but between me.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep," I admit but Kevin humps his shoulders.

"As many times as I have fallen asleep in your bed I think it's fine if you doze off in mine; however, stealing my books," he eyes the stack of books on the bedside table, "that's a capital crime."

"I thought you didn't like to read?" I catch him in a lie.

"I do."

"Then why did you tell me you didn't?" I cock my eyebrow at him.

"Maybe because I wanted to spend more time with you." Kevin leans in and wraps his arms around me and pulls me into his chest. "If I am going, to be honest," he whispers into my ear and trails his hands down my back until their playing with the pockets of my dress pants. "I'm quite an enthusiast when it comes to gothic romanticism." Kevin dips his head into the crook of my neck and places a gentle kiss there before I feel his tongue sweep across my neck. My hands fist his shirt as I pull myself closer and tilt my head, giving him more access to my neck. His teeth gently scrape across my neck and I moan when I feel his hands drip into my pants and grip my ass.

"Kevin…" I pled and he pushes me into the mattress. Pulling the blanket off, Kevin roams his hands across my chest and down to my pants. Cupping me through the fabric, I arch into his touch and drop my head onto the mattress. His touch is like fire and I'm ablaze. All the logical thoughts that were running through my mind are silenced by the carnal ones and I can't help but give in. The feeling of him against me is heavenly and I can't help but yearn for it.

I need it. I want it. I crave it.

Kevin kisses me as his hands skillfully unbuckle my belt, unzip me, and pulls me free. I hiss into his lips when I feel his hands wrap around me. I buck into his hand and bites my lips before pulling back. Lowering himself down my body, he eyes me as he strokes me, winking at me as lust darkens his eyes. I open my mouth to protest but instead of yelling I moan as his tongue licks my head and down my shaft before taking me into his mouth. My head falls back onto the pillows and I fist my hands into his hair. Pulling tightly, I thrust my hips forward and Kevin swallows me whole, moaning at the process and making me shake. I can't help but let my hips move back and forth and Kevin only opens his mouth wider, letting me do as I please. With every thrust, his tongue traces me up and down and he sucks me hard everytime I go to pull out. My mouth falls open and I fist his hair more.

My legs begin to shake and Kevin places his hands on my hips, pinning me to the bed.

Taking control, Kevin bobs his head up and down and uses that tongue of his to drive me made. I begin to pant as the warm grows hotter and moans slip freely out of my mouth. I almost come undone when Kevin fondles my sack the same time he flicks his tongue over my slit. I open my mouth to warn him that I'm close but a moan cuts me off and Kevin sucks harder, licks faster, and fondles more. I arch forward and I shoot off into his mouth.

My vision blurs and my body convulses and I moan so loudly I'm sure the neighbors heard me.

With a few more licks, Kevin swallows everything, not even missing a drop, before tucking me back into my pants and trailing kisses up my body. His hands find my hair and I mewl at the sweet contact, opening my eyes only to close them once again. Warm lips place a sweet kiss on my neck and I lean into it. I wrap my hands around Kevin's neck and tangle our legs together. Reaching down, I go to unzip Kevin's pants but his hand grabs mine, stopping my actions. I look up at him and he shakes his head.

"No," Kevin speaks lowly. "I wanted to do that for you," he shakes his head and the rejection fills my veins. "No need to reciprocate," he holds my face in his hands before placing a kiss on my forehead. "Don't think like that." His voice is firm and I realize that he saw the rejection fill my eyes. I nod my head and look down but he pulls my face back up to look at him. "I love you." His green eyes burn brightly and I can't help but swallow loudly and nod my head.

"I know," I whisper. I can't help but catch the look of solemn… no disappointment… flicker in his eyes briefly before disappearing altogether. Unfortunately, I understand that look all too well and I can't help but look down to avoid the hurt in his eyes. The expectation, or even mere hope, that the person you declare your love for would maybe, just maybe, say those three words back to you; however, I can't.

Not yet.

We lay in the bed for a moment before Kevin begins to hum and pulls us into a sitting position.

"I believe," he begins. "You had something you wished to discuss?" He stated more than asked. I nod my head as everything rushes back to me and I can't help but drop my head in my hands, groaning. I did it again without thinking. I have no self-control and it's absolutely pitiful. I came here to discuss our status and yet I do something so carnal that puts more at risk that I already was. I run my hands through my hair and take a deep breath. Looking up, my cool blue eyes meet with Kevin's concerned green ones, and I can't.

I can't add more fuel to the fire that I started.

I can't even say I love him back but yet I'll openly ask him to get tested. It's as if I'll be screaming in his face that I don't trust him but I do. Ever since he cared for me after my accident with no justifiable reason as to why but just because he simply wanted to, I knew that what I felt for him was something that I haven't felt in a long time. It was something that I thought I would never experience and feel again after it was ripped out of my chest and stolen. I understood that I would never get a second chance to reclaim what was wrongly taken from me and I was content with that logic, but a person can only be cold for so long before the damaging effects are evident. I was broken and left out in the cold to suffer alone; however, when he came into my apartment that night it was as if I wasn't cold anymore. I could just feel the heat radiating off of him and my cold body couldn't deny it anymore. I wanted to feel warm again. I didn't want to be left out in the cold all alone. I couldn't do it anymore.

I need him.

Despite the logical side of myself screaming at me from the back of my mind, I can't risk having him walk out of my life because of something as simple as a test. What happens is he walks out like all the others did? I don't think I'll be able to live through that. I can't stand to be broken anymore and even if I can't admit my feelings for him, I need him, I need Kevin and I can't lose him; especially over something so trivial as this. If it was as evident as a problem I was conjuring it up to be, Kevin would bring it up himself, but because he didn't, I am the one who is stressing over nothing.

I'll find another way.

"It's nothing," I admit as I look up at him. Those green eyes that have somehow weaved their way into my life gaze down at me. I don't want to lose this. I reach my hand out and cup his face in my hand. Kevin's eyes fall close and he hums, nuzzling his face against my hand as a big smile breaks out across his face. Slowly, Kevin's eyes open and he kisses the inside of my wrist. I don't want to lose this. "It's nothing trivial." I smile.

"Are you sure?"

"For now." Kevin nods his head and we both fall silent until my stomach growls.

"How about I make you dinner?" Kevin asked. I open my mouth to protest but it's too late for Kevin has already stood and pulled me up with him. Slipping his hand in mine, Kevin walks out of his room and into the kitchen. Oddly enough, the apartment is dark except for the light that is on above the stove, even though they were on when I first got here. I couldn't have possibly slept that long.

"What time is it?"

"Around ten." I hum and Kevin chuckles. "Don't worry, Rolf and Jonny left a while ago and Rolf is real big on saving energy so he usually turns off all the lights." I nod my head and follow Kevin until he holds his hand out, stopping me. Kevin taps one of the bar stools and I go to sit on it, silently following his command. "Now," he beings. "I am no Mrs. Smith or Ed but I can cook pretty decently if I do say so myself."

"Is that so?"

"My mother cooked dinner every day when I was little and I would watch and help her now and then so I know my way around the kitchen." I chuckle as Kevin quickly flips on all the lights, brightening the darkened room considerably "How about spaghetti, I like spaghetti." Kevin looks at me and I nod. Soon enough, the counter and island are covered in ingredients which indicate that Kevin is going to make it from scratch. I go to stand to help but Kevin stops me by coming to stand right in front of me, snaking his hands around my waist. "Now," he whispers. "I want you to sit right there and take it easy, let me do all the work." I open my mouth to protest because I don't like being coddled as if I am a baby but Kevin kissed me swiftly and the words get lost in my throat.

* * *

"Well, Mr. Barr, this is one of the best plates of spaghetti that I have had in a long time," I speak after teasing Kevin by chewing my food slowly. Kevin beams and almost jumps for joy when I let the words fall out of my mouth. I will admit that I Kevin amazed me as I simply sat in my seat and watched him prepare spaghetti from scratch and a side salad. It was comical but entreating at the same time; however, I did not expect the sudden game of twenty questions. I felt as if I was in an interrogation room as Kevin asked me everything from my favorite color to past lovers.

"I'm glad that you like it," Kevin said as he came to set his plate next to mine. "What can I get you to drink?" He asked. "I have a good selection of wine."

"I'll take water." I couldn't help but look away as the words feel out my mouth. I don't want to tell him about my addiction. That'll only damper the mood he's worked so hard to maintain. "Water will be fine," I repeat and Kevin nods his head. I watch as he walks over to the fridge and pulls out a pitcher of ice water with a few lemons placed inside it. With two glasses in his one hand from the cupboard, Kevin comes to sit next to me after pouring both of us a glass of water. "Thank you."

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked, placing his hand on mine. It wasn't until then that I realized that my hand was shaking.

"Nothing to worry about." I smile and Kevin buys my fake glee and takes a sip of his own water. Soon enough, we were eating and laughing over trivial things that seem unimportant in our own lives but was something worth noting and discussing. I took my own personal revenge on Kevin and asked my own form of twenty questions. I didn't believe that he had a cat named Rude until she walked through the living room as if she owned the place. I laughed because I am quite fond of animals and the simple joys they can bring you. "She's just misunderstood." I pointed out as Kevin and I cleared the table.

"No," he stated matter-of-factly. "She is an ass and will always be an ass." He hissed at the cat and she just rolled her eyes and walked into his room. "I don't even know how she got up here." Kevin shakes his head and I place the dishes in the sink, turning on the faucet to wash them. Before I could roll my sleeves up, Kevin pushed past me and slides into my place. "Let me."

"Kevin," I cross my arms and lean against the counter. "You cooked so please let me clean." Kevin chuckled and just shook his head.

"I am quite particular about my dishes and hate when other people was them so please leave me be." I go to roll my eyes and Kevin grabs my hand and places a soft kiss there. My cheeks heat up and I blush to a shade that is ungodly. Kevin can't help but laugh and turn his attention towards the dishes in the sink.

Rude comes walking out of Kevin's room and over to us. I bend down to where I am squatting and cautiously reach my hand out, taking into account the horror stories Kevin told me about her earlier this evening. To my surprise, or more Kevin's, Rude purrs in content and flops down on her side. Kevin mutters something along the lines of unbelievable and I just continue to pet her as I listen to her purr and Kevin washes the dishes.

I can get used to this.

A sudden clatter of dishes being dropped in the sink and water being splashed on my face has me on my feet in an instant. Kevin holds his right hand in his left as blood runs down his hand. I quickly grab the white rag from off of the counter and wrap it around his hand as he curses under his breath. "Are you okay?" I asked. Kevin nods his hand but clutches his hand closer to him. "I need to get you to a h-"

"No," he cuts me off shaking his head. "It's just a cut. The knife barely touched me," he answers before I can protest. "I barely touched it when I realized it was too late." Kevin unwraps the towel from his hand and true to his word the cut wasn't deep enough to go to a hospital but long enough to require a few bandages.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" I asked.

"Under the sink in the bathroom." Without another word, I quickly walk into the bathroom and retrieve the blue kit from under the sink and return to Kevin's side in a matter of seconds. I force Kevin to take a seat on one of the bar stools and hold his hand out. The cut goes from both ends of his palm in a diagonal direction which has to hurt. I can only imagine the pain that will accompany him if he tries to close his hand. Pushing those thoughts to the back of my mind, I open his hand and lay it flat as I dab up the blood.

Kevin stares in silence as he watches me clean and wrap his hand.

"Thank you," he finally whispers, breaking the silence. I look up and just nod my head.

"It was nothing," I say as a yawn sneaks up on me. Kevin's hand cups my face and he slowly runs his fingers under my eyes. "Everyone at the station has to go through medical training." I hump my shoulders and Kevin hums. "You should take a Tylenol to beat the pain I am sure that will come once the adrenaline leaves you blood." Kevin raises his eyes and I just shake my head. "Go take a Tylenol and let me finish cleaning up here." Kevin opens his mouth to protest but I repeat myself and soon enough he's walking out of the room and into the bathroom. I turn my head towards the mess he, unfortunately, created and get to work.

I should be ashamed of myself.

* * *

"Thank you," I whisper as Kevin walks me out of the shop. Upon my request, I asked Kevin to let me go home by myself for not only the fact that I have to make a few stops along the way but also because I didn't want him to be out with the medication in his system. After he informed me that eh didn't have any painkillers, I was lucky enough to have a few pills left over from my own visit to the hospital in my satchel. Kevin refused to take them but after a while of his hand throbbing, he was more than happy to. In all honesty, I was shocked to see that he was able to still stand and wasn't half asleep by the time I left, but I could see the sleep haunting his eyes.

"Call me when you make it, Dee?" He asked. I nod my head and lean in to place a soft kiss on his lips. Kevin kisses me back but I pull away before we can get too carried away.

"Please," I indicate towards his hand. "Take it easy."

"Scouts' honor." With that, I roll my eyes and walk away, heading back to the subway station. With my jacket wrapped firmly around me, I shield myself away from the bitter cold that has once again claimed the night and quickly make way through the dark. Soon enough, I am stepping off of the platform of the subway and heading to a building that is all too familiar for me; however, hopefully, no one would notice me since it's a quarter to twelve and I shouldn't be here. I slip through the doors of the police station and make my way to my lab by taking the long route, which thankfully, avoids most of the places where the third shift cops are lounging around.

If one of them spots me, it won't be too long until Marx is strolling into my lab with Chief on his heels.

I slip my key card out of my pocket and swipe it across the scanner.

The red light on the door turns green and slides open as all the lights turn on automatically within the lab. I discard my winter gear and slip on my lab coat before washing my hands and pulling on a pair of latex gloves. I unzip my satchel and pull out a crisp white rag that is decorated in Kevin's blood. I push all the nagging voices to the back of my mind as I get to work in separating his blood from the rag in order to test it for any form of a sexually transmitted disease or infection.

It's going to be a long night.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Marx asked as he came to a stop and poked his head into my lab. Letting his words register in my mind, I look up from my desk and stare at him, ready to give him an obvious answer but hold my tongue. His eyes flicker and he holds up his hands in defense. "I was just wondering because it's kind of early," he nods his head towards the clock on the wall. True to his words, it's early in the morning, only 7:25 AM with the sun barely rising and shining into my lab. "Are you okay?" He asked, concerned this time. Dressed in simple blue jeans, work boots, and a black bomber jacket, courtesy of the horrible managers in finance, Marx walks further into my lab, coming to a stop in front of me.

"Just a little tired," I admit. Marx gives me a once over but thankfully I changed my shirt before he got here. It's common knowledge that Marx and few other detectives are always first to walk into the station early in the morning before they are actually on the clock. Being the person that I am, I took a few precautions before his arrival, already knowing that he was going to stop by my lab like he always does, and changed my shirt. After an incident a few months ago, I make sure to keep a spare shirt hanging in my office, just in case. Marx nods his head and takes a seat on my desk but surprisingly enough, I don't complain.

I don't have the energy to.

"Bad night?" He asked, voice laced with concern. I nod my head and look up at him. He nods along with me but slowly reaches out and tucks a loose strand of my hair behind my ear. "Your hair has got long." I cock my eyebrow at him and he just smiles. "It suits you." I roll my eyes and slap his hand away. "Let me make you a pot of coffee."

Marx stands and heads over to where the coffee pot sits and quickly makes use of himself. If I was, to be honest, I would assume he was only making a cup of coffee for himself because I buy some damn good coffee, expensive, but good nonetheless. I twist my neck around and crack it, relieving the pent up stress that has taken place in my shoulders and back from standing and running test all night. I quickly stand and cross my lab and begin gathering the materials I was preoccupied with all night.

Marx watches me silently as if he doesn't want to disrupt the comfortable silence that hangs in the air.

It's all a blur.

I hold the results and test that I ran all night in my hands as I slowly spread them out across the table despite the fact that Marx is no more than ten feet from me. Thankfully, however, he can't read, let alone begin to comprehend, my notes and lab reports. It also might be due to the fact that Kevin's name is not written down on any of these sheets for the test that I ran all night were illegal and moral. I can't go to anyone with this information despite the fact that my blood begins to boil as I simply think about it.

As I held the electropherograms side by side last night to make sure that the matches were actually a match and not simply an error on my behalf, it was as if my heart was yanked out of my chest. I kept telling myself that there is a logical explanation for what I was seeing and reading but in actuality, there was none and never will be any.

Science doesn't lie.

Kevin's DNA is an exact copy of the Red Bandit's.

It all happened when I logged the test into the system to examine it. The program that runs and analyzes all the DNA began to run automatically and compare Kevin's DNA to previous and current cases and of course I didn't think about it; however, when the system began to open and pull cases together signifying a match, I couldn't believe my eyes. All the cases that opened were only tied to the Red Bandit and didn't make any sense. There is no way that Kevin can be the Red Bandit because I would know. I would know if the man that I am slowly falling for is one of the few people who has hurt me. I would know this. It's just too much to process and try to comprehend.

I don't know what to do.

I don't know what to think.

I can't do this.

I don't know how long I stared at the results last night as the memories of the accident flooded my mind and how my skin began to crawl as I realized that I laid in bed with a man that knew the individuals that hurt me. It was suffocating and disgusting. I wiped at my skin, trying to get his touch off of me, but despite all my efforts, I could still feel his touch on me.

I can still feel him.

I heard the soft clank of a mug being sat down on the table and I look up.

Marx gives me a small nod and quickly leaves me to myself in the lab.

If there was one thing I truly ever appreciated about the man was the fact that he knew and understood when I needed to be alone.

I run my hands through my hair and quickly shove all the test and notes on the table into one folder along with the rag. I unlock the bottom drawer of my desk and shove them in there, locking it securely to the point where the only person who could get in was me. I soon walk over to my computer and pull up the results and test that I ran last night which were automatically logged into the system. Despite the voice yelling at me in the back of my head, trying to reason with me, I shut it out and initiated a database wipe. In less than ten minutes, everything that was logged into the system from last night was deleted and wiped completely off of the database and the statewide server, erasing the fact that I know who the Red Bandit is.

Erasing the fact that Kevin lied and betrayed me for God knows what; however, whatever the reason may be, I will find out and I don't fight fair.

* * *

AN: Despite what Eddward's initial point of view is regarding himself and Kevin getting tested to know their status, I highly recommend and urge everyone to get tested as well for not only your own sake, but for those around you as well.


	18. Out

AN: I feel as if I apologize beforehand, it would do nothing to quell the outburst that I am sure to receive, therefore, penny for your thoughts?

* * *

Cat & Mouse

Chapter 18: Out

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Tuesday, March 14, 2017

* * *

"I want out." The words flowed out of my mouth with such ease despite the fire that's running through my veins." Rolf and Jonny both stand before me with their eyes cast on different directions, focusing on everything but me, and if I was to guess, I would guarantee that their eyes are filled with disdain for myself. It took everything in me to muster up the courage to say the words that I've been longing to say; however, holding a conversation like this is not as easy as discussing the weather or the plans for the day. It's something more complicated and crucial to the degree that lives are put at risk.

It's a paradox, to say the least.

I started this whole ordeal and yet I am the one who wants to end it.

It's hypocrisy in it's greatest form.

"What do you mean?" Jonny asked, casting his eyes down towards his shoes first before looking up at me with his eyes glazed over with an emotion I don't even want to speak. I stifled a shiver and just looked at him. "What do you mean?" He asked once more.

"He wants out," Rolf interrupted, silencing Jonny before his voice can get any louder. Rolf's hazel eyes bore into me to the point where I can feel a cold sweat break out across my neck. "We all do," he continues. Jonny nods his head in agreement as he crosses his arms and leans back against the support beam. "If there was one thing we all want," Rolf chuckles, "it's out." Rolf runs his tan hands through his thick dark hair, walking away from me and towards the window.

The room falls silent and I don't know what to say or do, or rather, there is nothing that I can say or do to ease the tension in the room. The sun shines brightly through the windows as Rolf looks out at the city and the calm morning that has only just started. It's amazing how bright and hopeful the sun makes the city appear when in all actuality it's only dark and hopeless as the mind is willing to accept and understand it to be.

"He won't allow it," Rolf suddenly says.

"It's impossible," Jonny adds. "You know it, I know it, and he knows it." I nod my head in agreement because there's no point for me to argue the facts of the situations that we are in. "He won't allow it."

"I know," I admit as I reach up and rub the gauze that's wrapped around my left bicep and I stiffen at the sudden pain that lacerates my heart.

"Would you ever lie to me?" Edd asked. Looking at him from out the corner of my eye, I cock my eyebrow at him, obviously confused at his sudden question.

"Why?" I asked, turning to look at him.

* * *

"Would you ever lie to me, Kevin?" He asked once more, turning to look at me. His sudden question came out in such a rush that the air between us turned white and I could see his breath. Edd's eyes held mine steadily and I shook my head.

"Never," I lie. I give his hand a tight squeeze but his eyes don't leave mine but something does. I don't know what, but something left, and I don't think it's coming back. Edd nods his head and looks away from. Following his movement, I smile at the park that's filled to the brim with people who are either playing in the snow or simply going for a walk like us. I don't know what came over me this morning but I showed up at Edd's place as the sun began to rise and asked him to go for a walk with me. At first, he was confused and unwilling due to it being "too cold," but after a while, he gave in and came with me.

Duke did too but we lost him along the way.

I don't know how Edd can be calm about Duke missing in action given that he's a small dog with a Napoleon Complex. It's untelling what he's doing or what mess he got himself in. It's like raising a teenager and if he's anything like me, it's hell because I was hard-headed with a smart ass mouth, but Duke already has that part down pact.

"It's cold," Edd states. I nod my head and squeeze his hand once more before leading us towards a coffee shop that's nearby.

"Duke," Edd calls out no louder than how he regularly speaks. In an instant, Duke comes trotting over out from under a bush with his head covered in snow and his little booties leaving dog size boot prints in his wake. I roll my eyes and keep walking forward despite the pompous dog walking beside me.

"He's throwing off my manliness." Edd laughs and Duke snarls.

"I don't think he cares."

"I know," I say and with that, Duke walks ahead of us as if he knows exactly where we are going. I lean over and kiss Edd on the cheek and he blushes brighter than his already pink cheeks from the cold. I hear the faint awes in the background from onlookers but I ignore them and just pull Edd alongside me.

We head down the main boulevard towards a small coffee shop that I stumbled upon when I first discovered Edd's obsession with coffee. It was a long shot but after convincing Nazz to ask Ed what Edd's preferred preference of coffee was, without making it sound weird, she texted the name of some expensive ass coffee brand, which this coffee shop is the only place I could find that sells it. It was a hassle but it was well worth it in the end.

"Hey, Kev!" Jimmy yells as soon as I open the door to the coffee shop. I wave at him as the smell of coffee beans assault me full force. I would be lying if I said I wasn't happy that he finally grew out of his orthodontic headgear. The years of torment that poor boy when through because his parents wanted him to have perfect teeth. I kind of feel bad for picking on him when we were younger but that's in the past now. Jimmy is no longer the short scrawny kid he once was. Tall with blonde hair that'll have any girl, or rather guy, swooning over him is something he takes pride in, not the goofy barista outfit he wears every day after school and on the weekend. "The usua- Eddward!" Jimmy's voice raises in octaves when he sees that I am not alone.

"Good morning," Eddward says quickly as he gives Jimmy a curt nod. If I had to describe the sudden shift in atmosphere between the three of us, it would be that it's colder than outside and let just say for the record, that this city is known for its brutal winters. Nothing can topic the sudden drop of temperature within the room even if everyone within the vicinity just chooses to ignore it.

"Good morning…" Jimmy trails off and slowly returns Edd's curt nod. It's as if whatever happened between the two within the last thirty seconds never happen for Jimmy plasters a cheerful smile on his face. "What can I get the two of you?"

"I'll take a simple black coffee in your finest dark roast," Edd's says in a cold voice.

"Sure!" Jimmy directs his attention towards the cash register and types in Edd's order before looking up at me.

"The usual please." I slide my credit card across the counter before Edd can whip his out and Jimmy quickly swipes it. "Thanks, Jimmy." I turn to direct Edd and Duke towards a table in the middle of the coffee shop but before we can move, Jimmy reaches his hand out, stopping us. Edd stiffens and turns his head to glare at Jimmy. Jimmy recoils his outstretched hand and avoids eye contact with not only Edd but me as well. "I apologize for my erratic actions." Jimmy's voice comes out barely inaudible but I'm able to hear every word that leaves his mouth and so is Edd.

"Very well," Edd says and walks away towards the table with Duke on his heels. I cock my eyebrow at Jimmy and he just shakes his head.

"Okay…" I trail off and join Edd at the table. "What was all that about?"

"Nothing to dwell on," he states and folds his hands on the table. "Now Kevin, why did you bring me out here so early in the morning?" He asked, his ocean blue eyes glittering.

"I have to have a reason to take my boyfriend out for coffee?" I chastise. Edd smiles and looks up as Jimmy quickly sets our orders down in front of us before disappearing behind the counter once more.

"When it's before eight, yes."

"And here I thought you were a morning person." Duke yelps and Edd shoves him in the side with his foot.

"I should call PETA on you."

"1-800 pick his ass up," Duke whines and Edd chuckles as he jumps into his lap. A man and his dog. "Don't worry, I won't give you away anytime soon." Edd takes a sip of his coffee and I swear he moans into the cup as the warm liquid assaults his lips.

"What are your plans for the day?" I take a sip of my own coffee and I can see why Edd moaned in gratitude. If there is one thing Jimmy can do with ease, is make a mean Cup of Joe.

"I have to work," Edd replies, nodding his head in as if he's reminding himself of his duties. "And yourself?"

"Lucky for me, I don't look at my job as an obligation but something that I actually like to do."

"Do you want a cookie?"

"A croissant would be nice." Edd rolls his eyes and I can't help but laugh at how easy it could be to annoy him, plus, his fluency in sarcasm. I wonder how long it took him to develop those skills. "But to answer your questions, yes I do work and unfortunately tonight I have to do inventory so I won't be able to come over." Edd nods his head and I swear something flickers behind those beautiful blue eyes of his.

"Alone I propose?"

"No," I smile. "Johnny and Rolf are going to help me. It'll make the process go by faster, to say the least." I reach out to grab Edd's hand in mine but he slips his hand off the table and into his lap. I pretend not to notice and instead go to grab a pack of sugar even though my coffee doesn't need any.

"Do you work late?" I asked.

"I always work late." I hum at his answer and take a sip of my coffee. That's when I notice his hands curled around Duke are in the form of a fist as if he's angry.

"Are you okay?" Edd hums and looks up at me.

"Of course," he answers matter-of-factly and takes a sip of his coffee before looking at his watch. Setting the coffee down, Edd stands and Duke jumps off of his lap. "I have to go if I don't want to be late." I nod my head and go to stand but Edd places his hand on top of mine, stopping me. Looking up, Edd catches his eyes with mine and I get lost. "Promise me something?" He asked.

"Anything," I respond, not liking the tone in his voice. It's distant and sends a shiver down my spine.

"Stay in tonight?"

"Edd wa-"

"The city is getting more and more dangerous with each passing moment and it's getting harder to determine who you can trust." I open my mouth to say something but once again he cuts me off. "I can trust you, yes?"

"Of course." I stand and place my hand on his shoulder and one under his chin to tilt his head back to look at me. "You can always trust me," I promise.

"Stay in tonight, for me?" I nod my head and place a kiss on his forehead; however, the kiss was different. It was as if Edd didn't want me to kiss him with how cold his skin grew and the slight shifting in his feet but I choose to ignore it and pull away. Edd nods his head and nods his head towards the door. Getting the signal, Duke walks away with Edd on his heels.

The only thing I see, let alone hear, is the bell above the door ringing as Edd walks out.

* * *

"What's the plan for tonight?" I yelled out, zipping up my pants and tugging on my black long sleeve sweater over my head. "Did you figure out that cryptic message?" I asked, stumbling out of my room, across the living room, and into Jonny's room. Jonny nodded his head as his fingers flew across the keyboard at an unimaginable speed and the pictures on the multiple computer monitors change and windows open and close.

"It was hard to figure out but I was finally able to make sense of it after I looked at the schematic of the auction house." Rolf clears his throat as he walks into Jonny's room, taking his normal stance against the doorframe; cliché much? Jonny types a few more things into the keys and the blueprints of the auction house appear alongside, what I'm guessing, is a live feed of inside the building. "Here," Jonny points to the upper left most of the live feed.

"A storage room?" The feed only showed a room that was darkened, besides an overhead light, which did little to nothing to illuminate the room; however, from what I was able to see, it was obvious that the room, or studio, was being used as a storage room. The walls were lined with boxes and tables that held everything from pictures to statues. There were stands that were covered with sheets and tarps alongside cleaning supplies dotted virtually everywhere. The only odd thing about the room was that it had two doors on opposite sides of the room.

Turning my head, I look back at Rolf and he humps his shoulders but focuses on the feed, tilting his head slightly. It's easy to tell that he's thinking hard about the feed in front of us and trying to figure out how it connects to where the exchange is supposed to be held. I think Jonny is losing his touch but I won't dare say that out loud.

"A diamond in the rough," Rolf chuckles.

"Exactly," Jonny affirms.

"Am I the only one here who is confused?"

"You're always confused," Rolf adds. I throw him a threatening look but he just rolls his eyes at me. "I still wonder how you were able to pass high school because you make the saying that common senses isn't as common, true."

"Rude."

"Always," Rolf smiles.

"Kourtney didn't specifically tell you where the swap was going to be made and only gave you a hint, correct?" Jonny turns to look at me. I hate when they make me figure shit out. Why can't they just tell me?

"Yes, she said something about a diamond being the rough," I call back to the dinner she and I had.

"Exactly, a diamond in the rough." Rolf points to the feed. Looking at the feed at everything finally clicks. The exchange is going to be made in that room.

"That slick son-of-a-bitch." Jonny rolls his eyes and Rolf stares at me. I hold my hands up, silently apologizing for the use of words I choose. If there is one thing that I applaud Rolf for is that he has never, or possibly will never, disrespect a woman. Even if they push him to his limits, he will always be the classy foreigner.

"What time is the exchange going to be held?" Rolf asked. Jonny types a few more things into his computer and glances at the weird cat clock he has hanging on his wall.

"It's six now and the actual auction doesn't begin until seven," he hums, "but knowing Kourtney, I can guarantee the exchange to take place at eight."

"How?" Rolf pipes in, pushing off of the doorframe and coming to join us.

"The diamond is a Marquise diamond and those typically comprised of 58 facets and the number of pavilion facets is usually between four and eight. Using that knowledge combined with common sense, the exchange won't happen before or at seven, only leaving eight up for grabs."

"I hate women," Rolf snorts.

"Coming from the gentleman himself."

"Kiss my ass you Archie wannabe." Jonny burst out laughing and my face turns bright pink. I don't even have a comeback for that. Rolf smiles and winks at me and shove him out my face. Jonny wipes at the tears that escape his eyes before doubling over and holding his stomach. It's not that funny.

"Fuck you guys," I flip them off and leave the room. Rolf mutters something as I leave and Jonny just laughs harder. It wasn't that funny. Children. Ignoring both of them, I cross the room and enter my bedroom. I grab my belt and slip it on as I tuck the red bandana into my back pocket. Exchanging my red baseball hat for a black one, I place it firmly on my head and crack my neck, dispelling all the unpleasant thoughts from my mind.

Something about tonight does not feel right.

Before leaving my room, as a ritual, I pick up the small picture frame of my mom and I from off my dresser. It was taken when I was seventeen and on my way to the hospital after I broke my ankle from doing something stupid. I'm covered in dirt and sitting on a hospital gurney while my mom is crying and yelling at me, at the same time, while holding my ear in her slim fingers. I thought I was the coolest kid ever and went dirt biking, even though mom told me not to, and ended up almost killing myself. I went to do a flip and lost control of the bike when I went flying across the ground. When Nazz called for an ambulance I begged her not to call my mom but she did anyway. Let's just say that was the worst ass-whooping I ever got in my life. It makes my ass hurt from just thinking about it. I chuckle to myself and give the picture a quick kiss.

I'll have to call the psycho lady later. I miss her.

"It's all for you," I whisper and set the picture down.

"Ready?" Rolf called out to me. Nodding, even though he can't see me, I flip the light off and head out of the room.

I do it all for you, mom.

Love you.

* * *

"Kevin," Jonny's voice rings through the earpiece. "Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear!" I yell back way too enthusiastically. "I heard you the first time and the last three times you asked." I roll my eyes and Rolf's chuckle comes through the earpiece, interrupting Jonny's rant for a quick second before silencing altogether.

"Excuse me for being concerned," Jonny mutters. "How are you doing?" He asked, this time, in a more sarcastic tone, which I choose to ignore.

"Fine," I lie. The wind whips past me once again and I shiver. Wrapping my arms around me does little to nothing to protect me from the elements but it's better than holding my arms out and welcoming the cold wind into my life. The night sky is dotted with clouds, blocking the moon, but providing enough light to make my way safely across the roof of the auction house, despite the few patches of ice here and there, but that's beside the point. I opted out of wearing a jacket because it would only slow me down and I want to get in and out as fast as I can. It's untelling what could happen when the exchange goes down, but for some reason, some unnerving reason, I can't shake the feeling that something is wrong.

It's as if this exchange is too easy.

I will note; however, that I have done a few exchanges in the past, and none of them had been too easy or too difficult, but this one just seems too easy and too difficult; extremely odd. It doesn't make sense. It's as if I missed something… "Jonny, what time am I going in?" I asked, coming to a stop at the sunroof.

"Anytime, it's a quarter to eight."

"The crowd?" I asked.

"Lively as ever," Rolf answered. Being the sly dog that he is, Rolf is an expert at blending into a crowd, which is why for tonight he opted to actually attend the auction itself. At first, Jonny and I were skeptical about someone spotting him and realizing that he isn't a member of the high society, but when he stepped out of his room in a formal tuxedo, there was not doubting his abilities. I wouldn't be shocked if he actually bought something for he is a sucker for art. "What do things look like on your end Jonny?"

"Everything should be as it is," Jonny answers. It's simple really why Jonny always chooses to be the outlier of any of our heist. It's not that he is physically incapable of doing what Rolf and I can but more of the simple fact that he is more mentally capable of doing things that Rolf and I cannot. Without Jonny, we would never be able to safely conduct a heist without worrying about the authorities to an unimaginable degree.

Rolf and I are the brawn of the group.

Jonny is the brain.

Simple really.

I peer down the sunroof and into the building. Recalling what Jonny explained earlier, the auction house is three floors high with over thirty identical rooms and security checks virtually everywhere. I stiffen a shiver because I've been up against tougher odds in the past. The auction is being held on the first floor and the sunroof enters into the third floor so it's only natural that this floor would be dark. Feeling my hand across the window panes, I stop when I feel the outside latch.

Squatting, I reach into my belt and pull out my tension wrench and lockpick and get to work. If my mother saw me now, she would beat my ass all over, and I wouldn't blame her. The first time I picked a lock was when I was seventeen and got caught by the police. I called my mom from the police station and she told the police to let me sit: _if he wants to dumb shit let his dumb ass sit there and think about what he did._ Tough love much? I hear the soft click of the window and it pops open. Tucking the tools back into my belt I stand up and pull the window open as I go.

"Jonny," I whisper. "I'm going in." With that, I attach a dispensable rope onto the window pane and lower myself down into the building. It would be easier if I jump down since the fall isn't that long, but I don't want to make any unnecessary noise. When my feet make contact with the ground I tug roughly onto the rope and it snaps, falling down towards me. I catch it with ease, roll it up, and attach it back onto my hip. The sunroof makes a clicking noise and I know that the window closed and locked itself.

"Alright," I chuckle. "Lead the way captain."

"Head straight down the corridor and make a left at the third hall." I nod my head even though he can't see me, or rather that he can, and walk down the corridor. The hallway is dark and barely illuminated by the moon but from what I can see the auction house looks more like an antique shop. Paintings litter the walls with little descriptions of the artwork under them alongside an estimated price for the piece itself. It was obvious that some of the art was missing and being used in the auction because some descriptions lacked the actual artwork itself it was describing.

A loud cheer erupted from downstairs and out of habit I pushed myself up against the wall.

Jonny started laughing and it took everything in my not to snatch the earpiece out of my ear and stomp on it. "Calm down Archie," he spoke in between laughs. "The auction is in full swing." I roll my eyes and glare at a security camera that's pointed directly out of me. I flip it off and Jonny laughs louder in my ear. I push off of the wall and continue down the hallway. Soon enough, I pass the first two hallways and make a left at the third one; however, as soon as I turn the corner a flashlight is aimed in my direction. Before it can make contact with me, I push myself up against a curtain and wrap it around myself.

Through the curtain I can see a security officer walk past and turn right down the hallway I just came from. Once he's out of hearing distance I mumble to myself and tug on the ear piece. "Jonny, what the fuck?" I yell as loud as I can in the form of a whisper. "What happened to being all technical and shit?"

"Sorry," he mumbles.

"I would like to avoid prison!" Jonny mumbles something else and I hear his fingers fly across the keys. He gives me the go ahead and apologizes once more and I slip out of the curtain.

"Trouble in paradise?" Rolf asked and Jonny snorts.

"Kill yourself."

"Not yet," Rolf laughs.

"Where to now?" I ask.

"It's the third door on the left," Jonny answers quickly. "Be careful Kevin, there is only one camera in there so what I can see is limited." I nod my head and throw a thumbs up at the camera and jog down the hallway and stop at the door he indicated. Taking a deep breath in, I reach for the doorknob and open the door, slipping inside as swiftly as possible.

The door clicks behind me when it closes and it's the loudest sound that I have ever heard.

The room is dark, and just as we discussed earlier, there is only one light that hangs from the ceiling that is light enough to partially light the room, which gives off an eerie vibe to the whole ordeal. Unlike outside, the floor is wood, probably mahogany, instead of marble and creeks every time you take a step. I can see dust particles floating in the air underneath the light and I have to stifle a cough and a sneeze. Looking around, everything is just like it was in the live feed Jonny showed Rolf and I earlier but seeing it in real life is different. I feel as if I just walked into a horror movie and I'm about to be the first person killed because I don't have common sense to run for my life. Across the room, I spot the other door and smile to myself. If I need to get out in a hurry at least I have two exits I can rely on.

Glancing down at my watch I see that it just turned eight.

"As punctual as ever," a baritone voice calls out in a thick French accent and my head automatically snaps in the direction the voice came from. Stepping out of the shadows, a man almost the same height as myself, but a little bit taller, steps into the light. Dressed in the same attire as myself, he is covered in black from head to toe, besides the brown watch the decorates his wrist; however, unlike me, his face is bare.

He has blonde, sandy hair like Nazz's, and his eyes are a brilliant brown with a few freckles decorating his cheeks. His jaw is tight, showing off his high cheekbones, along with his black sweater that's stretched across his arms, showing off his muscles. His steps are light despite his body mass and there's a certain aura about him that I can't determine if it's good or bad.

Coming to a stop on the other side of the light, he throws me a sly smile.

That's when I notice a brown sash slung across his body and I tube hanging on his back from it.

"I try to be," I respond nonchalantly as I move towards the light.

"We all do," he nods his head at me. My earpiece crackles and I try my best to ignore it and I can guarantee that it's either Jonny and Rolf both trying to listen into on the conversation as closely as they can. "However," he continues. "In this business, time is of the essence." I smile and come to a stop about fifteen feet away from him.

"I cannot agree more with you," I nod.

The room falls silent between us that I could hear the commotion from the first floor. Despite my breath coming out in even intervals, my heart is beating at a rapid pace that is making my chest tighten with every exhale of breath. It's the fact that this man can either be who I am supposed to be meeting or someone completely different. Kourtney is a woman of mystery and given how our dinner went a few nights ago, I wouldn't be surprised if she had a trick up her sleeve, just to teach me a lesson.

The man takes a step to the left and I take one to the right.

Every step he takes I mimic in the opposite direction. It's as if we're dancing. Both of us trying to lead and follow at the same time. I can hear Jonny and Rolf exchanging words through the earpiece but I push back whatever they are saying in order to devote my entire attention fully on the man before me. He comes to a stop when we came circle.

"I like you," he admits, waving his finger at me.

"Hard not to." At that, the man chuckles and reaches behind him, pulling the tube off of his body and into his hands. He flips the tube over and unscrews the top and slowly pulls a rolled up portrait out from the container. He looks down at the portrait and then at me.

"L'habit ne fait pas le moine," he speaks in fluent French.

"Mais l'homme peut faire les vêtements," I respond quickly and he smiles. If there was one thing I picked up about working with Kortney, it's that she is full of sayings that she lives her life by; however, this one just puts the icing on the cake. The man shakes the portrait out and I can't believe my eyes. "The Charing Cross Bridge of London..." I trail off as words are lost to me.

"By Claude Monet," he finished the sentence for me. "It was presumed to be lost to the world after it went missing in 2012 from the Kunsthal Museum in Rotterdam. The individuals involved in the theft were eventually found, arrested, and tried for their crimes; however, before they were sentenced, forensic evidence was found in one of the individual's fireplace that matched the age of the painting, making it only logical to believe that they burned it to protect themselves." A smile broke across his face as he trailed his finger down the front of the painting, making it shine in the light. "What the investigators didn't expect was the thieves were robbed before they could perform the horrendous act they did."

"You stole the painting before they were able to destroy it?" I asked in disbelief.

"Unlike you, my dear boy," the man looks at me. "I am an enthusiast for classical artwork, such as paintings like this, and when I heard that the painting was stolen I couldn't sit back and let amateurs do as they please."

"And why not?"

"Simple really if you think about it," he rambled on as he rolled the picture back up and placed it back in the tube. "I was planning to steal it myself, which is why I forged a copy of the painting beforehand, but the two buffoons beat me to it." His lips curled back as if he was a dog getting ready to growl and bite someone. "It took me half a year to forge a perfect replica of the painting and to age it to pristine condition but those two idiots beat me to the finish line. Luckily for me, on the other hand, they were pathetic at what they claimed to be."

"Is that so?"

"It was like stealing candy from a baby," he humps his shoulders. "When they left the museum, they didn't account for how fast the police would be on the scene. Their main exit was blocked so they were forced to try and escape through the roof; however, every museum has a skylight so it only seemed natural for them to take that route, but they didn't anticipate how they were going to climb up and out with the painting in their hands."

"So they threw it through the window?"

"And I swapped my forgery with real one before they made it onto the roof." The man smiles and I can't help but applauded him. I personally have been in the same situation where someone has beaten me to a piece of art that I wanted to steal. It actually makes your heart throb.

"Your story is tear jerking," I admit, "but I have to point out a flaw in your claim."

"What would that be?" He throws me a look that is full of pure shock and disbelief.

"If you claim to be an art enthusiast, why are you willing to switch a precious piece, such as that, for this?" I pull the diamond out of the bag that hangs from my belt and unwrap it. I can hear the man suck in a breath as his eyes grow wide. "She is a beauty, no?"

"As beautiful as the woman she was modeled after," the man takes a step towards me and I hold my hand out, stopping him. He holds his hands up and takes a step back. "I am an enthusiast for classical paintings, yes, but this one has done nothing but cause me quite a bit of trouble for the last couple of years it's been in my possession. I was looking to get rid of it when a little birdy-"

"A black French one I suppose?"

"A goddess as poisonous as the words she speaks," he winks at me and I understand completely what he is referencing to. "Told me that a certain red head was in cohorts with a certain Russian that is a fan of paintings with the added bonus that he's willing to pay cash for." He holds his hands out as if he made a grand speech that has people standing on the feet and applauding him.

Kourtney has never lied.

I go to speak into my earpiece but this time it crackles louder than it did before and I can't help but snatch it out of my ear to prevent myself from going deaf. That's when the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and that eerie feeling from earlier comes back full force. The man before me senses the same thing and we both take a stance that screams we're ready for anything. A cold sweat breaks out across my forehead and goose-bumps decorate my skin.

Something is not right.

Suddenly, as if on queue, both doors to the storage room slams open and police officers pour into the room on all sides of me and the man. Everything goes in slow motion.

"Freeze!" One of the men shout which I immediately recognize as Detective Marx. He looks dead at me and aims his gun at my face.

Son of a bitch.

I make eye contact with the man and it's as if were both on the same thought process.

In an instant, he and I run towards each other and throw our pieces into the air, exchanging them. I catch the painting and he catches the diamond. As soon as the painting is in my hand, I hear boots flood the room and come at me.

I run directly towards Marx.

He screams once more but his words fail to reach my ears, and instead, I use them to my advantage. While he hesitates to take a shot at me, I run at him full force but change my path at the last second. I run towards a statue that's to his left and jump onto it. Once my feet make solid contact with it, I push off again and reach above me to grab a beam that hangs from the ceiling. I pull myself up and run across the catwalk. Pausing, I look below me and see Marx yelling into his walkie-talkie as repeats my steps and hauls himself up onto the catwalk, while some of his men run out the room.

A shadow moves to my right and I turn to fight but it's the man from earlier.

He tips his head to me and runs off in the opposite direction.

I take that as my queue to leave as well.

The catwalk I'm standing on expands out of the room and across the entire third floor, dipping down into some of the rooms and disappearing altogether. Thanks to the amount of low light, it's hard to tell which way I should go, but I don't dwell on that as I hear Marx approaching me fast. I run off at full speed with him hot on my heels. Taking a risk, I slow down a little in order to plug my earpiece back into my ear, silently rejoicing as I hear Jonny and Rolf yelling.

"Houston, we have a problem!" I scream.

"Kevin!" Jonny and Rolf yell at the same time. "Where are you?"

"I'm on a catwalk on the third floor," I yell. "It overlooks the entire floor and I think it leads down to the second floor but I can't see where I am going." I hear Jonny type away furiously on his keyboard. If that's not a sign of hope, then I don't know what it.

"I'm coming!" Rolf yells.

"No," I interrupt him. "Get out while you can. I can manage on my own."

"Are you insane?" Rolf damn near yells at me. "I can't leave you!"

"You're not leaving me, besides, I'm quicker on my feet than you are and I have a bone to pick with the detective."

"Ke-"

"Rolf, just do as I say!" Rolf falls silent but I can at least guarantee that he respects me enough to follow out with my wishes. "Jonny?"

"Yes, right…" He trails off. I make a quick left across the catwalk ad Marx follows me to the "T." For a big guy, he is sure quick on his feet. "Okay, there should be small windows that align the catwalk. If you go through any of them they'll lead you down to the second floor and you can just make an exit out of any of the windows. Most of the cops are on the inside of the building looking for you rather than the outside."

"Right!" I pick up my pace as I quickly change tactics and run across the catwalk until I'm up against the wall. That's when I realize that it's too far of a jump for me to make if I want to guarantee that I'll make it. Sure I can jump but I'll probably break my ankle on the way down and through a window. That is something I don't want to do. The hairs on the back of my neck stand up and I turn to look back at the detective.

He has his gun raised and aimed at me.

Thinking fast, I grab one of the ropes to my side and jump off the catwalk as he fires the gun. I feel my arm slice and begin to burn as I grab the rope and tumble over the catwalk. I push the pain to the back of my mind as I push all my weight to the side and curl in on myself. I brace myself for impact as I smash through a window that leads me into a room on the second floor, far away from the detective. I let go of the rope and tumble through the air and onto the floor. Glass rains around me and I cover my head as I roll over and onto my side.

A groan escapes my lips as I look around and see that I am in an empty room with a window that's big and close enough to the group that I can make my exit. "I'm okay," I call into the ear piece and Jonny and Rolf exhale a breath I know they've been holding in. I pull myself into a sitting position and hiss when I put pressure on my left arm. Looking down, I can see, let alone feel, that my sweater is soaked with blood and it doesn't common sense to figure out that the detective shot me in my upper arm.

I probe at the wound once and hiss when I feel it pulsate and more blood ooze out. My head swirls and I grit my teeth. If I don't do something about the wound now I'll pass out and risk the chance of not only bleeding out but being caught by the police as well. Taking a risk, I untie the bandana from my face with my good arm and wrap it around my bicep, making a temporary tourniquet. I wince when I feel the bullet move inside of my arm but I can't do anything about that right now. Pushing up with my right arm, I bring myself into a standing position and I stagger on my feet. Instinctively, I grab my left arm and make my way towards the window but something moves behind me and I stiffen.

"Freeze," I hear Eddward's voice call out followed by the click of a gun. I bite my lip and stand still. "Turn around," he commands. "Slowly," he adds on. I shake my head "no" and I hear his footsteps grow closer. I can practically feel him right behind me. I have nowhere to go and I don't know what to do. I blink forcefully a few times when my vision begins to blur over and stagger on my feet. "Put your hands where I can see them," his voice wavers a tad bit and I know in my heart of hearts that this is it.

It's over.

I can't help but let a tear escape my eye.

I turn around and his clear blue eyes meet my mystified green ones.

His face is streaked with tears and I can see the pain and anguish sprawled across his features for me to see and regret being the reason behind them. His hands are shaking as he tries to keep the gun steady and pointed at me despite his entire being trembling. His mouth is pulled back in a frown in which words can't even describe let alone amount to the emotion behind it.

The air between us grows cold and I can't make myself move.

"Why?" He asked as his voice broke. I don't even have an answer that he deserves but I can't break my eyes away from his. "Why!" He screams and I flinch back. "All you had to do was stay inside!" He screams at me and shoves the gun toward me. I don't say anything but accept anything that he throws at me. "You lied to me!" He breaks down and the tears are streaming down his face faster than they were before. "I trusted you!" My throat tightens and I feel as if I can't breathe and I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out.

Nothing can justify my actions.

Edd's walkie-talkie, that's attached to his hip, crackles and he moves to grab it.

"Vincent," I recognize Marx's voice. "Where are you?" Edd unhooks the walkie-talkie from his belt and brings it to his lips, lowering his gun and points it at the floor.

"I'm on the second floor," he responds through a whispered voice.

"Any sign of the bandit?" He asked and my heart stopped. Edd looks back at me and I can't help but feel a part of me die when he bites his lip and looks away. "No," he lies. "I found the room he fell into but it's empty," he pauses. "All clear." Edd turns the walkie-talkie off and reattaches it to his hip. With one last look, Edd shakes his head and turns his back to me, walking away and leaving me alone in the room.

I can't stop the tears that escape my eyes and fall down my face as my heart is consumed by a pain that is unimaginable. It's as if it grips me around my neck and stops all the air from reaching lungs and claws at my heart as it snatches all the humanity out of me. It's a feeling that I haven't felt in a long time… not since my dad passed and I had to say goodbye to him… that was when my world began to officially slip out of my hands and crumble out of my feet. I hear Jonny and Rolf call out to me in the ear piece but I don't say anything for I don't have anything to say. I turn around and run because that's all I'm good at. I run away as fast as I can, trying to avoid the crushing pain that's consuming me; however, I know in my heart of hearts that no matter how fast I run, I can never outrun the pain or the truth.

I fucked up.

* * *

An: French translation:

"The clothes do not make the man," he speaks in fluent French.  
"But man can make the clothes," I respond quickly and he smiles.

This is a literal translation; however, it is usually loosely translated as:

"You cannot judge a book by its cover," he speaks in fluent French.  
"But a cover can make the book," I respond quickly and he smiles.


	19. Tachypsychia

AN: _Trigger Warning._

* * *

Cat & Mouse

Chapter 19: Tachypsychia

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Friday, March 17, 2017

* * *

It's difficult to describe the emotions that are flowing through Eddward's veins as he walks through the doors of the auction house and out onto the cold street filled with police detail and worried bystanders. The shouting from the people around him accompanied by the sirens blaring from squad cars and news reporters are loud enough to make everyone in the vicinity yell in order to hear over one another; however, no matter how deafening their shouts may be, Eddward can't hear anything. It's as if the world around him has gone silent and he himself has fallen mute.

The wind whips around him, making his hair ruffle against his neck, and an empty feeling settles deep within his stomach. Despite the rapid drop in temperature, Eddward does nothing to seek, or even protect, himself from the harsh elements. Indeed, he may be dressed in his usual winter attire; however, it's as if his body has grown colder than outside and nothing can warm him, not even the heat radiating from inside some of the squad cars. It's as if his entire being is frozen in time and nothing could rescind him.

"Vincent!" A deep voice calls out to him but Eddward barely hears it and only continues to walk, with no particular destination in mind, but with the simple understanding that he couldn't stay there anymore; it was too much for him to handle. Being surround by everyone and everything is only a constant reminder of the scene that just unfolded in front of him. A scene that he wishes he never saw or partook in. A scene he still doesn't fully understand. "Vincent!" A strong arm grabs Eddward's and whips him around.

"Let me go!" Eddward yells and snatches his arm out of the detective's grasp. Whirling around, Eddward's hazy blue eyes meet dark almond colored ones and it only took them, the almonds, a second to realize that something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" He asked, reaching out for Eddward but instead of welcoming the affection, he pulls away as if he was suddenly burned.

"I am fine," he lies. Even though they weren't together romantically nor platonically, Detective Marx knows Eddward well enough to sense, no feel, that something is terribly wrong. May it be the tears that threaten to spill over his eyes or his being trembling uncontrollably, either or, every sense in his body is going off and screaming at him.

"Liar," he claims as he takes a step towards Eddward. Marx's eyes dot up and down his body looking for any sign that he might be hurt. Shock comes in all shape in forms and it can creep up on the least expecting. "Are you hurt?" He asked.

"I am fine!" Eddward yells, taking a step back. Turning his head to the side, Marx signals a paramedic and the Chief, nodding his head towards Eddward. The paramedic catches on quicker than the Chief and begins to walk over but a shout rips through the air and Eddward's ears recognize it as Kevin's. Throwing his eyes around, Eddward doesn't spot Kevin, the scream was too far. too pained, and too frustrated. Kevin was long gone by the time Eddward exited the room he fell into; however, the pained scream of a lover is something you can hear and feel no matter how far you are from them.

All it did was make Eddward's heartthrob and his breath catch in his throat.

Taking the chance to slip away with everyone distracted with the sudden outburst, Eddward slinks back into the shadows and begins to run, faster than he ever has before. Letting his feet carry him in at an unimaginable speed that shouldn't even be able to be achieved by a human. Allowing the tears to escape his eyes and flow freely down his cheeks and drop to the ground with the strength of bullets striking someone's chest and ripping them open. Accepting the thoughts and un-pleasantries that lurked in the back of his mind to finally come forward and consume him. Letting himself to finally grow numb and run from the world that has wronged him one too many times.

Eddward's ears faintly heard his name being carried in the wind but he just ran as fast as he could.

* * *

"Kevin!" Rolf shouts. "Hold still!" Rolf grabs Kevin by his shoulder and shoves him back down onto the sofa in their apartment. "You're going to get blood everywhere!"

"Let me go!" Kevin grabs Rolf by the shoulders and goes to shove him away but despite his slim frame, Rolf is stronger than Kevin and shoves him back down. "I need to go to Edd!"

"Not like this!" Rolf shoves him once more and Jonny comes up behind Kevin and pins him down. "We need to fix your arm!" Throwing Rolf a glare, Jonny runs off into the bathroom to retrieve the first-aid-kit and some towels. Thank God their furniture isn't white. "You're going to bleed out and die if you don't hold still!"

"I need to see Edd!" Kevin yells once more and goes to stand.

"He is fine dammit!" Rolf throws back at him and shoves him back down on the couch.

"No! You don't understand!" Kevin pleads and moves to stand but the world tilts around him and he stumbles to only fall back onto the couch. Once he gets his bearings straight, Kevin grabs Rolf by the arm and goes to move him but it's all for naught because Rolf grabs him harshly by his bleeding arm and squeezes. Kevin yells out in pain and tries to pull away but Rolf's grip is like iron.

"Do you understand now?" Rolf yells in his face. "You can barely stand!" A tear escapes Kevin's eyes as he feels the bullet in his arm move but doesn't dare admit to it. "Jonny!" Rolf screams and Jonny comes running back into the room with a bag, first-aid kit, and towels.

"I got it!" Jonny falls to his knees beside Rolf and begins to tear into the supplies he brought into the room; however, Kevin is still fighting against Rolf. "Kevin, relax!" Jonny pleads as he dumps alcohol on his wound and pushes towels under his arm. Kevin howls and flexes his arm but Rolf refuses to let go.

"I need to talk to Edd!" Kevin yell once more and Rolf throws him a look, not understanding his persistence to speak to the raven haired man. "He knows!" Kevin yells as Jonny pulls out clamps from the bag. "He knows I'm the bandit!" Kevin admits and both Jonny's and Rolf's eyes go wide. For a second, a mere second, both Rolf and Jonny stop all their moments and Kevin stops thrashing, only for a second as Kevin's confession sinks into effect.

In that second, it as if the life drains from all their faces but when the world spins once more in Kevin's vision, Kevin begins to move and Rolf's eyes harden.

"I don't care!" Rolf yells, slamming Kevin back down. It's true, he doesn't, not when his best friend is on the verge of death. "We can deal with that later!" He yells.

"I need to speak to him!" Not caring about his current state, Kevin pulls his remaining strength into his back and pushes up off the couch, shoving Rolf back and pushing Jonny to the side. All he can see is the world spin and Eddward's ocean blue eyes appear in his vision. He needs to explain himself to the raven haired man that stole his heart before it's too late. Before he can get two steps away, a hand comes down on his shoulder and whips him around, and a fist slams into his face.

Catching Kevin before he crumples to the ground, Rolf lays his unconscious body down on the couch, not too gently and crouches over his injured arm.

"Rolf," Jonny speaks.

"Give me the clamps," Rolf states and stuffs a towel in Kevin's mouth as he gets to work retrieving the bullet and stitching him up.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Eddward places his hands on his knees, willing his heart to slow.

He can barely hear the sirens in the background but he can feel his phone come alive every so often as a call or text comes through. Standing, Eddward pulls his phone out of his pocket as the screen lights up once more with the detective's name flashing across it. Taking a deep breath, Eddward runs his hand through his thick hair and turns his phone off, just needing a moment to collect himself and make sense of everything that just happened.

It is clear as day that Kevin is the bandit and no matter how much rational thinking Eddward does, he cannot deny the fact, nor ignore the truth in front of him, that he was only used by Kevin for his own selfish needs. There was never any love or affection between them but rather only lies and deceit. Eddward knew it was only a matter of time before everything would come crashing down on him and suck him back into the dark void he finds comfort in. He was never destined to have a "happily ever after" but only a slow destruction that has been accumulating over the years.

It wasn't until tonight that everything finally caught up to him.

The lies he told himself every day that things would get better if he just stopped running. If he was able to face his fears head on everything would get better. The sun would rise and never set on him if he just accepted his past and moved on to the future. He told himself this repeatedly once Kevin walked into his life because he wanted it, he wanted everything to get better, but more importantly, he wanted Kevin. He wanted everything the redhead man offered and then some because it was the first time in a long time that his heart fluttered and his blood pumped in his veins. He wanted to wake up every day and see that handsome smile and those green eyes glitter in the sun behind fiery red hair. He wanted to learn more about the man until the point where there was nothing left to learn. The euphoric feelings that consumed him with he was in the presence of Kevin were something that he has never experienced before in his life and it was intoxicating and heavily addicting.

It was the first time he felt alive.

It was the first time he felt wanted.

It was the first time he felt worthy of love.

It was the first time he wanted to live.

Eddward chokes on the tears that streamed down his face and he brings his arms up to cover his mouth as an unsightly sound escapes his lips. It was unfair, the whole ordeal. What did he do to deserve a punishment such as this? To feel his heart ripped out of his chest and watch as his world is crushed and set ablaze before his very eyes. He did everything right but the one time he asks for something the universe laughs and agrees to grant him a sliver of happiness only to snatch it away when he is least expecting it.

Eddward's knees shake and he grips a lamppost to his side to hold himself up. Breathing harder, Eddward closes his eyes in a poor attempt to grab a hold of himself before he passes out in the cold streets; however, the black sea he sees behind his eyelids are filled with nothing but the redhead that is causing all his pain but he can't seem to open his eyes to escape the haunting images. His grip on the lamppost tightens and a cold sweat breaks out across his forehead and down his back as his body becomes suddenly warm despite the below-freezing temperature clawing at his exposed skin.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked from behind him.

In that moment, as the voice called out to him, it was as if everything around Eddward suddenly came into focus. The world was no longer spinning, the air was no longer freezing, and his skin was no longer on fire; however, the air in his lungs was suddenly sucked back in and trapped in his throat as panic set in and his darkest dreams came forward to haunt him once more. The voice, or rather voices, asked once more if he was okay but Eddward couldn't help the small whimper that left his lips. It took everything in him not to scream out for help when something, or someone, touched his arm.

He could never forget the sound of their voices.

Whirling around, Eddward's eyes flash around him and take in the four men that have him surrounded by the lamppost. The first one was tall, just like he remembered, and had his arm outstretched. The second one was just as tall as the first, but his gray eyes were the same. The third one looked unbothered and annoyed like he was all those years ago. The last one, oh the last one, his eyes lit up as he suddenly recognized who was standing in front of him. Eddward takes a step back to only bump into the lamppost which makes a shiver run up his spine. For the first time since he stopped running, Eddward takes a look around him, surveying the environment he is in, only to only realizes that he is in a vaguely familiar neighbored that he has tried his best to stray from for the better half of his entire life.

"If it isn't Eddward!" The fourth one shrieked, clapping his hands together.

"Eddward?" The one who's arm is outstretched asked. Cocking his eyebrow, he looks from Eddward to his friend and back. It would be cruel to say that when the realization struck him a grin plastered itself on his face, but it would be worse to lie about his actions, for Eddward's sake at least. "Eddward," he repeats; however, this time his voice is filled with familiarity.

"Claude…" Eddward's voice shakes as his eyes dart between the four men in front of him.

"How have you been?" He asked, dropping his arm and tilting his head to the side.

"I thought we'd never see you again!" The one who originally recognized Eddward admitted.

"Daniel, please calm yourself," Claude spoke. "We don't want to scare him." He winked at Eddward and Eddward couldn't help but swallow loudly, his dry throat making it hard for him to breath, let alone speak.

"This is a bore," the third one says, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

"Everything bores you, Mike," the one with the gray eyes said.

"No one asked you for your opinion Leon," Mike throws back at him.

"Boys," Claude says holding up his right hand. "No need to bicker like ladies." At that, Mike rolls his eyes and Leon giggles. "Now, back to our friend," Claude continues, turning his attention to back to Eddward. "What brings you to this part of town?"

"I just lost track of where I was going but now I know where I am," Eddward's voice came out barely above a whisper. "If you'll excuse me…" He goes to move but Daniel steps in his path, blocking him.

"You can't be leaving so soon," Daniel squeals. "It's been so long since we've seen you last, don't you want to stick around and get reacquainted?" Taking a step forward, Daniel whispers the last part into Eddward's ears and making him jerk back. Once again, Eddward's back comes into contact with the street lamp. As he looks around a sinking feeling plants itself in the pit of his stomach. They all laugh and Eddward can't help the fear that laces his entire being.

He's all alone with the four men that have haunted his dreams for years.

"How have you been?" Claude spoke, bring Eddward back to his reality. "It was a shame that after we all got to know each other you disappeared," he hums.

"I thought we had a good time," Leon laughs. "Besides your unjustifiable cries but that's beside the point." Daniel reaches out and trails his hand across Eddward's cheek and the simple contact makes him want to vomit. "You even got Mike's attention and we all know how boring he can be." Mike rolls his eyes but doesn't take a step towards Eddward and instead looks away down the deserted street.

"It was Eddy who introduced us to you," Claude adds as he walks closer to Eddward. "I would have to thank him when I see him again even though it's been years since we last spoke." A smile breaks out across his face although nothing about it is remarkably happy. Eddward straightens himself and tries to lean away as far as he can but there is nowhere for him to go. The streetlight against his back and the men both of his sides has him completely surrounded and at his mercy. Even if he was able to get away, he doesn't even know if he could move his boy with panic, no fear, keeping his feet planted where they are. "Did you miss me?" Claude steps forward and wraps his hand around Eddward's bicep making him close his eyes. With his free hand, Claude runs his hand up and down Eddward's face, marveling in the softness. A soft hum escapes his lips and he taps Eddward's cheek, asking, no demanding, for him to open his eyes.

Ocean blue eyes meet those dull brown ones that took everything away from him.

"I missed you," Claude's voice turns rough and he grips Eddward by the hair on his head. Eddward yelps and reaches for Claude's hands only for his own to be grabbed by Daniel's and Leon's. "You think you're so perfect when you're nothing but a lowly faggot who didn't learn his lesson," his voice sneers and cuts through Eddward, leaving him jagged and torn. "Do you not remember?" He jokes.

"Maybe we should remind him," Leon pipes in.

"There's no harm in a little review," Daniel laughs and Eddward yelps when the grip on his hair tightens.

"Please," Eddward begs, closing his eyes and wishing for everything to stop.

He can't relive the pain.

"I think you're right," Claude taunts. Tightening his grip on Eddward's hair, Claude steps forward and wedges his right leg in between Eddward's, slowly trailing his hand up his body until it's meet with something cold as steel and everything stops.

It would be a shame if Eddward allows himself to re-live the pain that has haunted him for years, which only kept him trapped in an everlasting darkness, without fighting to change and construct his own existence, let alone future, and only allow what those around him taunted and proclaimed him to eventually become for all those years. To live up to the maxims that he was weak, pathetic, worthless, disgraceful and so much more that should not even be put into words. It would be a tragedy all on his own if he allows himself to become what they want him to be and prove them right that he can't and never would be what he dreamed of escaping for years. That for one day he would be able to break away and be true, to not only himself but the world. It would be a shame if he died to only become a joke of society.

Ocean blue eyes suddenly fill with hate and disdain that's powerful enough to kill a grown man with one look. Flexing his arms, Eddward snatches his right arm out of Daniel's and brings it up to punch Claude in the face. Stumbling, Eddward shoves Claude in the direction of Daniel and snatches his arm out of Leon's to only kick him in the chest and make him fly towards the floor. Without thinking, Eddward pulls his gun out of his holster and points it at Claude.

"Shoot me," Claude chuckles as he stands and wipes the blood off of his face. "You won't do it." A sly smile breaks across his face and Eddward's blood boils to the point that he should be steaming in the cold air. "Shoot me!" He screams and Eddward slams the gun into his face, making Claude stumble back and Leon charge him. Sidestepping Leon's assault, Eddward grips Daniel by the neck and slams his face into the lamppost. Eddward turns when he hears the snow crunch under a pair of boots that until this point have not moved a single inch.

Pointing the gun at Mike's face, Mike holds his hands up and just looks down at his three pathetic friends. "I won't blame you," his voice comes out so quiet that it's mystical and doesn't even match the scene it's spoken in. All Eddward wants to do it fire the gun, make it go off and officially end his torment, but he can't do it. Looking down at the men on the floor to his shaky hand and unbothered man, Eddward screams.

It's a scream that is filled with pain and hurt that has been accumulating for years.

Taking a step back Eddward almost expects his back to the hit the lamppost but it doesn't and instead, he stumbles into the street.

Turning on his heels, Eddward runs, runs away as far and fast as he can.

* * *

"Kevin, can you hear me?" Jonny asked as he waved his hand in front of Kevin's face. "Kevin," Jonny waves once more. Opening his eyes, Kevin moans and shoves Jonny's hand out of his face. "I think he's okay," Jonny spats with irritation clear in his tone. Kevin rolls his eyes and blinks a couple of times to clear his vision before pulling himself into a sitting position. As good as that action may have seemed at the moment, it wasn't worth the sudden headache that assaulted his head. Groaning, Kevin runs his hands through his hair only to hiss when his left bicep throbs.

Eyeing his shoulder, everything comes rushing back to him.

Jumping to his feet, Kevin whirls around in search of his jacket, car keys, and dignity.

"Sit down," Rolf's voice booms into the room as he walks back into the living room with a towel in his hand. "You're not going anywhere," he pauses. "Not like that." Kevin opens his mouth to tell Rolf off but his vision goes blurry and he stumbles on his feet slightly. "Sit down," Rolf says once more. Staring at Rolf, despite the blurriness, Kevin moves towards the counter in the kitchen to better prop himself up.

"I need to talk to Edd," Kevin repeats what he has been saying for the past hour.

"If you leave in the condition you are in, you're only asking for trouble, let alone for someone to call the cops," Jonny indicates Kevin's current state. Looking down at himself for the first time, Kevin grits his teeth as he clothes are soaked in blood, torn, and horribly disheveled. Cursing, Kevin moves to take his shit off but bite back a shout when he arm throbs painfully and his world tilts once more. Moving quickly, Rolf catches Kevin in his good arm and sets him on one of the bar stools.

"I am not in the mood to argue with you," Rolf bites at him. "Please do not make me hurt you again to get you and that hard head of yours to listen," Rolf lets go of Kevin and grabs the cup of water and pills that he had Jonny set out earlier. "You lost a lot of blood and you're lucky I was able to get the bullet out and stitch you up. You need to stay put."

"Ed-"

"I don't give a rat's ass about Edd right now!" Rolf yells.

"I don-"

"I know you don't care and frankly that's your problem." Kevin shoves Rolf in the chest and he stumbles backward, barely catching the counter to stop himself from falling. Rolf stands and grips Kevin by the arm, making him wince and stop moving. "That is your problem Kevin, you don't care," Rolf's eyes are filled with enough venom to lace through his fingers and make Kevin recoil. "You are my best friend and I am trying to help you but you are doing nothing to make the situation worse."

"The situ-"

"Yes the situation," Rolf laughs half-heartedly. "Or have you forgot? Do you need me to remind you?" He stated more than asked.

"Ro-"

"When you came to me all those years ago and asked me to join you, I was more than willing. I understood the risks involved in this type of business but I did it anyway because you are my best friend and you needed me. I gave up everything to help you and now you are letting all that go because you cannot see the bigger picture."

"Bi-"

"We are not in control of this situation!" Rolf yells. "We are only pawns in a game bigger than we chose to accept and take part in. We were naïve when we were teenagers, but now that we are full grown men with stakes higher than they ever were floating above our heads, it's only a matter of time that our debt must be paid in full; either with our lives or the lives of those we hold dear," Rolf pauses, taking in a deep breath. "That is the picture you are missing."

"We are disposable," Jonny says as he walks into the kitchen. "We do what we are told and if we ever stray from that you know what happens."

"I know that but E-"

"And what if he finds out about Eddward? Do you seriously think he will sit back and allow him to continue to live, even if he doesn't turn us into the police?" Rolf asked. "The simple fact that he knows is more than enough to have him eliminated in this game. There is nothing you, Jonny, nor I can do to protect him than for us to leave him alone for a while." Kevin's eyes haze over and Rolf loosens his grip. "I understand that you love him but would you rather let him live or have his death on your hands?"

"It won't come to that," Kevin spoke.

"But it can and you know it as well as I do," Rolf slides the glass towards Kevin and he takes it gracefully. "There is already talk happening about the last few hours and I am already getting calls and visits from people I'd rather not name."

"How bad is it?" Kevin asked after he swallowed the pills.

"Bad," Jonny nods.

The room falls silent and Kevin nods his head.

"Does he want to see me?" Kevin asked finally. Rolf nods his head.

"In three days at the usual spot." Kevin shakes his head and sips the rest of the water.

"You don't have to worry about Jonny and I."

"We have your back till the very end." Jonny smiles and a tear escapes Kevin's eyes.

How did it get so bad so very fast?

"I just need to know if he's okay," Kevin croaks. Rolf nods his head and Jonny disappears.

"I know," Rolf speaks and pulls Kevin into a hug. "We won't let anything happen to him."

* * *

After the first urgent knock at the door turned into pounding, Ed ran towards the front door of his medium sized house, snatching it open to answer the imperativeness behind it without looking through the peephole. Standing before him was a sight he never wished to see again. Edd stood with tears flowing down his face and his body shaking so violently that it seemed as if he was going to pass out any moment. "Edd?" Ed asked, holding the door open. Looking up, Eddward met Ed's eyes and couldn't hold on anymore as he fell to his knees and wailed. Dropping as well, Ed holds Eddward in his arms, looking for any sign that he was physically hurt.

Coming to stand behind her husband, Nazz gasps when she sees Eddward falling apart in Ed's arms. "Edd!" She screams. Feeling the cold seep from Eddward and into his arms, Edd frowns.

"Get me a blanket," Ed turns towards his wife and she goes running off into the house. "What happened, Edd?" He asked but Eddward couldn't speak as the tears consumed him. Gripping the smaller boy tightly, Ed stands and brings Eddward to his feet as well.

"Is everything okay?" A thick voice asks as Ed walks into the living room with Eddward holding onto him desperately. "What happened to him?" Eddy asks, as his eyes grow wide. Ed throws him a look that doesn't contain any of the answers they both wish they had. Even though Eddy and Eddward aren't as close at they used to be, Eddy would be a fool to admit, let alone allow for someone who was once so close to him to fall apart, right before his very eyes. For as long as he has known Eddward for, Eddy never once saw him cry, let alone break down like he is now.

Ed, on the other hand, was used to seeing the pain lacerate the raven head man's face, that it no longer disturbed him like it once did.

"I don't know," Ed answers and moves to place Eddward on the couch but stumbles, letting go of Eddward to catch himself before he crashes into the glass coffee table. Eddy steps forward and catches Eddward in his hands only to have him hiss and pull away. It's as if Eddward is finally taking in his surroundings once those calloused hands touched him.

"This is all your fault!" Eddward yells, turning to face Eddy, eyes full of hate.

"My fault?" Eddy asks, taken aback. "I have done nothing!" He yells.

"It's your fault I'm like this!" He screams and his voice breaks as another sob tears through him. Nazz walks back into the room but Ed holds his hand out, stopping her from fully coming into the room. Looking from her husband to the two Ed's in the midst of a face off, Nazz shifts on her feet, not sure what to do, or if there is anything that she can do.

"Double D," Ed begins. "Everything is okay," he speaks and takes a step towards him. Eddward whirls around and looks his best friend in the eyes; however, the pain that fills his eyes makes Ed stop in his tracks, and hold his hand out. "Listen, everything is okay," he swallows loudly.

"Everything is not okay!" He yells, holding his hand to his chest. "I am tired of people telling me that everything is okay when it isn't!" Eddward breathes heavily and turns his attention to one of the most hated individuals in his book. "It is all your fault!" He screams once more. Eddy looks at Ed and Ed just shakes his head, silently urging for him to not do anything but simply stand there and let Eddward sort through his feelings, for something is not right with the situation they are in.

"Edd," Eddy begins. "Look, please calm-

"Don't tell me to calm down!" He yells and his coat falls open, revealing the gun holstered to his hip. Everyone in the room, besides Eddward himself, can't help but look down towards the gun glittering in the light. "You think I'm going to shoot you?" He asked, his voice laced with disbelief. "I should, shouldn't I?" He jokes.

"Double D!" Ed yells and Eddward whirls to look him in the face.

"Don't Double D me!" He slaps his chest. "You don't understand, none of you do, what he did to me!" Nazz takes a step back and disappears down the hallway, in search of her cell phone.

"What did I do to you?" Eddy asked, honestly confused.

That's when Eddward turns to look at him, but the look itself is something that cannot even be described, for it is something that chills everyone to the bone in the room; however, Eddward just laughs at the look that overcomes them.

"You are the reason I was raped and almost killed when I was seventeen," Eddward admits the secret that he has kept to himself for the better half of his entire life. Eddy and Ed's eyes grow wide with Eddward's confession. "You are the reason that I am like this because you took everything from me and you only stand here before me and pretend that you did nothing of the sort."

"Eddward, wha-"

"When I came out to you and Ed both about my sexuality you rebelled against me," Eddward's voice cracks but he dares not to stop. "You told me yourself that I was better off dead and how you could not stand to be around someone as disgusting as me, let alone be my friend. I begged you to understand and reason with me for our friendship but you wouldn't and instead, you went and made Ed choose to either be my friend or yours because you couldn't be associated with my choices!" He recalls the painful memories of his past. "When Ed told you he wouldn't choose between you and I, you went and found your own friend group, do you not remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Your friends!" Eddward yells and Eddy shakes his head. "What were their names?" Eddy doesn't speak and Ed yells at him once more for the names.

"Claude, Daniel, Leon, and Mike… Double D I don't und-"

"When you became friends with them, you told them everything about me and how you hated the fact that I was a homosexual. You were… what was it… afraid that I would rub off on you and those around me. You wished that someone would teach me a lesson!"

"Ed-"

"You wished for it and they granted it!" Eddward screamed. "They stalked me on my way home from the library and attacked me. They dragged me into the alley where they held me down and raped me. They took turns and told me the entire time that it was my fault. That if I wasn't gay this wouldn't be happening. They told me how you were the one who got the idea into their minds and even encouraged it! They reminded me how everything is my fault!" Eddward screams and points his hand at Eddy. "You are the reason that I am the way that I am! You are the reason why I am broken beyond repair! Are you not satisfied enough with your actions!" Eddward pleads with Eddy but there is nothing Eddy can say to amount to Eddward's overpowering confession. "I am tired of it being my fault!"

"I did n-"

"Don't deny it!" Eddward yells, his voice breaking once more. "At least admit to what you did and leave me alone!" Eddward takes a step back and Ed takes one forward. "Stop tormenting me!" Tears stream down Eddward's face and he turns to run but Ed is blocking his path.

"Eddward," Ed begins with his arm outstretched. "Listen to me, this isn't like you."

"And you know me so well," Eddward jokes.

"I know you well enough to know when something is wrong," Ed's eyes turn cold as he takes a step forward but Eddward jumps back.

"I just want to be left alone, that's all I want," his vision blurs over for one second and Ed takes that opportunity to grab him. Shrieking, Eddward pushed Ed away from him and he tumbles to the floor. In the distant, Eddward hears Nazz shriek and run towards Ed, slowly dropping to her knees. The room falls silent and Eddward looks around at the confused faces. "It's all my fault…" He trails off.

"No, it's not," Eddy speaks and takes a step forward. Ed hears the sound of a lone siren in the distance and looks at Nazz.

"Marx," Edd laughs and Nazz doesn't have to answer for he already knows the truth. "I can't… I'm sorry…" He trails off before taking a few steps back. "It's all my fault…"

With one last look, Eddward turns and runs, runs away like he always does.

* * *

Time is an illusion.

No one has heard from or seen Eddward nor Kevin, despite the futile trips made to their homes by not only Nazz and Ed, but Eddy and Detective Marx as well. The sun rises and sets like it always does; however, with each passing second and day, one can't help but worry about the two individuals whose lives mean so much to so many. No matter how many times someone has sought out Kevin, he is either busy or somewhere he can't be reached and Eddward, on the other hand, simply refuses to open his door and speak to anyone, even Ed himself.

Time is an illusion that grants sanity to those who lost it.

The wind whips around Kevin's feet as he walks down the darkened alley to a place that is all too familiar with him. The moonlight barely illuminates the brick buildings on either side of him but he doesn't need any light to know exactly where he is going. Stopping at the third door on the left, Kevin turns and knocks on it twice. Waiting for no more than two seconds, the door opens and a man smoking a cigar stands before him and cocks his eyebrow down at him. "Can I help you?" He asked in a thick Russian accent.

"I have an appointment with him," Kevin simply states and the man nods his head and steps to the side, letting Kevin in. Walking past the man, Kevin turns to his immediate right and makes his way down a hallway that is painted a faded red. Kevin can hear the blaring music from the front end of the building, which is utilized as a nightclub during the evenings, seep through the walls. Keeping his head cast low, Kevin makes a left and heads towards a pair of stairs that leads to the upper levels of the building. Walking up the three long flights, Kevin steps off onto the landing.

Walking down the narrow hallway, Kevin eventually comes to a stop in front of a lone door that is painted black. Looking to his left and right, he eyes the two men that stand watch on either side of the hallway and knocks twice on the door.

"Enter," a deep voice calls out.

Swallowing loudly, Kevin opens the door and walks into the room.

"Kevin!" A man with shaggy brown hair yells out and opens his arms. "My dear boy, come in!" He winks. Nodding, Kevin walks into the room, closing the door behind him. "Sit," he indicates to the seat in front of him. Kevin does as he is told but can't help but look everywhere but at the man. His eyes wander around the office, or rather room, that is big enough to hold a desk, two couches, and bookshelves that align all the walls except for the one behind the man. Instead, that wall was completely made of glass for the purpose of looking down at the nightclub in full swing. Despite the fast dancing, the music from the club itself doesn't seek through the walls, leaving the room completely silent. "How have you been?"

"I've been alright," Kevin answers quickly, directing his attention to the man in front of him. Pushing back his brown hair, the man smiles and his blue eyes light up. "And yourself, Sam?" Kevin asked. Sam pauses and cocks his head to the side, scratching his beard and he hums as if he's actually thinking about it.

"I've been alright… business is good as usual… except for the few fucks up here and there…" Sam humps his shoulders. "Would you like a drink?" He asks as he stands. Kevin nods his head and Sam walks over to one of the bookshelves and pulls down a bottle of Scotch. "Rocks?" Kevin shakes his head and Sam chuckles. Bringing the two glasses back to the table, Sam sets one down in front of Kevin and instead of returning to his seat, he leans back on his desk and takes a sip. "I love the burning it makes as it goes down," he admits.

"I can say the same," Kevin agrees and takes a sip.

The room falls silent between the two as they drink until Sam brings his cup away from his lips and looks down at the redhead, smiling, but keeping his thoughts to himself. "I'm disappointed in you," he finally says. Kevin says nothing but looks down at hands before setting the glass down. Kevin moves to stand but Sam is quicker and grabs Kevin by the back of his neck and slams him down, face first on the desk. "You know, when you first came to me and asked me to help you and your family out after you father passes, I was more than happy to," he spits out. "I gave you everything you needed, and then some. I didn't even ask you for anything in return for you was just a lost kid looking for a means to support his family."

"Sa-"

"Then when your mom got sick and you came back, I was more than happy to help again. I got her medication, transportation, and even round the clock service," he recalls. "Sure I asked you for some things in return but you didn't mind doing any of the tasks I threw your way, in fact, you were pretty good at them. I didn't even say anything when you brought your two little friends in without consulting me first," he tightens his grip. "I turned a blind eye because you were one of mine." Sam's nails bite down into Kevin's neck, threatening to break the skin.

"I c-"

"I made sure that you three, especially you, understood what you were getting into. This is not a game. I run an underground market, a black market, that can explode at any minute and you do something as stupid as to get the attention of the cops and point them in my direction," he squeezes harder and Kevin chokes. "I had to hear from the bitch Kourtney about you stirring up trouble only to find out that you're running around loose like you don't have no damn sense!"

Sam pulls Kevin's head back only to slam it roughly back down on the table.

"Do I need to remind you who you should fear!"

"No!" Kevin screams and Sam loosens his grip.

"You listen to me and no one else do y-"

"I want out!" Kevin cuts Sam off and Sam stutters. "I want out," he repeats. Sam throws his head back and laughs. Showing Kevin to the floor, Sam looks down at him and laughs louder, rolling his eyes at the redhead.

"You want out?" Sam asked and Kevin shakes his head. "I can understand that," he says lowly and Kevin stands. "However," he takes two steps forward, crossing the room and shoving Kevin up against the wall, placing a gun under his chin. "There is no out." The cool metal of the gun makes Kevin gulp and look Sam in the eyes, silently pleading for his life.

"I'll pay whatever dues I have to," Kevin spoke again. "I want out."

"You can't afford it," Sam calculates. "You know too much," he humps his shoulders and drops the gun. "The only dues you have to pay is your life and I'm sure you don't want to pay that." He looks at Kevin over his shoulder and winks. Sam walks back to his desk and sits on it, placing his feet in the chair Kevin was sitting in. "You're lucky I consider you as one of my own for if you were someone else you wouldn't be standing in front of me," Sam admits. "I've grown to respect you Kevin but I can't give you what you want, no one can, and I know you know that." Sam places his arms on his legs and leans his head in his hand.

"Sam I ne-"

"I won't say it again," he points the gun back at Kevin. "I may consider you one of my own but I don't have a problem eliminating a nuisance," he winks, pulling the trigger back.

It was in that moment that Sam's threat settled in Kevin's stomach.

Sam is a force not to be reckoned with.

Kevin nods.

"You may leave and be a good boy to stay out of trouble," Same speaks and Kevin moves for the door. "I'll be stopping by Kevin dear and tell Jonny and Rolf I look forward to seeing them!" Kevin opens the door and goes to leave but Sam jumps off of the desk and crosses the room, holding the door. "Oh, and one more thing before you leave," he leans down and whispers into Kevin's ear. "I'll be watching you," is all he says.

* * *

Sitting on the floor of his kitchen, Eddward rolls his head from left to right, eyeing the bottle of amber liquor in front of him, silently asking him, tempting him, to take a sip and forget everything that has happened. Allowing it to take control of his life and whisk away all of his troubles and transgressions to only give him the peace that he is in search for. Running his hands through his hair once more, Eddward slams his head against the wall and brings his knees to his chest, silently asking for the pain to stop. It's a pitiful sight, to say the least, as Eddward hugs and rocks himself back and forth on the kitchen floor because the world holds no sympathy for anyone or anything but only rejoices in the pain that it dishes out.

Grabbing the pill bottle to his left once more, Eddward pops the lid off and takes two of the prescribed antidepressants; however, for the past two days, it seems as if they have failed to do what they were prescribed to prevent. The pain in his chest continues to grow and wreak havoc on his body, mind, and soul to the point where his mind simply wanders off and leave him to suffer alone in the dark. Fisting his hair, Eddward closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths. Ignoring the calls and frantic knocks on his door to come out, Eddward just wants to disappear and be forgotten, for then he could finally be in peace.

Life isn't fair.

Standing, Eddward picks the bottle up off of the floor and rips the lid off. As he slams the bottle down on the counter, he quickly turns to retrieve a glass from the cupboard and pours himself a drink, almost overfilling the cup. Duke comes running into the kitchen and barks at Eddward's legs as if he knows and understands what would happen if Eddward takes a sip; however, couldn't one agree that Eddward deserves to? That Eddward deserves an escape from the awful reality of the world? To finally find the solace that he seeks?

Duke bites at his leg but it does nothing to deter Eddward.

As he tips the cup towards his lips, the memory of him waking up in the hospital from an accidental overdose clouds his vision, and he stops.

Tears streak down his face as he screams once more.

Eddward fists his hands in his hair and lets the pain escape his body. Taking the glass in his hand, Eddward throws it across the room only to have it shatter against the wall with the liquid sliding down the walls. It wasn't enough. Swiping his hand across the counter, the bottle flies to the floor and shatters along with the glass bowl of fruit and random kitchen objects. In that moment, it was as if the will to live left Eddward's body as he dropped to his knees and cried into himself.

His screams are so loud and filled with pained that he doesn't even hear the sound of his front door opening and the echo of heels clicking across his wooden floors.

"My," a woman speaks in a thick French accent. "Isn't this a sight?" Raising his head, Eddward's eyes trail up nicely toned legs that are tucked neatly into black six-inch heels. Instantly, he recognizes the thin frame, which is almost identical to his own, and opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out. "A sight indeed," she speaks and crosses her legs as she leans against the wall. Her black fur coat falls open to reveal a luxury blue dress and necklace hanging from her neck. She flexes her nicely manicured fingers and shifts her head to allow her long black hair to fall to her side. Turning her head, Eddward's eyes lock with a pair of blue ones that are almost a carbon copy of his, or rather, that his are a carbon copy of: steel and ocean blue.

"Mother?"


	20. Water Over the Dam

AN: In all honesty, I don't have much to say; however, I will admit that this chapter is long overdue. For those who have stuck with me thus far into this fanfiction, I appreciate everything you all have done for me. For those who are just beginning to read and enjoy this fanfiction, for what it is, I welcome and thank you all as well. Just as a warning, there is a _trigger warning_ for this chapter, so please be wary. Once again, thank you! Also, if you guys don't mind, please review! XOXO.

* * *

Cat & Mouse

Chapter 20: Water Over the Dam

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Wednesday, July 19, 2017

* * *

"Where are you going!" Ed yells as he follows Eddy out of the front door and into the cold night. It's as if Ed is talking to a brick wall for Eddy barely acknowledges the words that fall from his lips and simply mumbles to himself. The snow crunches under Eddy's steel toed boots as he stomps down the stairs and across the driveway with only one destination in mind; however, Ed is quick on his heels and is determined to break through Eddy's haze and pull him back to reality and face the pressing matters at hand. "Eddy!" Ed yells once again as he jogs to catch up to his shorter counterpart. "Will yo-" Exasperated, Ed grabs Eddy by his shoulder and roughly pulls him to a stop that spins him around, making them face to face with one another. The rage that fills Eddy's face is something Ed has never seen before.

"What do you want Ed!" Eddy explodes, shoving Ed away from him. Ed stumbles back to only land on a patch of ice that makes him lose his balance for a quick moment before quickly regaining it. "You heard what he said!" Eddy points towards the house. "How can you stand here?" He asks, indicating to the space between them. "Around me?" His voice on the edge of breaking. "I can barely stand to be here!" He smacks his chest. "Around myself!" Tears pile up around his eyes and threaten to boil over.

"Ed I-"

"I should have seen it!" He yells as he pushes his hands through his hands in nothing less than a rough manner. "I knew something was wrong all those years ago but I ignored it! I ignored all the signs!" Tears fall down his face as he fists his hair. "I should have known!" He screams to no one in particular. "I should have known," he repeats as his voice breaks with every syllable.

"It's not your fau-"

"Not my fault!" Eddy takes a step towards Ed with his nostrils flailing. "Did you not hear what he said in there!" He indicates to the house once more. "That was not a simple accusation!" Eddy stops an inch from Ed's face. "I did that to him and there is nothing I can do to fix it," he snarls.

"Edd-"

"I lost my best friend all those years ago and I have no one to blame but myself!" Eddy yells at the top of his lungs; however, but no matter how deafening and pain filled cries may be, the silence that falls around them is louder. "I did this to him," Eddy says before turning and walking away.

* * *

"I just don't understand," Eddy admits as he humps his shoulders and skips another slim gray stone across the creek before watching it plummet to the bottom of the bank. "After all we've been through, he decides to tell me now," he growls and tosses yet another stone across the water. "It's basically a slap in the face," he admits as he looks down at the stone in his hands. Turning the stone over a couple of times, Eddy grips tightly before skipping it across the water with so much force that the ripples in the water can be seen from where Claude is lounging against an old oak tree. It's as if the ripples hold the answers to all of Eddy's questions; however, in reality, they do not and only turn his somber mood into something more deep and dark.

"What are you talking about?" Claude asks as he looks up at Eddy.

"Double D told me he was gay," Eddy explains as he shakes his head in confusion.

"Double D is gay?" Claude asks, taken aback. "Are you serious?"

"He came out to me yesterday," Eddy nods his head as he recalls the conversation Eddward had with him and Ed. Bending over and picking up another stone off of the ground, Eddy turns it over in his hands a couple of times before gripping it with enough force that the stone leaves a small red outline of itself in the palm of his hands. "It doesn't make any sense!" Eddy hollers as he throws the stone so far into the sky, that it disappears into the sunlight only to be heard when it hits the surface of the water.

"I don't get what the problem is," Claude pipes up, which only results in Eddy turning and glaring at him. "Don't look at me like that," Claude states nonchalantly as he reaches into his jeans and pulls out a cigarette and a lighter. Eddy snorts when Claude offers him one, but Claude only rolls his eyes when Eddy declines and mutters something about ten years. "Out of the both of us, it looks like you need one more than I do," he mumbles before he puffs on the cigarette and watches the gray smoke linger slightly in the air before disappearing. "Who cares if Double D is gay," Claude continues. "I didn't know you had such a vendetta against fags."

"I don't hate gay people," Eddy corrects Claude. "And don't say that," he tosses another stone across the water.

"Then what's the problem?" Claude asks honestly confused.

"He doesn't trust me," Eddy admits barely above a whisper and on the verge of tears. "When he came out to me yesterday, it was evident that Ed already knew - and for a long time - but Double D put off telling me because he didn't trust me as much as he does Ed," Eddy growls. "What type of shit is that?" He throws another stone across the water, but this time, it doesn't skip and simply sinks to the bottom of the creek when it touches the surface of the water. "Double D, Ed, and I have all been friends for a years and he doesn't trust me?" Eddy asks sarcastically. "If that isn't a slap in the face then I don't know what is."

"I think you're overreacting," Claude admits.

"How so?" Eddy mocks as he bends over and picks up another stone.

"I don't get down with gays and all that but I can see why he might have wanted to wait on telling you," Claude humps his shoulders as he lights another cigarette. "I mean… something like that must be hard for him… so he probably thought it would be easier to tell you guys one by one… test the waters before diving in," Claude nods at his own deduction.

"That doesn't make any sense," Eddy points out.

"Just think about it," Claude rolls his eyes. "Imagine if Double D would have came out to you and Ed both and - I don't know - reacted in a not ideal way; he runs the risk of losing both of his best friends and not just one," he waves his hand for emphasis. "Yah, he might be out the closet but now he's alone," Claude finishes with a drag of his cigarette. "Why lose both of your best friends when you can only lose one?" He asks hypothetically as he cocks his eyebrow at Eddy. "Get what I'm saying?" Eddy hums and looks down at the rock in his hand before nodding at the logical deduction Claude was able to draw out clearly for him. "Then again," Claude cuts in. "It's still shitty no matter what way you look at it."

"How?" Eddy asks honestly confused. "You we're just rooting for him."

"I don't know," he admits. "Just looking at it makes it obvious which one of you Double D trusts more," Claude stresses. "In my opinion, he told Ed first because his relationship - or friendship - or whatever you want to call it - with Ed will always be stronger than the one he has with you, and I mean that in the kindest way possible. In all honesty Eddy," Claude begins as he pulls himself to a standoff of the cold hard ground. "Just from being friends with you for the past few years, I can tell that your relationship - friendship - you know what I am trying to say - with Double D has fallen off, and you can't tell me that I am wrong."

"You don't know anything," Eddy snaps.

"I know that you and Double D haven't been on 'good terms' for quite some time," Claude says as he holds his hands out. When Eddy doesn't say anything back, Claude nods his head and pulls out a set of keys from his back pocket. "Then again, I don't know anything," he says sarcastically.

"What do you want from me?" Eddy asks with enough venom in his voice to cut the wind the blows between them.

"I don't want anything," Claude calls over his shoulder as he heads towards the trail that leads back to the small town they all have grown to love and hate. "I simply came out here for a smoke. It seems like you are the one who wants something from me," he states as he waves his hand over his head. "For the record," Claude comes to a stop and looks over his shoulder as a thought dawns on him. "I don't root for faggots."

* * *

Drunk slurs and smoke linger in the air after words have been uttered and menthol has been inhaled. Which, oddly enough, does nothing to better the situation at hand, and instead, only contributes to sustaining the traditional and forlorn atmosphere that any bar is known for possessing. Not to mention, the simple fact that the bar is located underground with lights that do a poor job of brightening the bar itself. The deep reds and dull blues that float around the bar only results in the regulars having to squint to actually believe and partake in the scene that is unfolding before them.

One thing is for sure; however, that no matter what bar anyone finds their self in, there will always be the unspoken rule that fights, or rather bar fights, in particular, are perfectly acceptable at any time and any occasion.

"You son of a bitch!" Eddy screams as his fist slams into Claude's face once more. "I should fucking kill you!" He swears as the feeling of bones breaking under his fist makes their presence known. "How could you!" He bellows at the top of his lungs as he grips Claude tightly by the collar of his shirt, despite the fact that Claude himself is struggling to get away.

It's a paradox all in all.

One would think that with Eddy's small stature, he would be unable to take on someone with Claude's physique; not including three other beings all at once: Leon, Mike, and Daniel. It's simply astonishing what determination and pure rage can do to someone. With Leon, Mike, and Daniel lying unconscious on the bar floor with the regular patrons just sitting, watching, and drinking, it's amazing to just relish in the justice that is being served. It is only natural for everyone in the bar to simply shrug off the violent altercation as something that was bound to happen, given the fact that the questionable aura that Claude, Leon, Mike, and Daniel carry around constantly, is known throughout the bar scene.

What is more interesting; however, is the rage that fills Eddy's veins and fuels him to tip over the edge until he slips and falls, not being able to catch himself. Storming into the bar only half an hour earlier, Eddy had one person in mind and that was Claude; however, where ever you find Claude, Mike, Leon, and Daniel are not too far away. From the moment Eddy stepped foot into the bar, it was as if the atmosphere instantly changed from calm to suspenseful. Which, only resulted in everyone anticipating for something to happen, especially when Claude caught Eddy's eyes and opened his arms to greet his longtime friend to only be greeted by a punch to the face.

It was a chain reaction for Mike, Leon, and Daniel to stand and jump to Claude's defense, but they were not prepared for what was to come; no one was. With slurs being exchanged alongside punches, bites, and kicks, it wasn't too long before the three fell to the ground, leaving Claude to defend himself. It was a fair fight at first until Claude made an ignorant comment about Eddward "wanting it" and how "it was bound to happen" which only fueled Eddy's anger even more than it already was.

"This is all your fault!" Eddy screams in Claude's face before the sound of bones collapsing rings throughout the bar.

* * *

"What's your problem?" Eddward calls after Eddy as he rounds the empty halls of Peach Creek's only high school. It was a pathetic attempt, to say the least, on Eddward's behalf, to stay after school and wait for Eddy to get out of wrestling practice in the pure hope of him being able to talk to his childhood friend; however, it was a poor choice from the very beginning. It's no secret that the friendship between the three Ed's - or rather the two - has been on teetering on the verge of collapse for the better half of two weeks. It's simply something that doesn't go unnoticed, especially by the three Ed's and all those around them. From the whispers that fill the halls to the knowing glances that are exchanged, combined together, it's just enough to force the two Ed's to put aside their stubborn decorum and come together to air out their differences. "Eddy!" Eddward yells as he jogs after his shorter counterpart and down the hall towards what he assumes is Eddy's locker. "I know you can hear me!"

"Fuck off, Double D," Eddy calmly calls over his shoulder.

"Excuse me?" Eddward gasps at Eddy's choice of words, but this is not a time for an etiquette lesson.

"You heard me," is all the shorter man says as he rounds another corner and continues to walk towards his locker, but when he comes to stop, it becomes painfully evident that Eddward has no desire to cease and desist. Exhaling, Eddy closes his eyes for a brief moment before he loses everything that keeps him sane. "Leave me alone," he spits between his teeth and looks Eddward in his bright blue eyes.

It's purely amazing how Eddy's own gray colored eyes hold nothing but hate for the man standing next to him despite the hope that fills Eddward's.

Looking away, Eddy unlocks his locker and quickly and begins to exchange his books and clothes for the ones that he needs to take home, to either wash and pretend use to study. Shuffling on his feet, Eddward bites his bottom lip and looks down at his perfectly manicured hands before he begins to pick at his nails; a nervous tick he has shamefully developed in the past few years and has yet to shake. "Ed-"

"Fuck off, Double D!" Eddy yells and slams the locker shut. "I don't have shit to say to you so leave me alone!"

"Ple-"

"Please what Double D?" Eddy chuckles and shakes his head. "You're so fucking annoying, did you know that?" He chastises. "You're like a lost fucking puppy that constantly needs some type of reassurance that he's a 'good boy' - or some shit - and quite frankly it's annoying as fuck!" He screams in his face. "Leave me alone!" He shouts once more in Eddward's face and quickly turns on his heels. Without hesitating, Eddward reaches out and grasps Eddy by his shoulder; however, as innocent as the move may have been, Eddy turns around and shoves Eddward back, making him stumble on his feet. "Don't touch me!" He sneers.

"Just let me explain," Eddward stammers as he tries to regain his footing.

"Explain what?" Eddy throws his hands out. "How you're a fake ass friend?" He waves his hand in between them. "You don't need to explain that because I got the feeling easy enough."

"What are you talking about?" Eddward practically begs. "I don't understand where all this animosity is coming fr-"

"Don't you dare stand there and act dumb. You know exactly what you did." Eddy points at the raven-haired teen and even though he doesn't say anything to confirm nor deny Eddy's claim, the look that overcomes Eddward's face answers Eddy's question. "That's is," Eddy points towards Eddward. "Admit it."

"Eddy, ple-"

"Admit that you don't trust me or value our friendship. Admit that you'd rather keep me on the outskirts than actually being honest with me. Admit that you're so afraid of who I am that I'd turn my back on you at the drop of a hat. Admit that you'd rather lie to my face than tell me the truth because you have some preconception of who I am even though you've known me for all your life." Eddy pours his emotions out to Eddward, and with each confession, his voice raises in octaves until he is practically screaming at Eddward.

"Edd-"

"Stop fucking 'Eddy-ing' me!" Eddy cuts him off once more. "I just don't understand you anymore," he waves at the raven-haired man. "After all we've been through, you only tell Ed that you're gay and not me because you're terrified of how I will react - that's most stupidest fucking shit I ever heard - and I'm not mad that you're gay!" Eddy laughs at himself as he rolls his eyes when Eddward begins to open his mouth, practically already hearing the lies spill out of his mouth. "I can't - You just - I -" Eddy stops talking and balls his hands into a fist, closing his eyes to try and regain his composure.

In the few silent moments that pass between them, oddly enough, it appears as if Eddward is trying to close in on himself; however, Eddy refuses to allow Eddward to lose eye contact with him. The pure emotions that pass between them are so strong that it is nearly nauseating and the effects can clearly be seen on Eddward's face. With the nervous shakes and biting of the lip, Eddy knows that Eddward can finally feel all the emotions that he has been feeling for the past two weeks. To finally be able to feel all the hurt and betrayal he has felt with no one to speak or talk to but himself and those who he believes care for him like he has - and possibly always will - with Eddward.

"I just don't understand how you can think so low of me," Eddy says barely above a whisper. "I've known you for all of my life and there is nothing in this world that can possibly tear us apart… Or so I thought," Eddy bites on his lower lip as the realization dawns on him. "In all honesty, your sexuality to me means nothing - I can actually care less - because there's more to you as a person than something so minuscule as that. I have stood by your side through thick and thin so you can't possibly begin to understand how much it hurts to just think and know how you actually feel about me." In the empty halls of the school, the dry gulping sound Eddy makes in the back of his throat practically echoes off of the walls as the words he begins to speak become just too much for him to utter. "You once told me that actions speak louder than words and right now your actions are shouting at me and I just can't take it anymore," Eddy waves at Eddward before turning on his heels and walking away.

"Eddy!" Eddward yells and takes a step forward, but that is as far as his wobbly legs are willing to carry him, and leave him standing alone and cold.

"Just leave me alone," Eddy calls over his shoulder as he quickly adjusts his gym bag and disappears down the halls and out of Eddward's life.

* * *

If one was to describe a person such as Vivian Vincent, they would possibly consider using words such as "cold" or "distant," in relation to her demeanor of course, but would simply change their mind at a later date due to the fact that those words do her no justice. After a long and thoughtful deliberation, they would possibly find themselves staring at a blank page with a dictionary - or thesaurus - open somewhere near by in a poor attempt to find the best words to use to describe who she is as a person. The sad thing is, however, that no matter what words they choose to use, none would do anything to advance the conceptualization that is needed to deconstruct and analyze a person such as her.

Detached. Somber. Harsh. Bitter. Terrible. Unwelcoming. Distant. Unloving. Hard. Insensitive. Cruel. Merciless. Dreadful. Indifferent. Careless. Sharp. Hateful. Offensive. Impolite. Objectionable. Vexatious.

The end result will always be the same: there are no words that are capable of describing a person such as Vivian Vincent because there are no words in the English language, or rather any language at that, that unfortunately does not carry the connotation that is needed for one to understand who she is.

"I raised you better than that." Not a simple "hello" or "how are you" but instead a short and simple line that degrades Eddward the moment it leaves her lips. "Get off the floor." It's as if the amount of animosity that fills her voice makes a physical manifestation in the powerful, yet subtle, eye roll she has perfected throughout her years. "Eddward Marion Vincent," her voice never raises in an octave. "Speak when you are spoken to," she reminds him of all those weekends he spent in etiquette school while the "normal kids" basked in the glory of ripping and running outside to their heart's content. "Do not tell me that you have forgotten your manners?" She chastises.

"Never mother," Eddward responds in a voice that is far from comfortable. "I remember perfectly how to conduct myself, no thanks to you." It was the smirk that overcame Eddward's face that made her raise her eyebrow at his insolence; however, she choose not to comment on it, not yet at least. "May I ask," he begins as he looks up at her; but what is more important than the words he speaks, is that his tear stained face and dead eyes do little to nothing to make Vivian's heart yearn and compel her to drop to her knees and embrace her son. It's as if his grief does nothing to trigger her motherly instincts and make her want to reassure her son that everything will be okay. "What are you doing here?" Interesting enough, she smiles a smile so soft that it can possibly provide the false illusion that she cares, but between everyone in the room, the smile is as fake as her nails.

"I have business to attend to in this city," she cocks her head. "Also, I was tired of you" - she points one of her skinny long fingers at him - "Ignoring my letters and not to mention your little friend calling me with the false pretense that you were hurt." Crossing her arms, she leans further into the door frame and looks around the mess that is Eddward's apartment before looking him up and down. "All I see is a sad man that can't handle his emotions and has a slight drinking problem. This is nothing new to me. You do take after your father from what I can see." Eddward opens his mouth to comment but closes it because he simply does not have the energy to argue with her.

His dull blue eyes fall from hers and he fixates his vision on his calloused hands. One would assume that the tremor that begins at his shoulders and extends to his lower torso would be Eddward trying his hardest not to cry or scream out in frustration at her harsh demeanor. Instead, the tremor is anything but the physical manifestation of anger, but rather, a comic relief. Vivian raises her eyes at the sad chuckles that escape her son and narrows them when his head falls back and he laughs at the words she spits at him.

"That may be true," he shakes his head. "But then again you are the one that married him." There is no sarcasm in his words but only the harsh truth that begins a fire in her veins and pumps her blood at a faster pace than it was going at before. "What does that say about you?" He concludes and cocks an eyebrow at her. A soft jingle rings out through the room as Vivian raises her hand and slowly claps her hands; her bracelets begging Eddward for an encore.

"Touche," she chuckles at herself, but it is important to note, that there is not an ounce of humor in her laugh. Pushing off of the frame, Vivian walks further into the kitchen and the only noise that can be heard is the broken glass cracking further under her heels. She sets her purse down on the island after she rubs her hand across it and dusts either glass or liquid onto the floor. "In case you were wondering," she calls over her shoulder. "Your father is doing just fine." Eddward hums from his position on the floor even though he can care less about the unprecedented update on his father. Vivian crosses the kitchen and reaches into the cupboard to pull out a glass and pour herself a cold glass of water.

"That is always good to hear," he cracks his fingers. "Which one is his vacationing with again?" He rubs his chin and shudders at the scruff that has begun to grow there. "Jessica? Valerie? Jane - no - Rebekah?" Vivian turns and leans against the counter in a well-calculated speed but one cannot miss the slight tightening of her hands around the glass.

"Rebekah," she confirms.

"Thought so," he nods his head and looks past his mother is a forlorn way. "Twenty-two?"

"Twenty-four."

"Close enough," he humps his shoulders at his father's thoughtful extracurricular activities. It was never no secret that Silas Vincent was one to fancy younger women, rather than his own wife, but what was always appreciated, was that his affairs were kept secret from the public eye, and the simple reminder that they were married in a fault state and she never signed a prenup.

Vivian truly loves her diamonds and pearls.

"Let's cut the bullshit," Vivian sets her glass down on the counter and crosses her arms and her legs. "Why is that boy - Ed is his name - calling me and saying that you are in the dire need of help?" She looks down at him and Eddward closes his eyes and lays his head against the wall. He might even be silently cursing Ed at this very moment. The only time Ed has ever reached out to his mother was when he was in the hospital and clinging to his life after he got attacked when he was only seventeen years old. "What is so important that he called me to only beg on your behalf?" The amount of irritation that fills her voice is enough to make the hairs stand on the back of Eddward's neck. "I do not have time for these childish games."

"You never did," Eddward throws all the times he played by himself in her face but she only rolls his eyes at his childish antics. Vivian is not the one to indulge in children and that is common knowledge by now. "You never cared."

"That is debatable." That statement makes Eddward's jaw twitch and with the slight toss of her hair, Eddward is on his feet and practically in her face. His hands slam down on either side of his mother's thin frame, encaging her between him and the counter, with his eyes boring down at her. What is most shocking, rather than Eddward's sudden bursts of aggression, is that not once does she flinch. Instead, Vivian looks up at her son and holds his glare with as much aggression that hides behind his own. What Eddward did not expect, was the twitch of her lip and rage that fills her eyes. Within an instant, Vivian grabs Eddward by his wrist and spins him around; slamming him face down on the island, with little pieces of glass cutting into his cheek. "Don't ever," - she spits through her teeth - "disrespect me like that again," she grows as her nails dig into his arm and neck.

"Why?" She laughs more to himself. "You don't even care so why should I?" With a shove, Vivian pushes his face down further and brings her lips to his ear.

"Who was the one that kept clothes on your back, food in your stomach, and a roof over your head?" She reminds him. "Who was the one that was always made sure that you had nothing but the best?" Her grip tightens. "Who was the one that paved the way for you to become who you are?" Her nails almost break the skin. "Who was the one that got you the help that you needed when you became a drunk?" She bites at him. With a shove, Vivian releases him and corners him between herself and the counter. "Don't you ever question whether or not I care," she shoves her finger in his face. Shaking his head, Eddward can't help but laugh and this only enrages her more.

"You call that caring?" he throws at her. "That is your job as a mother!" He yells in her face. "The day you open your legs and decide to have a child is the day that a list of responsibilities come that you have to adhere to whether you like it or not," he smacks her hand away. "Don't tell me that you call that caring." Shaking his head, Eddward narrows his eyes at her. "You did a poor job and you have no one to blame but yourself."

It happened too fast for Eddward to protect himself before her hand made contact with his face.

"I've done more than what you can imagine!" Vivian yells at him with eyes filled with utter detest. Eyes wide, Eddward holds his cheek and just looks at the woman who he, unfortunately, shares a familial bond with. "You will never understand until you have one of your own," she whispers and clutches her hand. "The situation that your father put me in when you was only an infant required me to act fast and do whatever I can to ensure that you have a future worth living," tears fill her eyes but her voice never breaks. "You can never begin to understand what I do for you until you walk in my shoes."

"Then where were you when I was raped?" Eddward yells.

"Paying your hospital bill."

* * *

In the back of his mind, Eddward knew that he should have left earlier, but the fast approaching deadlines for college applications was enough to keep him in the library well past his usual time.

With his hands in his pockets and his hood drawn up, Eddward rounds another corner towards the quiet, but yet familiar, cul-de-sac he grew up in. The cracking sound of lightning, alongside the low rumbling of thunder, is enough to make Eddward quicken his pace and pray that he can make it home in time before the storm hits; however, the flickering of the lights from the streetlamps and the roaring sound of the wind, does little to reassure him that the inevitable can and will be averted.

Stopping briefly at the corner of one of the only main streets in Peach Creek and an unfamiliar residential street, Eddward bites on his lower lip, wishing someone was there to direct him. It is not that he lost, for Eddward knows exactly where he is, instead, it is the uncertainty of which direction would be the fastest route for him to take, but also the safest. If he was to take his normal route home by the main street, he would be there in fifteen minutes, but if he is to cut through the unfamiliar residential neighborhood, he would be there in five. Suddenly, he regrets his decision of staying late at the library, despite Ed urging him to depart when he did, using the excuse that he had too much to do to keep him bound in his usual chair on the third floor of the library.

What a fool he was.

A fool indeed.

Glancing over his shoulder, Eddward eyes the threatening clouds and decides to cut through the unfamiliar territory when not only a bolt of lightning cracks across the sky but the howling wind picks up and roughly blows his hair across his face as well.

No one in Peach Creek is unfriendly.

Well, that is a lie, or rather a false pretense, he told himself.

Unlike the main streets, the residential neighborhoods in Peach Creek are poorly lit. Of course there are street lamps that decorate the streets; however, at the distance, they are spread out, it's as if they cease to exist altogether. Having to nearly squint his eyes to read the names on the street signs, Eddward picks up his pace as a feeling of unease and uncertainty begins to consume him, almost making feel nauseous even though he has had very little to eat. Shaking his head, Eddward attempts to cast the feelings away, but that simple action only makes them come on stronger and makes the hairs stand on the back of his neck.

With one last look over his shoulder, the main street becomes nothing more than a blur.

Rain drops begin to fall from the sky in a rhythmic pace that luckily enough, for Eddward, don't immediately soak through the thin clothes he has on. Dressed only in jeans, a cardigan, and a light scarf, Eddward is not dressed for the occasion of rain. While it is fall, his favorite season, Eddward was under the false belief that today's weather was going to be somewhat along the lines of warm, but once he stepped foot into the library, all that changed in a matter of seconds.

On his left, the sound of a tree branch breaking catches his attention, but his reflexes aren't fast enough.

In an instant, Eddward is grabbed and pulled into a poorly lit alley, with his head coming into contact with a cold brick wall. Opening his mouth to scream, his airways are cut off as his windpipe is crushed and pain explodes in his stomach. Doubling over, Eddward's head is snatched back and smashed against what he can only assume is a knee. As if things can't get worse, he is grabbed by his collar and thrown back against the far wall. His vision first blurs over before filling with a few black dots and then completely going black. A hand grabs him by his neck and shoves him further into the wall which should be inhumanly possible, but none of these events are false.

Gasping, Eddward's vision comes back to him; however, the rain that begins to fall is heavier and more relentless than the drops from earlier.

It's as if time itself has stopped when he focuses his vision.

The faces of the men in front of him are familiar but for his sake, Eddward cannot understand, let alone begin to process their actions. Claude's hand is placed tightly on Eddward's throat, while Mike, Leon, and Daniel, stand only a few feet behind him. Flicking his eyes from Claude's and to the others, Eddward gasps as he begins to go light headed, which only results in him thrashing against Claude's grip and placing his hands on top of Claude's. Opening his mouth, Eddward tries to beg and reason with them, but no words leave his lips and tears begin to fall from his eyes, mixing with the rain.

"Please," he finally mumbles past his restricted airway.

"Pathetic," Claude laughs in Eddward's face and squeezes his throat tighter. "Absolutely pathetic," he sneers and throws Eddward to the ground. Gasping, Eddward holds his throat and coughs roughly, thanking whatever higher being exist for sparing him.

"I don't," Eddward begins to say but is cut off when Claude's foot meets his chest, possibly breaking a few ribs. A burning pain, shoots through his core and Eddward groans before he is pulled back to his feet, and shoved against the cold wall.

"I hate people like you," Claude spits in Eddward's face. The intoxicating – or rather nauseating – smell of alcohol assaults Eddward, resulting in him turning his face away. "Walking around like you're all high and mighty," he snickers. "It makes me absolutely sick to my stomach," the words leave his lips with enough hate that it honestly hurts Eddward in a mental aspect.

"Please," Eddward stammers. "If you let me go, I won't tell anyone, I promise," Eddward's voice shakes just like his hands and his entire body. Deep down, Eddward can't begin to fathom, let alone understand, why Claude and his gang have him cornered in an alley. There is nothing that he did to warrant this type of reaction from them. Everyone knows – in Peach Creek High – that Claude, or anything that screams of him and his gang, is no good. The reputation that comes with his name is something that would shame any grandmother and be enough reason to keep him on the outside of heaven's gates.

Let alone, the look of pure disgust on his face.

"I don't care," Claude shoves him against the brick wall harder. "Tell, does it look I am scared?" He jokes and Eddward's blood runs cold. Casting his eyes over his shoulder, Claude looks back at his friends and they too laugh, knowing that nothing will come from their actions.

It's an empty threat.

"Please," Eddward begs again and Claude shakes his head.

"I don't understand," Eddward's eyes flicker from Claude's face, to Mike's, Leon's, and even Daniel's; however, they all look at Claude and he simply smiles a smile so vile that Eddward shoves himself further up against the brick wall.

"I don't like faggots," Claude admits and humps his shoulders. "They all should die," and with that, Claude pulls Eddward close to him and gently runs his nose alongside Eddward's jaw and down his throat. "It's a disease," he whispers in Eddward's throat. "That needs to be cured." In a swift flick of his wrist, Claude pins Eddward back against the wall, but this time, Eddward's back is to them and his face is flush against the wall. "I read in a book once, that a way to cure homosexuals is to literally quench their thirst," Claude whispers as he pushes himself up against Eddward and grinds himself against him. Squealing, Eddward tries to fight once he understands the words that Claude uttered, but to no avail, his hands are pinned together and above his head. "Maybe, just maybe," Claude laughs in Eddward's ear as he reaches around him and unbuckles his belt. "We can save you."

Utter Disgust.

"By the way," Claude whispers when his hand finds Eddward's innocence and his eyes close. "Eddy says hello."

What happens next is only a nightmare that Eddward will relive for the rest of his life as he begs for them to stop and for someone to save him as he struggles to breathe and becomes completely numb to the world around him. The laughs that echo throughout the alley, only to be drowned out by the rain, is the sad story that encompasses Eddward's entire being from this moment on.

Despite his best efforts to fight back and preserve what little humanity he has left, it was an utter betrayal of himself that his body reacted in a way that can only be understood as ideal, but not for him. He will always remember the ways they laughed at his cries for help and even mocked him from time to time. Their hate filled words, being nothing like the bullying he suffered as a mere child, engraving themselves deep within his core and belittling what self-confidence he had. Leaving mental scars that will do more damage than the physical tears they leave behind with their hands. The conceptualization of knowing who his attackers are, but never being able to truly identify them, for the fear was something more than life or death, is what truly begins to break Eddward.

The horror that becomes of himself as they pass him around and use him for only one thing is enough to wreak havoc on anyone. Leaving behind the nuance that he is, and will never be, worth more than the piece of trash he feels like. The grief that rocks through his body as he is taken and dropped over the side of the pleasurable cliff, the one people either reads about in books or hears about in stories, against his will over and over again. Snatching away any chance he has of love and happiness, because someone like him, doesn't deserve a happily ever after.

All the doubt that he has buried within himself over the years, suddenly, rushes forward and completely consumes him.

In his heart of hearts, he knows that he has done nothing to deserve the cards that fate has dealt him; however, all logic aside, he can't help but blame himself. Maybe, just maybe, if he was a better son, his parents would have been more loving and would have never thought to leave him. His friends would have been more understanding and not turn their backs on him. The future that he worries about constantly, wouldn't have been snatched away from him in an instant. Maybe, if he didn't exist, this wouldn't be happening.

The darkness that falls around Eddward, does nothing to conceal him, but instead, exposes him in a way that he never been before. It's as if the shadows strip him of everything he has to offer and leaves him bare and vulnerable to the world around him. The tears that stain his cheeks will forever be there, even if those around him cannot see them, for he will know that they are there and what has caused them. The words that get trapped in his lungs, will forever find their home on the tip of his tongue, silently begging to be heard but never given the chance to grace one's ears.

It's a tragedy indeed.

Not just the mere fact that Eddward has been dealt a hand so horrible by fate itself, but instead, the simple fact that Eddward will never tell a soul what has happened to him on this night. This incident will be a secret that he will take to the grave and bury deep underground where it belongs and pray that it will never resurface. Just like the saying about not speaking things into existence. If he lies and gives a false recount about what happened to him, then maybe, just maybe, he can convince himself that this never happened and it was only a nightmare.

Finding himself in a puddle of filth and disgrace, Eddward closes his eyes and wishes for death to consume him and heal his broken self; however, that would only be a wish, for there are things that are far worse than death itself.

* * *

"You're unbelievable," Eddward shakes his head in utter disgust as he takes a step away from his mother. The hairs on the back of his neck begin to stand at attention and the skin on his forearm begins to crawl with something worse than simple goose bumps of discomfort.

"Tell me something I don't know," she simply humps her shoulders and turns, putting her back to Eddward. "Is your reaction suppose to phase me?" She asks. "Because It doesn't."

Once more, silence falls between the two similar, yet so different, beings in the kitchen.

Leaning against the counter, Eddward's head falls in his hands as he tries once more to understand the woman he calls his mother; however, now matter what angle he looks at her from, he can't quite understand the motivation behind her motives. Then again, he can only recall the lonesome childhood he had and can't help but wonder if his mother's was the same, or possibly worse. That can only be the logical answer as to why she is so cold and distant. She was never taught to love and unfortunately became a victim of this endless cycle of a loveless life and didn't know how to stop the cycle, resulting in Eddward becoming a victim as well.

"You knew," he whispers. "This entire time, you knew." Eddward bites his upper lip as he chokes back tears that threaten to spill over. "Why?" His voice becomes hoarse as he looks at her through reddened and hazed over eyes. "Why didn't you come and see me?" He asks; the million dollar question.

"I didn't have time," she says nonchalantly as if her answer was no big deal. "It wasn't of extreme importance," she recalls. "I spoke to the doctor and he said that you would make a full recovery." This time, the anger that consumes Eddward is enough to make him lose his hold on the pathetic reality he exists in and grabs the glass his mother was drinking out of and throws it against the wall; shattering into thousands of pieces.

The sound of the glass hitting the wall is the same sound Eddward makes on the inside as he screams to the top of his lungs, dispelling all the hurt he's kept bottled up for years.

"I don't understand you," he lashes out once again. Crossing the small space and coming to a stop in front of her, Eddward opens his mouth to scream at her, but instead, when his blue eyes meet hers he can't say anything above a whisper. "I don't," he begins as he crosses his arms in front of his with his eyes cast down. "I don't understand," he says in a longing way that speaks loud in the sense that the only thing he wants more in the world than life itself is the loving touch of a mother.

In an unsure manner, Vivian slowly raises her hands to only place them on Eddward's broad shoulders, but the slight flinch that rocks through him is enough to make her hesitate, but only for a moment. Rubbing his shoulders in a calm and soothing manner, Eddward's breathing begins to even out in a way that is almost mystical because if we were, to be honest, as long as Eddward has been alive, he's never been calm. Dipping one of her slim fingers underneath his chin, Vivian slowly tilts his head until he is looking her in the eyes. "I'm your mother dear; who better to crush your bitter heart than me?"

It was in that moment, that Eddward finally understood the woman he calls mother.

The only memory Eddward has of his maternal grandmother is from when he was four and spent the summer with her. Just like her daughter, Meredith was cold and distant. She lived by a motto that, unfortunately, she ingrained in her only child, Vivian, which dictated the way she interpreted and perceived the world around her. Meredith was a wise woman, in all the senses, and well beyond her years; however, it should be noted that the wisdom she left behind, was not the typical wisdom grandmothers leave to their children or grandchildren.

Instead, it was a rare form of wisdom; the pessimistic type to be exact.

"God…" Eddward closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, inhaling her familiar perfume.

"God doesn't exist," she shatters the small sliver of hope that still shines within him.

"Mo-"

"You're broken," she states and it's as if broken record player is constantly turning in his mind. "That is your problem, son," she begins. "I am not the loving type, we know this; however, I do understand the heart and what it means to be hurt." She winds her other hand up the back of his neck and fingers his long raven-colored hair. "I know what it feels like to be alone in the cold desolate world that we live in; however, I also understand the fact that we live in a world that owes us nothing," her words hit his cheek like ice straight from the Arctic. "From the day you came into this world, I knew you were going to get hurt, but there was nothing I could do about it because you have a soul that is so bright it is almost blinding. Eddward, you were - are - the type of person that seeks reassurance and confirmation from others, but you need to understand that people are going to help you, not rescue you."

Dropping her hand, Vivian places her small hand on his cheek and brushes away the tears that begin to fall. Eddward, on the one hand, can't help but lean his face deeper into his mother's touch. It's as if he finds comfort in her cold persona. Of course, he loves the loving warmth he gets from those around him, but nothing can trump the touch of his mother.

"It's easy to become a horrible mother but hard to become a good one," she smiles. "I, on the one hand, believe that it is better to be a combination of both because while good mothers are appreciated, the bad ones leave a lasting impression on the children, that for one, is more powerful than the one good one's leave. It may seem ironic but think about it for a moment. All the bad that I've done to you has shaped you to become the man that you are and I cannot be more proud of you than I am in this very instant," she finishes.

Slowly, Vivian pulls Eddward's head down to her level, allowing him to bury his head in her neck. Placing a soft, but cold, kiss to his temple. The walls that Eddward has built over the years finally fall around him and he breaks. Tears fall from his eyes as if they were a dam that finally broke. Fisting his hands in her dress, Eddward pulls her closer and she, Vivian, holds him a little tighter until his legs begin to fail and they sink to the floor.

"Hush," she whispers.

* * *

"Eddy!" Ed screams as he runs into the bar and pulls Eddy off of Claude. "Stop!" He damn near begs as he pries Eddy's iron grip from Claude's throat. "He's not worth it!"

"Leave me alone!" Eddy snaps as he shoves Ed off of him and punches Claude in the face one more. "He deserves to suffer!" Eddy grips Claude by the collar of his shirt and roughly slams his head against the floor. "It's all his fault!"

"Stop!" Ed runs back over and grips Eddy by his extended fist. "You'll kill him!" This time, Ed successfully pulls Eddy off of Claude; however, with the force of his grip, Eddy stands and stares down Ed.

"Why are you defending him?" Eddy points directly at Ed. "Out of all of the sides, you can choose from, why his?"

"He's not worth-"

"He deserves everything!" Eddy yells and it's as if his voice almost shatters the glass that lines the windows of the bar. "I stood by and let him rip apart my friendships because I could not stand up for myself and now I will not let him get away with it any longer!" Eddy now points at the still man on the bar floor. "You're either with me or against me."

"Eddy d-"

"No!" Eddy shouts. "You don't understand," he kicks Claude in the side with enough force that he coughs and spits up blood. "I choose to ignore the type of person that he was," Eddy indicates to Claude. "I knew exactly what type of vile piece of shit he was but I turned a blind eye and let him walk right on in and destroy the only person that I can honestly call my family! I knew his views and opinions on everything but I choose to simply ignore it all because I was feeling sorry for myself and there is nothing I can do to possibly right all my wrongs!" Turning in an instant, Eddy bends down and picks Claude up by his collar and slams his fist into his face. "But I can do this," Eddy punches again.

"Eddy!" Ed holds his hand out.

"You're either with me or against me," Eddy simply states as Claude wobbles to his feet followed by the others.

The bar falls silent and the look that becomes of both Ed and Eddy are one in the same.

"I go left and you go right."

* * *

"You complain too much," Claude takes a slow drag off of his cigarette.

"No one asked you for your opinion," Eddy scoffs and shoves Claude with enough force that he falls off of tetter totter and onto the cold ground of the abandoned playground.

"Stop taking and I won't give one," he rolls his eyes and shifts his shoulder, maneuvering himself into a more comfortable position on the wood chips that litter the ground.

"Arrogant much?"

"Just a little," he takes another drag of his cigarette. Looking up, the dark sky almost looks like a blackboard, the ones often found in an old school house, splattered with white paint. The stars shine brightly in the night sky that for a brief moment they look like diamonds. Around them, the air moves gently and brushes up against their skin and tangles their hair. Lucky enough for them, the forecast calls for only bitter winds and not rain. "Let's cut the crap Eddy," Claude begins by looking up at him from his place on the ground. "It's two o'clock in the morning and I know you don't have me out here to just share our emotions with one another."

"Clau-"

"What's bothering you?" He cocks his eyebrow.

Eddy opens his mouth to say something but like always nothing comes out.

"Double D?" Claude hums.

"Fuck him," Eddy kicks at the dirt.

"So much animosity coming from such a little man," Claude whispers and at that, Eddy kicks Claude roughly - but not too roughly - in the side. Groaning, Claude holds his side as he jabs Eddy in the ankles, which rewards him with a hissing noise that falls somewhere between a cat and a mouse.

"I'm not little," Eddy rolls his eyes.

"I beg to differ but that's beside the point," Claude says as he tosses his cigarette bud to the side and places his hands behind his back. "Now, tell me what's on your mind before I get annoyed and go home." Not knowing what to say, Eddy stuffs his hands into his pocket and hunches his shoulders, trying to protect himself from the bitter wind.

For the lack of better a better word, this situation is quite funny - only if it actually was but this is just a mere expression - how everything Eddy wants to say, or rather has to say, is on the tip of his tongue; however, no matter how hard he tries, he can't form words to verbalize what he needs to say. In his mind, Eddy can imagine how his conversation with Claude will play out, but no matter what, it's only a guess because nothing is set in stone.

"I don't have all ni-"

"I just don't get him," Eddy cuts Claude off. "I told him exactly how I feel and he has the nerve to play the victim," Eddy shakes his head. "After everything he has the nerve to spin this around and say it's all my fault."

"What do you mean?" Claude cocks his eyebrow.

"I spoke with Double D in the hallway about a week ago and he's convinced everyone - Ed - that I was the one who screwed us over," he points out. "I didn't do anything. I wasn't the one that said fuck this friendship and walk away. I tried." Eddy kicks at the dirt. "I spoke my piece."

"And what's the problem?" Claude asks as he looks up at Eddy with a look of complete confusion on his face.

"It's unfair," Eddy stammers. "It's as if this whole situation is my fault!"

"Is it?"

"Shut up, Claude!" Eddy stomps in his direction.

"Sorry," Claude holds his hands up.

"I just wish he understands how I feel," Eddy mumbles under his breath. "Is that so wrong?"

"Talk to him," Claude offers.

"That won't do any of us any good. Remember, I tried that?" Eddy takes a seat on the teeter totter. "All that granted us was a screaming match in the middle of the hallway." Taking a moment, Eddy folds his hands in his lap and stares down at the ground before staring off into the distance. "I just wish…" Eddy trails off and shakes his hands.

"If you ask me," Claude begins by waving his hand in the air. "Double D deserves a piece of his own medicine."

"What?" Eddy asks, looking down at Claude peacefully on the ground.

"Nothing," Claude shakes his head. "Maybe someone else needs to speak to Double D because it's obvious that you're not going to get anywhere soon and the one - what's his name - Ed - isn't the brightest bulb on the tree." Slowly, Claude closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before standing. "I'll speak to him, okay?" Claude offers.

"Don't even bother," Eddy smacks him away. "I thought you didn't like me, let alone Double D, or anyone that is gay for that fact."

"I don't," and with that, Claude begins to walk away.

"What are you going to do?" Eddy calls out but Claude simply waves over his head, letting his actions speak louder than his words.

* * *

"Kevin," Vivian hums as she and Eddward both sit on the cold kitchen floor with their backs against the counter and glass of scotch in their hands. "I remember him," she lifts her eyebrows as she thinks back. "He was the young man that lived across the street," she nods her head. "Never liked that family," she admits. "White trash." Eddward shakes his head as a roar of laughter escapes his lips and he laughs with enough force that his chest shakes violently.

"Mother," Eddward pipes up.

"It's the truth," she exasperates. "Mr. and Mrs. Barr weren't fit to be parents and everyone knew it."

"Like you were?" Eddward cocks his eyebrow at Vivian's odd statement.

"That's beside the point," she says right before she downs her glass and pours herself another drink. Holding the bottle, Vivian offers Eddward more. With a nod of his head, Vivian refills his glass and he takes a sip. "World's best mother," she says sarcastically.

"I'll drink to that," Eddward takes another sip.

Reaching into his pocket, Eddward fishes out the small coin that he carried around with him for year. Even though it wears no more than a couple of ounces, it's as if the coin itself weighs a thousand pounds in the palm of his hands. Flipping it in the air, Eddward catches it with his right hand before holding it to his chest and closing his eyes, regretting all the lives he hurt because he couldn't put down a glass; only if they could see him now.

"If you're going to act like a sorry bastard because you took a sip of alcohol, go in the other room and be miserable," Vivian snatches the coin out his hand and examines. "More for me than for your sorry ass."

"That heart of yours will never warm, will it?" Eddward turns his head to look at her.

"Never," she smiles to herself and gives him a chaste wink.

Silence.

"Mother," Eddward begins by setting his glass down next to him and placing his thin hand on hers. "With all jokes aside," he looks her in the eyes. "Why are you here?" He asks her with nothing but sincerity in his voice.

"Eddwa-"

"I need to know why," he cuts her off with a tone that is so cold that it honestly makes Vivian pull her hand away for the coldness is too much; even for her.

"I'm dying," she simply states.

It's as if the world stopped in that instant. Out of all of the reasons Vivian could have given, death was simply not one of them. Thinking back to when he was only a child, Eddward can only recall the brief memories of his mother being healthy; she was never sick a day in her life, she was health conscious. That trait is one that Eddward inherited honestly. From watching his weight to exercising daily, sickness was never on his mind, let alone his mother's.

"I was diagnosed a few months back with cancer," she humps her shoulders and takes another sip. "There's no telling how long I have left and if I am to be honest, I truly don't give a shit," she pours herself another drink. "If the dying could hurry up, I'd be more than happy," she takes a brief moment to look at him; however, the look on Eddward's face makes her simply stop and think about the confession that is spilling from her red lips.

She's never seen him look so concerned - no serious - maybe even shocked - in his life.

"I didn't come here to write my wrongs," she begins. "I just wanted to see you one last time before I die." Reaching out, Vivian places her hand on Eddward's cheek. "I know I was - am - a horrible mother but I can't help to be proud of the man you have become. I am almost even thankful that I didn't taint you with my own troubles," she smiles.

"Moth-"

"When you were young," she cuts him off. "You would hug my ankles when I would leave the house because you knew that it would be weeks, months, or even years before I would return," she sniffles as a tear betrays her and falls down her cheek. "No matter how many times I would walk out those doors, you would always welcome me back with open arms, but I was a fool to think - no assume - that you would always welcome me with open arms," she pats his cheek and dries her tears. "I am not here for your sympathy but to apologize for everything I have done."

"There is n-"

"If I was there when you were growing up, just maybe you wouldn't have suffered the pain that you have, but I will not dwell on that. Instead, I am here to give you advice," she speaks in what is almost a motherly tone. "As I said before, people are going to help you, not rescue you Eddward," she grips his hand tightly. "Do not let someone walk into your life and dictate it because you are in love or you have a falsified obligation to them," she smiles softly.

"I don-"

"You matter," she simply states and it's as if everything falls in place. "You matter before anyone else does, and when you finally begin to understand that, you will see how much easier things become for yourself." Taking a deep breath, Vivian reaches into her discarded purse and pulls out a pack of cigarettes. Lighting one, she offers Eddward one but true to his character, he declines. Rolling her eyes, Vivian mutters something along the lines of "pansy" under her breath before taking a drag. "Never," she puffs. "Let someone hold the cards the universe has dealt you."

"Mo-"

"Always play your hand," she states as she dumps the ashes on Eddward's kitchen floor. "Take charge of your life and let it be known that you are a force to be reckoned with. You are a Vincent, after all," she adds as an afterthought. "If there is one thing this family is known for, it's-"

"Not having men that are weak," he finishes.

"Exactly," Vivian smiles and they clink their glasses together. "Also good taste in liquor," she raises her glass and takes another sip, which only results in Eddward snorting.

With nothing else to say, the kitchen falls silent except for the sound of Vivian smoking her cigarette and Eddward downing his glass of scotch. It's strange, to say the least, the odd - or rather unique - relationship that Eddward has with his own mother. It is extremely complicated but also simple at the same time. The silence they sit and bask in is louder than any words they can speak, but yet, it is understandable in every sense.

The silent conversations they have will always mean more than the ones they can verbalize.

"You know what you have to do?" Vivian asks before looking up at her son.

* * *

The sound of a phone vibrating on his bedside table is enough to make him turn his head and pick it up. For the past few days, or rather week, his phone has been oddly silent, despite everything that has been going on. Taking a guess, he would assume the call to be from a petite worried blonde or an exasperated giant, but instead, the name that appears on his caller ID is one that he never expected - or anticipated - to see again.

"Eddward?" Kevin speaks into the phone as he sits up in his bed, utter shock consuming him.

"We need to talk," Eddward says in a hoarse voice before hanging up the phone.

Water, there is a lot of water over the dam, waiting to be spilled.


End file.
